Reação de Coragem
by Isa.C
Summary: Os medos da vida tomam conta dela e tudo muda quando Bella, Edward e Jasper atendem a sua 1ª paciente como estudantes de medicina. # CAPITULO BÔNUS POSTADO #
1. Prólogo

**Reação de Coragem**

_Prólogo_

Vocês já pararam para pensar na vida em que levam? Nas brigas que já tiveram, nos amores que já perderam ou nas lágrimas que já derramaram? Algum dia desligaram a televisão, o computador e rasgaram todos os jornais para não saber de mais nada e poder refletir sobre cada passo que deram ou que dariam?

Ninguém pensa no que fez. Ninguém pensa no que vai fazer. Ninguém se preocupa com algo que não seja si mesmo. Podem confessar! Vocês também são ou já foram assim. _Eu era assim_.

_Era._ A minha vida mudou e presenciei a mudança na vida de todas as pessoas a minha volta no dia em que eu comecei o meu estágio no Chicago Memorial Hospital.

Era dia 25 de junho de 2007 e eu lembro de estar muito nervosa, assim como os meus colegas e amigos Jasper Hale e Edward Cullen. Também não era para menos: agora nós éramos três assustados estudantes de medicina que passariam os próximos anos correndo pelos corredores daquele hospital para finalmente poderem ser chamados de _Doutores_. Na época, essa era a nossa única meta, porém depois da nossa primeira paciente a nossa meta mudou para simplesmente _viver_. E vivemos intensamente. Nós fracassamos, ganhamos,brigamos, descobrimos amigos e grandes amores. Como eu disse antes: VIVEMOS.

Resolvi contar a minha história - que não é nada que você não possa chamar de _sua_ ou de _nossa _– para mostrar que, mesmo no mundo em que vivemos, _**ainda vale a pena ter coragem**_**.**

Isabella Marie Swan, M.D.

_Residente de imunologia há um ano no Chicago Memorial Hospital._

**Oi!**

**Bem, começando a minha segunda long fic do universo Twilight e essa é muito especial para mim por dois motivos:**

**O primeiro,porque ela será betada pela minha grande amiga DIDA que também me ajuda em todas as pesquisas necessárias.**

**E segundo, porque o propósito dela é, além de divertir, mostrar mais sobre as DOENÇAS AUTO-IMUNES, mais precisamente LÚPUS.**

**O que é isso?**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Exemplos de doenças auto-imunes: Diabetes tipo 1, Lúpus, Vitiligo, Esclerose múltipla, AIDS, entre várias outras.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

_**DEIXANDO CLARO QUE NÃO SOU MÉDICA E SIM UMA SIMPLES MENINA QUE CONHECEU A DOENÇA E RESOLVEU MOSTRAR DA FORMA DELA COMO ELA É. DESCULPEM POR QUALQUER ERRO OU QUALQUER INFORMAÇÃO DITA ERRADA, MAS GARANTO PARA VOCÊS QUE TUDO AQUI SERÁ PESQUISADO E ANALISADO COM TODO O CUIDADO ANTES DE SER COLOCADO NA HISTÓRIA.**_

**Espero que gostem,**

**Beijos**

**Isa**


	2. O primeiro passo para vida

**Reação de Coragem**

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 1: ****O primeiro passo para vida.**

**Bella POV.**

_Doutora Isabella Swan._

É, não soava nada mal realmente. Eu poderia me acostumar a ser chamada assim.

Passei os últimos cinco anos de minha vida estudando dia e noite para ter esse nome e hoje eu daria o primeiro passo para alcançar definitivamente o meu sonho: começaria o meu estágio como estudante de medicina no Chicago Memorial Hospital, o hospital-escola da cidade de Chicago.

Desliguei o chuveiro e fui me trocar no meu quarto. Procurei alguma roupa que me desse sorte. Sim, eu carrego essa besteira comigo: sempre que estou nervosa eu preciso me vestir de azul. Edward diz que até se tratando das minhas manias eu sou estranha.

Edward Cullen era meu "amigo" desde o início da faculdade. Eu coloco o termo entre aspas, porque nós vivemos mais uma amizade colorida do que qualquer coisa. Sabem aquela história de "dar uns pegas" atrás do prédio da biblioteca da universidade ou "brincar de médico" com o colega de vez em quando? Pois bem. É isso que nós temos.

O problema é que a tal tensão sexual acabou entrando em nossas vidas com muitas outras sensações junto como, por exemplo, a paixão. Eu sou apaixonada por ele, mas não falo nada até porque temos uma carreira para montar e esse processo não envolve juras de amor.

Ouvi a buzina na frente de minha casa. Era Edward que veio me buscar para chegarmos juntos ao hospital.

Desci as escadas pendurando a minha bolsa no ombro e o jaleco branco no braço. Quando passei pela porta ouvi minha mãe, Renné, chamar meu nome.

- Sim mãe? – pedi apressada.

- Boa sorte, filha. – desejou sentada no sofá da sala. Ao lado estava a minha irmã Alice me olhando com a mesma expressão de sempre: nenhuma.

Sorri em resposta e saí. Coloquei o primeiro pé para fora de casa e comecei a contar os meus passos até o carro e nem me importei com a cara de desgosto da minha meia-irmã.

Já estava acostumada com o pouco amor de Alice comigo e também não tirava a razão dela, afinal, eu sou a filha fora do casamento que o seu pai ,Charlie, teve e que a sua mãe resolveu aceitar como filha dela. Eu devia muito a Renné por isso, apesar de nem sempre demonstrar.

- Bom dia, Bella! – ele me desejou assim que entrei no seu volvo prateado.

- Bom dia, Edward. – respondi e ele me deu um beijo suave no rosto.

- Então? Quantos passos dessa vez? – perguntou ligando o carro com uma cara divertida.

- Você realmente adora fazer piadas com os meus problemas, né? – provoquei sarcástica.

Eu tenho TOC **¹ **desde pequena e quando fico nervosa ou ansiosa tudo piora. Eu conto quantos passos dou, me visto só de azul e lavo as mãos freneticamente. Sem contar é claro do meu ritual de toda noite em que eu tenho que conferir se a porta está trancada, se a torneira está desligada para depois beber dois copos de água e acender e apagar as luzes do corredor e do meu quarto duas vezes. Daí eu posso dormir em paz.

- Desculpe, mas desde que te conheço você só aumenta as manias! Eu só não te vejo fazer essas coisas quando está na minha casa. – olhou rapidamente para mim. – Bella, vamos passar na casa de Jasper para buscá-lo, ok?

- Claro. – resolvi não comentar a parte de ficar sem tiques na casa dele. Digamos que os tiques não tinham espaço naquela sua cama macia.

Jasper Hale era o cara que completava o nosso time de três. Também o conheci na faculdade e, apesar de ser bem reservado, eu tinha uma boa afinidade com ele. Jasper tinha um caso com Alice e eu sei que a minha irmã que me odeia fica de quatro por ele.

- Fala futuros doutores! – cumprimentou animado sentando no banco de trás.

- Olá! – dissemos em uníssono.

Seguimos em silêncio até o hospital. Sentia que poderíamos explodir de ansiedade a qualquer momento.

Alguns minutos depois e estávamos parados, lado a lado, na grande porta que nos levaria a emergência do Chicago Memorial que era onde começaríamos o nosso rodízio.

- Prontos? – indaguei colocando uma mão para empurrar a porta. Eles afirmaram com a cabeça.

Entramos com o pé direito para encontrar um lugar que mais parecia o inferno. Eram pessoas sangrando a espera de um atendimento, médicos e enfermeiras pipocando de um lado para o outro e malucos berrando no meio do salão. _Eu preciso de uma torneira para lavar as minhas mãos._

Nos olhamos assustados.

- ABRAM PASSAGEM! – gritaram atrás da gente. Nos afastamos para que um maca com um homem esfaqueado passasse.

Um médico de óculos e careca correu até o ferido gritando:

- Sala de trauma **²** 2!

Ficamos perplexos assistindo a agilidade daquele cara. Nossa, queria ser como ele um dia.

- Esse é o Dr. Graeme – nos viramos para o recepcionista que nos observava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Vocês são os estudantes, certo?

- Sim. – Edward concordou.

- Eu sou o Jared, recepcionista daqui e a pessoa que vai cuidar de toda a papelada de vocês.

- Prazer. – dissemos juntos.

- Eu sou o Fred, o outro recepcionista e tão importante quanto. – se apresentou o homem parado ao lado de Jared. Eu fui com a cara deles.

- Dr. McCarty!! – berrou o Fred. – Carne nova!!

- Ótimo. Vai ser divertido isso. – sussurrou Jasper para gente.

Um grandão com um jaleco se aproximou com um sorriso tão grande quanto ele. Notei pequenos bichinhos de pelúcia presos no bolso do avental branco. Tranquei o riso.

- OLÁ! – apertou as mãos dos meninos e me deu um abraço que eu quase fui sufocada. – Sou o Dr. Emmett McCarty, residente do 4º ano aqui na emergência e serei o primeiro,digamos,mentor de vocês aqui no hospital. Qual são seus nomes?

- Edward Cullen.

- Jasper Hale.

- Isabella Swan.

- Vou te chamar de Monk, ok? – olhou para mim - E você "Senhor Seríssimo" – apontou para Edward. – vou chamar de Ed. – sorriu satisfeito com a sua invenção. – Para você até o final do dia acharei um apelido bom. – olhou para Jasper. – Vamos começar a ronda!!

O Dr. McCarty começou a andar nos explicando o que era cada sala, cada coisa e também como era a rotina do hospital.

- Cada um terá o seu residente responsável logo, mas por hoje vocês ficam comigo. – pegou um prontuário das mãos de uma enfermeira. – Esse será o nosso primeiro paciente. Me sigam.

Olhei para Edward que sorriu para mim em sinal que tudo ficaria bem.

- Olá, sou Dr. McCarty e você deve ser Ângela Weber.

Olhei para a cama do quarto em que havíamos acabado de entrar e me deparei com uma jovem, um pouco mais nova do que eu, deitada abatida e aparentemente bem frágil, porém sorrindo alegremente.

- Ah! Claro! Ângela! Como está? – o médico grandão pareceu se lembrar.

- Esses remédios... Não paro de vomitar. – a paciente respondeu fracamente.

- Humm... Bem,vamos te dar Plasiu **³**direto na veia , ok?

- Claro.

Pela paciência dela, parecia que já estava acostumada com aquilo. Será que o Dr. McCarty não vai nos apresentar o caso, não?

- Ângela, esses são os meus mais novos pupilos: Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale e Isabella Monk. – começou.

- Swan. – corrigi séria.

- Não. Monk! Você é cheia de manias como o Monk do seriado da televisão!

- Como assim? Você só me conhece há alguns minutos! – protestei.

- Minutos suficientes para você ficar batendo o pé no chão e contando quantas vezes batia ele no chão. – Merda! Eu sempre me entregava.

- Eu tenho TOC,ok? Ninguém é perfeito! – reclamei.

Ouvi risinhos. Eram os meninos e... Ângela. Ela estava rindo da cena também.

- Vocês são engraçados... – constatou.

Sorri de leve. Essa menina me intrigava.

- Bem, vou apresentar o caso da nossa Angie para vocês. – Finalmente! – Ela tem Lúpus desde muito jovem e sempre se tratou aqui conosco. Ela é uma paciente bem comportada e faz tudo direitinho, então dificilmente vem nos visitar aqui na emergência, mas parece que hoje os remédios pesados que ela usa resolveram dar as caras. Mas pode ficar tranqüila que logo, logo essas náuseas passam. – finalizou afagando os cabelos dela.

Fomos interrompidos por uma enfermeira que entrou no quarto.

- Dr. McCarty! Está chegando dois pacientes vítimas de acidente de carro. Precisam de você.

- Obrigado, Linda. – agradeceu. – Vocês venham comigo! – ordenou.

Nós nos viramos para segui-lo, mas não pude deixar de dar uma última olhada em Ângela Weber. Ela pareceu notar e sorriu para mim. Acenei com a cabeça.

O resto do nosso primeiro plantão foi normal. O Dr. Emmett McCarty podia implicar comigo e ser um tanto estranho para um médico, contudo era bom no que fazia. Para um bando de estudantes inexperientes até que trabalhamos bastante.

Estava pegando a minha bolsa no meu mais novo armário que tinha o meu nome e ficava na sala dos médicos, quando Edward chegou com um café e me ofereceu.

- Você passou o dia sem cafeína... – disse me entregando o copo e sorrindo torto.

- E você notou... – respondi aceitando e dando um gole.

- Eu sempre noto você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Aquilo me fez arrepiar.

- Edward Cullen... Você ainda vai me fazer perder a cabeça... – tentei ralhar, sem sucesso.

- Você quer perdê-la na minha casa ou na sua? – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Na sua. Sempre. – retribui o sorriso do mesmo jeito.

Mais uma noite incrível estava por vir. Era tudo o que eu precisava depois de um dia desses.

**Notas:**

**1: TOC é uma doença psicológica em que a pessoa desenvolve manias fora do comum. Existem casos mais sérios e casos menos sérios (como o da Bella).**

**2: Sala de trauma é para onde é levado os pacientes críticos para receberem tratamento.**

**3: Plasiu: medicamento usado para enjôos e vômitos.**

_Fala sério! Olha a quantidade de notinhas que tem esse capitulo u.u Prometo reduzir no próximo. =/_


	3. E a vida te prega peças

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 2: ****E a vida te prega peças...**

"_Meu coração não se cansa de ter esperança de um dia ser tudo o que quer." – Caetano Veloso, "Coração Vagabundo"._

**Bella POV.**

Fechei meus olhos para sentir melhor aquele aroma doce que tanto me fascinava. Era umas quatro da manhã e ele dormia tranqüilo me aconchegando nos seus braços. A noite foi, digamos, cansativa.

Abri meus olhos ao sentir seus lábios tocando meus cabelos.

- Hey, linda... – desejou com a voz pesada de sono ainda. Meu corpo sempre se arrepiava quando Edward me chamava desse jeito.

- Hey... – respondi lhe dando um sorriso sonolento. – Achei que estava dormindo...

- Eu acordei e não resisti em ficar te olhando... – tocou o meu nariz com a ponta do dedo.

- Edward... - comecei.

- Bella, por que a gente não fica junto de verdade? – me interrompeu.

- Nós estamos sempre juntos. – tentei desconversar. Tudo o que eu mais queria era assumir um relacionamento sério com ele, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de me entregar a um namoro logo agora que o meu estágio começou.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer. – ele se sentou na cama e eu fiz o mesmo me enrolando com o lençol. – Eu quero _namorar_ com você.

- Não quero voltar com essa discussão! Por favor... – pedi. Era desgastante demais para mim ter de negar o tempo inteiro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele sabia que eu era teimosa. – Mas um dia você ainda vai me am...

- Edward! Não! – o repreendi. Se ele dissesse a palavra _amar_ eu certamente me renderia.

- Você vai _gostar_ de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você.

Eu já gostava dele. Eu _amava_ ele com cada célula desse meu estúpido corpo.

- Vamos voltar a dormir. Temos que estar cedo no hospital. – disse e me deitei de costas para ele.

- Vem cá, Bella. Deixa disso... – ofereceu os braços, derrotado.

Aceitei e me deixei aconchegar mais no seu corpo quente. Não importava que tipo de relação nós tínhamos, mas o fato era que eu pertencia inteiramente a Edward Cullen.

- Eu não vou desistir de você... – murmurou antes de cair no sono.

_Eu espero que não._

- E vejam se não é a nossa Monk! Sem roupa azul hoje? Está mais calminha? – O Dr. McCarty deu o ar da graça logo que entramos no Chicago Memorial Hospital.

Sorri amarelo. Meu humor estava péssimo.

- Ihh... Deu errado ontem à noite? – perguntou sério para Edward.

- Não responda. – mandei e segui rumo à sala dos médicos.

Entrei guardando as minhas coisas no armário e vestindo o meu jaleco em tempo recorde.

Saí quando Edward entrou. Notei o seu olhar pelo canto do olho.

Encontrei Emmett e Jasper em volta de um paciente.

- Oi, Bella! – cumprimentou o meu amigo.

- Hey, Jazz... – tentei sorrir.

- Bem, a notícia inicial é que oficialmente eu que sou o supervisor de vocês três. – comunicou o médico grandão quando Edward já estava junto do grupo. – E essa aqui é a nossa primeira paciente do dia! Ou melhor, a primeira paciente do nosso amigo _camomila_ aqui. – disse entregando o prontuário a Jazz.

- Camomila? – pedi confusa.

- Ele disse que eu sou calmo demais. – explicou simplesmente.

- E eu achando que ser chamado de Ed era gay... – comentou Edward. Dei um risinho baixo.

Jasper o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Sem brigas, crianças! Vamos: Monk, sutura no leito 2 ; Ed, dores de cabeça no leito 4 e Camomila, a nossa colega aqui aguarda o seu atendimento.

Fomos cada um para um lado. Evitei Edward o turno inteiro e fiquei concentrada em atender os meus pacientes.

Eu estava aprendendo muito. Ainda era o segundo dia do meu estágio, porém tinha ótimos professores para me ajudar. Eu me sentia bem no meio disso tudo.

Já era umas oito horas da noite quando o Dr. Emmett McCarty disse que eu poderia tirar uma folga para comer alguma coisa e descansar. Me dirigi até a cafeteria do hospital.

Cheguei lá e vi uma menina sentada em uma das mesas. Ela não me era estranha... Quando eu me aproximei um pouco que lembrei ser a paciente do dia anterior. A Ângela Weber.

- Hey! – me cumprimentou assim que me viu.

- Olá. – sorri de leve para ela.

- Senta aqui comigo! Estou esperando meu pai que está terminando as papeladas do hospital...

- Burocracia. – disse me sentando na mesma mesa que ela.

- Então? Isabella, não é mesmo?

- Bella. Eu prefiro assim.

- Você está gostando daqui? – perguntou com um sorriso doce.

- Ah, é o meu segundo dia ainda, mas eu me sinto bem aqui sim. É uma loucura, mas eu gosto. – coloquei uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- A sua família deve ter muito orgulho de você.

- Ah! A minha família é meio estranha... Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci e eu fui criada pela minha madastra que sempre foi a mulher do meu pai. Eu sou a filha fora do casamento, sabe? Longa história... – dei um tapa no ar demonstrando ser bobagem.

- Nossa, a sua madastra deve ser um amor. Você deve ser muito grata a ela.

- Eu sou. – afirmei.

- Mas não parece, quero dizer você fala nela de um jeito tão distante.

O rumo dessa conversa esta começando a ficar estranho. Quem é ela para me dizer como trato a minha mãe?

- Eu não sou muito próxima dela apesar de tudo. Nem de Charlie, meu pai. – por mais que eu estivesse com raiva dela se meter assim na minha vida, eu simplesmente não consegui mentir para ela ou xingá-la.

- Nem de Edward. É esse o nome dele, não é?

Tudo bem. Agora ela estava me assustando. Como ela poderia saber tanto de mim sendo que só me viu uma vez na vida por alguns minutos?

- Nossa. Que memória você tem. – resolvi desconversar.

- Sou observadora.

- Claro.

Quando eu achei que fossemos ficar em silêncio ela continuou.

- Então Bella... Qual é o seu maior medo?

Cara, essa criatura deveria ser uma psiquiatra que andava escondida pelo hospital a fim de testar a sanidade mental dos funcionários.

- Uau. Que pergunta para uma conversa jogada a fora. – disse.

- Ué! _Nós convivemos tanto com os nossos medos que eles passam a ser coisas rotineiras... _– deu de ombros. – Vamos! Medo de quê? – pediu animada. Essa garota era de outro mundo, só podia.

- Bem... – comecei. Como disse antes: eu não conseguia _não_ falar com ela. – De nunca me tornar uma médica de verdade. Eu lutei a minha vida toda por isso, abri e abro mão de tanta coisa para chegar onde eu quero que se por acaso eu morrer na praia..._Eu não tenho mais nada._

- Você deveria ter algum saldo extra, sabe? Nem sempre tudo saí como o previsto... – falou aquilo como se fosse completamente normal.

- Isso é uma praga? – falei rindo, mas já estava acreditando ser mesmo.

- Não. É _vida._ – disse séria, mas gentilmente. Parei de rir. Ela realmente dava medo.

- Você sempre foi assim? – indaguei mais para mim mesma do que para ela. Ângela sorriu, porém ignorou a minha pergunta.

- Você é filha única? – indagou de volta.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta. – como assim? Era só eu que era posta na berlinda aqui?

- Sim. Sempre. – assentiu ainda sorrindo. – Agora responda a minha.

- Não. Tenho uma meia-irmã, mas a gente não se dá muito bem. – já repararam que eu sempre falo demais para ela?

- Por quê? – levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

- Mais um relacionamento conturbado na vida de Isabella Swan. – fiz um tom dramático e ri sem humor.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Alice. Ela não me aceita por ser a filha fora do casamento. – de novo a boca grande demais.

- Ah... – ela parecia me analisar.

- Complicado. – dei de ombros.

- Ah! Mas aposto que se ela precisar de você, você vai ajudar. Ela também te ajudaria.

Antes que pudesse responder, meu bipe tocou. Era o Dr. McCarty.

- Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho. O seu pai não deve demorar... - tentei sorrir e me levantei.

- Até, Bella. Boa Sorte. – desejou com seu ar angelical.

Assenti com a cabeça e me dirigi para onde deveria ir pensando nessa conversa estranha na cafeteria do hospital. Aliás, eu nem tomei um café.

Atendi mais alguns pacientes e, quando o meu turno terminou, eu peguei a minha bolsa e saí sem me despedir de ninguém. Eu realmente não queria falar com Edward e o tal encontro com Ângela Weber estava fazendo a minha cabeça ficar a mil.

Alguns minutos depois e já estava em casa. Estava tudo silêncio, provavelmente todos dormindo. Quando estava no corredor indo para o meu quarto eu escutei um choro baixo vindo do quarto de Alice. Na hora lembrei do que Ângela disse mais cedo: _"Ah! Mas aposto que se ela precisar de você, você vai ajudar. Ela também te ajudaria."_ Ok, um ponto para a menina estranha do hospital, porque eu já estava abrindo a porta do quarto da irmã que realmente me odeia para ver se eu podia ajudá-la.

- Alice? – chamei com cautela.

- Eu estou ferrada, Bella! Pode rir de mim! – falou soluçando toda encolhida na cama.

- Como assim? O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntei confusa ainda parada na porta.

- Eu estou grávida. Satisfeita? Viu só? Você pode tripudiar em cima de mim agora! – ela estava vermelha de tanto choro.

- Ok... Deixa eu processar aqui. – fechei a porta. – Você está grávida?? De quantos meses?

- Um e pouco. Descobri hoje. – contou enxugando as lágrimas. – Cadê as acusações? Você não vai falar algo como: "Quem mandou ser inconseqüente"?

- Na verdade não. – me sentei na cama e ela me olhou curiosa. – Alice, você ainda é minha irmã, mesmo me odiando.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Então? Quem é o pai? – indaguei.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- N-Não... N-ão interessa... - gaguejou.

- Isso tudo é medo, né? Pode falar... - a encorajei.

- Medo? Não... Quer dizer... Bem, eu sou nova... Eu tenho uma vida para montar e ...

- Você não tem _saldo extra_. – falei me referindo do mesmo modo que Ângela se referiu antes. Alice me olhou confusa. – Eu quero dizer que você não estava preparada para isso e agora está com medo do que pode vir.

- Eu não gosto de sentir medo. Eu nunca sinto medo. – sibilou com as mãos no rosto.

- _Nós convivemos tanto com os nossos medos que eles passam a ser coisas rotineiras..._ – mais um ponto para a menina estranha do hospital. Eu repeti outra frase dela.

- Sei... – resmungou.

- Bom, eu estou aí para o que você precisar e pode ficar tranqüila que da minha boca não sai nada. Agora eu vou lá ver se a porta esta trancada e tudo mais... Sabe como é, o meu ritual. – me levantei e sai do quarto com uma sensação diferente.

Talvez Ângela Weber não fosse tão estranha assim. Pelo menos não era ela que estava checando pela terceira vez se a porta estava trancada.

**Oii!**

**Esta aí mais um capitulo! Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Agradeço de coração todas as reviews e para quem lê a minha outra fic também. "Tudo é novo outra vez", prometo que até domingo posto o capitulo novo para vocês.**

**Respondi as reviews por e-mail,oks? *o***

**É isso!**

**Até o próximo!**

**Beijos,**

**Isa**


	4. Nevasca

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 3: ****Nevasca.**

"_Cada amigo que ganhamos no decorrer da vida aperfeiçoa-nos e enriquece-nos, não tanto pelo o que nos dá, mas pelo o que nos revela de nós mesmos." – Albert Camus._

**Bella POV.**

O dia começou pior do que o normal: meu despertador atrasou, perdi as minhas chaves e o chuveiro só tem água gelada. Para completar passei a noite estudando para os exames do final do semestre e revisando os casos que peguei essa semana no hospital. Minha cara está terrível, dormi apenas duas horas e tenho plantão de 12 horas. Saí sem comer e estou sem cafeína. Peguei um engarrafamento que me fez chegar mais atrasada ainda no Chicago Memorial Hospital e, ainda por cima, tem previsão de ficar mais frio do que já está! _Se nevar, eu me mato._

E para fechar com chave de ouro: tem um carro na minha vaga!

_Respira Isabella... Respira..._

- Fred! De quem é aquele carro parado na minha vaga? – entrei PS (pronto-socorro) adentro gritando para o recepcionista.

- Não sei. – falou simplesmente, mordendo uma rosquinha e lendo uma _People Magazine_.

Caminhei até ele, arranquei a revista de suas mãos, amassei e joguei no chão. Bati as mãos no balcão e o olhei bem nos olhos.

- Fred... Eu trabalho aqui há duas semanas e eu sei que é pouco tempo, porém eu só quero saber de quem é o carro parado na minha vaga!! Eu não quero que você vá lá e arranque ele do lugar, droga!!!! – ele me encarava assustado, ainda com a rosquinha na boca.

- Você... Está falando... Do Mercedes? – gaguejou. Assenti. – É dela. - apontou para uma loira alta que estava parada de costas na sala de espera.

- Obrigada. – disse e saí em direção à mulher. – Com licença... – tentei parecer educada, enquanto cutucava o ombro da mesma.

- Sim? – se virou para mim, me olhando de cima a baixo.

- O seu carro está na minha vaga. – disse calmamente.

- Ah. – falou e virou novamente.

Respirei fundo.

- Moça, será que você poderia tirá-lo de lá? – tentei mais uma vez ser educada.

- Agora não. – retrucou com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

- _Agora não_!?!? – Explodi. – Olha só, eu não estou tendo um dia muito bom, eu não dormi, tenho que ficar 12 horas nesse hospital e ainda chegar em casa e estudar. Você poderia, por favor, facilitar apenas retirando seu carro da _minha_ vaga? – terminei já vermelha de raiva.

- Não. Eu não vou sair daqui agora. – respondeu e caminhou até uma cadeira mais afastada, sentando-se.

Saí batendo o pé furiosa e fui para a sala dos médicos finalmente largar as minhas coisas.

- Dia ruim? – pediu Jasper analisando a minha expressão.

- Imagina! O mundo é cor de rosa, meu caro. – revirei os olhos ao som da sua risada.

- Hey! Achei vocês! O Dr. Wyle quer a nossa ajuda em uma vítima de acidente de carro! Ele deve chegar em alguns minutos. – avisou Edward entrando na sala. – Tudo bem?

- Não. – disse.

- Sim. – Jasper respondeu junto comigo.

- Desculpa, eu sou a pessoa com raiva do mundo aqui. Vocês não têm culpa de nada. – suspirei e me joguei no sofá que tinha lá.

- Não dormiu, não é? E nem tomou café... – falou Edward sentando ao meu lado. Assenti com a cabeça.

- E para completar, Alice largou uma bomba para mim ontem à noite que eu não tenho nem idéia do que fazer.

- Alice? O que houve? – perguntou Jazz visivelmente interessado.

Quando fui abrir a boca para contar, o tal Dr. Wyle nos chamou e fomos correndo junto com ele atender o paciente.

- O paciente precisa ser entubado **¹**! Swan, você entuba! – mandou o médico.

- Eu? – eu nunca havia entubado alguém de verdade, apenas aqueles bonecos ou corpos do laboratório de anatomia.

Os aparelhos apitavam e eu era a única que poderia dar o oxigênio necessário para ele. Juntei as minhas forças e comecei a ouvir as instruções que me eram dadas.

- Ajeite o pescoço de modo que o tubo entre na traquéia e não no esôfago.

Ajeitei.

- Consegue ver as cordas?

- Sim. – coloquei o tubo e entubei o paciente. – Entrei! – avisei e logo a enfermeira colocou o balão de oxigênio na ponta e começou a ventilar.

- Ele está respirando. Os batimentos foram regulados. – declarou o Dr. Wyle. – Bom trabalho Swan.

Sorri e olhei para Edward e Jasper que assistiam tudo. Eles me deram um sorriso em resposta.

- Vamos levá-lo para cirurgia. – ordenou o Wyle. – Nos vemos por aí. – se despediu da gente e seguiu com o paciente.

- Dá-lhe Bellinhaaaaa! – Jazz veio e bagunçou os meus cabelos. – Para quem estava tendo um péssimo dia, até que se saiu bem.

- É, né? – estufei o peito e fiz cara de convencida. Eles riram.

- Parabéns Bella. – Edward se aproximou e me abraçou. Me senti mais leve com esse abraço.

- Ah! Vocês estão aí... Quero cada um com seus pacientes. O quadro está cheio e precisamos esvaziá-lo. Qualquer dúvida me chamem, ou chamem algum outro residente, só, por favor, não matem ninguém. Pelo menos não no meu plantão. – disse o Dr. McCarty entregando prontuários para gente. Ele parecia mais sério. – Swan! Enquanto você estiver com esse paciente, diga para a mãe dele ir fazer os pontos da testa senão a mulher não sai de lá. – Opa! Ele me chamou de Swan? Cadê o Monk? Algo estava errado...

Os meninos seguiram para um lado e eu segui para o mesmo que o Dr. McCarty.

- Dr. McCarty! – chamei.

- Sim? – falou virando-se para mim.

- Está tudo bem? Não que eu esteja me metendo na sua vida, mas... O senhor está diferente hoje. – continuei falando corada.

- Amm... Não é nada. – ele parecia surpreso. – Eu apenas estou com alguns problemas pessoais. É a vida, não é mesmo? – sorriu. – Eu vou indo. – se virou para seguir. – Ah! – olhou novamente para mim. – Parabéns pelo trabalho hoje com o paciente! E me chame de Emmett. – sorri. – Tchau.

Algumas horas se passaram. Já era quase hora do almoço quando fui bipada pelo Edward. Me encontrei com ele na recepção do hospital.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Nada. O Dr. McCarty pediu para todo mundo vir para cá. Eu apenas te bipei. – sorriu um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos.

- Claro. – sorri de volta tentando ser mais animada.

Logo Jasper chegou correndo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pediu já preocupado.

- Não. Acho que não. O Dr. McCarty pediu para reunir todos aqui. – explicou Edward calmamente.

- AH! – o médico grandão gritou assim que nos viu. – Fico feliz que todos estejam aqui! – o humor dele parecia ter melhorado. – Vamos todos tomar um café no Joey's, o café aqui da frente do hospital! O dia esta sendo corrido para todos e merecemos relaxar, afinal ainda temos longas horas por aqui. – comunicou.

- Mas e os pacientes? – perguntei.

- O hospital está calmo e temos residentes por toda parte. Vocês podem ser estudantes de medicina, mas merecem um descanso tanto quanto nós. – sorriu.

Quando saímos do hospital é que notamos a nevasca que caía. Nos encorujamos e corremos até o outro lado da rua, no tal do café.

- Quatro cafés bem fortes! – pediu Dr. McCarty assim que chegamos ao balcão.

- Cinco, na verdade!

Me virei para a voz e levei um susto.

- Ângela! – coloquei a mão no peito, assustada. – Credo! Até parece o "O Iluminado" aparecendo desse jeito!

- Heyy Ange! – o médico urso a abraçou. – Que bom que está aqui! Estamos fazendo um pequeno intervalo, junte-se a gente!

- Claro! – falou animada. – Olá, meninos.

Edward e Jasper sorriram para ela.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa próxima a janela e só então fui notar como a neve estava acumulada na entrada do café. Fazia tempos que não via uma nevasca tão forte.

- Então! Como está o plantão de vocês? – a menina estranha do hospital me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

- Normal. – dei de ombros.

- A Bella entubou um paciente pela primeira vez hoje! – contou Edward olhando para mim com orgulho. Revirei os olhos e sorri.

- Sério? Que legal! – me deu um abraço com um braço só já que estava no meu lado.

- Eu peguei três estudantes muito competentes esse ano. – o nosso chefe estufou o peito.

- Pelo menos isso, né? – disse Jasper. – Como está a loira? – perguntou alguma coisa que ninguém mais da mesa sabia o que era.

- Ah. Nós conversamos, mas acho que terá mais briga quando chegar em casa. – Emmett olhou para a gente. – Nós estamos falando da minha mulher Rosalie. Ela veio até o hospital e nós brigamos... De novo. - terminou com um sorriso desanimado.

- Vocês tinham que ver! A loira é um furacão de tão brava! Eu fiquei com medo quando a vi entrando quarto adentro berrando com o .! – contou Jazz.

- Eu acho que eu sei quem ela é... – murmurei.

- Sim. Ela sabe quem você é também. Pelo menos a descrição da "morena baixa desaforada" parecia ser você. – riu o médico, deixando de lado o ar desanimado de antes.

- É. Sou eu. – vi que o resto não entedia. – Eu briguei com ela hoje cedo quando cheguei no trabalho. Ela estava na minha vaga. – revirei os olhos.

- Hum... Então quer dizer que você é boa de briga, Swan? – Ângela fez graça.

- A Bella? – disse Edward. – Nossa não queira vê-la irritada. Dá medo, _muito_ medo. - mostrei a língua para ele em um ato infantil. Todos riram.

- Mas então, Dr. McCarty, quanto tempo é casado? – desviei o assunto antes que começassem a contar dos meus acessos de raiva na faculdade.

- Cinco anos.

- Primeira crise,então? – continuei.

- Jura! Já perdi a conta de quantas crises já tivemos! – deu um tapa no ar como se não fosse grande coisa.

- Então porque casaram? – deixei escapar e todos me olharam com um olhar repreendedor. Dei de ombros.

- Bella... Você já se apaixonou verdadeiramente por alguém? – falou me encarando e eu engasguei com o café. Senti Edward ficar rígido ao meu lado.

- É... – foi o que saiu quando abri a boca.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – me interrompeu cruzando os braços. – Quando você ama de verdade uma pessoa só quer ter ela por perto. Não importa se vocês brigam feito loucos ou se transam loucamente. – rimos. – Se a pessoa amada está com você, você esta bem. E eu amo Rosalie com todo o meu ser.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa em ver que aquele médico maluco tinha esse lado tão... Profundo. E acho que não fui a única, porque todos ficara em silêncio depois disso.

- Eu não entendi uma coisa nisso tudo. – falei quebrando o clima.

- O quê? – indagou Emmett.

- Se ama, porque briga?

- Pelo Amor de Deus, Bella! – Jasper jogou as mãos para cima. – Esquece disso! Para de querer dar uma de conselheira sentimental que você nunca foi disso!

- Claro, se eu for dar algum conselho sentimental para alguém a pessoa se ferra de primeira! – quase todos da mesa riram. Quase...Edward voltou a ficar sério.

- Mas porque diz isso, Bella? – perguntou a garota com uma voz divertida.

- Ahhhh... Eu sou um desastre em tudo praticamente. – ri. – Sério! Jasper e Edward estão de prova: eu sou uma pessoa egoísta, temperamental, com TOC e extremamente azarada. – sorri.

- Nossa! Que definição você tem de si mesma. – me olhou espantada.

- Bem... Ela não esta exagerando também. A Bella é meio maluca da cabeça mesmo... – Jazz jogou uma bolinha de guardanapo em mim.

- Peelooo menosss – cantarolei. - Eu não tenho medo da minha mamãe.

- Para Bella! – protestou o "camomila".

- O quê? Eu sou maluca da cabeça, como você diz, mas eu não tenho medo de ninguém e nem de escuro. – ri e ouvi Edward rir também com a última frase.

- Escuro? Mamãe? – Dr. McCarty o olhou. – Camomila! O que é isso?

Todos desataram a gargalhar, menos Jasper.

- Primeiro: eu não tenho medo da minha mãe, ela que é controladora demais. – começou. – Segundo: eu estava bêbado na noite em que eu fui para o quarto de _vocês_ na faculdade com medo do escuro, ok?

- _Vocês?_ – o grandão virou a atenção para mim e Edward. – O negócio é mais sério do que eu pensava! Dividiam um quarto na faculdade, é?

Merda. Antes eu tivesse fico quieta e não tivesse provocado o Jazz.

- E você, Edward? Está tão quieto... – Ângela mudou de assunto. Nossa, como eu _amava_ essa garota!

- Estou cansado. – deu um sorriso leve para ela. Me deixei levar por aquele rosto lindo que eu tanto amava.

- Dia difícil, em?- continuou a garota.

- Pois é... - concordei.

- Eita que todo mundo aqui cheio de problemas e o Eddie só cansadinho. – tentou fazer graça o nosso residente.

- Levando em consideração que eu vou chegar em casa e vou estar sozinho e que a minha família não dá noticias a umas duas semanas. É só cansaço mesmo.

Aquilo fez mais um silêncio se instalar na nossa mesa.

Desde quando ele estava tão sozinho assim e não me disse nada? A família deveria ter ido viajar mais uma vez sem nem avisá-lo, ele também não tem muitos amigos além da gente e eu... Bem, eu não falo mais direito com ele desde daquela última noite na sua casa.

Quando digo que sou egoísta não é por charme não. Não é algo que eu assuma para mim mesma com freqüência, porém eu sou egoísta. Só penso em mim mesma. E o medo de acabar quebrando a barreira que eu criei em torno de mim para não me render completamente aos encantos de Edward – como se eu já não fosse completamente louca por ele. – fez com que eu preferisse me afastar dele e nem me preocupar em consolá-lo ou não deixá-lo tão sozinho.

Levantei os olhos e encontrei Ângela Weber com os olhos cravados em mim. Era de uma forma gentil, como quem vê que você está com conflitos internos no momento e sorri em solidariedade. Eu me irritava com a forma dela de querer saber tudo sobre todos, só que a menina estranha do hospital me fazia bem. Estranhamente bem.

Direcionei a minha atenção para o homem que eu dizia ser tão loucamente apaixonada. Ele estava tão alheio em pensamentos quanto eu e sabia que o meu nome era o que mais martelava na sua cabeça e acredite: não é algo que me orgulho, pois sei que posso o perder a qualquer instante por alguém que talvez nem o ame tanto, mas que não vai ter medo de assumir isso para ninguém e nem medo de atrapalhar a conquista profissional.

Suspirei. _Eu sou um monstro_.

- Ah Meu Deus! – o grito da dona do bar fez com que todos da mesa "acordassem".

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Jasper chegando junto da mulher na porta. – Oh merda! – largou assim que olhou para fora. Todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Ótimo! Estamos ferrados. – falei já nervosa. A nevasca que já estava forte aumentou e o acumulo de neve na porta do Joey's era tanto que ficou impossível sair dali. As janelas estavam quase todas cobertas, contudo o pior era as portas de saída que se fossem abertas iríamos ser devorados por um monte de neve. Será que ninguém limpa a frente desse negócio não?

- Fiquem todos calmos! Chamarei os bombeiros e eles nos tirarão daqui. – avisou a dona.

Não me preocupei com o fato de ter um monte de neve lá fora, mas sim em ter que ficar trancada aqui com a menina capaz de te fazer dizer até o seu pior pesadelo.

- Droga! Isso vai demorar... - resmungou Dr. McCarty.

Limitei-me a abaixar a cabeça e deitar na mesa. Se iria demorar, pelo menos eu ia tentar dormir um pouco.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!

Dei um pulo na cadeira com o grito que o cara deu no microfone. Tinha um palquinho com uma mini banda e pelo jeito o tio lá resolveu dar um show. P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O.

- Então... – Ângela tentou puxar assunto comigo, Edward e Jasper. Emmett havia ido telefonar para o hospital avisando do ocorrido.

- Então o quê? – retruquei ríspida.

- Se vamos ficar aqui, vamos conversar!

- Ihhh... Nem vem! Já falei muito por um dia! – reclamei. Jazz parecia ter gostado do tiozinho louco que cantava uma musica também louca no palco, já que nem olhava para a gente. Edward continuava quieto. Isso já estava virando um habito.

- Quanto tempo será que vão demorar para nos tirar daqui? – ele comentou de repente.

- Espero que logo. -disse.

- Tem pânico com lugares fechados também, Monk? – chegou o médico bobão rindo e sentando na minha frente novamente.

- Não. – revirei os olhos. Todos ficaram me encarando. – É verdade gente! Tenho meus tiques nervosos sim, mas ainda não cheguei na Síndrome do Pânico não.

- Você é realmente otimista, Bella. – falou a garota que adora fazer comentários sobre a vida alheia.

- Eu sou um poço de positivismo! – falei irônica. Eles riram, mas Edward fez um gesto com a cabeça como se eu tivesse dito uma besteira.

- O quê? – olhei ele com cara de poucos amigos.

- Nada. – continuou sério.

- Como assim nada? O que é que você quis dizer? – já estava me irritando.

- Nada, Isabella. Nada. – suspirou pesadamente. – Eu já não sei de mais nada. – dito isso se levantou e foi em direção ao balcão de pedidos.

- O Eddie ta realmente bravo. – observou o gênio disfarçado de médico chamado Emmett McCarty!

- O problema é _meu_. – comentei seca.

Ele riu e deu de ombros. Ângela me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Bufei e fui para o banheiro. Precisava ficar sozinha.

Passei uma água no rosto e comecei a pensar nas palavras ditas naquela mesa. Todo mundo, de alguma forma, expôs os seus problemas e só a sabichona da Weber que não fala nada. E eu estou começando a achar que ela é uma espécie de anjinho do mau que vem para ficar te mostrando onde você está errado. Mas que merda! Se eu estou ferrando com o amor da minha vida, o problema é meu e não dela! Ela não precisa ficar me lançando olhares do tipo "você só faz merda Isabella". EU SEI DISSO!

Eu faço tudo errado desde que eu nasci e nunca fui presa por isso!

E se eu quiser ser egoísta? E se eu quiser fazer todo mundo se fuder? E se eu quiser ficar trancando e destrancando a mesma porta mil vezes? E se eu atravessar a rua e for atropelada? QUAL A DIFERENÇA QUE ISSO VAI FAZER PARA ELES? N-E-N-H-U-M-A.

Eu não me importo com os meus erros. Eu sou acostumada a conviver com eles.

Eu não me importo se o Edward esta mal por minha causa.

Não me importo se a Alice deu errado para alguém e acabou barriguda.

Eu não me importo se ela me odeia também.

Não me importo se Jasper ama ela e vai ficar em pedaços quando souber da gravidez.

Eu não me importo com o fato de Emmett estar em crise no casamento e fica se fazendo de forte.

Eu não me importo de morrer sozinha, porque eu não lutei pelo meu amor.

E principalmente: eu estou pouco me lixando para a paciente boazinha que tem lupus e que se mete na vida de todo mundo.

FODA-SE O MUNDO!

Sentei no chão do banheiro e respirei fundo.

Quem eu queria enganar? É claro que eu me importava. Senão não estaria aqui tendo uma crise por causa deles. _Por causa de mim_.

Mas é tão mais fácil fugir e deixar como está... Afinal, uma médica eu serei, certo? Não é esse o meu sonho?

Senti as lágrimas descerem quando vi que só tenho raiva de Ângela, porque ela faz com que eu mesma veja os meus defeitos. E são tantos.

Será que eu seria capaz de arrumar tudo o que eu estraguei? Será que eu seria capaz de deixar a vida rolar?

Não sei. Tenho medo. Muito medo.

Me levantei e lavei o rosto outra vez. Enchi de ar os pulmões.

- Eu posso _tentar_. – falei para mim mesma.

Ajeitei o cabelo e saí em direção a todos. Ouvi a sirene dos bombeiros. _Estamos salvos_. Salvos? Sim, salvos da neve, porém longe de estarmos salvos de nós mesmos.

_Eu vou tentar._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1: Entubar – é basicamente o processo em que é colocado um tubo na boca do paciente numa posição adequada do pescoço para que ele siga pela traquéia. Isso ajuda o mesmo a respirar.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oii!**

**Mais um capitulo! Desculpa se eu estou demorando, mas é que as aulas voltaram e, como ficamos muito tempo sem aula, estou cheia de provas e tenho aulas e todos os sábados até final de setembro no mínimo. =/**

**Mas eu estou escrevendo todos os dias um pouquinho. ^^**

**Yasmin Farias**** : Oii querida! Seja bem vinda nessa fic também! Muito obrigada por acompanhar as minhas histórias. ;***

**Babisy**** : Oii! Muito obrigada pelo elogios! E muito, muito obrigada mesmo por ter lido 'Tudo é novo outra vez' também. ^^ Beijoss!**

**O resto respondido por e – mail!**

**Mil beijos e obrigada pelo carinho de sempre!**

**Isa**


	5. Homens tentam Deus ri

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 4: ****Homens tentam. Deus ri.**

"_A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tanto desencontro pela vida" – Vinícius de Moraes._

**Bella POV**

São duas da manhã e eu estou parada na frente da porta do apartamento de Edward. Eu disse que iria tentar, não disse? Então...

Vim aqui na esperança de entender tudo que se passa na minha cabeça e na dele, mas falta coragem de tocar a campainha. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e apertei o botão.

Nada.

Apertei de novo e ouvi barulhos vindos de dentro. Comecei a bater o pé freneticamente.

_Não conta, Isabella. Agora não é hora para tiques nervosos._

Meu pé tocou no chão novamente e minha mente automaticamente contou: _um_. Antes que eu chegasse no quatro a porta se abriu e apareceu um Edward apenas com uma calça de moletom e com uma cara grogue de sono.

- Oi. – sorri timidamente.

- Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu sei que não é uma hora muito boa, mas eu preciso... Conversar com você. – disse baixo. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – perguntou novamente. Assenti mordendo o lábio inferior. _15ª vez que o meu pé tocava no chão._

- Ah Meu Deus! Você está contando, não está? – olhou para o meu pé frenético. – Você está nervosa. Entra. – deu espaço para eu passar. Entrei.

E mais uma vez comecei a contar os meus passos até o sofá da sala dele.

- Quantos dessa vez? – perguntou meio rindo, meio preocupado.

- 10 passos. (**N/a: **foi o que deu da minha porta ao sofá :p) – olhei para o chão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não tem o costume de ficar tendo os teus tiques aqui em casa... – assinalou.

- Já disse que estou bem. – murmurei.

- Pois não parece. – senti suas mãos levantando o meu rosto para encará-lo. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

- Só preciso conversar com você... – minha voz não saia muito alta.

- Fala. – disse se sentando no sofá e fazendo sinal para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

- É... Eu vou ficar em pé. – mordi o lábio inferior olhando para meus pés.

- Você vai mesmo contar quantas vezes ele toca no chão enquanto conversa comigo? – suspirou cansado.

- Vou. – _um, dois, três, quatro, cinco..._

- Para com isso Bella! – elevou um pouco a voz, se pondo de pé na minha frente. Me assustei.

- Desculpa se eu tenho TOC. – resmunguei.

- Viu? É disso que eu estou falando! – apontou para mim. – Você sempre é a vitima da história, Isabella! – começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Dane-se se você tem TOC, se você tem problemas familiares, se você é egoísta ou se você tem medo do mundo! – parou na minha frente me encarando bem fundo. – Eu _quero_ você igual. Eu _preciso_ de você igual. É tão difícil entender isso? É tão difícil entender que eu...

- Edward...- o interrompi. Não sei se estava pronta para essas palavras.

- EU TE AMO! – gritou. – EU TE AMO COM CADA PARTE DE MIM! – ele estava vermelho de raiva. – E o pior de tudo é que eu nunca vou conseguir deixar de te amar. – terminou com uma voz baixa e cansada.

- P-Pior? – gaguejei.

- Não é muito bom quando você ama tanto e não é correspondido. – riu amargamente.

- Não fala assim... – minhas mãos foram automaticamente para o meu peito. Doía demais ele achar que eu não o amava.

- Assim como, Isabella? – os olhos deles brilharam de fúria.

- Para de me chamar de Isabella...

- Eu te chamo de Isabella para não te chamar do que eu realmente tenho vontade.

- É um xingamento tão grave assim? – ironizei.

- Não. – ele se acalmou e tocou a minha face. – Eu queria te chamar de _minha_, de _meu amor_, de _minha Bella._

Pronto. Desabei. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram, me sentei no sofá aos prantos. Por quê? Por que sou tão complicada? Edward tinha se afastado e ido para a janela, porém os meus soluços altos chamaram a sua atenção e ele acabou sentado ao meu lado, me olhando desesperado.

- Esquece... – tentei falar em meio às lágrimas. – Foi... - suspirei. – Foi uma péssima idéia vir aqui. – enxuguei o rosto e me levantei, pegando as minhas coisas.

- Aonde você vai a essa hora? – indagou preocupado.

- Eu não tenho coragem como você, Edward. – me virei para encará-lo. – E você não vai querer uma covarde no seu lado. – saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Era de madrugada e eu dirigia sem rumo por Chicago. Meu rosto inchado denunciava o tanto que já havia chorado e o tanto que ainda choraria.

Eu disse que eu iria tentar e o que eu faço? Fujo assim que escuto que ele me ama. Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida como quando ouvi aquelas palavras.

Sim. Medo. Quem em sã consciência tem medo do homem que ama?

Talvez eu não o ame tanto assim como penso. Ou talvez eu me ame demais.

Quando vi já estava estacionando na frente do hospital. Para casa que eu não iria! Imagina! Nunca!

Olhei no relógio e eram 5 da manhã. Meu plantão começava às 6... O que era uma hora a mais, não é mesmo?

Sai do carro e adentrei o pronto-socorro. Era incrível como mesmo tão cedo ele já estava lotado. As pessoas gritando, os bebuns vomitando, aquele fedor de costume... E o pior era que eu já tinha certa afeição por esse lugar. Suspirei e fui para a sala dos médicos me trocar.

Fechei o meu armário e senti que iria chorar novamente. Eu só queria poder estar com Edward agora. _Ele me ama. Ele me ama._

Fui para o banheiro e comecei a lavar as mãos freneticamente para não deixar nenhum germe sequer. Me olhei no espelho e tentei deixar o jaleco o mais reto possível, vai que deixar torto dava azar? Voltei contando cada passo que dava até a sala dos médicos e fui ver se havia fechado o meu armário. Peguei um café e chequei mais uma vez para ter certeza, antes de sair vi de novo se estava trancada.

Meu Deus. Eu estava no meio de um surto.

- BELLA! – Linda, a enfermeira, correu em minha direção. – Deu um engavetamento de carros aqui perto e está chegando de 15 a 20 vitimas graves para cá. Vá para a recepção que estão distribuindo as equipes... - continuou correndo.

Fui seguindo completamente alheia até a recepção. As pessoas passavam por mim chorando, tossindo, sangrando... Tudo que eu via eram rostos distorcidos pedindo ajuda...

- Bella! Que bom que chegou mais cedo! Um a menos para termos que chamar! – era a voz do Dr. McCarty. De alguma forma estranha eu cheguei até a recepção.

- Swan, Cullen e Hale ficam sob a supervisão do Dr. McCarty! – alguém informou. Foquei meus olhos mais a frente e Jasper estava parado segurando seu jaleco e ao lado dele estava Edward. Tudo ficou sem foco novamente.

- Monk! Monk! – a voz distante me chamava. – Vamos! Chegou a primeira vítima! – um puxão no meu braço. Eu estava em uma das salas de trauma.

- Morfina! Swan!! Morfina! – despertei momentaneamente e vi um homem gritando de dor e Emmett implorando por morfina. Olhei para os meus colegas que me olhavam preocupados. Aquele par de olhos verdes não expressa nada além de _pena_. Não dava mais para ficar ali.

Tirei as luvas e os óculos de proteção e saí daquele lugar sem dar ouvidos aos chamados que vinham. Iriam ficar bem sem mim. As pessoas sempre ficam bem sem mim.

Trombei em alguém enquanto andava me arrastando pelos corredores. Nem vi seu rosto e nem me desculpei. As chaves do meu carro estavam dentro do bolso do meu jaleco, junto com meu celular desligado. Liguei o carro e fui embora.

Cheguei em casa ainda como um zumbi. O rosto inchado, o peito doendo e sem esperança alguma.

Um bilhete na geladeira me chamou a atenção:

" _Bella,_

_Fomos visitar a tia Anna de última hora. Voltamos amanhã cedo._

_Beijos,_

_Renée."_

Sozinha. Como sempre.

**Edward POV.**

Ela saiu correndo. Bella desapareceu.

Depois de atender alguns pacientes e ajudar na correria toda que o acidente havia provocado, procurei mais por ela, porém nada. Devia ter ido para casa.

- Edward! – alguém me chamou. Me virei para encontrar Ângela com uma expressão preocupada.

- Olá. – disse simplesmente.

- Você deixou a Bella ir embora daquele jeito? – acusou.

- Como é?

- Se você a ama tanto quanto aparenta amar deveria ao menos ter ido atrás dela!

- Espera. Quem disse que eu amo Bella? – essa menina era realmente estranha.

- Seus olhos! – apontou para mim. – Mas talvez eu tenha errado desta vez... – falou mais para si mesma.

- Ângela, Bella não me quer. Eu não posso fazer nada. Ela fica ocupada demais com os seus tiques nervosos, problemas familiares e faculdade. – suspirei. – Não tem lugar para mim na sua vida.

- Você não vê??? – elevou a voz. – Bella faz isso para chamar atenção! A SUA atenção!

- Ela inventa isso tudo? – minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

- Não! Ela não se da conta, mas ela só tem esses tiques nervosos, esse humor mutável e essa necessidade de ser uma grande médica, porque ela esta pedindo ajuda, pedindo atenção. Foi a forma como o corpo dela encontrou de nos avisar disso!

- Ela mesma disse que é egoísta.

- Isso só faz parte da defesa dela, Edward! – levantou os braços, exasperada. – Bella precisa de ajuda senão ela nunca irá ser uma pessoa feliz. Edward, você a conhece a muito mais tempo do que eu e sabe perfeitamente o quanto ela sempre foi sozinha. Ela precisa de ajuda para deixar de ser. E eu sei que ela vai tentar se você estiver ao lado dela.

- Eu amo tanto ela... – falei.

- Não diga que a ama. Não se você não tiver a coragem de além de se declarar, lutar por ela. Mas não pense muito... Pode ser tarde demais. – tocou o meu ombro com a mão e foi embora.

Respirei fundo e tentei ligar para Bella. Celular desligado.

Peguei as chaves do meu carro dentro do meu armário e notei que o dela ainda estava com as suas coisas, porém o seu carro não estava mais no hospital. Algo estava errado.

Saí de lá sem dar satisfações. Precisava achá-la.

**(A partir daqui é realmente importante que escutei essa música enquanto lêem: .com/watch?v=7FIpUnVWfJA )**

_I leave the gas on ( eu deixo o gás ligado)/ Walk the allies in the dark (ando pelos becos escuros) / Sleep with candles burning (durmo com velas queimando) / I leave the door unlocked (eu deixo a porta destrancada) / I'm weaving a rope and (eu estou tecendo uma corda e ) / Running all the red lights ( ultrapassando dos os sinais vermelhos) / Did I get your attention? (eu consegui chamar a sua atenção?) / Cause I'm sending (porque eu estou mandando) / All the signs and (todos os sinais e ) / The clock is ticking ( o relógio esta correndo) / And I'll be giving (e eu estarei dando) / My two weeks (minhas duas semanas)_

**Bella POV.**

Fiz um café na esperança de ficar melhor. Liguei o fogão esperando a água esquentar. Minha cabeça zunia. Ouvi o apito da chaleira e servi o meu café. Tomei um gole, mas estava muito quente e de súbito deixei a xícara se espatifar no chão... Não dei bola.

Me sentei na mesa da cozinha e deitei a minha cabeça ali. Não tinha forças para ir para o meu quarto.

_Pick your favorite (escolha o seu favorito) / Shade of black ( tom de preto) / You'd best (melhor você ter) / Prepare a speech ( prepare um discurso) / __**Say something funny (diga algo engraçado) / Say something sweet (diga algo meigo) / But don't say (mas não diga)/ That you loved me (que você me amou).**_

Acho que não havia mais lágrimas para derramar, contudo a dor no peito não diminuía nunca apenas aumentava.

Eu sou um monstro. Eu sou uma covarde. Eu não presto para nada.

Lembranças de quando conheci Edward e de como fiquei mais feliz vieram a minha cabeça. Me apaixonei por ele desde o primeiro olhar...

Soquei a mesa de raiva.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritei jogando os pratos que tinham ali.

Voltei a deitar a minha cabeça, ofegante.

_Cause I'm still breathing (porque eu ainda estou respirando) / Though we've been Dead for awhile (apesar de estar morta por um tempo) / This sickness has no cure (essa doença não tem cura) / We're goin down for sure ( tenho certeza que nós vamos afundar) / Already lost a grip (já perdemos um apoio) / Best abandon ship (melhor abandonar o navio)._

**Edward POV.**

Dirigia rápido demais em direção a casa de Bella. Só podia ser lá onde ela estava.

Depois que conversei com Ângela notei que não era apenas Bella que tinha medo. Eu também tinha.

Era muito fácil para eu ficar dizendo do meu amor, mas não correr atrás dele. Fácil. Espero que eu ainda tenha chances de fazer isso. De ajudá-la.

"_- Não diga que a ama. Não se você não tiver a coragem de além de se declarar, lutar por ela. Mas não pense muito... Pode ser tarde demais."_

Tarde demais. Meu coração apertou.

Lembrei de quando conheci ela e de como nenhum de seus problemas me afetavam. Nada disso impediu que eu me apaixonasse. Não irá ser agora que vai impedir de eu realmente amá-la.

_Maybe I was too pale (talvez eu fosse pálida demais) / Maybe I was too fat (talvez eu fosse muito gorda) / Maybe you wanted better (talvez você quisesse algo melhor) / Better luck off in the sack (melhor sorte fora da cama) / No formal education (sem educação formal) / and I swore way too much (e eu já jurei demais) / But I swear (mas eu juro) / You didn't care (você não deu importância) / Cause we were in love(porque nós estávamos apaixonados)._

**Bella POV.**

Meu Deus! Você deve estar rindo da minha cara agora, não?

A burra aqui disse que iria tentar mudar e fugiu. Talvez eu ganhe um premio por ser a pessoa que mais foge das coisas.

Comecei a ficar tonta de repente. Ótimo! Agora é a hora que desmaio...

A cozinha tinha um cheiro forte... De gás. Eu deixei o gás ligado!

Pensei em me levantar, mas meu corpo estava grogue demais já. Talvez fosse melhor se deixar levar mesmo. Era mais fácil...

- Bella! – era uma voz tão distante, porém tão conhecida. Ele parecia estar preocupado... A escuridão me tragou antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa.

Eu estava bem assim.

_So as I write this letter ( enquanto escrevia esta carta) / And shed my last tear( e derramava a minha última lágrima) / No, it's all for the better (não, é para o melhor) / That we end this this year(que nós terminamos com isso este ano) / __**Let's close this chapter (vamos fechar este capitulo) / Say one last prayer (diga uma ultima prece) / But don't say That you loved me(mas não diga que você me amou.)**_

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Calma!! Antes de matarem deixo bem claro: A BELLA NÃO MORREU!**

**Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...^^**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Yasmin Farias: Onn *---* Muito obrigada!!!! ;****

**O resto por e-mail. ^^**

**Ahh! Estou com uma nova fic ExB chamada "Nossa Linda Juventude". O resumo: ****"****Seis jovens estudantes cheios de amor, energia e companheirismo irão encontrar juntos o significado da palavra amizade morando juntos em uma república."**

**Beijosss**

**Isa**


	6. Dias como esse

**tReação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 5:** **Dias como esse.**

"_A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso cante, chore, dance, ria e viva intensamente, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos." – Charles Chaplin._

**Edward POV.**

É em dias como esse que eu me pergunto até onde iremos aguentar? Qual é a nossa cota de erros? Será que eu já passei da minha?

Hoje a Bella sai do hospital. Ela ficou internada por apenas dois dias depois da suposta tentativa de suicídio. Renée, a sua madastra, e seu pai Charlie juram que ela tentou se matar quando deixou o gás ligado, mas eu tenho quase certeza que foi um acidente.

Conheço Isabella mais do que a mim mesmo e fui eu quem a encontrou naquele dia. A casa estava tomada pelo cheiro do gás e se não tivesse chegado seria realmente tarde demais. Porém a porta estava destrancada, coisa que ela nunca deixaria acontecer, o café derramado e ela debruçada sobre a mesa.

Ela devia estar transtornada, no meio de algum surto de TOC. A conversa que tivemos foi uma conversa pesada e Emmett me disse que ela chegou uma hora antes no trabalho. Faz tempo que Bella faz daquele hospital um refúgio...

Na verdade eu apenas não consigo aceitar a hipótese de ter sido uma tentativa de suicídio mesmo. Afinal, se isso aconteceu, eu sou um dos grandes culpados.

Nesses dois dias internada ela desintoxicou o corpo do gás e teve visita de um psiquiatra. Todo o Chicago Memorial Hospital está comentando da crise dela como se ela fosse uma maluca qualquer. A família dela também não ajuda em nada nesse sentido... A única que, por incrível que pareça, esta vendo a história por um outro ponto de vista é Alice, justo a irmã odiada de Bella.

Não conversei com ela durante esse tempo, mas hoje pretendo ir até a casa dela depois do plantão.

- Edward! Você pode pegar esse paciente aqui? – perguntou Gloria, uma enfermeira muito simpática, segurando um prontuário.

- Claro. – assenti pegando o mesmo.

Segui para a sala de exame 2 que era onde o paciente estava.

- Bom dia, Srª. Romijin! – saudei animadamente. – Eu sou Edward Cullen e estou aqui para cuidar de você. – me sentei ao lado dela.

- Eu... Bem... É delicado... - começou.

- Pode ficar tranqüila. Não irá sair daqui. – assegurei.

- Eu mantenho relações sexuais sem proteção. – disse olhando para baixo.

- Certo... Você está com medo de ter contraído alguma doença sexualmente transmissível? – indaguei da forma mais delicada possível. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Na verdade... – seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Eu suspeito de AIDS.

- Bom, fique calma antes de tudo, ok? – tentei tranqüilizá-la. – Não precisa ter vergonha, porque não estou aqui para julgar ninguém. – ela enxugou as lágrimas. – Qual são os seus sintomas?

- Diarréia e perdi muito peso.

- Ok. Chamarei a enfermeira para retirar o seu sangue nós faremos alguns exames, inclusive o de HIV. Depois com os resultados em mãos nós veremos o que vamos fazer, certo?

- Edward! Está chegando uma vitima de tiro e o Dr. McCarty quer ajuda. – avisou Gloria assim que entrou no quarto.

- Claro. – me levantei. – Tire sangue para esses testes aqui. – lhe entreguei o prontuário. – Assim que os resultados voltarem me comunique.

- Sem problemas.

Deixei a sala e logo trombei com Dr. McCarty.

- Eddie! Te achei! Acho que irá gostar desse caso que está chegando... – envolveu os braços ao redor de meus ombros e me guiou até a entrada das ambulâncias onde esperávamos o paciente.

-Então... - começou quando já estávamos lá.

- O quê? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Como está a nossa menina?

- Bella? Ela vai ganhar alta hoje de tarde. – coloquei as mãos no bolso. – Você não foi ver ela? Ela estava no 5º andar daqui do hospital...

- Eu fui sim, mas a mãe dela que não queria que ninguém visitasse a filha. – deu de ombros.

- Ah, claro. As vistas... – olhei para ele. – Mas Renée não é a mãe biológica de Bella. É apenas a madastra.

- Ah bom.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Se você quiser sair mais cedo hoje para ir falar com ela... – ofereceu.

- Obrigado. – sorri.

A sirene nos chamou atenção e fomos fazer o nosso trabalho.

**Bella POV.**

_Tic tac tic tac_

Era o único barulho que se ouvia dentro desse maldito quarto. Renée proibiu as vistas achando que eu estou em surto completo. Não fui contra porque pelo menos assim eu não preciso ter que ver na cara das pessoas a frase escrita: "Você é doida".

Ouvi Charlie, meu pai, dizendo que acha que tentei acabar com a minha vida. Como se eu não fosse egoísta demais para fazer isso.

Foi por puro descuido que o tal do gás ficou ligado e acabou dando em tudo isso.

Me botaram a falar com um psiquiatra que eu fiz questão de botar pra correr na segunda visita e ninguém acredita em mim quando digo que foi um acidente.

Alice anda sendo bem legal comigo até. Conversa bastante e me escuta às vezes. Ela parece que compreende o fato de que eu não tentei me matar. Acho que a gravidez está deixando ela mais sensível, sei lá.

Foi ela quem me contou que Edward que me levou para o hospital, ou seja, foi ele quem me achou. Aposto que ele também acha que destrambelhei de vez.

Beleza. Isabella Swan é oficialmente uma desmiolada agora.

Suspirei pesadamente com isso.

- Bella? – Renée adentrou o quarto. – Como se sente? – pediu cuidadosa.

- Bem. – sorri.

- Que bom. – sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, nervosa.

- Fala. O que passa por essa sua cabecinha? – instiguei.

- Eu sei que não sou a sua mãe de verdade e que talvez você se acha um pouco deslocada com o tal do título "filha fora do casamento", mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo do mesmo jeito. Você é uma filha para mim assim como Alice é. – largou tudo de uma vez.

- Mãe... - comecei. – Você não precisa falar isso, porque eu sei disso. – sorri, pegando a sua mão. – E pare de se culpar por uma coisa que nem aconteceu! Eu não tentei me matar! – afirmei.

- Bella...- se levantou e foi em direção a porta. – Conversamos em casa. – sorriu e saiu.

Mas que merda! Ninguém acredita em mim!

**Edward POV.**

A minha paciente com suspeita de HIV estava estável. Os exames dela haviam chegado e eu tinha que lhe dar a notícia.

- Srª Romijin? – chamei assim que entrei no quarto.

- Me chame de Emme. – sorriu fracamente. Assenti.

- Emme, os seus exames voltaram.

- E? – perguntou receosa.

- Todos os exames deram perfeitos, menos o de HIV. – ela fechou os olhos. – Sinto muito, mas você contraiu o vírus.

- Eu sabia. – sussurrou. – O que tenho que fazer agora?

- Bem... – puxei uma cadeira e me sentei. – Que tal sabendo mais da doença? Você sabe que isso não significa que você tenha que cortar totalmente as suas relações sexuais. Apenas terá que ser SEMPRE com proteção.

- E... E tem que ser sempre mesmo?

- Sim. O vírus se propaga principalmente em relações sexuais, tanto vaginal quanto anal, então é muito importante que você se cuide e cuide de seu parceiro.

- Eu tenho como saber a quanto tempo que eu tenho AIDS?

- Não, porém sabemos que quando contraído o vírus ele permanece inativo e só depois de alguns anos que a AIDS aparece realmente. Ela pode se manifestar com uma simples perda de peso, como é o seu caso, ou até mesmo em um câncer de pele ou infecção no peito.

- E... Não tem cura, não é mesmo? – sua voz era um fio.

- Não. AIDS é uma doença auto-imune e, infelizmente, esse tipo de doença ainda não tem cura. Os laboratórios fazem drogas que são chamadas de _coquetéis_ e esses ajudam a prolongar e melhor a vida do paciente. – a encarei. – Emme, o uso indiscriminado desses medicamentos pode fazer a doença ficar mais difícil de ser controlada. Você terá que levar isso a sério...

- A minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Eu não posso mais fazer nada!

- Não é bem assim. Se você souber direitinho as formas de contaminação, você ajeitará a sua vida de acordo a isso. – afirmei.

- E quais são as formas?

- Bem, pode ser sangüínea: por transfusões de sangue e drogas injetáveis, por exemplo. Pode ser sexual, que é a mais freqüente e é pelo esperma e pela secreção vaginal. E também de mãe para filho no útero, no parto ou na hora de amamentar mesmo.

- E... Se pega pelo beijo?

- Não. O vírus está presente sim na saliva, porém ele morre logo em seguida ao sair do corpo. – sorri. – Mais alguma dúvida?

- Acho que não. – murmurou.

- Emme, irei chamar um especialista e ele te orientará em todos os passos. Não fique triste: a sua vida não acabou completamente. – me levantei.

- Obrigada, Dr. Cullen.- sorriu triste.

- É apenas o meu trabalho. – sorri mais uma vez e sai do quarto com o sentimento de trabalho cumprido.

Segui até a recepção para largar o prontuário.

Jasper estava lá assinando algumas papeladas. O quê? Você pensa que é só cuidar de pacientes a função dos médicos? Quem dera...

- E aí cara? – chamei sua atenção.

- Edward! – ele pareceu surpreso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim? Eu estou trabalhando, oras! – disse confuso.

- Mas... Não é hoje que... - ele pareceu escolher as palavras. – Recebe alta?

- Sim. – peguei outro prontuário. – Mas Renée não quer ninguém lá por enquanto. Eles estão tratando Bella como se ela fosse louca.

- Pois é... – passou as mãos no cabelo e voltou a assinar os papéis.

- Jasper! Você também acha que Bella tentou se matar? – o repreendi.

- Ah, cara... - passou mais uma vez as mãos no cabelo. – Sei lá! Isso foi estranho vai... A história do gás e tudo mais.

- Você a conhece há tanto tempo quanto eu e sabe que ela nunca seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo!

- Ela andava estranha esses últimos dias. E no dia do incidente ela saiu super transtornada no meio de um procedimento.

- Ela não fez isso. – Se ela fez, a culpa é minha. Toda minha.

- Esquece, Edward. Vai trabalhar vai... – voltou à atenção aos papéis. Suspirei e segui com meu prontuário.

_Paciente: Ângela Weber._

Ué. Ângela internada aqui de novo?

Entrei no quarto dela.

- Ângela? – chamei.

- Olá, Edward. – sorriu. Ela estava pálida como no dia em que a conhecemos.

- Vejo que os remédios estão incomodando novamente. –deduzi.

- Como sempre. – revirou os olhos. – Os médicos dizem que podemos seguir tendo uma vida normal depois que se é diagnosticado com lupus, mas não é bem assim...

- Hey! Deixe de ser pessimista! – me sentei na cama.

- Pessimista? Porque não é você que toma um coquetel molotófe diariamente para manter o seu corpo sem atacar ele mesmo.

- Eu sei que os remédios são muito pesados, mas você sabe que é muito pior se não usá-los.

- Sim. Eu sei. – murmurou cansada.

- Há quanto tempo você foi diagnosticada? – perguntei.

- Quando eu tinha 18 anos. Há 5 anos...

- E como o lupus foi evoluindo?

- Às vezes tenho algumas crises bem feias. – deu de ombros. – Mas até hoje ele não atacou o meu sistema nervoso, graças a Deus!

- É porque você se cuida.

- Claro. – assentiu. – Porém meus rins estão muito mal.

- Por causa da medicação? – comecei a colocar a medicação necessária em seu soro.

- Sim. É muita aspirina... Imagine! Só porque tomo aspirina fico com problemas renais! _Aspirina, _Edward! Um remédio que todo mundo usa e não fica doente por isso... – reclamou um pouco exaltada.

- Ângela, você sabe que lupus é uma doença delicada e que, às vezes, o composto de uma simples aspirina pode causar efeitos muito ruins. E devia ficar feliz por ser apenas efeito inverso da aspirina, porque você sabe muito bem que mais de 30 % dos pacientes com lupus podem desenvolver doenças muito mais graves nos rins.

- Eu sei disso tudo, Edward. – revirou os olhos. – Mas cansa, sabe? Quantos anos você tem? – me olhou.

- Vinte e quatro.

- Aposto que a Bella e o Jasper também regulam com você! Pois é, eu sou um ano mais nova que vocês e tenho que tomar cuidados que vocês nem cogitam em precisar tomar. E o pior disso tudo é que vai ser para sempre assim.

- Bom, hoje a Bella sai do hospital e eu estava a fim de levar ela para um passeio. Que tal vir junto? Até de noite você já vai estar nova em folha e livre de enjôos desagradáveis. – sorri para acalmá-la.

- Não. Muito obrigada pelo convite, mas acho que vocês precisam desse tempo para vocês. - pronto. Ângela estranha modo on.

- Ta bem vai... Eu tenho mais alguns pacientes para ver hoje. A enfermeira virá aqui para administrar mais alguns medicamentos necessários e eu passo aqui para te ver mais tarde, ok? – baguncei seus cabelos. – Fica bem, garota.

Me retirei do quarto dela e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, vejo Bella e Alice passando pelos corredores e saindo em direção a baia das ambulâncias.

**Bella POV.**

Minhas malas já estavam no carro de Charlie e o plano era sair pelos fundos para não precisar passar pelo pronto-socorro e ver rostos conhecidos e cheios de perguntas.

Porém Alice resolveu passar mal quando estávamos dentro do elevador e como nossos pais ainda não sabem da tal gravidez fui obrigada a ajudá-la e o único lugar em mente foi a baia das ambulâncias.

- Alice! Você esta me dando nos nervos! – reclamei aos sussurros enquanto passávamos pelos corredores do PS.

- Nem vem Bella! Eu estou te ajudando um monte! – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- É, talvez porque você precise de mim agora.

- Para com isso! Mas que droga! – colocou a mão na cabeça de novo.

- Ta, ta! Deixa! Vem que você precisa de ar...

Nos sentamos em um muro baixo que tinha lá e dei graças a Deus por não ter sido notada por ninguém durante o percurso.

- Então? Melhor? – pedi depois de alguns minutos ali.

- Sim. – o olhar dela era vago.

- Alice? – chamei.

- O quê? – virou-se para mim.

- Temos que ir. Daqui a pouco vão ligar perguntando o que aconteceu. Não te esqueça que você está com uma suicida ao seu lado. – suspirei.

- Você não é suicida, Bella. – revirou os olhos. – E eu não quero ir para casa agora.

- Ah! Vai entrar em crise, é? – ela me encarou séria. – Tudo bem. Desembucha ai.

- Eu to com medo. Muito medo...Eu não sei o que vai ser quando a barriga começar a crescer.

- Você precisa contar para o pai da criança, Alice.

_- Pai da criança? Você esta grávida, Alice?_

Me virei e me deparei com Jasper com uma expressão de espanto. Alice enrijeceu ao meu lado. Entendi tudo na hora.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. – foi tudo o que conseguir dizer. – Alice! – olhei para ela pedindo explicações que simplesmente saiu correndo com um Jasper desesperado atrás.

- Perfeito. – murmurei para mim mesma e voltei a me sentar no muro.

- Bella?

Me arrepiei só em ouvir aquela voz. Meu corpo automaticamente se direcionou a ele.

- Edward.

- Como você está? – indagou se aproximando.

- Bem. – ele parou na minha frente e não disse anda. – O que foi? Não vai começar o discurso de "como você pode tentar se matar"? Todos estão fazendo isso... - dei de ombros.

Edward limitou-se a dar um longo e pesado suspiro.

- O que foi? – já estava com medo do que estava passando pela sua cabeça.

- Precisamos conversar, Bella.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Oiiii!**

**Bem, depois do susto que foi o outro capitulo resolvi fazer um mais levinho para vocês.**

**Tentei explicar mais um pouco sobre lupus e explicar sobre AIDS também, já que uma leitora me pediu para abordar o assunto.**

**Galera, essa fic tem esse objetivo também. O que vocês tiverem de dúvidas sobre doenças auto-imunes ou até mesmo qualquer outra, se eu puder ajudar com as minhas humildes pesquisas, eu posto na fic sim.**

**Muito obrigada as reviews lindas de vocês!**

**Respostinhas:**

**Yasmin Farias: Muito obrigada, querida! ;***

**Josellyn Cullen: uahauhua Aos poucos você irá entender melhor. Beijosss!! ;****

**Thays: Ahh nem me fale! Tento o vestibular para medicina ano que vem :x Muito obrigada,flor! ;***

**Resto por e-mail. ^^**

**Beijosss**

**Isa**


	7. De volta ao começo

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 6: ****De volta ao começo.**

"_Life is a lot simpler without all the clutter._ (a vida é bem mais simples sem toda a bagunça.)"_ – Kellie Martin, atriz._

**Bella POV.**

Edward queria conversar. É, não tem mais como fugir mesmo.

- É. Precisamos conversar. – assenti. – Você quer ir lá para casa ou...

- Eu falei com seu pai. – me interrompeu. - Vamos dar uma volta, Bella. Emmett me liberou mais cedo hoje.

- Tudo bem. Não agüentava mais essa prisão mesmo. – olhei para meus pés.

- Vem. Vamos caminhar por aí. – sorriu para mim. Senti saudades desse sorriso.

**Edward POV.**

- Bella... – comecei assim que estávamos longe do hospital. – Eu quero te pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas?

- É. – me sentei em um banco que tinha em frente ao lago para onde estávamos andando. Ela fez o mesmo. – Eu não podia ter feito o que fiz com você.

- Como assim, Edward? Não estou entendendo... A errada aqui não sou eu?

- Bella, eu... – procurei as palavras certas. – Eu _sempre_ te amei. – notei ela enrijecer, mas continuei igual. – Mas eu nunca _demonstrei_ isso.

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Como assim nunca demonstrou? Edward, eu posso ter me intoxicado com uma alta quantia de gás, mas eu lembro muito bem do que você me disse na sua casa. – olhou para as mãos.

- Sim, Bella. Eu disse, mas nunca fiz nada para te mostrar isso. – levantei seu rosto delicadamente. – Nem sempre as palavras dizem tudo.

- Edward, você nunca fez nada de errado. Eu que sou o problema aqui. – suspirou.

- Não. Você _precisa_ de mim. Você precisa que eu te entenda, que te suporte e eu nunca fiz isso. Pelo menos não quando você realmente precisava. – me levantei e fui até a beirada do lago que não ficava muito longe. – Bella... Nós dois cometemos erros demais e por isso estamos onde estamos agora. Foi por isso que você quase morreu e...

- Mas eu não tentei me matar! – me interrompeu com a voz um pouco exaltada.

- Eu sei disso. – me virei para ela, porém sem me aproximar. – Que tal começarmos do começo? Sem erros e medos? Apenas o incerto de um futuro.

Bella pareceu hesitar. Seu olhar ficou distante e já estava quase desistindo quando ela colocou um sorriso nos lábios e veio ao meu encontro.

- Olá. – disse. Levantei uma sobrancelha, confuso. – Prazer, Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella apenas. – esticou a mão para mim. Sorri ao entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Edward Cullen. – apertei a sua mão. – O prazer é meu.

- Acho que já ouvi falar de você. – colocou a mão no queixo como quem estivesse lembrando. – Você não é estagiário no Chicago Memorial Hospital?

- Sim. Ah claro! – joguei os braços para cima teatralmente. – Você também trabalha lá, não é?

- Sim. – sorriu. – Vamos nos sentar e nos conhecer melhor. – indicou banco em que estávamos antes.

Nos sentamos e ela que começou.

- Então? Família?

- Eu sou filho único... Meus pais vivem viajando e, bem, eu mal falo com o meu pai para falar a verdade. – engraçado, é claro que Bella já sabia disso, mas me senti na obrigação de contar tudo de novo.

- Você deve se sentir muito sozinho. – declarou me olhando profundamente. Me arrepiei com aquilo, ela nunca havia se importado com isso.

- Na verdade sim. – fui sincero. – Mas eu gosto de ficar sozinho. Só às vezes.

- Eu tenho medo da solidão. – declarou. Outra vez me surpreendi. – Deve ser porque eu sou muito sozinha.

- Sozinha por escolha ou por falta de oportunidade? – isso era um tipo de coisa que não perguntaria a ela, contudo não me senti mal por fazer isso agora.

Bella pareceu hesitar.

- Acho que por escolha... – passou as mãos nos cabelos freneticamente. – Na verdade, eu nunca parei para pensar se eu tinha alguém na minha vida. Eu acho que eu sempre me preocupei demais em mostrar que eu sou independente, que não preciso de ninguém e acabei por me acostumar a fazer tudo sozinha e não pedir ajuda. – largou tudo de uma vez.

- Wow. – deixei escapar. Essa coisa de se conhecer novamente está começando a ficar interessante.

Ela riu diante da minha reação.

- Acho que você esta conhecendo uma nova Bella, não? – o seu tom era divertido, por incrível que pareça. Ri também, concordando com a cabeça. – Edward... – começou a falar séria. Parei de rir. – Por que você não me procurou quando estava se sentindo sozinho? Digo... Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou a sua melhor amiga.

Tomei outro susto com essa pergunta sincera.

- É... – gaguejei. – Bem, é complicado. – suspirei.

- Acho que eu entendo bem de complexidades, certo? – sorriu para mim.

- O que aconteceu com você? – deixei escapar de repente.

- Eu estou tentando voltar para o começo, Edward. – fitou o lago, já estava anoitecendo. – Sabe, eu passei os últimos dois dias ouvindo que eu sou louca, que eu sou capaz de acabar comigo mesma, que mesmo eu sendo a _filha ilegítima_ eles me amam e agüentando a minha irmã grávida de alguém que até a pouco eu não tinha nem idéia de quem era o pai. – olhou para mim novamente. – Eu fui parar no hospital, porque eu estava transtornada pensando na quantidade de erros que eu cometi. Eu estava ocupada demais me martirizando e acabei quase morrendo. – riu sem humor. – Sabe aquela história de que quando as pessoas passam por uma experiência de "quase morte" elas voltam à vida com mais vontade de viver? – assenti. – Pois é, talvez tenha sido isso que aconteceu comigo. – deu de ombros.

- Sabe, eu posso conviver com essa nova Bella. – comentei e agradeci mentalmente por termos pulado o assunto "solidão do Edward".

- Eu espero que ela continue aqui. – sorriu fraco.

Antes que se pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o celular dela tocou.

- Alice? – atendeu. – Você esta chorando? Como assim?? – pediu nervosa. – Tudo bem... Calma... Respira... Eu estou indo para ai, ok? – desligou o telefone e se colocou de pé.

- O que houve? – me levantei também.

- Alice precisa de mim.

- Alice? Desde quando você a ajuda?

- Desde quando eu percebi que ela faria o mesmo por mim.

- Eu te levo. – disse.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

O caminho para a casa de Bella foi feito em silencio. Sempre que podia olhava rapidamente para o seu rosto e nele encontrava uma mulher cheia de novas perspectivas.

Ela sorria com mais facilidade essa noite e disse coisas que não deveria ter confessado nem para si mesma antes, quem dirá para mim.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino me surpreendi ao ver o carro de Jasper parado lá também.

Descemos do carro e quando Bella foi abrir a porta de casa, a voz alterada do nosso amigo chamou a nossa atenção.

- VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO ME DISSE NADA! –gritou com um olhar acusador diretamente para ela.

**Bella POV.**

Me virei e encontrei um Jasper completamente fora de si. Alice deveria estar dentro de casa talvez, já que não havia sinal dela ali.

- Jazz... – comecei tentando me aproximar dele.

- Jazz... – murmurou com desdém. – Você sabia Isabella! Sabia que Alice esta grávida e não me contou!! – ele cuspia as palavras.

- Jasper... – tentei me aproximar de novo, ele deu um passo para trás. – Jasper, eu não sabia que o filho era seu. Me desculpe. – fui sincera.

- Foda-se! Você sabia da gravidez e sabia que tinha um rolo com a Alice! Você _tinha_ que ter me contado!! Eu sou seu amigo, poxa!

- Me desculpe...- coloquei minha mão no seu ombro, mas ele a retirou bruscamente se afastando mais um passo.

- Isso era o mínimo que você poderia ter feito, Bella. Se Alice não te contou quem era o pai, você deveria ter suposto que era eu!

- Mas eu nem sabia que vocês estavam juntos agora! – retruquei.

- Claro que não! Você estava ocupada demais contando quantos passos dava ou pensando em uma forma de se matar. E diga-se de passagem que nem isso você conseguiu!! – disse de modo irônico. Aquilo me pegou desprevenida.

- Jasper, para com isso. – era Edward que interveio quando viu que eu fiquei sem palavras.

- O que é? – encarou Edward. – Você também sabia e não me contou? Ah! Claro que não! A Bella te engana também, né? – fechei meus olhos tentando não ouvir o que ele falava. – Aliás, essa família toda é um bando de dissimulados! – gritou para casa.

- Alice! – abri meus olhos rapidamente. – Ela esta aqui dentro? – pedi preocupada.

- Sim. – deu para sentir toda a magoa na voz de Jasper. – Vai defender ela agora? A irmã que sempre te odiou, Isabella? É... – deu de ombros e foi indo em direção ao seu carro. – Talvez você goste de ser maltratada mesmo. – dito isso bateu a porta do carro e deu a partida.

- Jasper! – Edward caminhou até o carro, mas ele arrancou. Edward ainda conseguiu dar um tapa na traseira do carro. – JASPER! – suspirou e olhou para mim que continuava parada no mesmo lugar. – Então ele é o pai?

- Bingo. – murmurei.

Quando finalmente destranquei a porta para entrarmos – pedi para Edward ficar mais um pouco. Eu sabia que ainda ia vir muito chumbo essa noite. – ouvimos a buzina do carro de meu pai. _Agora fudeu de vez._

- Bella! – chamou Renée quando nos viu ali.

Olhei para ela com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Oi mãe... – ela não gostava de ser chamada pelo nome. Um dia eu faria ela entender que é maior que eu o fato de não conseguir chamá-la de mãe.

- Vocês só chegaram agora? – dessa vez era o meu pai Charlie enchendo o saco.

- Pai... Não enche. – revirei os olhos e entrei em casa seguida por todos.

- Ué! Onde está Alice? – perguntou a minha madastra.

Meus olhos percorreram o andar de baixo e nem sinal dela. Fui para a cozinha e, acreditem, meu pai e minha suposta mãe foram atrás como se eu fosse colocar fogo na casa.

- Ahhh! Por favor! Parem com isso, ok? Já disse que não tentei me matar porcaria nenhuma e se vocês não acreditam... Porque não testam me deixando viver sozinha novamente? Se eu for suicida não paro só nessa tentativa. – ouvi o riso abafado de Edward que estava logo atrás.

Nada de Alice na cozinha. Subi as escadas e me dirigi ao quarto dela. Os três me seguindo novamente.

Renée só faltava esconder as coisas que ela julgava perigosas pelo caminho que eu passava.

Suspirei. E abri a porta do quarto dela. Nada.

Quando me virei para seguir meu caminho dei de cara no peito de meu pai que estava grudado atrás de mim. Foi a gota d'água.

- Caralho! Vocês não vão largar do meu pé, não? Eu só estou procurando a filha de vocês! – falei exasperada.

Resolvi ir para o meu quarto. Sei lá onde Alice estava, mas em casa parecia não estar.

Quando abri a porta do meu quarto (com os meus guarda costas logo atrás) me deparei com a minha meia irmã atirada na minha cama chorando. O legal foi que eu não fui a única a ver essa cena.

- Filha! – Renée entrou no quarto já indo abraçá-la. Alice levantou a cabeça e me olhou com um olhar questionador.

- Desculpa, mas eu sou uma suicida que não pode andar sozinha. – disse cinicamente e mais uma vez o riso abafado de Edward. Ele estava mesmo achando graça disso tudo?

- O que aconteceu? – indagou meu pai. – Bella... Você sabe de alguma coisa? – tudo bem. Sobrou para mim.

- Eu não sei de nada, pai. – dei de ombros, tentando parecer convincente na mentira. – Eu era uma intoxicada por gás de cozinha até dois dias atrás, lembra? – funcionou. Ele esqueceu de mim e voltou a atenção para a cena de mãe e filha abraçdas. Alice soluçava alto.

- Me conte... – sussurrava Renée. – Me conte o que aconteceu...

- P-ai, M-ãe... - gaguejou. – Eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês. – limpou as lágrimas.

- Eu acho que vou indo. – disse Edward baixinho ao meu ouvido. Agarrei seu pulso.

- Nem pense nisso. – sibilei no mesmo tom.

- Bella... Poderia nos dar licença, por favor? – pediu Alice chorosa.

- Certeza?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Saí fechando a porta.

- Daqui a 15 segundos vamos ouvir um 'BELLAAAA' de mais uma pessoa indignada por eu não ter lhe contado da gravidez. – declarei me sentando com Edward no sofá da sala, no andar de baixo. – E olha que o filho nem é meu!

Ele riu. De novo.

- Você realmente está achando graça disso tudo, não é? – indaguei, colocando as pernas para cima do sofá.

- Desculpa. – se conteve. – Mas você está encantadora com esse humor ácido.

- Eu foco o meu melhor. – sorri prepotente, arrancado lhe mais risadas. – Eu acho que eu vou engravidar também. Talvez aí briguem com a Alice ao invés de brigarem comigo. – brinquei.

- Se quiser ajuda... – sorriu malicioso. Dessa vez eu que ri.

- Não pensaria em pedir ajuda a outra pessoa.

Rimos juntos.

Logo o bipe de Edward tocou.

- Dr. McCarty. – disse. – Alguma emergência no hospital.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Nem pensar! – protestou se levantando. – Mais dois dias em casa, Dona Bella. – tocou a ponta do meu nariz, revirei os olhos.

- Claro. – resmunguei abrindo a porta.

- Tchau. – beijou o topo de minha cabeça e saiu, mas parou antes de chegar ao seu carro. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Bella! – gritou para mim.

Sorri.

- O prazer foi meu! – respondi.

Fiquei assistindo o seu carro partir até sumir do meu campo de visão.

Suspirei.

- BELLLAAAAAA! – Renée berrou do andar de cima.

É, ninguém disse que ia ser fácil começar tudo de novo.

**Nobody said it was easy (ninguém disse que era fácil) / No one ever said it would be so hard ( ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil) / I'm going back to the start (eu estou voltando para o começo.) – **_**The Scientist ( Coldplay )**_

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Oiiii!**

**Então? Gostaram de mais esse capítulo?**

**Ele vai ser o começo da metamorfose da Bella. A partir de agora ela vai tentar viver mais e de uma forma melhor... Claro que nem tudo será tão fácil assim, não é mesmo?**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Capitulo passado (**_**Dias como esse**_**) eu pus uma parte em que Edward atende uma paciente com AIDS. No capitulo, eu coloquei como se a AIDS fosse uma doença auto-imune, mas a **_**BabyLizzie **_**me fez o favor de corrigir esse meu erro, já que ela tem mais conhecimento do que eu.**

**Ela disse que aprendeu na faculdade de medicina que a AIDS é uma doença **_**infecto-contagiosa**_** e não auto-imune como eu tinha citado. Vou colocar abaixo a explicação dela sobre a doença:**

"_**No caso da AIDS, aprendi que se trata de uma síndrome (conjunto de sinais e  
sintomas) causada por um vírus, o HIV. Esse vírus infecta células  
(linfócitos T), que comandam o sistema imunológico, as destruindo, por isso  
compromete a função imunológica, ou seja, causa uma imunodeficiência.  
Dessa forma, o corpo fica mais suscetível a outras doenças, chamadas  
oportunistas, como a tuberculose, pneumonia, candidíase, toxoplasmose e muitas outras. [...]Por isso a AIDS é considerada uma doença infecto-contagiosa. E não é  
exatamente o sistema imune que ataca o próprio corpo, mas sim a sua  
deficiência que ocasiona a infecção por outras doenças e seus sintomas.  
As doenças auto-imunes são imunodeficiências, só que a AIDS é uma  
imunodeficiência adquirida."**_

**Ela ainda explicou sobre o tratamento e tudo mais.**

**Bem, como eu já expliquei, eu sou apenas uma menina de 16 anos que pesquisa sobre essas doenças e sonha em dia ser uma médica, então, por favor, não se acanhem em me corrigir como a BabyLizzie fez, porque eu ando vendo que muitas pessoas estão lendo a fic e aprendendo junto com o que eu coloco aqui, então é importantíssimo que as informações estejam o mais corretas possível.**

**Respostas reviews:**

Giio**: Muito obrigada, querida! Seja muito bem vinda sempre! ;***

Clara Quadros**: Muito obrigada pelos elogios,flor! E sim: é uma baita de uma pesquisa sempre, mas eu gosto. ^^ Beijossss!**

Maríllya**: Muito obrigada por acompanhar! ^^ Simm!! O Jazz é o pai sim! =D Beijosss!**

Sunshine**: Postei! Muito obrigada por ler! ^^ ;***

Lane**: Muito obrigada a você, querida! Seja muito bem vinda sempre, viu? É uma prazer escrever essa fic para vocês! ;***

**O resto respondido por e-mail! =D**

**Beijossssss!!**

**Isa**


	8. Cuide das Asas Quebradas

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 7: ****Cuide das Asas Quebradas.**

"_A única coisa tão inevitável quanto à morte é a vida." - Charles Chaplin. _

**Bella POV.**

"_Tempo bom em Chicago. Um ótimo dia para um passeio em família! Agora são 8:00 a.m."_

Desliguei o rádio do carro e entrei na padaria para comprar café para mim, Edward, Emmett e Jasper – se ele ainda falar comigo. Hoje era o meu dia de volta ao trabalho e queria começar com o pé direito.

Parei na fila para fazer o meu pedido e comecei a observar as pessoas a minha volta: na minha frente tinha uma senhora gorda que segurava firmemente a mão do que eu supus ser a sua neta. A garçonete que atendia parecia ser nova no serviço, pois estava toda atrapalhada. Um casal chegou e parou logo atrás de mim e pude escutar os planos para o novo apartamento deles.

- Próximo! – chamou a moça do balcão.

- Quatro cafés puros, por favor. – pedi.

- Sim,senhora. – e se virou para servir os cafés.

Comecei a batucar os dedos no balcão e vi um homem de uns 30 anos me comendo com os olhos. Virei o rosto e ri levemente. _Era só o que me faltava_.

- Os cafés! – sorriu a moça simpática do balcão.

- Quanto te devo? – perguntei pegando a minha carteira.

Não sei bem como isso começou só sei que depois apenas pude ouvir os gritos das pessoas e os tiros sendo disparados. Me abaixei e engatinhei rapidamente para trás do balcão.

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e me encolhi o máximo que pude. O espelho que ficava na frente de onde eu estava se espatifou em mil pedaços ao receber uma bala. Fechei meus olhos.

Gritos e tiros. Pude ver um homem encapuzado abrindo o caixa e pegando todo o dinheiro enquanto outro saía pegando as bolsas das pessoas mais desprotegidas. A voz desesperada de um homem com uma arma na cabeça me fez pensar que ele seria o dono do estabelecimento e era obrigado a dar todo o dinheiro existente. Mais disparos e gritos e resolvi abaixar a minha cabeça de vez para não ver mais nada.

Dois minutos depois sirenes se aproximaram e deu para ouvir a correria dos bandidos tentando fugir pelos fundos. E conseguiram. Agora a única coisa que se escutava eram as sirenes e os choros das pessoas.

Abri meus olhos e verifiquei meu corpo rapidamente. Estava inteira. Um gemido de dor chamou minha atenção e olhei para o lado para encontrar a mesma moça simpática do balcão segurando a barriga onde tinha um ferimento grave. Fui até ela.

- Moça! Moça! Você está bem?

- Dói...

- Esta tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. – garanti, tirando o meu casaco fino para estancar um pouco do sangue que jorrava. – Continue falando comigo, ok? Fique comigo!

- Qual... é o seu...nome? – sua voz era fraca, mas era importante que ela continuasse conversando comigo para se manter consciente.

- Bella. – disse sorrindo. – E o seu?

- Allison.

- O socorro já esta a caminho, Allison. Você vai ficar bem.

Sua mão segurou o meu pulso.

- Obrigada.

Outra sirene e pela proximidade do hospital, só podia ser alguma equipe do Chicago Memorial Hospital.

- Emergência! – avisou ninguém mais ninguém menos que Dr. Emmett McCarty. – Edward, acompanhe o Dr. Wyle e veja se tem algum ferido grave.

- Aqui! – chamei. – Atrás do balcão!

- Bella? – Edward se aproximou juntamente com o outro médico. – Você esta bem? – indagou preocupado.

- Sim, estou! Allison não! Me ajudem aqui!

A moça do balcão não havia sido a única atingida. O homem que me olhava foi morto na hora, a garçonete atrapalhada estava sendo encaminhada para o hospital, a senhora gorda estava bem, porém sua neta havia sido baleada.

Ajudei o máximo que pude e depois entrei em uma ambulância junto com Edward e Emmett, levávamos um homem.

- O que você estava fazendo lá? – começou Dr. McCarty.

- Eu estava comprando café. – comecei. – Foi tudo muito rápido: em segundos estavam todos gritando e uns caras roubando toda a padaria.

- Ainda bem que você estava próxima ao balcão e conseguiu se proteger. – comentou Edward com a voz cheia de alívio.

- Allison também estava, mas não conseguiu. – falei baixo me lembrando de momentos antes.

- Você já conhecia ela? – pediu Emmett.

- Na verdade não. Ela me atendeu e estava caída próxima a mim depois do assalto.

- Farão o possível por ela, Bella. –assegurou Edward.

- Eu sei que farão.

Chegamos ao hospital e Jasper recebeu a nossa ambulância junto com um residente.

Saí da ambulância enquanto Emmett passava o estado do paciente para a equipe.

- Bella?? – Jasper chamou assustado.

- Oi. – sorri timidamente. Sabia que ele ainda estava bravo comigo.

- O que você esta fazendo aí?

- Ela estava no local do assalto, Jazz. – contou Edward. – Mas esta tudo bem.

- Hey vocês! Vamos logo que temos muito trabalho. – mandou o nosso residente e corremos junto com ele.

Quando entramos na sala de trauma que reconheci o paciente. Era o rapaz que estava com uma mulher atrás de mim na fila falando sobre os planos do novo apartamento.

- Minha noiva! Onde esta minha noiva! – pedia exasperado.

- Por favor, fique parado. Precisamos checar o seu estado. – pedia Dr. McCarty enquanto tentavam segurá-lo.

- Dr. McCarty! Quer que eu vá procurar a noiva dele? – perguntei.

- Vá, Bella! E chame uma enfermeira aqui, por favor!

- Sim, senhor. – olhei para o paciente. – Fique calmo, ok? Qual é o nome da sua noiva?

- Lisa Stanford.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou encontrá-la. – assegurei e saí, mas não sem antes ouvir o Dr. Emmett dizendo que ele tinha apenas um corte na testa devido a algum tombo que ele caiu tentando se proteger.

No corredor do hospital, comecei a olhar para dentro das salas em busca da mulher que eu lembrava estar atrás de mim na fila do café e que era noiva daquele homem desesperado.

No caminho encontrei Linda, a enfermeira, e pedi para ela ir ajudar o Emmett.

Cheguei na recepção.

- Jared! – chamei. – Você sabe se alguma Lisa Stanford deu baixa aqui no hospital?

- Só um minuto. – checou no computador. – Ela está no...

Antes que Jared pudesse continuar, Jasper chegou com um prontuário na mão.

- Você esta procurando a noiva, né?

- Sim. – assenti.

- Ela estava comigo e com o Dr. Wyle na sala de trauma. Morreu há 3 minutos. Sinto muito. – colocou o prontuário no lugar. – Jared, ache a família, certo? Eu vou falar com o noivo...

- Não! – impedi. – Deixa que eu cuido disso. Vá ajudar nos outros pacientes. – sugeri.

- Se você quiser... – deu de ombros e foi seguindo para voltar ao trabalho.

- Jasper! – chamei. Ele se virou.

- Sim?

- É... Você ainda está... – arrisquei meios em jeito.

- Agora não Bella. Depois conversamos. – e foi.

Suspirei pesadamente e comecei a me encaminhar na direção do noivo de Lisa. Era a primeira vez que daria uma notícia de morte assim, mas não estava preocupada com isso. A minha preocupação era o que o pobre homem sentiria. Eu vi, na padaria, o quanto os dois tinham planos para o futuro e o quanto aparentavam estar felizes com isso. Antes eu não fosse tão observadora e nem me desse conta das pessoas que estavam a minha volta...

Entrei na sala de trauma e chamei o Dr. McCarty.

- Dr. McCarty? Posso falar com o senhor um segundo aqui fora? –pedi.

Ele assentiu.

- Josh... – era o nome do noivo. – Eu vou ali falar com a minha estudante e já volto. A Linda fará o curativo na sua testa, esta bem?

Saímos e ficamos no corredor.

- Achou a noiva dele?

- Sim. Morreu alguns minutos atrás. – contei. Ele suspirou.

- Bem, ainda temos que fazer algumas radiografias para ver se está tudo bem com ele. Se ele não quebrou nada na queda. Assim que terminarmos, eu falo com ele.

- Tudo bem. – melhor, não sei se conseguiria fazer isso. – Você precisa de mim?

- Não. Pode ir ajudar nos outros casos.

- Ok. – me retirei e Emmett voltou para terminar de atender Josh.

Comecei a fazer o caminho para recepção novamente a fim de pegar algum paciente para ajudar, porém notei uma movimentação na sala de trauma número 3 e resolvi entrar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Edward estava fazendo massagem cardíaca, enquanto um outro médico bombeava o balão de oxigênio na paciente entubada.

- Precisam de ajuda?

- Não, Srª Swan. Ela já está há 30 minutos assim. Obrigado. – agradeceu o médico.

- Você vai declarar o óbito? – indagou Edward a ele.

- Assistolia. – avisou a enfermeira olhando no monitor.

- É isso. – declarou o médico e eles pararam tudo. – Horário do óbito: - olhou no relógio. – 11:54 a.m. Bom trabalho, pessoal. – disse e saiu da sala.

- É uma vítima do tiroteio da padaria? – perguntei a Edward me aproximando, enquanto ele retirava suas luvas.

- Sinto muito, Bella. – falou e olhei para a mulher na maca. Era Allison. Tranquei a respiração automaticamente.

- Ela... Ela não resistiu. – minha voz saiu que era um fio.

- Nós fizemos o que foi possível. – me garantiu. Eu sei que fizeram, só que eu fui a primeira a chegar até ela, a falar com ela e a prometer que tudo ficaria bem. Agora ela está aqui na minha frente e morta. Olhei para os tubos e o sangue que estavam nela.

- Certifique de que ela será limpa, ok? – disse. Era o mínimo que poderia exigir por ela agora.

Saí da sala sentindo o olhar fixo de Edward nas minhas costas, contudo nem me preocupei em olhar para trás.

Em menos de uma hora dois pacientes já haviam morrido e o que mais chocava era que eu estava no mesmo lugar que eles. Por algum motivo desconhecido Deus estava realmente querendo me dar uma segunda chance.

Deus... Eu que por tanto tempo não acreditava Nele. Eu que julgava ser apenas uma figura inventada pelo ser humano para explicar todas as tragédias que acontecem na vida. _Deus quis assim._ Hoje em dia paro e penso que Ele, seja da forma que for, está me guiando sim. Afinal, já quase morri duas vezes em duas semanas, certo? E, no entanto, estou aqui: andando pelos corredores do Chicago Memorial Hospital.

_É, o Cara lá de cima vai com a minha cara mesmo._

Me aproximei do balcão da recepção e pedi a Fred, o outro recepcionista, para localizar a família de Allison Quinn (o sobrenome estava no prontuário). Ele me garantiu que assim que soubesse de algo me avisaria.

Segui ainda pensando nos últimos acontecimentos e acabei trombando em alguém no caminho. Adivinhem? A menina do "O Iluminado", claro.

- Olá, Ângela. – desejei.

- Oi, Bella! – me abraçou calorosamente. Retribui da mesma forma. – Muito trabalho?

- Se eu te contar você nem acredita! – brinquei. – Mas e você? O que faz aqui hoje?

- Ah, consulta com o meu médico no 7º andar do hospital. Sabe como é... - sorriu fraco.

- Você anda desanimada. – constatei.

- É que cansa às vezes.

- Imagino. – De repente uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. – Ângela! Por que você não usa da sua doença para ajudar os outros?

- Como assim?

- Oras! Você sabe tanto sobre lupus, sabe tanto da importância que tem um diagnostico precoce, bons médicos, seguir o tratamento diretinho... Talvez se você focalizar isso para ajudar quem também sofre dessa doença ou quem é interessado nisso possa te fazer se sentir mais forte para enfrentá-la.

- Tipo... Palestras? – ela pareceu se animar.

- É uma opção! – sorri. – Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser. Algo me diz que será muito bom para você.

- Eu vou pensar na idéia, Bella. – sorriu. – Muito obrigada. – me deu outro abraço. – Agora eu tenho que ir.

- Boa sorte.

Fui para um dos quartos checar uma paciente me sentindo a tal. HELLO! Eu acabo de dar um conselho a mestre de "vou mostrar onde você está errada"! Eu ajudei a Ângela! Fala sério, me superei dessa vez.

Ri comigo mesma dos meus pensamentos e abri a porta do quarto.

- Olá! Você deve ser a Rebecca Ross, certo? – sorri para a mulher deitada e com a perna engessada. Era a garçonete atrapalha de hoje cedo. Me senti aliviada: ela estava bem.

- Sim. – concordou.

- Eu sou Bella Swan. Me mandaram vir dar um checada em você. – me sentei ao seu lado. – E então? Está sentindo muita dor?

- Não. Estou bem.

Comecei a checar os sinais vitais dela e outras coisas e Rebecca continuava quieta. Resolvi puxar assunto.

- Então? Você trabalha lá na padaria?

- Sim.

- Há quanto tempo? – continuei.

- Comecei ontem.

- Eu estava lá também. Eu vi você atendendo as mesas. – contei.

- E você esta bem?

- Sem nenhum arranhão. – garanti.

- Sorte sua.

- Sorte sua também! Você só tem uma perna engessada. – tentei lhe animar.

- Sabe a Allison? – perguntou de repente. Apenas assenti. – Ela tinha uma filha de 7 anos e criava a menina sozinha. Ela morreu e eu que não tenho ninguém na vida, não tenho ninguém que dependa de mim estou viva.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo completamente pega de surpresa pelas suas palavras. Respirei fundo antes de continuar.

- A vida é assim mesmo, Rebecca. – me sentei na ponta da sua cama. - A nós só resta aceitar. Não tem jeito. Eu gostaria poder te dizer algo diferente disso, mas é o que se tem para fazer. Eu não conheci Allison como você conheceu, eu não perdi meu noivo nesse tiroteio, porém eu aceitei a minha vida como ela é e estou tentando me encaixar nela. – sorri e peguei uma de suas mãos. – Você vai ficar bem, Rebecca e você vai conseguir se encaixar na sua vida também.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu com os olhos mareados.

- Estou aqui para isso. – me levantei. – Amanhã você recebe alta, tudo bem? – abri a porta. – Boa sorte. – sorri mais uma vez e saí.

Avistei Edward sentado junto da senhora gorda e lembrei que a sua neta era uma das vítimas. Emmett se aproximou dos dois e ambos começaram a falar com ela. Não pude ouvir o que era, pois estavam distante, só que vi o desespero daquela mulher quando terminaram de contá-la alguma coisa.

Parei onde estava e fiquei observando aquela cena. Será que mais um tinha ido embora? Mas era só uma criança... Como dizer para essa avó que ela tinha que aceitar e se encaixar na vida? Talvez eu tivesse me equivocado quando disse a minha paciente que ela era capaz de superar os problemas da vida.

_Será que eu sou capaz de superar os meus?_

- Bella! – a voz de Edward me trouxe para a realidade.

- Oi?

- Você poderia acompanhar a senhora Pope até um telefone? Ela acabou de perder a sua neta e eu tenho que ajudar no reconhecimento de um corpo.

- Estamos bem hoje, em? – ri sem humor. – Claro. Pode deixar comigo.

- Obrigado. – beijou a minha testa e seguiu o seu caminho.

**(muito importante que você escute essa música: .com/watch?v=pAIKznMPXUk )**

Caminhei até a senhora que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, olhando para o chão.

**Somewhere over the rainbow (Em algum lugar além do arco-íris) Way up high ( Bem lá no alto) And the dreams that you dreamed of ( e os sonhos que você sonhou) Once in a lullaby (uma vez em uma canção de ninar) Somewhere over the rainbow ( em algum lugar além do arco-íris) Blue birds fly ( passáros azuis voam) And the dreams that you dreamed of ( e os sonhos que você sonhou) Dreams really do come true (sonhos realmente se realizam)**

- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, Srª. Pope. – disse, parando na sua frente.

- Obrigada, querida. – ela levantou os olhos e, por incrível que pareça, não estava chorando. A dor era visível em suas feições, porém ela parecia serena.

- O Sr. Cullen disse para eu lhe acompanhar até o telefone. Temos um público no final do corredor. – estiquei a minha mão para ela pegar. – Venha. – ela aceitou a mão e segui levando ela com o braço enganchado no meu.

- Você parece ser muito doce. – olhou para mim.

- Muito obrigada. – minha voz saiu baixa devido a surpresa. A calma dessa mulher era incrível.

**Someday I'll wish upon a star (um dia eu vou desejar uma estrela) Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ( acordar onde as nuvens estão vem atrás de mim) Where trouble melts like lemon drops (onde problemas derretem como balas de limão) High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me (bem acima dos topos da chaminé você irá me encontrar) Somewhere over the rainbow (em algum lugar além do arco-íris) blue birds fly ( passáros azuis voam) And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I?(e os sonhos que você ousar desafiar, porque, porque eu não posso?).**

- Você deve estar se perguntando como posso estar tão calma, não é?

- Na verdade... Sim. – olhei para ela. – Desculpe.

- Não. Tudo bem... Eu apenas acredito que a Corina está bem agora. Você acredita no paraíso?

- É... – hesitei. – Nunca pensei muito nisso para falar a verdade.

- Bom, eu acredito nisso. A Corina sempre foi muito iluminada e eu sei que foi bem recebida lá em cima. Por favor, não me entenda mal: eu estou triste, muito triste. Eu acabei de perder o meu bebê de uma forma brutal e repentina... Não é fácil e nem será fácil continuar a vida depois disso, mas... Me conforta pensar que ela está bem acolhida onde quer que ela esteja agora.

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e me arrepiei toda. Nunca tinha pensado sobre esse lado da vida dessa forma.

**Well I see trees of green and (bem,eu vejo árvores cheias de vida e) Red roses too, (rosas vermelhas também.) I'll watch them bloom for me and you (eu vou assisti-la florecer para você e para mim) And I think to myself (e eu penso comigo) What a wonderful world ( que mundo maravilhoso).**

- Muito obrigada. – falei me afastando da doce velinha quando chegamos ao telefone.

O plantão hoje foi especialmente... Diferente. Eu poderia usar o adjetivo trágico também, contudo prefiro usar o _diferente_.

Andando agora pelos corredores do Chicago Memorial e olhando pelo vidro de cada quarto onde estavam os meus pacientes de hoje, vejo que a mudança foi drástica não apenas para cada um deles. _Mas para mim também._

**Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white( eu vejo cues azuis e nuvens brancas)And the brightness of day (e o brilho do dia) I like the dark and I think to myself (eu gusto do escuro e penso comigo) What a wonderful world (que mundo maravilhoso).**

Na sala de trauma numero 2, vi uma menina e uma senhora em volta de Allison e deduzi serem da família. Se notasse no rosto da moça simpática que me atendia hoje cedo, veria que parecia tranqüila. Vai ver ela também foi para o tal do paraíso junto com a pequena Corina.

Na sala ao lado estava o noivo de Lisa Stanford chorando junto de uma outra mulher. Como será que se segue em frente se o seu futuro não existe mais? Talvez eu devesse entrar lá e contar a história do paraíso para ele. Quem sabe o consolasse um pouco...

No final do corredor passava Rebecca sendo levada em uma cadeira de rodas por uma enfermeira. Completamente sozinha, porém viva. Quanta ironia não é?

**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky ( as cores do arco-íris tão lindas no céu) Are also on the faces of people passing by(também estão no rosto das pessoas que passam) I see friends shaking hands( eu vejo amigos apertando as mãos) Saying, "How do you do?"( falando: 'como você vai?') They're really saying, I...I love you ( eles estão dizendo na verdade eu amo você) I hear babies cry and I watch them grow, (eu escuto bebês chorando e assisto eles crescerem) They'll learn much more (eles vão aprender muito mais) Than we'll know (e então nós saberemos) And I think to myself ( e eu penso comigo) What a wonderful world (que mundo maravilhoso).**

Andando mais um pouco avistei Edward e um casal, ambos desolados. Lembrei do tal reconhecimento de corpo... Devo também contar a história do paraíso para eles?

Com tantas perdas e lágrimas que rolaram hoje, a sensação era de que todos daqui sairiam com alguma parte de si faltando. Talvez realmente saíssem.

Passando novamente pela senhora Pope, me perguntei mais uma vez se era verdade a existência desse paraíso. Será que devemos nos comportar bem para merecê-lo? Ou todos nós temos um direito natural de ir para lá depois que passamos pela terra? Será que nos tornamos _anjos_?

Bom, se nos tornamos anjos eu não sei e esse será um mistério resolvido (ou não) apenas quando eu for comprovar se esse lugar magnífico existe, mas eu sei que aqui onde não chamam de paraíso e onde vivemos é onde nós _cuidamos das nossas asas quebradas._ Quem sabe não nascemos todos anjos e puros e vamos nos corrompendo ao longo de nossa existência?

Tantas perguntas. Nenhuma resposta.

**Someday I'll wish upon a star, (algum dia eu vou desejar uma estrela) Wake up where the clouds are far behind me (acordar onde as nuvens estão bem atrás de mim) Where trouble melts like lemon drops (onde os problemas se derretem como balas de limão) High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me (bem acima das chaminés é onde você me achará) Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high (oh, um lugar além do arco-íris bem lá no alto) And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? (e os sonhos que você ousa desafiar, porque, porque eu não posso?).**

Sorri para Edward quando o encontrei na sala dos médicos.

Não sei se existe céu ou inferno. Sei que estou cuidando das minhas asas quebradas e que o meu anjo está bem na minha frente.

Corri ao seu encontro e o abracei forte. E nesse momento eu senti a plenitude de se estar no verdadeiro paraíso.

**What a wonderful world (que mundo maravilhoso).**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Oii!**

**Bem, eu resolvi fazer um capitulo falando mais sobre a morte, porque eu tava em um velório esses dias e fiquei pensando no quanto a morte causa impacto nas pessoas. Lembrei da fic e achei interessante passar isso para cá.**

**Vou ser breve hoje e nem vou responder as reviews, porque toem semana de prova e só to postando hoje pra não deixar vocês esperando muito.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS AS REVIEWS LINDAS E O CARINHO DE SEMPRE! (L)**

**Mil beijos,**

**Isa**


	9. Uma Palavra

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 8:**** Uma palavra.**

"_A verdade está escondida logo ali, bem atrás do nosso orgulho." – Arnaldo R. Barbalho Jr._

**Bella POV.**

Mais um dia que começa e eu me encontro parada em frente ao espelho do meu quarto me encarando, vestindo o suéter azul que tinha acabado de colocar.

Sim, eu estou nervosa e por isso estou me vestindo de azul. Pelo menos eu ainda não comecei a trancar e destrancar a porta dez mil vezes seguidas.

A buzina de Edward me despertou. Respirei fundo, pegando o meu jaleco branco, minha bolsa e agradecendo a Deus por ter aceitado a carona dele.

Fazia dois meses que eu tinha voltado ao trabalho no hospital e só agora que as pessoas estavam começando a se convencer que eu não sou suicida (louca é outra história).

A minha casa era o verdadeiro inferno: Alice já completou o terceiro mês de gestação e Charlie e Renée ainda não entenderam – ou aceitaram - bem a situação. Jasper troca no máximo duas palavras comigo e automaticamente também está se afastando de Edward já que nesses últimos meses ele anda bem próximo de mim e, para completar, a minha irmã e Jazz ainda não se acertaram.

Suspirei ao sentar no banco do carona e senti o olhar de Edward em mim. Me virei lhe dando um leve sorriso.

- O que houve? – pediu sorrindo torto.

- Vamos para o hospital de uma vez. – revirei os meus olhos.

- Você está de azul.

- Fico feliz em saber que a sua visão está boa, Edward. – sorri ironicamente. Ele gargalhou.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa dizer nada se não quiser. – bagunçou o meu cabelo e arrancou o carro.

No hospital não tinha movimento. Desde quando comecei a fazer o meu estágio aqui nunca havia visto um dia tão parado. Não havia uma viva alma e a única coisa que tínhamos para fazer era cuidar dos pacientes que já estavam internados, mas eram poucos e não requeriam grandes cuidados.

Larguei o prontuário da mulher com unha encravada e me escorei no balcão da recepção. Uma bolinha laranja acertou a minha cabeça.

- Mas que por... – me interrompi quando olhei para Emmett sorrindo maroto para mim. Não pensei duas vezes: juntei a bolinha laranja do chão e ergui minha mão para jogar bem na testa dele.

- Bellinha... Você acha mesmo que vai acertar o papai aqui? – levantou a sobrancelha, petulante.

Simplesmente dei um impulso e joguei a bola bem na testa dele.

- Quem é o papai agora? – levantei a sobrancelha que nem ele.

Risadas atrás de mim me fizeram virar. Eram Edward e Jasper.

- Eu disse que ela era brava. – falou Edward. Olhei para ele me fazendo de ofendida.

- Brava e boa de mira, né? – resmungou Dr. McCarty passando a mão no lugar atingido.

- Vamos jogar futebol com a bolinha? – sugeriu Jasper e me perguntei se nesse momento infantil eu seria incluída por ele. – Edward e Bella contra eu e o Emmett. – disse. Arregalei os olhos.

- Beleza! – concordou o grandão.

- Prontos para ficarem com a canela roxa? – indaguei pegando a bolinha.

- Que o jogo comece! – declarou Edward.

E não é que nos prestamos a ficar jogando futebol no corredor do hospital? E naquele momento criança, Jazz não demonstrou raiva de mim, pelo contrário: ria e brincava comigo.

Quando voltamos para o trabalho, ele não falou comigo, mas eu senti no sorriso tímido do meu amigo que bastava _uma palavra_ e tudo – ou quase - ficaria bem.

Mas eu tinha um orgulho muito grande e não conseguia me imaginar dizendo o que deveria ser dito. Talvez ele desse o primeiro passo.

- Bella? – era Edward me chamando.

- Eu? – fechei a porta do meu armário na sala dos médicos.

- A Alice esta aí... – colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco.

- Beleza. – suspirei. – O que será que me aguarda agora?

Saímos da sala e logo avistei a minha meia-irmã.

- Alice. – disse, parando na sua frente com Edward logo atrás de mim.

- Oi. – começou sem jeito. – A nossa casa está um inferno e...

- Você acha que vai se sentir melhor aqui? – a interrompi. – Alice! O Jasper ainda esta irredutível! A raiva dele não é menor nem comigo, nem com você.

- Mas eu não fiz nada. – murmurou olhando para o chão.

- Você escondeu dele a sua gravidez. –acusei.

- E você não contou para ele! – rebateu.

- Mas eu nem sabia que era ele o pai! – elevei um pouco a voz e senti as mãos de Edward no meu ombro. Abaixei a voz me lembrando de onde estava. - Alice, você tem que falar com ele. Eu não posso fazer isso por você! Aliás, eu acho que a minha parte nessa história já terminou.

- Você esta dizendo que não vai mais me ajudar? – perguntou assustada.

- É claro que vou. – respondi tediosamente. – Você é minha irmã apesar de sermos tão diferentes. Eu nunca te abandonaria. Mas você tem que resolver essa história toda por você mesma! – coloquei a mão em seu ombro. – Você vai ser mãe, Alice. Responsabilidades muito piores do que falar com o pai do seu filho virão.

- Jasper nunca vai me perdoar. – olhou para seus pés.

- É claro que vai. – vi que seus olhos estavam mareados. - E acho que ele gosta muito de você. Mesmo.

Por um momento eu pensei ter visto seus olhos brilharem, mas logo estavam transbordando de raiva.

- Você diz isso, porque sabe que, se fosse você, Edward iria te amar incondicionalmente! – dito isso, saiu batendo o pé. Fiquei sem ação.

- É... Bella? – a sua voz doce me chamou.

- Desculpe por isso. – minha voz era um fio.

- Vamos tomar um café no terraço do hospital. – falou sorrindo torto sem dar importância para as minhas palavras.

Apenas assenti.

*****

*****

*****

*****

- Acho que vou me mudar para cá. – disse, dando um gole no meu café e olhando a cidade de Chicago lá do topo do hospital. – É tranqüilo.

- Mas é frio também. – deu um gole no seu café.

- É. Tem razão. – dei de ombros.

- Por que você não vai lá para casa quando se sentir sufocada? – indagou repentinamente.

- Não sei. É... – não sabia o que responder.

- Bella, nós não precisamos fazer nada. – riu.

- Isso que seria o problema. – larguei.

- Absurda! – ele riu mais ainda.

- Você quer que eu vá? – perguntei ao encontra seu olhar. Sua expressão ficou séria.

- É claro, Bella! – riu sem humor. – Que idéia... – desviou olhar de mim.

- Edward... – voltou a me encarar. – Por que você anda tão sozinho?

- Eu estou aqui com você, não estou? Então... Não estou sozinho. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Não desconverse...

- Bella... Não é nada. Mesmo. – afirmou.

- Eu esqueci o quanto nós dois somos cabeças duras. – revirei os olhos.

- Você é mais que eu. – se defendeu.

- Edward! – bati de brincadeira no seu peito.

- Ai! Você está forte.

Olhei para ele com uma cara de 'cala a boca'. Edward gargalhou e logo o acompanhei.

Uma jorrada de vento frio passou por nós. Me encolhi instintivamente.

- Vem cá, cabeça dura. – me puxou para os seus braços. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu cheiro.

Mesmo depois de alguns minutos assim, a minha preocupação com Jasper e Alice não havia diminuído. Enrijeci ao pensar que talvez o meu amigo nunca mais volte a falar comigo.

- Ele vai te perdoar, Bella. – sussurrou Edward em meus cabelos como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

- E se ele não me perdoar? – apertei mais meus olhos e o abracei mais forte.

- Bom, acho que isso só não vai acontecer se nenhum de vocês falar aquela única palavra.

- Ele que tinha que dizer. – resmunguei.

- Olha o orgulho, Isabella. – me repreendeu.

- Mas eu não fiz nada de errado! – me afastei para ver seu rosto.

- Talvez não conscientemente...

- Como assim?

- Bella, você deveria ter suposto que o Jasper poderia ser o pai.

- Eu não costumo pensar muito nos outros. – desviei o olhar.

- Para com isso! – levantou meu queixo, erguendo a minha cabeça - Se você não se preocupasse com os outros não estaria tão nervosa por causa da Alice e do Jazz. – seu olhar era firme.

- Pode ser...

O nosso bipe tocou.

- Parece que alguém resolveu nos dar trabalho... – disse e segui para a porta que levava para a escada de saída, em silêncio completo.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Era um trauma chegando. Parece que uma gangue tinha brigado e dois esfaqueados chegariam em alguns minutos.

Enquanto ouvia as instruções do Dr. McCarty e colocava a minha roupa de proteção, não pude deixar de reparar em Edward. Mesmo ainda tentando me confortar em todos os momentos e manter a sua serenidade de sempre, dava para ver no brilho de seus olhos e no seu sorriso fraco que tinha algo errado.

Eu sei que eu passei a minha vida toda olhando apenas para o meu umbigo e nada mais. Só que agora que eu paro e vejo um pouco mais do que via a minha volta, é impossível não notar que Edward estava com problemas e algo me dizia que tinha a ver com todo esse tempo que ele anda fazendo questão de ficar sozinho.

_O que estaria acontecendo com o meu anjo? _

As sirenes das ambulâncias se aproximando fizeram com que eu me focasse no trabalho momentaneamente.

No hospital, cada dia era um aprendizado. Aos poucos eu, Edward e Jasper íamos pegando o jeito e muitas vezes atendemos pacientes leves sozinhos.

Cada dia que passa, tenho mais certeza que é isso que eu quero para a minha vida. Me sinto completa quando visto o meu jaleco branco e tento ajudar alguém. Se consigo fazer o bem apenas para uma pessoa no dia, já fico feliz.

Me dirigi a sala dos médicos para tomar um café e parei quando me deparei com Alice e Jasper abraçados.

_Eles tinham dito a palavra._

**Jasper POV.**

Faz dois meses que a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo.

Faz dois meses que eu não durmo direito.

Faz dois meses que eu não falo com a minha melhor amiga.

_Faz dois meses que eu descobri que vou ser pai._

Não consigo aceitar o fato de Bella não ter me contado antes sobre a gravidez de Alice! Ela mais do que ninguém sabia que eu e ela saíamos juntos!

Meu Deus... Gravidez...

Em pensar que se fosse algum tempo atrás eu estaria preocupado em como me declarar para Alice.

Ah, Alice! Me apaixonei assim que botei os olhos nela. Me lembro bem da forma como seus cabelos curtos e castanhos balançavam toda vez que reclamava de ter ido até o dormitório da faculdade só para entregar roupas para Bella.

As duas sempre brigaram e agora parece que uma tenta proteger a outra.

Confesso que nunca mais falei com a pequena desde que soube do bebê, mas eu estou radiante com notícia. Vai ser difícil? Muito. Não esperávamos? Não. Porém só de pensar que eu posso ter uma mini- Alice nos meus braços faz o meu coração se encher de uma alegria imensa.

E foi exatamente isso que senti quando adentrei a sala dos médicos e a vi lá, sentada no sofá de couro preto, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Naquele segundo senti que faria tudo para tê-la comigo. Ela e o nosso filho.

Porque não parei para pensar? Porque não conversei com ela?

Orgulho. Literalmente orgulho de macho ferido.

Ridículo!

- Alice? – chamei com cuidado. Tinha medo da sua reação depois de tudo que falei na noite que soube da verdade.

- Ja - Jasper? – quando levantou o rosto, pude ver os seus olhos vermelhos. Ela estava chorando. E a culpa era minha.

- Como você está? – continuei ainda da porta.

- Bem. – sua voz era fraca.

- E o bebê? – indaguei, me aproximando.

- Só fiz uma ultra-sonografia ainda. – riu sem humor. – Bella está me enchendo o saco dizendo que tenho que fazer o pré-natal direito. Já marquei o médico para daqui dois dias de novo.

- Ela tem razão. – me sentei ao seu lado. – É importante sim. Muito.

- Tinha esquecido que você também é um quase-médico.

Ri de leve com seu apelido. Em seguida o silêncio reinou entre nós.

Minutos ou segundos apenas, mas foram intermináveis até que alguém se pronunciasse e esse alguém fui eu.

- _Desculpa._ – falei. – Eu fui muito rude com você. Você precisa do meu apoio agora e não da minha raiva.

- Jasper...

- Eu só quero dizer que eu estou muito feliz em saber que vamos ter um filho juntos. Apesar de ser tão inesperado, quero poder ser o pai dessa criança, quero poder jogar futebol com ele se for menino ou levar até a aula de ballet se for menina. – peguei sua mão. – Eu quero poder estar ao seu lado na hora do nascimento do pequeno e na festa de um aninho. Quero discutir com você sobre como é melhor educá-lo e que colégio o colocar. Eu quero ser o pai do _nosso_ filho e quero que _você_ esteja ao meu lado como mãe dele e como a mulher que eu _amo_.

Senti seus pequenos braços envolvendo o meu pescoço e seu pranto emocionado molhar minha roupa. E, depois de dois meses, senti que podia respirar novamente.

- Nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos. – sussurrei.

Aporta se abrindo fez com que nos separássemos e Bella apareceu com o rosto emocionado e triste ao mesmo tempo.

**Bella POV.**

Vê-los assim me fez ficar feliz, porém me senti uma idiota por não conseguir dizer o que devia ser dito para Jasper.

_Coragem_, Isabella. Mais coragem e menos orgulho.

Eles notaram minha presença e não consegui conter o sorriso sincero quando vi nos olhos da minha irmã que tudo ficaria bem entre eles.

- Acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – me virei para sair, mas Jazz segurou meu braço.

- Bella! – o olhei. – É... Acho que precisamos conversar, não é mesmo?

Assenti.

- Ainda temos muito para resolver, mas eu e Alice nos acertamos. – continuou. – E é mais do que justo que eu me acerte também com a tia do nosso filho.

- _Desculpa_, Jazz. – não consegui conter as lágrimas ao o abraçar.

- _Desculpa_, Bella. – falou, retribuindo o abraço.

Havíamos dito a palavra. _A única palavra_ que poderia nos salvar desse inferno que tinha se tornado a nossa amizade. A única palavra que poderia salvar o amor dos dois.

_Uma palavra que mudou todo um rumo de uma história que poderia ser triste._

Desculpa. Não dói dizer às vezes.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntou Alice quando estávamos nós três tomando café.

- O plantão dele acabou. Ele deve estar em casa. – respondi.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Edward POV.**

O único som que se ouvia no meu apartamento era dos carros passando nas ruas.

Me sentei na poltrona da sala e comecei a correr meus olhos pelos porta-retratos que tinham na minha estante. Parei no de meu pai. _Meu pai_.

Liguei o som e uma música clássica invadiu o cômodo. Voltei a me sentar.

Fechei meus olhos e tudo o que senti foi um vazio. Um vazio já permanente em mim.

Era apenas eu e a música.

Era apenas eu.

Era apenas eu e a _solidão_.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Olá!**

**Então? O que acharam? Eu tentei mostrar mais do que anda acontecendo com a Alice e o Jasper, até porque os próximos capítulos serão focados na relação ExB. Logo, logo as doenças-autoimunes voltarão para a história, ok? A Ângela continua sendo MUITO importante na trama toda. Logo ela aparece.**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu ando estudando muito e anda cada vez mais difícil achar tempo para sentar no frente do PC e escrever. Tudo pela medicina, certo? :p**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Sunshine:**** Eu já disse que eu adoro o teu nick? Uhauahauahu Muito obrigada,querida! ;*****

**Ana Carolina P. : ****Imagine,querida! Eu que te agradeço por ler a minha história! ;*****

**Beijos,gente! Muito obrigada pela paciência de vocês comigo e a minha demora em postar. :x**

**Isa**


	10. Insônia em Chicago

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 9: ****Insônia em Chicago.**

"_Solidão: um lugar bom de visitar uma vez ou outra, mas ruim de adotar como morada." – Josh Billings._

**Edward POV.**

_10:00 p.m._

Meus dedos batucam a mesa da sala enquanto leio um artigo médico. São dez da noite de um sábado e, depois de tanto café que tomei, acho difícil dormir essa noite. Aliás, faz tempo que não durmo.

Olhei para o retrato de meu pai mais uma vez no mesmo dia. _Como será que ele está?_ Caminhei até o lugar onde o porta-retrato estava e peguei-o. Ele sorria feliz na foto. Sorri também.

Coloquei no lugar e parei para admirar a foto de toda a nossa pequena família reunida. Minha mãe segurava a minha irmã mais velha, Sherry, no colo mesmo que na época da foto ela já tinha os seus quase dezoito anos. Eu sorria abobalhadamente com o meu rosto infantil de treze anos. Éramos felizes naquela época. Éramos felizes até dois anos depois.

Sacudi a cabeça levemente tentando afastar as lembranças ruins que me vinham do passado.

Suspirei e voltei para a mesa da sala, me concentrando novamente na leitura do artigo.

**Bella POV.**

_10:45 p.m_

Estava sozinha em casa, aparentemente. Acho que Charlie e Renée haviam saído para jantar fora com um casal de amigos e Alice estava passando uns tempos na casa de Jasper – eles estavam começando a ajeitar tudo para o bebê.

Era apenas eu, a casa enorme dos Swan e uma pilha de livros de medicina na minha frente.

De uns tempos para cá toda a história de deixar o gás ligado e tentar suicídio foi esquecida e confesso que senti falta de poder ficar um pouco sozinha em casa. É bom não ser mais taxada de louca pelos seus pais.

Me concentrei nos estudos e perdi o tempo. Quando fui ver já era quase meia-noite.

Não tinha mais o que estudar por hoje e também precisava dar um tempo para a minha cabeça. Resolvi que iria tomar mais uma xícara de café, mas lembrei que já era tarde e se eu continuasse ingerindo cafeína, não dormiria hoje.

Encarei meu celular em cima da cama e sorri comigo mesma. Vou ligar para ele.

**Edward POV.**

_12:15 p.m_

Ótimo. Já passa da meia-noite e não sinto nem sinal de sono vindo. Ainda bem que amanhã é domingo, não é mesmo? Não! Plantão no domingo! Pelo menos é noturno, então eu tenho o dia todo antes do trabalho. Beleza! Vamos ser eu e os cadáveres do necrotério do Chicago Memorial Hospital.

Meu celular tocou e não pude deixar de sorrir abertamente quando vi a foto de Bella na tela do celular.

- Parece que mais alguém está estudando até tarde. – disse ao atender. Ouvi seu riso abafado.

-_ Como está?_ – perguntou ainda com tom de riso em sua voz.

- Bem. – respondi. Era isso que pessoas educadas respondiam para essa pergunta, não é? – E você?

- _Eu estou sozinha em casa e sem neurônios restantes para continuar estudando._ – dessa vez fui eu que ri. – _Resolvi te ligar._ – podia a ver dando de ombros.

- E se eu estivesse dormindo? – brinquei.

-_ Eu apenas iria te acordar!_ – retrucou marota.

- Estudou muito?

- _Sim. Estou desde manhã estudando. Aproveitei a folga de hoje para isso._

- Você tem turno amanhã também, né?- indaguei esperançoso. Era bom ter Bella comigo durante o plantão.

-_ Sim. Da meia-noite ao meio-dia. _ – respondeu tediosamente. Ninguém gostava de trabalhar no domingo. Ainda mais em um turno da noite e 12 horas.

- Eu também.

-_ Mesmo horário?_ – pediu curiosa.

- Mesmo horário. – afirmei.

-_ Que bom!_ – comemorou e riu em seguida. Ri junto.

- Também gosto de trabalhar com você. – declarei. Pelo silêncio, ela corou. Sorri com isso.

- _Você leu o último artigo que saiu do Dr. Wyle?_ – disse, mudando de assunto. Ri de leve e continuei a conversa.

_2:00 a.m._

- _Você disse que tinha visto, seu mentiroso! – _me acusou gargalhando quando confessei nunca ter assistido ao filme _Tempo de Despertar_ **¹** que ela havia dito para eu ver quando ainda estávamos nos primeiros anos da faculdade.

- É drama, Bella! – revirei os olhos. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de drama.

- _Mas você sabia tudo do filme quando foi falar comigo! Eu jurava que você tinha visto!_

- _Google it_, querida. – retruquei rindo.

-_ Seu mentiroso filho da mãe!_ – xingou. – _Nunca mais vou acreditar em você quando disser que viu o filme que eu indiquei!_

- Mas os outros eu vi. Eu acho.

-_ Edward!_ – gritou e ambos voltamos a rir.

Olhei para o relógio da parede da minha sala.

- Nossa! Já estamos a quase duas horas no telefone. A sua conta vai vir imensa. – disse preocupado.

- _Vale a pena._ – disse. – _Além do mais, daqui alguns minutos a ligação será encerrada._

- Tudo bem. Se eu soubesse que te lembrar da hora faria com que você quisesse desligar, eu não teria lembrado. – zombei.

- _E quem disse que é esse o motivo?_

- Não é? – de repente entendi. – Ah! Você deve estar com sono.

- _Não. Estou com insônia hoje. – _falou simplesmente.

- Eu também estou com insônia.

-_ Percebi._ – comentou divertida.

- Boba.

- _Panaca._

- Essa ofendeu! – fiz uma voz manhosa teatralmente.

- _Você quem começou._

- Ta bem. Desculpa.

- _Está na hora de desligar._ – anunciou.

- Já? – suspirei. – Ta bom. Até amanhã.

- _Espera! Você vai mesmo me deixar plantada aqui fora?_- perguntou com falsa indignação.

- Aí fora? – minha voz saiu confusa.

-_ Abre a porta panaca da minha vida._

Sorri ao compreender e corri até a porta. Quando abri encontrei Bella com o celular no ouvido e um sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que agora eu já posso desligar mesmo. – falou ainda no aparelho.

- Concordo. – disse também ainda no celular.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Desligamos e ela veio me abraçar.

- Oi, Edward. – cumprimentou divertida.

- Oi, Bella. – retribuí o abraço, sorrindo.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. – fiz uma reverência e ela passou fazendo graça.

- Ah! Eu também estava lendo esse livro! – apontou para um dos muitos livros que estavam em cima da mesa da sala.

- Nós compramos juntos. – lembrei, fechando a porta.

- Eu sei. – se esparramou no sofá. – Eu já disse que eu amo o seu sofá?

- Toda vez que você vem aqui. – falei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Então? – começou, me encarando de uma forma curiosa.

- Então o quê? – indaguei.

- O que anda passando por essa sua cabecinha? – puxou meu cabelo levemente e eu resmunguei um 'ai'.

- Não está passando nada pela minha cabecinha. – revirei os olhos para ela.

- Meu Deus! Ela é tão oca assim? – arregalou os olhos, fingindo espanto.

- Bella! – a repreendi rindo e a puxei para o meu colo. – Você anda muito saidinha para o meu gosto. – toquei a ponta de seu nariz.

-Você que anda muito sério. – mostrou a língua infantilmente.

- Olha que quem mostra a língua quer beijo. – ameacei.

Ela riu e mostrou a língua de novo.

- Ah é assim? – fiz cócegas nela que se retorceu no meu colo.

Depois de gargalhar, olhou para mim e mostrou a língua novamente. Sorri para ela.

- Vem cá. – disse e juntei meu rosto do dela. – Isso é para você aprender a não ser mais mal-criada. – sussurrei em seus lábios e os tomei em um beijo cheio de paixão.

Como senti falta do seu gosto. Como senti falta do seu calor. Da sua risada. Da sua presença.

Sentia falta dessas madrugadas _improdutivas_ da gente. Nos afastamos muito nesses últimos meses.

- Me lembre de ser mal-criada mais vezes. – disse ofegante quando nos separamos. Sorri e lhe dei um beijo rápido nos lábios. – Eu trouxe uma coisa. – se levantou do meu colo e pegou a sua bolsa que estava caída no chão.

- O quê? – pedi curioso.

- Surpresa! – riu e tirou da bolsa o DVD do filme _Tempo de Despertar._

- Ah não! – reclamei.

- Ninguém engana a Bellinha aqui e sai ileso. – declarou já se dirigindo ao aparelho de DVD e colocando o CD. – Aliás, o filme é muito bom!

- Tudo bem! Você venceu!

Bella sorriu vitoriosa e veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá, se aconchegando no meu peito.

- Só não dorme. – murmurei em seus cabelos, risonho.

- Cala a boca que vai começar. – reclamou.

Ri baixo e voltei a minha atenção ao _tão maravilhoso_ filme.

_4:30 a.m._

Bella tentava enxugar as lágrimas que caiam. Ela chorou praticamente o filme inteiro.

- É um bebê. – brinquei, acariciando os seus cabelos.

- O filme não é lindo? – indagou ainda teimando com as lágrimas.

- É sim. Eu me rendo. – levantei os meus braços em sinal de rendimento. Ela riu. – Passou? – perguntei.

- Passou. – respirou fundo. – Que horas são?

- Quatro e meia da manhã passada. – respondi, olhando o meu relógio.

- Ainda bem que a gente só começa a trabalhar a meia-noite. – se levantou e tirou o CD do aparelho. – Você ainda tira fotos? – perguntou quando viu a minha câmera em cima da estante.

- Não muito. – dei de ombros. – Não tenho mais tempo.

- Você tirava fotos muito boas! – elogiou. – Olha essas aqui! Foi você que tirou, não foi? – mostrou os porta-retratos com fotos da minha família.

Levantei rápido e fui até lá.

- Sim, sim. – tirei o retrato de meu pai de sua mão rapidamente e peguei sua mão antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa. – Te lembra dessa aqui? – mostrei a que estava ela rindo e toda lambuzada de sorvete. – Foi naquela viagem para a...

- Califórnia. – me completou. Assenti. – Eu estou terrível! Olha só! Eu ainda era loira! Credo, Edward! Muda de foto! – fez careta.

- Mas eu gosto dessa! – retruquei rindo.

- Mas eu não! – pegou a câmera e me deu. – Toma. Tira outra.

- Agora?

- É! Daí você tem uma foto mais decente minha para por aí.

Tirei uma foto.

- Hey! – reclamou. – Eu tenho que fazer pose, né? – colocou as mãos na cintura, séria.

- Ah é? – cutuquei a sua barriga, a fazendo rir e dar um pulo para trás. – Tem quer fazer pose, é? – cutuquei de novo e quando ela ria, eu batia as fotos.

Bella começou a fazer caretas, andando pela casa e eu fui batendo fotos. Ela fazia pose, gargalhava, se escondia e eu lá disparando a câmera.

- Vem cá. – me puxou pela camisa e roubou a máquina das minhas mãos. – Eu e você agora. – me beijou no rosto e tirou a foto.

Estávamos na varanda da minha cobertura e eu a levei até a sacada e mostrei o céu.

- Já vai nascer o sol. – apontei.

- Eu tinha me esquecido como aqui é lindo. – murmurou maravilhada.

Aproveitei a sua distração e coloquei a câmera de modo que a pegasse junto com o sol que surgia. Coloquei para bater automático.

- Não se mexa. – sibilei para ela, envolvendo a sua cintura a fazendo ficar de frente para mim.

Ela apenas sorriu, envolvendo a minha também e me permiti me perder naquele mar de chocolates que eram seus olhos.

Logo o alaranjado do céu antes escuro iluminou os nossos rostos e nesse momento me senti aquecer por dentro.

- Já posso me mexer agora? – sua voz saiu baixa. Olhei rapidamente para a máquina e vi que já havia tirado a foto.

- Pode.

Ela se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos meus.

O beijo era calmo e doce. Explorávamos um a boca do outro em um movimento lento. Era como se estivéssemos nos apaixonando novamente.

Quando nos afastamos, encostamos nossas testas. Bella fechou seus olhos e eu fechei os meus também.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas sei que, depois de tanto tempo, eu consegui preencher aquele vazio já permanente em meu peito.

Era como se todo o meu passado conturbado e escondido e todos os problemas que vieram à tona nesses últimos meses não existissem.

_Ela era o meu tudo._

Não falamos mais nada. Me detive em espalhar beijos pela sua face, pescoço, colo, boca... Sentia as suas pequenas mãos afagando o meu cabelo, as minhas costas.

**(Nc-17 a seguir. Se você não quiser ler, tudo bem. É só passar para o aviso de que acabou a cena. Garanto que não irá interferir na história se não for lida essa parte.).**

Nossos olhares se fixaram um no outro e, sem desviá-los, a peguei no colo e fui me encaminhando para o meu quarto. A deitei delicadamente no colchão macio e comecei a beijá-la com devoção.

Suas mãos foram para dentro da minha camiseta e tremi com seu toque quente. Meus lábios percorreram um caminho do seu pescoço a sua barriga. Levantei a sua blusa até os seios e continuei a depositar beijos ali.

Ela tirou a minha camiseta e não pude deixar de notar quando mordeu seus lábios e seus olhos brilharam. Sorri com isso e a levantei junto ao meu corpo.

Ficamos ajoelhados no centro da cama e tomamos um os lábios do outro em um beijo urgente. Tirei sua blusa e suas mãos foram para o cós da minha calça.

- Senti tanta falta de você... - falei no pé de seu ouvido. A senti estremecer e fiz o mesmo quando ela mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Nossos corpos estavam próximos demais e o cheiro doce de sua pele me deixava louco.

Nos livramos de nossas calças nos afastando o mínimo e sem nunca quebrar o olhar. Me separei dela para a admirar apenas nas suas roupas íntimas.

- Tão linda...

Bella sorriu e me puxou contra si, fazendo com que eu deitasse sobre ela.

- Tão perfeita... – continuei, minha voz rouca e minhas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo.

- _Tão sua..._ – declarou antes de colocar seus lábios nos meus. _Minha._ Gostei do som dessa palavra.

Mordisquei de leve o seu maxilar e a ouvi gemer baixinho. Sorri comigo mesmo e comecei a trilhar beijos do maxilar, passando pelo seu pescoço, o vão entre os seus seios, chegando até o seu ventre. Retirei sua calcinha e Bella envolveu a minha cintura com as pernas. Meu corpo tremeu de prazer e desejo.

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta... – falou e retirou a minha boxer preta.

Nossos corpos se uniram o máximo que podia e não podia e nossas bocas se devoraram em uma sincronia completa. Sentir as suas mãos explorando o meu corpo era algo inenarrável.

A minha intimidade tocou na sua. Seu corpo arqueou sob o meu.

- Edward... – clamou. Entendi e em um gesto breve coloquei a camisinha para em seguida tomar seus lábios com paixão e suas mãos acariciavam o meu corpo. Deslizei para dentro dela e depois disso, tudo o que se ouvia eram as nossas palavras desconexas e nossas respirações ofegantes. Nossos corpos se encaixavam em um movimento perfeito, em uma dança sem igual. Era apenas nós dois e o resto do mundo não fazia mais sentido nenhum. O meu tudo estava aqui, comigo, em um só corpo.

Chegamos ao clímax juntos e me deliciei ao vê-la fechando os olhos e chamando meu nome. Me deixei cair ao seu lado. O nosso peito subia e descia denunciando as nossas respirações descompassadas.

**(Acabou a Nc-17 =D)**

Bella se arrastou até mim e se aconchegou nos meus braços.

- Me promete uma coisa? – perguntou, beijando o meu pescoço.

- Qualquer coisa. – sorri.

- Promete que nunca mais vamos nos afastar um do outro? – se ergueu para me encarar. – Eu não digo só nesse sentido. – riu e eu ri junto. – Mas em todos os outros também. – tocou meu rosto e eu fechei meus olhos para apreciar o carinho. – Eu não posso mais te deixar tão sozinho. Eu sei que você precisa de mim e eu preciso de você.

Não respondi. Dei-lhe o meu mais sincero sorriso e a coloquei sobre mim.

- Prometo. – disse por fim e a beijei profundamente.

E mais uma vez, os nossos corpos se uniram um com o outro.

_7:30 a.m_

Acordei com Bella abraçada em mim. Acariciei seus longos cabelos castanhos e admirei a sua face tranqüila e adormecida.

Como eu a amo... Nossa, chega a doer.

Por muito tempo ela foi tudo para mim. O centro da minha vida. Porém as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas...

As crises de TOC dela, a sua mania de fugir de tudo, o meu medo de demonstrar realmente todo o meu amor, as barreiras que construímos com os anos sem nem sequer perceber. Tudo conspirou contra nós.

Agora as histórias da minha família vieram me assombrar de novo e mais uma vez me deixei afastar da minha Bella. Não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Não posso perder mais uma pessoa que eu amo...

Balancei minha cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e me levantei da cama, ajeitando Bella nos lençóis. Vesti a minha boxer e me dirigi à janela grande que dava para a varanda. Vi que câmera ainda estava lá e a peguei, começando a olhar a fotos.

**Bella POV.**

Já era quase oito da manhã quando despertei.

Passei minha mão no outro lado da cama, mas não encontrei Edward. Saí da cama, vesti uma calcinha e coloquei a camiseta preta dele que estava jogada no chão.

Segui para a sala e me deparei com ele de costas, olhando a cidade através da janela que dava para varanda. Sorri e me aproximei, o abraçando por trás e beijando a sua nuca.

- Bom dia... – desejei.

- Bom dia, Bella. – se virou para mim e enlaçou a minha cintura. – Você fica linda com a minha camiseta. – me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Eu estava pensando em roubar ela para mim. – brinquei. Ele riu, porém notei que algo estava errado. – Edward, está tudo bem? – pedi, fazendo carinhos no seu braço que ainda me envolvia.

- Claro. – afirmou. Não me convenceu. – Vem, vamos tomar café da manhã... – pegou minha mão e começou a me dirigir para a cozinha. Parei no meio do caminho.

- Edward. – ele parou também e virou-se para mim. – Você está com problemas e precisa se abrir. Pare de se esconder! Eu fiz por muito tempo e você sabe muito bem o quanto mal eu fiquei.

- É complicado demais... – passou a mão que não estava na minha nos cabelos.

- Se queremos que esse relacionamento comece a funcionar realmente, nós vamos ter que aprender a lidar com os problemas juntos. – nossa! Me senti a própria Ângela falando!

Pareceu funcionar. Edward suspirou e me encarou sério.

- Vem... – me levou até o sofá da sala e se sentou ao meu lado. – Espero que você tenha tempo... É uma longa história.

- Sou toda sua. – literalmente, completei mentalmente.

- Bem, acho que para entender toda a história, você precisa saber de algumas verdades sobre o meu passado que eu nunca contei para ninguém. – começou.

- Verdades? – pedi confusa.

- Lembra da minha mãe que vivia em Londres e do meu pai que me criou junto com a minha irmã mais velha, porque eles se divorciaram quando eu ainda era muito pequeno? – concordei com a cabeça. – Bom, os meus pais nunca foram divorciados. – continuou.

- E porque exatamente você mentira sobre isso? – cada vez entendia menos o que ele falava.

Ele tomou ar demoradamente e fechou os olhos. Parecia tomar coragem para contar alguma coisa muito ruim. Segurei a sua mão para mostrar que eu estava ali.

- Quando eu conheci você e o Jasper na faculdade, fazia cinco anos que a minha irmã mais velha, a Sherry, havia morrido. – abriu os olhos e eu arregalei os olhos assustada. – Sim, eu sei que eu sempre disse que ainda viva lá no Canadá com o meu pai, mas é que eu fiquei com medo de contar para vocês a verdade e eu também pensei que se eu inventasse uma nova vida, a morte da minha irmã e o impacto que isso causou na minha família poderiam ser esquecidos.

- Mas não foram. – afirmei com a voz baixa. Eu entendo dessa coisa de inventar uma história para esquecer outra.

- Não. – apertou a minha mão. – Bella, a Sherry se matou quando eu tinha quinze anos de idade. Ela era uma jovem de vinte anos na época e sempre foi muito inconseqüente, muito mimada e fazia só o que queria. Ela dependia demais dos outros para fazerem tudo para ela... Daí o namorado dela terminou o namoro e ela resolveu acabar com a própria vida, porque não aceitou o término. – contou. – Meu pai, Peter, se culpou por ela ter feito isso, pois garante que não foi um bom pai e não soube dar assistência à filha. Minha mãe, Esme, bem... – seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas e a sua voz ficar pesada. Acariciei sua mão. – Minha mãe... Ela enlouqueceu de uma forma que se fechou em um atelier de pintura e passou os últimos anos só pintando quadros com o rosto da minha irmã. – enxugou uma lágrima que iria cair. – Faz dois anos que eu internei ela em uma clínica... Não tinha mais como cuidar dela, já que o meu pai desistiu de ajudá-la. Eu não podia voltar para o Canadá, eu tenho que me formar e eu montei toda uma vida aqui. – ele parecia tentar convencer a si mesmo. – Essa é a minha verdadeira história, Bella. Esse é o meu passado.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Vai ficar tudo bem. – garanti.

- O pior de tudo é que quando o meu pai disse que não iria mais cuidar de Esme, eu fiquei com tanta raiva dele por estar atrapalhando a minha vida, por não se preocupar com o meu futuro, por largar ela sozinha que eu briguei feio com ele. – agora as lágrimas caiam e Edward nem se preocupava em limpá-las. – Faz dois anos que eu não falo com o meu pai. Mal lembrava que um dia tive um. Só que faz seis meses que me ligaram e era um tal de Carlisle... Sabe quem ele é? – meu coração ia ficando cada vez menor à medida que o desespero em sua voz ia aumentando. – É o novo namorado de minha mãe. Ele é médico da clinica que ela estava e agora eles estão morando juntos agora. Disse que a minha mãe está bem melhor...

- E isso não é bom? – tentei mostrar um lado positivo.

- É. – deu de ombros. – Eu também não falava muito com ela. Como pode ver: não sou um bom filho. – riu sem humor.

- Não fale assim.

- A minha mãe enlouqueceu, o meu pai a largou e eu a internei em uma clinica. Parei de falar com meu pai, porque ele atrapalhou a _minha_ vida e nem pensei no que ela poderia estar passando. Agora ela está bem, porém o novo namorado dela, que cuida dela muito melhor do que eu cuidei algum dia, me liga informando que Esme está bem, mas Peter está sendo cuidado por eles, porque faz quatro anos que ele começou a desenvolver _Alzheimer___**²** e esta incapaz de se cuidar! – sua voz era alta. – Não, Bella! Definitivamente eu NÃO SOU um bom filho. – berrou por último. Fiquei parada, pasma, o olhando. Soltou minha mão e se levantando, chorando.

- Desculpa. – disse, depois de se acalmar. – Desculpa. – voltou a sentar na minha frente e pegar minhas mãos.

- Está tudo bem. – o abracei, senti a camiseta dele que estava usando ser molhada por suas lágrimas. – Calma, vai dar tudo certo. – alisei seus cabelos.

- Eu não cuidei deles, Bella. – soluçava, agarrado a mim. – Eu os deixei ficarem assim, eu não fui um bom filho, eu os abandonei. – apertei mais o abraço. – Eu sou um cafajeste, eu não presto.

- Para com isso! – repreendi, me afastando e segurando seu rosto firmemente entre minhas mãos. – Todos nós erramos, Edward. Isso não nos faz pessoas melhores ou piores. Isso nos faz sermos humanos. – mantive meu olhar no dele. – Eu já errei demais também e sei o quanto é difícil voltar atrás e recomeçar, mas todos nós podemos. E nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos. – prometi. – _Você não está mais sozinho. _ – retirei minhas mãos de sua face. – E me desculpa por ter te deixado ficar só.

Comecei a chorar também e Edward me abraçou fortemente.

Ficamos assim, um nos braços do outro, chorando por algum tempo. Choramos pelo passado, pelos nossos erros, pelos outros. Choramos por nós mesmos.

**Edward POV.**

_10:00 a.m._

Havíamos terminado o nosso café da manhã e estávamos andando pelas ruas de mãos dadas. Iríamos revelar as fotos que tiramos.

Me sentia mais leve e até menos triste. Sem dúvidas não me sentia mais sozinho.

Tudo porque revelei tudo para Bella e ela me apoiava.

As fotos não demoraram a ficarem prontas.

- Meu Deus do céu! – exclamou. – Olha a minha careta! – riu e me encantei com o som.

- Você está linda. – ela me olhou séria. – Sério mesmo. – ri.

Seguimos para minha casa. Quando entramos, ela correu para a estante onde estavam os porta-retratos e pegou o que estava a sua foto tomando sorvete. Abriu e retirou-a.

- Agora vamos colocar algo que preste aqui. – declarou e roubou o envelope com as fotos novas de mim. – Não olha! – virou-se de costas.

- Eu não posso nem escolher a foto? – indaguei manhoso.

- Não! – respondeu perversa. – Deu!

Me aproximei e vi a foto escolhida. Era a de nós dois nos olhando, durante o pôr-do-sol. Sorri e a abracei por trás, encaixando o meu queixo no seu ombro, admirando o retrato.

- Boa escolha. – elogiei.

- Agora você não tem apenas uma foto minha, mas _nossa_. – disse, encostando a cabeça em mim.

- Obrigada por isso. – disse a virando de frente para mim.

- Obrigada você.

E nos beijamos de uma forma tão cheia de amor e companheirismo que nada mais me preocupava, enquanto Bella estivesse comigo.

"_**Solidão não é a falta de gente para conversar, namorar, passear ou fazer sexo... Isto é carência.**_

_**Solidão não é o sentimento que experimentamos pela ausência de entes queridos que não podem mais voltar...Isto é saudade.**_

_**Solidão não é o retiro voluntário que  
a gente se impõe, às vezes,  
para realinhar os pensamentos... Isto é equilíbrio.**_

_**Solidão não é o claustro involuntário que o destino nos impõe compulsoriamente para que revejamos a nossa vida... Isto é um princípio da natureza.**_

_**Solidão não é o vazio de gente ao nosso lado... Isto é circunstância.**_

_**Solidão é muito mais do que isto.  
Solidão é quando nos perdemos de nós mesmos e procuramos em vão pela nossa alma..." – Chico Buarque de Holanda.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**¹ : **_**Tempo de Desperta:**_ _Filme estrelado por Robert De Niro e Robin Williams em 1990. Sinopse: Inspirado em fatos reais e baseado nas experiências do médico Oliver Sacks para encontrar a cura da encefalite letárgica, também conhecida como doença do sono. O ponto de partida é Leonard Lowe, que passou trinta anos adormecido._

**² : **_**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer**__: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. __**(fonte: abraz. com . br )**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Olá,pessoa!**

**Então? Gostaram do capítulo completamente apenas o nosso casal preferido? E o passado do Edward? Entenderam o porque que ele andou se fechando para o mundo?**

**Bem, tenho algumas coisinhas para comentar sobre a história:**

**Não se preocupem: a Ângela já vai dar as caras novamente. No próximo capitulo ela voltará para a nossa alegria.**

**Eu coloquei o verdadeiro pai do Edward com o nome de Peter, porque eu não queria fazer o nosso Carlisle estar doente e muito menos separado da Esme.**

**Logo,logo a vida da Bella terá um reviravolta GIGANTESCA.**

**É o que eu posso apurar! ^^**

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Sunshine: Obrigada por sempre acompanhar,querida! Beijos!**_

**O resto respondido por e-mail! =D**

**Muito obrigada a todos que dedicam seu tempo lendo isso aqui.**

**Mil beijos,**

**Isa**


	11. Imprevisível

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 10: ****Imprevisível.**

'_It's something unpredictable (é algo imprevisível), but in the end is right (mas no final dá certo). I hope you had time of your life (espero que você tenha aproveitado a sua vida.' – Time of your life – Green Day._

**Bella POV.**

Você já deve ter ouvido que _a vida é imprevisível_, certo? Pois é, cada segundo que passa eu concordo mais com essa frase.

Mas com os meus últimos aprendizados eu vejo que ela pode ser imprevisível, mas nós ainda temos poder sobre ela. Pode ser mínimo muitas vezes, mas nós ainda temos.

_O ato mais covarde que se pode ter é colocar a culpa de qualquer erro que tenhamos cometido na vida imprevisível._

Eu aprendi isso na marra e podem ter certeza que ser a culpada de todos os seus atos não é algo muito bom não.

Olhei para o lado e fixei meu olhar em Edward que dirigia encarando a estrada com uma feição distante. Era um pouco antes da meia - noite e estávamos indo para o nosso plantão de doze horas, ou seja, um belo turno da madrugada até o meio-dia.

Eu sei o que ele está passando e prometi para mim mesma que não irei deixar ele passar por qualquer coisa – boa ou ruim – sozinho novamente.

- Hey você... – chamei quando o carro parou no sinal vermelho. Edward virou-se para mim sorrindo. – Por onde você andava?

- Longe... – deu de ombros. – Não vale a pena ir junto...

- Não se preocupe. – disse pegando a sua mão repousada sob o câmbio. – Tudo vai ficar bem. – garanti, sabendo que o que o preocupava eram seus pais.

Ele apenas assentiu e arrancou o volvo quando o sinal ficou verde. Minutos depois estávamos no estacionamento do hospital.

- Olá queridos pupilos! – cumprimentou Emmett assim que adentramos o pronto-socorro.

- Boa noite, Dr. McCarty. – Edward respondeu.

- Emmett, pelo amor de Deus! Me chamem de Emmett! – revirou os olhos sorrindo.

- Ok. – respondemos juntos.

- Dr. McCarty! – a voz do recepcionista Jared chamou. – Daqui a dois minutos chega dois pacientes para trauma.

- Beleza! – olhou para a gente. – Aceitam broches de abóbora? – ofereceu o grandão, estendendo a mão com dois broches com uma carinha de abóbora desenhada. Só então que fui me lembrar que era _Halloween _e todo o hospital estava decorado com enfeites de aranhas, abóboras e bruxas. Ri ao perceber os tules cor de laranja que circulavam o balcão da recepção.

Aceitamos os broches e colocamos, enquanto nos dirigíamos para a baia das ambulâncias junto com o nosso residente.

- Já contaram para vocês o mito das madrugadas no hospital? – indagou o médico, colocando as suas luvas.

- Não. – respondi, fazendo o mesmo.

- Tudo pode acontecer em um plantão de madrugada. É... _Imprevisível._

Antes que pudéssemos comentar alguma coisa, as sirenes se aproximaram. Hora de trabalhar.

- Bella! Acompanhe o Dr. Wyle. – ordenou Emmett assumindo seu lado profissional. - Edward, você vem comigo nesse.

Nos dividimos nas duas ambulâncias e quando a porta da minha foi aberta, tive que me segurar para não rir, afinal era um paciente.

O homem estava todo vestido com roupas de couro e usava uma coleira no pescoço. A sua acompanhante era uma mulher loira que também usava roupas do mesmo tipo, porém não teve como não notar as falsas presas de vampiros que ela tinha na boca. Olhei para o Dr. Wyle que apenas sorriu maroto para mim e seguiu com seu trabalho.

Quando a mulher saiu da ambulância para dar espaço para a maca, senti meu rosto corar. Dava para ver até a alma dela naquela saia preta de couro...

- O que houve? – perguntou o médico e começamos a levar o homem para dentro do hospital.

- Ele se _animou_ demais na hora H, sabe... – começou a loira. – Bem, o _brinquedinho_ entrou fundo demais... – ela não parecia muito constrangida com essa declaração.

Ouvi os risos abafados do Dr. McCarty logo atrás da gente.

- AHHHH! TIREM ISSO DE MIM! – berrou o homem que até então apenas se retorcia na maca.

- Trauma 2! – anunciou Dr. Wyle.

- Em escala de um a dez, quanto que é a sua dor? – tentei parecer normal, apesar de saber que estava vermelha.

- MILLLLL! – retrucou desesperado.

- Eu avisei para você que essas fantasias com vampiros não era a melhor escolha! – reclamou a mulher quando entramos na sala de trauma para tratá-lo.

- Chame um cirurgião para consulta. – começou Dr. Wyle.

A mulher veio até mim e cochichou:

- Ele é meu cliente há muito tempo e sempre quer fazer _orgias no Halloween_, mas dessa vez fomos longe demais nas preliminares e o vibrador acabou...

- Já entendi, senhora. – sorri constrangida.

- Bella! Suba até o andar da cirurgia e chame quem está de plantão agora mesmo. – ordenou Wyle enquanto medicava o paciente para dor.

- Ok.

Quando deixei a sala passei pelo trauma 1, onde Emmett e Edward trabalhavam. Não me contive em entrar quando vi a situação.

Edward segurava a cabeça da mulher gorda, enquanto Emmett tentava destrancar a mandíbula da mesma que estava presa em uma abóbora gigantesca.

- O que houve? – pedi, com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Ela mordeu a abóbora e deslocou o maxilar. – contou Edward como se não fosse nada.

- Abóbora? – repeti, surpresa.

- É uma simpatia. – continuo Dr. McCarty. – Pelo menos foi o que o marido dela disse.

- Bem... Eu vou lá chamar um cirurgião para o meu paciente... – declarei, saindo.

**-**

**-**

O homem que gosta de orgias no Halloween havia subido para retirar cirurgicamente o _brinquedinho_ perdido e eu me dirigi rumo à recepção, onde encontrei Edward.

- Como ficou a mandíbula? – indaguei me aproximando.

- Tudo no lugar. – falou. – Ela estava fazendo uma simpatia em que dizia que se você comesse um pedaço de abóbora crua no Halloween, você não sentiria mais fome. Ela queria emagrecer. – contou e logo depois riu. O acompanhei.

- Digamos que o tarado do Halloween vai ter que ficar alguns meses sem brincar. – dei de ombros, divertida.

- Hey pequenos bruxos! – chamou Emmett. – Tem mais um trauma chegando!

Quando vimos o paciente da vez, mais uma vez me surpreendi. O homem estava vestido de diabo e tinha uma faca enfiada no peito.

- Por favor, me diga que isso não é outra simpatia. – sussurrei para Edward.

Estávamos todos concentrados em manter o homem vivo. Ele sangrava muito e estava desacordado. Passava uma seringa com uma medicação para Emmett aplicar, quando o homem levantou-se de súbito, derrubando bandejas e dando socos no ar.

Recuamos.

- Ele já vai apagar. – garantiu Dr. McCarty e não deu outra: logo o homem caiu novamente na maca, completamente desacordado e com a faca ainda enfiada no peito.

A equipe ficou parada momentaneamente.

- Feliz Halloween, pessoal. – disse o grandão, checando os sinais vitais do nosso diabo esfaqueado. – Eu não disse que era imprevisível? – sorriu presunçoso.

**-**

**-**

Já passava das duas da manhã e havia acabado de atender mais uma reação alérgica a doces que as crianças pediam nas casas e saiam comendo, quando trombei com Ângela no corredor.

- Angie! – a abracei. – Quanto tempo! Como está?

- Muito bem. – sorriu docemente. – Estava mesmo pensando em você.

- Em mim? Por quê?

- Eu pensei bastante sobre o que você me falou de ajudar as pessoas que tem lupus assim como eu. Você me ajuda mesmo?

Sorri abertamente.

- Mas é claro! O que você tem em mente?

- Pensei começar com algumas palestras e depois ir aumentando o projeto...

- Então, vamos começar a organizá-las! Tenho certeza que Edward vai querer ajudar também e o hospital não se importará de ceder um horário no auditório para você apresentar.

- Falando em Edward... – começou, enganchando o braço no meu e começando a andar. – Que tal um café? – ri.

- Claro.

**-**

**-**

- Bella! – suspirou feliz. – Você não sabe o bem que me faz saber que você finalmente resolveu se render aos seus sentimentos.

- Nem me fale! – falei, tomando outro gole de café. – Eu realmente me sinto bem podendo estar ao lado dele. Irei fazer de tudo para não perder mais tempo.

- Ele precisa de você agora. – afirmou séria. Assenti com a cabeça.

- Eu sei. Teremos folga no próximo final de semana, já que estamos trabalhando nesse... Estou pensando em ir com ele visitar os seus pais.

- É uma ótima idéia, Bella. – elogiou. – Como estão as crises de TOC?

Abri a boca para responder, mas parei ao me dar conta que fazia muito tempo que não me via presa nas minhas manias.

- Nossa...- murmurei. – Faz tempo que não me pego fazendo das minhas maluquices... – comentei pasma comigo mesma.

Ângela apenas sorriu sincera para mim. Retribuí, sabendo o significado daquilo.

O meu bipe tocou. Olhei e era _911_ (**N/a: **emergência nos EUA e eu acho que aqui também.). Me levantei rapidamente.

- Algo errado? – indagou a menina do "O Iluminado".

- É uma emergência... – olhei novamente para o meu bipe. – Sinto muito, mas o trabalho me chama. – disse sentida.

- Tudo bem! – levantou-se também. – Eu estou internada aqui no hospital para exames, mas amanhã eu saio... Estarei zanzando por aí a madrugada inteira. – me abraçou. – Vai lá, Drª Swan!

- Ainda não, Angie! Ainda não! – sorri sem graça, me dirigindo a saída.

**-**

**-**

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei correndo ao lado de uma maca que adentrava o hospital onde tinha uma menina desacordada e fantasiada de princesa.

- Acidente de carro. – respondeu Linda, a enfermeira simpática.

- Monk! – chamou Emmett. – Edward precisa de ajuda com os pais da menina. Eles estão apenas com alguns cortes, mas precisam de sutura. Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui.- assenti e fui para a sala de sutura.

**-**

**-**

- Olá, sou Isabella Swan. – me apresentei, entrando na sala.

O casal apenas assentiu. Edward me indicou a cadeira ao seu lado com a cabeça, já que estava com as mãos ocupadas suturando o braço do homem.

- Você tem notícias da nossa filha? – pediu a mulher preocupada, quando comecei a limpar o seu ferimento na testa.

- Estão atendendo ela da melhor forma possível. – garanti. – Isso vai arder um pouquinho. – avisei, enquanto irrigava o local.

- Ela é tão jovem... – o homem começou a murmurar. – Deveria ser eu no lugar dela! Eu quem estava dirigindo! Eu que deveria estar naquela maca agora! – lamentava. A mulher nada dizia. Olhei para Edward.

- O senhor não teve culpa. – garantiu ao paciente. – A sua filha está sendo tratada por uma das melhores equipes que existe em Chicago.

- Ela só queria pegar alguns doces nas casas... - agora era a mãe. – Nós montamos aquela fantasia meses atrás. Tudo para ficar perfeito para ela...

- Vai dar tudo certo. – tentei tranqüilizá-los.

- Pronto. – falou Edward terminando de suturar o braço do pai. – Os pontos podem ser retirados daqui a dez dias.

- Ok. – olhou para nós dois. – Será que eu posso ver a minha filha agora?

- Claro. Eu levarei o senhor até onde estão a tratando.

O homem acompanhou Edward. Fiquei sozinha com a mulher.

- Daqui a pouco termino aqui e você poderá ver a sua filha, está bem? – disse.

- Eu preciso que ela fique boa...

- Ela vai ficar.

**-**

**-**

Quatro da manhã.

Trinta e um de outubro. Halloween.

Tenho vinte e quatro anos e nunca tive um Halloween tão... Halloween. Cada paciente que apareceu até agora...

- Hey você! – ouvi a voz de veludo de Edward.

Estava me servindo de café na sala dos médicos e me virei para sorri para ele.

- Já está na cafeína? – brincou, beijando o meu rosto.

- São quatro da manhã... – dei de ombros. – Eu resisti até as duas da manhã.

- Essa é a minha garota. – falou divertido, se servindo de café também.

- Encontrei Ângela pelos corredores hoje. – contei, me sentando no sofá. – Ela está internada para exames.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Sim. Apenas exames de rotina.

- Que bom.

- Ela está pensando em fazer palestras sobre lupus para ajudar quem também tem a doença. – continuei.

- Mesmo? – sorriu animado. – Nossa que notícia boa! Estava com medo que ela desanimasse...

- É. – dei um gole no meu café. – Você viu o bolo laranja que tem na geladeira? – ri.

- Vi. – riu também. – Eles estão pensando em fazer uma festa de Halloween quando o movimento diminuir.

- A nossa primeira festa aqui no Chicago Memorial Hospital! – bati palminhas. Ele riu mais ainda.

- Espero que a primeira de muitas.

- É verdade.

A porta foi aberta. Era Emmett.

- A festa vai começar! Vim buscar o bolo! Vão lá para a recepção que já ta rolando uma música!

Nos olhamos e fomos para a tal festa.

Chegando lá, nem parecia um hospital.

- Os pacientes não se incomodam com essa música toda? – indaguei.

- Aparentemente não. – Edward apontou para um enfermeiro que dançava com uma velhinha que estava internada no hospital.

- Olha isso! São docinhos em formato de morcegos! – mostrei.

- Não coma isso se você quiser terminar viva esse turno.

Nos sentamos no balcão, lado a lado.

Por um momento me permiti olhar tudo que acontecia... Os meus colegas de trabalho estavam dançando animados, alguns até fantasiados. Sorri com isso.

- Ah! – lembrei. – Como ficou a menina do acidente?

Edward apenas apontou para a porta de um dos quartos. Através da janela que tinha na porta, vi os pais com a menina já acordada e com uma aparência melhor.

- Parece que mais uma vida foi salva essa noite. – comentei satisfeita.

- Me concede essa dança, senhorita? – olhei para ele que estava de pé com uma mão estendida para mim.

Notei que era uma música lenta.

- Mas é claro. – desci do balcão e peguei sua mão.

Juntamos nossos corpos e começamos a nos movimentar ao som da música _The Message _do _ColdPlay._

"**my song is love (minha música é amor) / love to the loveless shown ( amor para aqueles que não tem amor para mostrar) / and it goes up ( e assim as coisas vão) / you don't have to be alone ( você não precisa estar sozinho.)"**

Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro, me permitindo deliciar com o seu cheiro. Edward apertou mais a minha cintura.

"**your heavy heart ( o seu coração duro) / is made of stone (é feito de pedra) / and it's so hard to see clearly ( e é tão difícil enxergá-lo) / you don't have to be on your own ( você não precisa ficar por conta própria.) / you don't have to be on your own ( você não precisa ficar por conta própria.)"**

Senti seus lábios nos meus cabelos e gemi de satisfação. Não havia espaço entre nós e a única coisa que ouvíamos era a música.

"**and i'm not gonna take it back ( e eu não vou me arrepender do que eu disser) / and i'm not gonna say i don't mean that ( e eu não vou dizer que eu não quis dizer isso) / you're the target that i'm aiming at ( você é o alvo que eu estou mirando) / and i get that message home ( e eu estou levando essa mensagem para casa.)"**

Não sabia mais se o ritmo que dançávamos estava certo, porém o momento estava e era isso que importava. Fechei meus olhos me deixando levar pelos seus fortes braços que alisavam as minhas costas carinhosamente.

"**my song is love ( minha canção é amor) / my song is love unknown ( minha canção é um amor desconhecido) / and i'm on fire for you clearly ( e eu estou apaixonada por você claramente) / you don't have to be alone ( você não precisa ficar sozinho) / you don't have to be on your own ( você não tem que ficar por conta própria.)"**

"**and i'm not gonna take it back ( e eu não vou me arrepender do que eu disser) / and i'm not gonna say i don't mean that ( e eu não vou dizer que eu não quis dizer isso) / and i'm nothing on my own ( e eu não sou nada sozinha) /** ** you're the target that i'm aiming at ( você é o alvo que eu estou mirando) / and i get that message home ( e eu estou levando essa mensagem para casa.)"**

Enquanto nos balançávamos, descobri que sentir o coração de Edward batendo era algo inexplicável. Era a música mais bonita que poderia haver e com esse pensamento virei meu rosto e beijei levemente seu pescoço.

"**and i'm not gonna stand and wait ( e eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar) / not gonna leave it until it's much too late ( não vou deixar isso até que seja tarde demais) / on a platform i'm gonna stand and say ( em uma plataforma, ficarei de pé e direi) / that i'm nothing on my own ( que não sou nada sem você) / and i love you, please come home ( e eu te amo, por favor venha para casa)"**

Nossa, como o amo.

Como preciso dele.

Senti Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido: _"Eu te amo"._

Sorri e sem hesitar por um segundo que seja, levantei meu rosto e encarei seus olhos verdes que tanto me encantavam.

- _Eu também te amo._ – minha voz saiu clara e emocionada. Vi passar pela sua face os mais variados sentimentos ao som das minhas palavras, por fim abriu o meu sincero e lindo sorriso.

- Emmett estava certo... – disse calmamente e ainda absorto. – Um turno da noite é realmente... Imprevisível.

Sorri mais uma vez para ele e colamos nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e amoroso sem nos importar com o fato de que estávamos no meio da recepção do hospital e que a equipe com quem trabalhamos estava em volta, comendo docinhos em formato de morcegos e dançando fantasiados.

Nada importava.

Estávamos curtindo o imprevisível presente sem pensar no imprevisível futuro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Gente... Estou em uma sinuca de bico e tudo por causa de New Moon! Comprei o ingresso para a estréia do filme faz quase dois meses, mas agora os meus amigos de outra cidade ( eu me mudei de cidade faz dois anos) que eu não vejo há no mínimo cinco meses marcaram uma janta de reencontro bem no dia da estréia! Eu quero MUITO¹²³³ ir nessa janta, mas eu também quero MUITO ir na estréia ,né? Olha que situação... Espero que consigam mudar a data do encontro. Apesar que fica chato mudarem tudo só por mim, mas dane-se também.**

**Ahh! Outra coisa: esta tendo feita do livro aqui na minha cidade e daí hoje eu estava passendo por lá e uma mulher do jornal do estado aqui do Rio Grande do Sul me entrevistou perguntando o que eu achava da Saga Crepúsculo e o porque vampiros fascinam tanto! Uahauahau Se sair uma nota decente eu até posto aqui para vocês! :p**

**SOBRE A FIC:**

**O próximo capítulo ( mil vezes melhor que esse mixuruca de hoje) já está pronto E É NELE QUE IRÁ COMEÇAR A REVIRAVOLTA DA BELLA!!!!**

**E mil desculpas pelo capítulo incrivelmente tosco, mas eu queria lembrar do Halloween e estava sem criatividade nenhuma essa última semana, porque a série da minha vida ER – série em que essa fic é MUITO MUITO MUIITOOOO inspirada - terminou depois de QUINZE ANOS no ar e eu chorei tanto e fiquei tão saudosa (ainda estou) que não deu para sair algo decente. Prometo que o próximo vai ser bem melhor.**

**Ta,chega de falar ninguém lê mesmo...**

**Respondendo reviews:**

_Bgsmeinterfona: _**Muito obrigada! E por favor, já que você tem um certo convívio com essas doenças eu te peço para não me deixar escrever nenhuma bobagem por aqui. Mil beijos e obrigada por ler! ;***

_Sunshine: _**Calmaa! Logo,logo você já vai ter um prévia do que vai causar essa reviravolta na Bella. ^^ Beijoss e muito obrigada por ler! ;***

_Yasmin Farias: _**Obrigada,querida! Mil beijos e obrigada por ler! ;***

_Karen: _**Fiquei muito feliz com a tua reviews, querida! Sem palavras para agradecer tudo o que você disse, viu? Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Mil beijos e obrigada por ler!**

_Gabytenorio: _**Muito obrigada, flor! Espero que continue gostando! Mil beijos e obrigada por ler! ;***

**O resto respondido por e-mail! ^^**

**E é isso por hoje! Dependendo das reviews, posto rapidinho o próximo que já está até betado!**

**Mil beijos,**

**Isa.**


	12. O Jogo que todos Jogam

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 11: ****O Jogo que todos Jogam.**

'_Até cortar os próprios defeitos pode ser perigoso. Nunca se sabe qual é o defeito que sustenta nosso edifício inteiro. ' – Clarice Lispector._

**Bella POV.**

- Alice, eu realmente não entendo o que eu estou fazendo aqui. – disse, cruzando meus braços e olhando Alice apertar mais uma vez a campainha da enorme casa em um dos bairros mais ricos de Chicago.

- Você realmente acha que eu iria até a toca da serpente sozinha? – riu sem humor. – Você já a conhece, então tudo ficará mais fácil.

- Sinto te informar, querida, mas a Srª. Hale nunca passou de uma viúva mal amada que manda e desmanda no único filho e que odeia o resto do mundo.

- Igual. Ela te conhece. – deu de ombros.

- Sorte sua que eu estou de folga bem no meio da semana. – me afastei para olhar pela janela que dava para a enorme sala e não havia ninguém. – Tem certeza que era esse horário o marcado? – perguntei voltando para o meu lugar de antes.

- Tenho. Absoluta.

- Olha, acho que te deram o cano. – sorri cinicamente.

- Cala a boca Bella e haja como a minha irmã ao menos mais essa vez. – pediu. Desmanchei o sorriso.

- Tudo bem vai... - revirei os olhos. – Tudo pela minha sobrinha.

- Como você sabe que é uma menina? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sinto. – respondi indiferente.

- Você é estranha, Isabella.

- Você sempre faz questão de me lembrar isso, Mary Alice.

- Hey! – ouvimos chamar de longe e nos viramos. Era Jasper. – Bella! Que bom que veio também.

- Eu não tive escolha. – senti o pé de Alice na minha canela. - Ai! – olhei feio para ela. – É um prazer, meu amigo. – sorri forçado.

Uma mulher "granfina" ao extremo vinha logo atrás dele e só então notei que ambos vestiam roupas de golfe. Tranquei o riso quando vi os sapatos brancos de golfe que Jazz usava.

- Mãe... - começou assim que se aproximaram. – Essa é a Alice. – sorri quando percebi o brilho no olhar dele ao mencionar ela. – E essa é Bella, você se lembra? A minha colega da faculdade. – sorri para a ela.

- Claro. Foi ela quem você e aquele outro rapaz, o Cullen, trouxeram uma vez aqui para casa completamente bêbada. – me olhou de cima a baixo. – Ela vomitou todo o banheiro de visitas do andar de cima. – tranquei o riso ao lembrar da maratona de martelinhos de vodka que fizemos. No segundo eu estava quase morrendo de tanto álcool no meu sangue... Mas foi engraçado ver a cara dela quando viu o estrago que eu fiz no banheiro.

- Minha culpa! – levantei as mãos como que se estivesse me rendendo. – Mas eu juro que hoje eu entendo que apenas seis martelinhos de vodka matam alguém com uma pouco mais de 40 kg. – falei em tom profissional. – E que bom que a senhora tem outros banheiros para visitas, né? – sorri abertamente e ironicamente.

- É... - interrompeu Jasper. – Vamos entrar, sim? – e abriu a porta para que entrássemos na casa. Alice me puxou, nos deixando um pouco atrás deles.

- Estou começando a concordar com você... – sussurrou. – Era melhor você não ter vindo. – e seguiu. Ri e entrei na mansão também.

**Edward POV.**

Hoje eu estava sozinho no meu turno. Nem Bella, nem Jasper estavam de plantão.

O movimento estava fraco e tudo que eu fiz foram algumas suturas e cuidei de alguns pulsos e tornozelos torcidos. Nada demais.

Fui para a frente da máquina de salgadinhos e coloquei uma moeda ali. A moeda voltou. Resmunguei comigo mesmo e voltei a colocar a moeda ali. Nada.

- Deixe-me ajudar. – Ângela surgiu como sempre e deu um leve chute na máquina. O pacote caiu na hora. – Não adianta gastar dinheiro com elas. É só na marra mesmo. – me entregou o pacote. Sorri.

- Por aqui mais uma vez? – disse, me sentando em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera.

- Sim. – falou, pegando uma lata de coca-cola light da máquina ao lado da que estávamos brigando antes. – Estava procurando por Bella, mas parece que ela está de folga hoje. – sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Está sim. Ela foi com Alice resolver uns problemas de família. – peguei um punhado das batatinhas chips e coloquei na boca. – Quer? – ofereci ainda com a boca cheia.

- Não, obrigada. – disse. – Quer coca? – apenas neguei. – Então? Pouco movimento? – começou a puxar assunto.

- Pois é... O dia está tranqüilo mesmo.

- Você sabe que isso não faz bem para a saúde, não sabe? – riu e apontou para o meu 'lanchinho'. Dei de ombros.

- Casa de ferreiro espeto pau, sabe? – ri também. – Mas Bella me falou sobre a sua idéia das palestras... – continuei.

- Ah! A idéia foi dela! Eu apenas aceitei...

- E então? No que posso ajudar? – indaguei comendo mais batatinhas.

- Mesmo?

- Claro!

- Bem... – deu um gole na coca. – Acho que tenho algumas idéias...

**Bella POV.**

Estávamos todos sentados em uma sala enorme e chiquérrima. A Srª. Hale tinha pedido para a empregada trazer chá de morango e estranhei quando Alice aceitou prontamente. Ela odeia chá de morango.

- Então... – disse a mãe de Jasper. – O que vocês farão com o bebê?

- Desculpa? – Alice pediu confusa.

- Como será a divisão da tutela, sabe? – ela parou e olhou para os dois. – Ou vocês realmente pensam em casar?

- É o plano, mãe. – Jazz se pronunciou.

- Mas vocês são muito jovens! – exasperou. – Não devem tomar uma decisão tão rápida assim...

- Menos, mãe.

- Menos? Jasper Hale! Estamos falando do meu filinho, ok?

Tranquei o riso mais uma vez. Tinha esquecido de como era engraçada forma como Jazz era tratado pela mãe. Alice chutou a minha canela novamente.

- Escuta, isso vai ficar roxo! – reclamei em auto e bom som.

- Desculpe pela minha irmã. – ela sorriu constrangida. – Ela anda muito cansada e não sabe o que diz...

- Da próxima vez diz que eu estou me drogando e não sei o que digo. – murmurei, cruzando os braços e me encostando no sofá.

- Me digam. – ignorou a dona metida. – Vocês duas se dão bem? Digo... São irmãs, então devem ter um relacionamento muito bom. É importante para o bebê.

- Na verdade... - comecei, mas fui interrompida por uma Alice afobada e nervosa.

- Nós nos amamos! – largou com uma animação que eu quase acreditei.

- Amamos? – repeti incrédula.

- Vamos! Conta Bella! Você lembra daquela vez que te salvei de morrer afogada na piscina da vovó? – incentivou.

- Eu lembro da vez em que você tentou me afogar na piscina da vovó. Serve? – respondi. E mais um chute.

- Mas que droga! Pare com isso, poxa! – gritei me levantando.

Silêncio.

Dei uma encarada na mulher que estava pasma sentada no sofá e no seu filho – e meu amigo – que estava vermelho de vontade de rir. _Ria da desgraça alheia, Jasper! Ria!_

- O chá, senhora. – a emprega interrompeu o momento constrangido trazendo a bandeja com o tal chá de morango.

Todos pegaram a sua xícara. Voltei a me sentar ao lado de Alice que, como se fosse a sua bebida favorita, tomou com gosto o chá e ainda elogiou o conteúdo.

Suspirei derrotada.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – disse.

- Fica no mesmo lugar da última vez, Isabella. – alertou a Srª. Hale. Mas será que essa tia nunca vai esquecer que um dia eu vomitei todo o banheiro de visitas dela?

- Prometo não fazer o mesmo estrago dessa vez. – sorri para ela e saí antes que fosse acertada com mais um chute.

**Edward POV.**

- Gostei muito das suas idéia, Ângela!- elogiei. – E tenho certeza que Bella irá gostar também.

- Quero começar com esse projeto o mais rápido que puder. Realmente preciso me ocupar...

O meu celular tocou. Olhei no visor e era a foto de Bella mostrando a língua.

- Parece que alguém está em apuros. – disse para Angie antes de atender. – Oi, Bella. – não pude evitar o sorriso.

- _Edward! Me salva!_ – pediu com a voz baixa e desesperada. Ri.

- Já se trancou no banheiro, é?

- _A Alice está interpretando um papel que não é ela e quer que eu faça parte disso!_

- Ela deve estar com medo de mostrar quem ela realmente é... Afinal, é a sogra dela. – virei para Ângela que parecia curiosa. Coloquei o celular no viva-voz.

- _Ela tomou chá de morango! Ela odeia chá de morango!_ – contou. – _Ela disse que a gente se amava! Fala sério! Faz meses que a gente começou a conseguir manter uma conversa estável!_

- Ela só quer ser aprovada pela sogra. – Angie disse.

- _Ângela? _– Bella pareceu surpresa. – _Ahhh Angie! Me salva! – _pediu com o mesmo desespero de antes. Rimos. – _Parem de rir! É sério, ok? A megera lembrou da vez que eu vomitei o banheiro todo dela quando eu estava bêbada! Ela me odeia!_

- Você o quê? – perguntou Ângela chocada.

-_ Ah! Foi uma aposta e eu bebi demais e os meninos me levaram pra casa do Jasper..._ – respondeu indiferente. – _O quê? Você também acha que eu sou virgem por acaso, Angie?_

Pronto. Depois dessa eu não consegui mais parar de rir. Ângela me acompanhou.

- Eu havia me esquecido como você é engraçada quando está brava! – falei em meio às risadas.

- _Nossa Senhora! Estou bem achada, em?As únicas duas pessoas que podem me ajudar a sair dessa se divertem com a minha situação. _– podia vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Está bem, está bem... – Ângela disse se acalmando. – Força na peruca Bellinha! E continua sendo você mesma... A Alice vai acabar cedendo, você vai ver.

- _Ou me espancando! Acreditam que ela já me acertou três chutes na canela??_

- Respira Bella. – minha voz saía divertida. – E qualquer coisa corre pro banheiro de novo e liga pra gente. Ah! E não fiquei com raiva de Alice, ela apenas está jogando um jogo que todos nós jogamos também.

- Vai fundo! – encorajou a nossa amiga.

Um suspiro no telefone.

- _Tudo bem... Lá vou eu para a toca da cobra. Tchau gente, valeu pelas risadas._

- Tchau, Bella. – respondemos juntos. Desligou.

- Preocupado? – indagou Ângela quando encarei o telefone.

- Não. – foquei nela. – A Bella vai fazer isso dar certo. – sorri e recebi o seu de volta.

**Bella POV.**

Quando comecei a descer as escadas rumo à sala da tortura e ouvi a voz estridente da mãe de Jasper lembrei da voz de Edward dizendo que se eu precisasse podia ligar de novo para eles. De repente o banheiro de visitas pareceu mais agradável do que qualquer outro cômodo. Já tinha certa intimidade com ele, então podia muito bem passar as próximas horas trancada lá dentro.

Tudo bem. Não.

Mais um degrau e eu estava na presença dos três novamente. Jasper sorriu para mim, Alice me olhou como que implorando por ajuda e megera apenas virou a cara em direção ao filho.

- Então quer dizer que ela é formada em jornalismo... – continuou com a sua atenção para Jazz. – Interessante.

- A Alice escreve muito bem! – disse me sentando no meu lugar de antes.

- Interessante. – repetiu. – Mas sabem o que me intriga? Vocês duas são praticamente da mesma idade! A mãe de vocês deve ter sofrido, em?

- Nós não somos filhas da mesma mãe. – disse.

- Como não? Mas vocês devem ter um ano de diferença no mínimo.

- Na verdade são oito meses. – continuei. Alice resmungou em reprovação. – O quê? Quer que eu minta que somos gêmeas agora? – disse. E me virei para a Srª. Hale. – O pai de Alice mantinha um caso com a minha mãe, oito meses depois dela nascer eu nasci, mas a minha mãe morreu. Charlie, o nosso pai, resolveu me assumir e contou para a mãe de Alice a verdade e Renée resolveu me assumir como filha também e perdoar o marido. – contei tudo.

Não veio críticas e nem insultos. A mulher permaneceu séria, olhando para o nada.

- Jasper... – chamei.

- Sim?

- Ela ainda tem aquelas crises de choque?

- Sim.

- E tem risco de ela estar em uma delas?

- Sim.

- Pedimos um copo com água?

- Não. Daqui a pouco passa.

- Ta bem... – cruzei meus braços e me encostei no sofá.

_Vinte minutos depois..._

- Jasper? – chamei de novo.

- Sim?

- Um copo com água? – sugeri.

- Era uma boa idéia... Mariaaa! – berrou pela empregada. – Um copo de água, por favor.

A empregada veio com o copo e Jazz tocou na cara da mãe dele. Despertou o dragão rapidinho.

- Oh meu Deus! – gritou. – Mas o que é isso??

- Você estava em choque, mamãe. – tentou explicar.

- E quem mandou jogar água na minha cara??

- Culpada! – levantei as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

- Ahhh! Agora chega também! – a cobra se pôs de pé. – Eu não admito que você se case com essa menininha aí! – apontou para Alice que se encolheu ao meu lado. – Não admito também que você continue com essas amizades! – apontou para mim, porém permaneci na mesma posição. – Essa tal de Isabella continua a mesma! Imagino o que não virou o Cullen! Algum traficante de drogas? – continuou.

Senti o meu sangue subir pela cabeça. Jasper e Alice continuavam quietos e acuados e a velha dando o showzinho dela.

Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim.

Me botei de pé também.

- Olha aqui sua cascavel! – coloquei o dedo na cara dela. – Você deveria se envergonhar em tratar uma menina como Alice assim, ok? Se você fosse escolher uma mãe para o seu neto, aposto que nunca encontraria ninguém melhor do que ela! – elevei a voz. – E saiba que ela odeia chá de morango, que eu e ela praticamente nos odiamos, que eu tenho muito orgulho da minha história de vida e que o Edward não virou porcaria de traficante nenhum!! – soltei tudo como um jato.

E mais uma vez o silêncio reinou absoluto na casa.

- E eu estou indo. Cansei de jogar joguinhos... – disse pegando a minha bolsa e me dirigindo a enorme porta de saída.

- Vá logo, sua bêbada... – retrucou.

- Para com isso! – estaquei no lugar ao ouvir a voz alterada de Alice. – Você não tem o direito de continuar tratando a gente assim! Chega! E olha aqui Jasper se você continuar tão submisso a sua mãe, eu juro que não me caso com você! – juntou a bolsa e enganchou no meu braço. – Vamos Bella!

Fui praticamente arrastada até o carro. Me sentei no banco do motorista e olhei para a porta da casa em que Jasper estava parado nos olhando.

- Apenas dirija! – ordenou a minha meia-irmã olhando fixo para frente.

Opa... Acho que eu provoquei uma briga de casal.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

É nessas horas que eu vejo os meus verdadeiros amigos.

É quase onze horas da noite e Alice não pára de chorar desde que chegamos em casa. Ela se encontra atirada no sofá aos prantos. Eu? Eu estou dividindo a poltrona da sala com Edward e estou muito confortável sentada no seu colo enquanto a minha irmã arranca os cabelos. Para completar o time: Ângela. Que está sentada no sofá com a cabeça da Alice em seu colo.

Só se escuta os soluços dela. Nós três completamente mudos.

- Sabe... - quebrei o silêncio. – Ainda estou esperando você bater na minha cara dizendo que a culpa da briga foi minha...

- M-Mas n-ão foii..- arrastou a voz.

- Quando dizem que filhos mudam a vida das pessoas eu não pensava que era tanto assim. – comentei.

- Calma Alice... - Angie afagou os seus cabelos.

- Daqui a pouco passa. Ela precisa chorar mais umas horas... - dei de ombros e levantei rumo à pilha de correspondência que estava em cima da mesa da sala.

- Que tal uma pizza? – sugeriu Edward. Concordamos.

- Tem um telefone de uma tele-entrega preso na geladeira... – falei, começando a olhar a cartas. Parei em uma que era endereçada a mim, mas sem remetente. – Ué...- abri a carta e comecei a ler.

' _Cara Isabella Swan..._

_Na verdade nem sei como me referir a você, mas vai o 'cara' mesmo._

_Não sabe quem eu sou, não é? Me chamo Rachel Martin e sou filha de Isobel Martin.'_

Arfei ao ler o nome de minha mãe. Isobel Martin...

' _Sou sua meia-irmã e estou à sua procura faz meses. Contratei um detetive particular e ele me deu esse endereço, então resolvi lhe mandar essa carta._

_Você é a única pessoa que ainda tenho no mundo. Engraçado, não? Nem nos conhecemos, mas você é o único laço que tenho no momento._

_Gostaria muito de te conhecer pessoalmente._

_Da sua irmã,_

_Rachel Martin. '_

Logo abaixo tinha os telefones para contato, porém nenhum endereço.

Sentei-me na poltrona agora vazia.

- Pizza de que? – Edward apareceu segurando o telefone no ouvido.

- Queijo! – pediu Ângela.

- Eu... to..s-em..fome – choramingou Alice.

- Bella? – não respondi. – Bella! Você quer de que?

- _Eu tenho uma outra meia-irmã_. – disse.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá pessoas!**

**Bem, resolvi postar logo! Eu gostei tanto desse capítulo que não consegui esperar muito para postar...**

**Bem, deu para ver da onde que vem a reviravolta da Bella, né? O que será que essa Rachel Martin irá fazer para mudar tanto a vida de Bella? Por favor, opinem! Não que vai mudar nada, afinal já tem tudo montado, mas irá ser curioso ver vocês opinando... Quem sabe alguém acerta!**

**As reviews foram respondidas por e-mail,ok?**

**Mil beijos,**

**Isa**


	13. Me diga onde dói

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 12: ****Me diga onde dói.**

"_Não existe a perfeição, mas sim o perfeito aperfeiçoamento." – Emma Costet Mascheville._

**Bella POV.**

- Me diga onde dói, tudo bem? – pedi ao meu paciente de dez anos, enquanto apalpava seu estômago.

- Ai! – gemeu quando toquei em um certo ponto.

- Está tudo bem, David. Vou parar agora. – sorri gentil para o menino.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou a mãe muito preocupada.

- Nós precisamos fazer mais testes, mas tudo indica ser uma apendicite. Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem. – anotei algo no prontuário. – Logo o Dr. McCarty virá aqui para esclarecer tudo para a senhora, está bem?

- Obrigada.

- Claro. – sorri e me retirei.

- E então? Como ela está? – Jasper me abordou no corredor assim que eu deixei o quarto do paciente.

- Furiosa. – disse simplesmente e segui o meu caminho com ele me seguindo.

- Mas você já tentou falar com ela e dizer que eu não tenho culpa?

- Jazz, ela quer comer o seu fígado por ter deixado a sua mãe dizer todas aquelas coisas para ela. – respondi.

- Mas já passou uma semana, Bella!

- Exatamente! – parei de andar e me virei para ele. – Você já deveria ter pedido desculpas.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", Jasper Hale! – interrompi. – Você pisou feio na bola e acredite: a Alice não está muito a fim de te perdoar.

- E o que eu faço então? – suspirou pesadamente.

- Liga para ela e muda de casa. – Edward chegou, colocando o braço em volta do ombro do nosso amigo.

- Mudar de casa? – sua voz saiu manhosa.

- Não faça essa cara de bebê chorão! – reclamei. – Edward tem razão: você tem que sair do poder da sua mãe e a melhor forma é saindo daquela casa.

- Você vomita no meu novo banheiro de visitas também? – pediu. Mostrei a língua para ele enquanto Edward ria.

- Um dia eu ainda embebedo vocês dois e os deixo pelados e amarrados na porta da emergência do hospital. Aposto que nunca mais irão gozar da minha cara por causa do banheiro de vistas da Srª. Hale.

- Você não teria coragem. – instigou Edward sorrindo maroto.

- Será? – repliquei do mesmo jeito.

- Arrumem um quarto! – Resmungou Jazz e nós três caímos na risada.

- Pupilos! – nos viramos em direção de Emmett que se aproximava da gente sorridente. – Hoje é a primeira avaliação de vocês!

- Isso é motivo para tanta alegria? – indagou Jasper.

- Não. É que a noite foi boa com a patroa ontem...- deu de ombros.

- Por favor, sem detalhes. – pedi.

- Tudo bem, Monk. – riu. – No final do dia eu entrego as avaliações de vocês.

- Não tem como adiantar o resultado? – perguntou Edward.

- Não. – sorriu satisfeito. – Só no final do dia! – e saiu.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Por mais que o dia passasse normal e aos pouco tudo fosse se ajeitando o nome da minha possível meia irmã não saía da minha cabeça. _Rachel Martin_...

Não tive coragem de ligar ou tentar qualquer contato com ela ainda. Não sei, mas nunca pensei que pudesse ter algum parente por parte de mãe. Ainda mais uma irmã mais velha.

Edward era outro que estava perdido em seus problemas nos últimos dias e isso só fazia me angustiar. Eu sei que a única maneira dele ficar mais feliz é indo visitar seus pais, porém não parece que ele tenha coragem para fazer isso.

Talvez eu devesse seguir o conselho da Ângela e levá-lo até lá. Se eu o acompanhasse, poderia ser mais fácil para ele.

- Bella? – a sua voz me despertou.

- Oi. – sorri.

- Você parecia longe.

- É. Normal. – dei de ombros e voltei a encarar o prontuário na minha frente. – Você me acompanha nesse? É aquele tal de Doug que é tarado e tudo mais.

- Vamos lá. – riu.

- Olá, Doug. – disse assim que entrei no quarto.

- Srª. Swan! – cumprimentou animado, mas o sorriso diminuiu ao ver Edward. – Quem é esse?

Tranquei o riso.

- Edward Cullen. Ele veio me ajudar. – falei, colocando as luvas.

- Você não pode fazer sozinha? – insistiu.

- Não. – sorri abertamente. – Estique o braço, precisamos de um pouco de sangue aqui.

- Ao menos chame então aquela enfermeira. – se inclinou e sussurrou no meu ouvido na esperança de Edward não escutar. – Eu não gosto dele.

- Eu gosto. – respondi no mesmo tom. Notei Edward sorrindo de leve. – Agora vamos! Dê o braço!

Ele assim o fez.

Edward começou a me ajudar e Doug fez caras de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Ai! – reclamou assim que dei a picada da agulha.

Terminei de tirar o sangue e entreguei a Edward.

- Logo os exames estarão prontos, Doug. Agora por que você não descansa um pouco? – disse anotando no prontuário e o colocando de volta no lugar. – Mais tarde alguém virá vê-lo.

- Peça para aquela outra moça vir... A outra estudante.

- Vá tomar um banho de água gelada. – disse rindo e saindo do quarto junto com Edward.

- Ele é incrível! – começou. – Nunca desiste!

- Ele é um tarado. – ri.

- É, também. – riu. – Já ligou para a tal meia-irmã?

- Não. – dei de ombros. – Nem sei se vou ligar. Sei lá.

- É uma decisão difícil.

- É... – o encarei. – E você? Vai ir visitar os seus pais?

- Decisão difícil. – repetiu.

Definitivamente eu tinha que fazer algo.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

O plantão estava na metade quando recebemos uma adolescente de 16 anos que queria conversar com uma médica ou enfermeira. Óbvio que sobrou para a estudante aqui.

Qual foi a minha surpresa quando cheguei na sala de espera e Edward conversava com ela.

- Olá... – chamei sem querer interromper.

- Ah! Sarah, essa é Bella Swan que eu disse que viria conversar com você. – ele me apresentou. Sorri para a garota.

- Então? No que posso ajudá-la? – indaguei me sentando na cadeira do outro lado dela, a deixando entre mim e Edward.

- Bem... Eu queria alguns... – começou a ficar vermelha.

- Preservativos. – completei gentilmente. Ela apenas assentiu. – Alguma dúvida sobre o assunto? – era claro que Sarah não queria falar com uma mulher apenas para pedir preservativos.

- Bem... – deu uma olhada rápida para Edward que pareceu notar.

- Quer que eu saia para você ficar mais à vontade? – perguntou com o seu tom sempre educado.

- Não, não precisa... – respirou fundo. – Bem, é normal doer? Digo... Na primeira vez... – olhou para as mãos.

- É sim. – respondi. – Mas se continuar te incomodando deve procurar um médico...

- Não! – se apressou em dizer. – Só foi uma vez... - ela parecia preocupada com algo.

- Sarah... - chamei e ela me olhou. – Vocês se preveniram, certo?

- Sim, claro. – suspirou. – É que... Bem... Eu não sei se eu vou gostar dele para o resto da minha vida, sabe? Digo... Será que é certo eu me entregar dessa forma se posso não amá-lo para sempre?

- Essa insegurança é normal. – sorri me lembrando de quando eu fazia o papel da adolescente inexperiente. – Eu mesma passei por isso, mas o importante é o que você sente agora por ele.

- E você continuou gostando do cara?

Ri de leve.

- Definitivamente não.

- Foi muito ruim, né? – riu também.

- Bem, digamos que com o tempo fica melhor. – pisquei para ela que riu, acompanhada por Edward.

- Então... Você não mantém mais contato com o seu primeiro? – continuou receosa.

- Não. Foi um namoradinho de quando eu tinha 16 anos, mas na época ficamos juntos por um tempo sim. Acho que até um pouco antes de eu ir para a faculdade...

- Ah, então durou...

- Podemos dizer que sim. – peguei sua mão. – Não se preocupe com o futuro. Se você esta feliz agora com ele e se sente segura para fazer isso, é só ter responsabilidade que tudo vai dar certo.

- E agora? – perguntou de repente.

- Agora o quê? – pedi confusa.

- Você tem algum namorado?

Edward tossiu. Eu estaquei sem saber o que responder.

- Ah meu Deus! – Sarah disse. – Vocês são namorados! – apontou para nós dois.

Nos olhamos sem saber se concordávamos ou não com a menina.

- É. Somos. – respondi por nós dois tentando não demonstrar a insegurança de que talvez ele não pensasse assim.

- Sabe, olhando assim vocês são um lindo casal e parecem se amar muito. – sorriu, se levantando. – Significa que eu tenho chance, certo Bella? Posso te chamar assim, não?

Apenas assenti.

- Eu vou indo. – pegou sua bolsa. – Muito obrigada pela ajuda de vocês! Irei pegar os preservativos. Tchau. – saiu nos deixando sozinhos.

Edward sentou na cadeira onde a paciente estava, ficando bem próximo de mim.

- Namorados, hein? – disse me encarando intensamente.

- Bella! Edward! As avaliações!! – fui salva pelo Emmett que nos chamava do balcão da recepção.

- As avaliações. – repeti e fui em direção ao nosso residente antes que Edward falasse mais alguma coisa.

- Bem, aqui estão. – entregou para cada um de nós uma folha de papel. Comecei a ler a minha.

Dizia que eu aprendia com facilidade, que me relacionava bem com os pacientes e que aceitava ordens de superiores sem reclamar, a não ser se eu achasse necessário ir contra.

- Obrigada. – agradeci e vi que Edward e Jasper também tinham sido bem elogiados.

- Vocês são os melhores estudantes de medicina que eu já ensinei! Espero que vocês continuem assim!

**Edward POV.**

Todos nós nos demos bem nas avaliações e isso foi como tirar um peso das minhas costas. Pelo menos na avaliação eu fiz alguma coisa certa...

Ainda não tive coragem de ligar ou ir visitar os meus pais. Para mim, eu fiz tudo errado e eles só devem me odiar agora.

- Hey você! – a voz que eu tanto amava me chamou. – Pronto para ir?

- Sim. – fechei o meu armário, colocando a alça da minha pasta no meu ombro e segurando o jaleco branco em outra.

- Estamos de folga esse final de semana. – Bella falou assim que entramos no volvo.

- Sinto que alguém tem planos... – acusei divertido, colocando o cinto e me preparando para dar a partida.

- Na verdade... Tenho.

- E quais seriam? – levantei meu olhar para ela.

- Esse. – disse, abrindo a bolsa e tirando de lá duas passagens aéreas.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e peguei-as, abrindo em seguida.

_Toronto, Canadá._

Estaquei. Bella havia feito isso mesmo?

- Se você não quiser ir, podemos devolver as passagens... – declarou com a voz hesitante.

- Mas... São duas passagens. – constatei.

- Claro! Se você quiser ir ver seus pais eu irei junto! – respondeu rapidamente. – Quero dizer, se você quiser... - terminou embaraçada.

Olhei novamente para as passagens em minhas mãos e voltei a encarar o seu rosto.

- O que estamos esperando? O vôo é daqui à uma hora segundo as passagens! – balancei-as no ar e liguei o carro.

- Você vai mesmo ir? – perguntou quando já estávamos quase chegando ao meu apartamento.

- Vou. – minha voz vacilou. Senti a sua mão segurar a minha que segurava o câmbio. – Obrigado. – agradeci, fazendo carinho nela.

- Nós conseguiremos.

- _Nós._ – murmurei para mim mesmo. – Sim, nós conseguiremos.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_Senhores passageiros com destino a Toronto, Canadá, embarque no portão três."_

Eu estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Minha mão suava segurando a de Bella que se mantinha firmemente agarrada à minha.

- Somos nós. – alertou.

Apenas assenti e seguimos em direção ao portão. Parecia que Bella que me levava, porque os meus pensamentos vagavam longe dali e minhas pernas seguiam praticamente sozinhas.

- Boa viagem. – desejou a aeromoça quando embarcamos.

Nos sentamos nas nossas poltronas.

- Como está? – pediu Bella preocupada.

- Nervoso. – tentei rir, mas não deu certo.

- Normal. – deu de ombros tentando tornar isso indiferente.

- Bella. – chamei.

- Sim? – virou-se para mim.

- Você promete que vai ficar do meu lado o tempo todo?

- Você vai enjoar da minha cara, Cullen. – riu descontraída e acariciou a minha mão. Só então fui ver que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas.

O avião decolou e Chicago foi ficando cada vez menor embaixo de nós enquanto os meus medos aumentavam cada vez mais dentro de mim.

Suspirei incomodado.

- Me diz onde é que dói aí dentro. – colocou a mão sob o meu coração. – Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Eu fiz tantas coisas erradas... - suspirei mais uma vez.

- Pare com isso. – disse com a voz firme e doce ao mesmo tempo.

- De suspirar?

- Não! De se culpar! – soltou as nossas mãos e virou o tronco todo para o meu lado. – Você é humano e nunca se esqueça disso.

- Quer dizer que você não me acha culpado? – o meu tom de voz saiu mais irônico do que eu pensei que sairia.

- Não. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica dizendo para as pessoas apenas o que elas querem ouvir. – seus olhos me analisavam profundamente. – Eu nunca vou dizer que foi certo você ter se afastado de seus pais quando eles precisavam de você, mas também não vou te culpar. Eu já errei e já me afastei do mundo inteiro. Eu já fiz muitos sofrerem, inclusive você. – tomou minhas mãos novamente. – Você errou, Edward, mas agora você se arrependeu e isso é tão difícil hoje em dia. É tão difícil voltar atrás e não cair na tentação de fazer tudo errado novamente. É tão difícil, _meu amor..._ – a sua mão livre acariciou o meu rosto. – Mas se eu consegui você também consegue e de uma forma muito mais bonita. Sabe por quê? Por que você tem o coração mais lindo e puro que eu já vi e isso nada nem ninguém pode tirar de você. – terminou com a voz pesada e meus olhos estavam mareados.

- Eu não sei se eu consigo. Eu não sei se eu consigo ser um filho perfeito como eles merecem. – confessei.

- Não existe perfeição, apenas tentamos ser melhores do que somos e é isso que nos torna perfeitos. – disse.

- Será que eu posso te agradecer de novo? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Acho que um beijo vinha melhor. – riu.

Sem hesitar, me aproximei e a beijei com carinho e devoção.

Nos separamos, encostando nossas testas.

- Eu te amo. – declarou.

- Eu te amo. – e voltei a beijá-la.

**Bella POV.**

A viagem foi longa e curta ao mesmo tempo. Longa mesmo não sendo tantas horas, porém levando em consideração que saímos de um plantão uma hora antes de entrar no avião ela ficava enorme. Curta para todas as inseguranças presentes no coração de Edward.

Pegamos um táxi e reservamos um quarto de hotel por telefone. Edward não quis largar as poucas malas que tínhamos e se acomodar antes de visitar os pais, porque ele tinha medo de desistir de ir.

Peguei a mochila que levava e Edward pegou a sua pequena mala do porta-malas do táxi e fomos para a porta de uma linda casa que, segundo o endereço que o namorado da mãe de Edward deu para ele, era a nova casa de Esme Cullen.

- Pronto? – perguntei.

- Não sei.

- Quer que eu aperte a campainha? – sugeri.

- Seria uma boa. – concordou.

Apertei e não demorou muito para se ouvir passos vindo em direção a porta.

Senti Edward enlaçar a minha cintura e fiz o mesmo com a dele.

- Olá. – cumprimentou um belo homem sorridente.

- Olá. – cumprimentou Edward, eu sorri para o homem.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou. – Edward... – ele pareceu reconhecer.

- Você deve ser Carlisle. – estendeu a mão livre para o homem. – Muito prazer.

- Seja bem vindo. – fez um sinal para que entrássemos. – Esme está na biblioteca lendo. – só então ele pareceu notar a minha presença. – Você é... – começou gentil.

- Isabella Swan. – antes que pudesse me apresentar Edward o fez. – Minha... – parou e deu um sorrisinho. – _namorada. _

Sorri também.

- Prazer. – disse.

- Vocês podem deixar as suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes e...

- Nós já temos um hotel. – Edward o interrompeu.

- Como acharem melhor. – ele apontou para o sofá da sala e deixamos as nossas coisas ali. – A biblioteca fica logo ali. – e foi indo em direção ao corredor.

Nos olhamos e seguimos ele.

Quando a porta foi aberta e nos deparamos com uma bela mulher – que não parecia nem um pouco louca – lendo um livro extremamente compenetrada, eu pensei em deixar Edward sozinho com sua mãe, contudo a sua mão na minha me fez lembrar da minha promessa e se ele quisesse que eu saísse, ele pediria.

Como se soubesse da nossa visita, a mãe de Edward levantou o olhar das páginas do livro e nos encarou docemente. O seu sorriso sincero me fez automaticamente responder da mesma forma. Algo nela me fazia sentir como se estivesse em uma família de verdade.

- Edward! – levantou-se, fechando o livro e o colocando na mesinha ao lado. – Como é bom ver você! – e se aproximou com os braços abertos, prontos para envolver o filho em um abraço. Edward recuou instintivamente e olhou para baixo. Naquele momento eu vi o tamanho que era a _culpa_ que ele carregava dentro de si.

Com a mão que estava entrelaçada na dele, empurrei-o de leve para sua mãe que sorriu mais uma vez para mim. Sorri mais uma vez de volta.

- Quanto tempo! – dizia saudosa, agarrada fortemente em Edward que não soltou a minha mão – Como você está bonito, meu filho!

Soltei um risinho baixo com seu comentário. Mal sua mãe sabia quantos corações ele arrasava por aí.

- Ele arrasa muitos corações, não é mesmo? – comentou como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

- A Senhora não imagina o quanto. – respondi divertida.

- Senhora está no céu! – largou o filho e veio me abraçar. – Me chame apenas de Esme, está bem?

- Bella. – disse sorrindo para ela novamente. Ela era encantadora.

- Então? Namorada? – perguntou marota para Edward. – Se bem que vocês parecem mais do que isso... Não sei... Noivos? – ele abriu a boca para falar. – Oh! Já casaram?

Ri mais uma vez. Mal sabemos se somos namorados mesmo e ela já nos casou.

- Namorados, mãe. – corrigiu Edward um pouco sem graça.

- Logo marido e mulher pelo jeito. – piscou e começou a sair da biblioteca. Seguimos ela confusos. – Vocês já colocaram suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes?

- Eles vão ficar em um hotel, Esme. – Carlisle contou depois de tanto tempo apenas nos observando.

- Ah. – pareceu surpresa. – Tudo bem. – sorriu de novo.

**Edward POV.**

Eu sentado no sofá da nova casa da minha mãe com o seu mais novo marido.

Em uma mão um copo de água e na outra a mão de Bella que eu não sei como não reclamou ainda.

Suava frio e meu coração batia forte demais.

A minha mãe me aceitou feliz e gentil, embora eu ainda espere o momento que ela irá gritar comigo e me acusar de tê-la largado em uma clínica qualquer.

- Pare com isso. – sussurrou Bella em meu ouvido sabendo que eu me culpava mais uma vez.

- Você quer ver seu pai? – indagou Esme. Parei por um momento. Eu queria?

- É... – comecei. – Como ele está?

- Bem na medida em que a doença permite. – disse. – Ora! Vocês são praticamente médicos! É claro que sabem o quanto é difícil uma pessoa com _Alzheimer._

- Sim. Sabemos. – minha voz saiu fraca demais.

- Ele está no último quarto do corredor. Pouco sai de lá... Apenas quando o levamos para dar uma volta. Peter criou o seu mundo lá dentro.

Um curto silêncio incomodo tomou conta da gente.

- Eu quero vê-lo. – afirmei e fiquei satisfeito com a firmeza em minha voz.

Bella se pôs de pé junto comigo e, mesmo querendo que ela estivesse comigo, eu sabia que com meu pai eu teria que lidar sozinho. São muitos anos de brigas e arrependimentos somados a uma doença que não me garante nem se ele vai lembrar de mim.

- Eu vou sozinho. – falei para ela que assentiu, beijando minha mão antes de largá-la.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Quando me separei de Bella e parei em frente à porta do quarto de meu pai, toda a minha insegurança voltou e a dor agonizante no meu peito gritava novamente: "CULPADO".

Respirei fundo e tentei colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Me lembrei da conversa com Bella no avião?

"_Não existe perfeição, apenas tentamos ser melhores e é isso que nos torna perfeitos."_

Ninguém é perfeito. Todo mundo erra e não só eu. Todo mundo erra... _Todo mundo._

Girei a maçaneta e coloquei parte do meu corpo para dentro do cômodo. Tudo estava em um silêncio profundo. Entrei completamente e vi meu pai sentado em uma cadeira de balanço junto à janela olhando fixamente para o lado de fora. Só a luz de final de dia iluminava o lugar.

Por um momento pensei em chamá-lo, mas faltou coragem.

Aproximei-me e sentei na cama, ao lado da cadeira de balanço. _Ao lado dele. _

Peter pareceu não notar a minha presença e manteve a atenção na paisagem através da janela. Resolvi olhar na mesma direção e também fiquei preso na visão de uma borboleta azul pousada no parapeito. Era a criatura que tanto encantava o meu pai.

- Ela é linda, não é? – o som de sua voz fez com que um aperto se formasse em minha garganta e meu coração se tornasse minúsculo dentro de mim. Identifiquei isso como sendo saudade. – Gosta de azul? – pediu ainda absorto no ser vivo em sua frente.

- Gosto. Muito. – todos sabiam que azul era a minha cor favorita.

Seu rosto se voltou para mim e me perguntei se sabia quem eu era. Talvez não pela doença, mas pelo tempo que estive ausente.

- Eu tenho um filho que gosta muito de azul. – declarou inocentemente. Sorri para ele que voltou a admirar a borboleta. – Você iria gostar de conhecê-lo.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – concordei e também voltei a admirar a borboleta azul que, como se sentisse os nosso olhares, voou para longe batendo suas asas livremente.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Oi!**

**Antes de mais nada eu peço desculpas pela demora dos capítulos, mas eu estou terminando o segundo ano do ensino médio e começando a estudar para o vestibular final do ano que vem. Então o tempo anda curto, porém daqui duas semanas eu entro de férias e terei bem mais tempo para postar mais rápido até porque loguinho a história vai ficar boaaaa! *----* uahauahauahua**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Lize:**** Oi! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Mil beijos!**

**Yara:**** Seja bem vinda!! Espero que continue gostando da fic!! Atualizei,desculpe a demora =/ Beijoss!**

**Duda: ****Oi flor! Amei a tua review!! Muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpe a demora em postar =/ Mil beijos!!**

**Sunshine:**** Logo,logo saberá o que essa meia-irmã veio fazer na vida da Bella! ^^ Beijossss!**

**Yy:**** Aiiii desculpa por demorar em postar,mas ta chegando as férias e daí eu posto com mais freqüência. Beijosss!**

**Daddy's obsessive little girl: ****Agora eu estou conseguindo tentar viver sem ER uahauahauahua Muito obrigada por acompanhar, viu? Você é uma das minhas melhores leitoras! ;) Mil beijos!**

**Mais uma vez mil desculpas pela demora! Me faz muito mal demorar também,acreditem.**

**Bem, os próximos capítulos serão focados no Edward e os pais, mas logo a Ângela irá aparecer para falarmos um pouco mais sobre lupus, ok?**

**Ah! E a meia-irmã da Bella? NÃO CONTOOOOO! Uahauahua *hiper malvada***

**Beijos, gente!**

**Isa**


	14. Paz de Espírito

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 13: ****Paz de Espírito.**

"_Para todo pecado sempre existe perdão." – Raul Seixas._

**Bella POV.**

Sabe aquelas situações em que você simplesmente não sabe o que fazer? Bem, essa é uma delas.

Edward está a algum tempo no quarto com o pai e eu estou sozinha na sala, tomando chá com Esme e Carlisle. Eu não sei como me portar ou como responder as perguntas dos dois, sem falar o quanto estou preocupada com Edward lá dentro sozinho. Afinal, ele pode estar tendo a melhor conversa com o pai, mas também a pior de toda a vida dele.

- Eu tenho que ir ao hospital resolver umas pendências. – avisou Carlisle depois que falou com alguém ao telefone. – Eu não demoro, esta bem? – se aproximou de Esme e depositou um beijo na sua testa. – Até mais Bella. – acenei com a cabeça.

Quando ouvimos a porta bater, me virei para a janela no intuito de não demonstrar todo o meu constrangimento com o momento.

- Mais chá? – ofereceu Esme.

- Não, obrigada. – sorri gentil. – Estou bem.

- Perdoe o Carlisle por ter que sair assim, mas o hospital exige muito dele.

- Imagina. Tudo bem. – garanti.

- Ele tem um coração enorme, sabe? – contou com uma expressão apaixonada. – Cuida dos pacientes como ninguém.

- Ele parece ser uma grande pessoa mesmo.

- Ele me salvou, Bella. – disse me encarando profundamente. Eu me desconsertei ainda mais com a intensidade do olhar. De repente, ela suavizou a expressão e sorriu docemente para mim novamente. – Eu o amo muito.

- Isso é muito bonito, Esme. – sorri para ela.

- Ora! Quem você quer enganar? Eu sei que você também tem um grande amor...

- É... – olhei para os meus pés, sem graça.

- Vocês têm uma conectividade incrível! – comentou. Levantei meu olhar para ela um tanto confusa. – Me diga: como tudo começou?

- Oi? – como assim? A minha... _Sogra_? Meu Deus! A minha sogra quer saber como eu e Edward começamos a nos envolver...

- Por favor, não se acanhe! – riu.

- Ah... Bem... – comecei. – Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade há quatro anos.

- Foi amor à primeira vista? – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

- Bom, é difícil não cair de amores pelo seu filho. – ri. – Eu, Edward e Jasper, um amigo nosso, nos conhecemos logo no primeiro dia de aula e desde então nunca nos separamos. Eram trabalhos e cadeiras juntos... Até que resolvemos todos ir para um dormitório que tinha na faculdade e era misto, assim podíamos ser colegas de quarto. – senti uma sensação de nostalgia ao me lembrar desse tempo. – Mas quando fomos reservar os quartos, só tinha dois. O Jasper ficou com um e eu e o Edward com o outro... Por motivos, óbvios. – corei e ouvi ela rir. – Ah... Sempre foi tudo muito intenso entre a gente. Eu... Eu não sei como explicar... Parece que já era óbvio que um era do outro, sabe? –constatei.

- Então foi amor à primeira vista. –afirmou.

- Foi. – confirmei.

- Eu fico feliz que o meu filho tenha encontrado alguém que o faça feliz.

As suas palavras me chocaram de uma forma que eu mesma fiquei surpresa. _Feliz_? Eu conseguia fazer Edward feliz? Sofrer, eu sei que eu consigo, já que fiz isso muitas vezes, contudo... _Feliz_?

- Está tudo bem? – a voz ligeiramente preocupada de Esme me despertou. Tentei sorrir.

- Sim. – afirmei. Ela me olhou estranho. – É que... - estralei meus dedos nervosamente. – Bem, o início de tudo não foi tão fácil assim... Da minha parte. – terminei sussurrando.

- Oh! Claro! – exclamou. – Brincar de médico apenas.

- Como? – pedi completamente pasma.

- Você só queria brincar de médico com o meu filho. – repetiu. Senti minha boca escancarar. – Eu não a repreendo. Ele é um bom partido. Sabe como é: foi bem feito. – gargalhou. Me limitei a um risinho envergonhado.

Comecei a olhar tudo mais uma vez para não ter que olhar para a mãe do meu suposto namorado que acabou de dizer que eu tenho razão em querer transar com o filho dela.

Minha atenção se prendeu em um piano que havia ao fundo da grande sala. Sorri para mim mesma.

- Você toca? – indagou Esme quando notou para onde estava olhando.

- Já toquei. – dei de ombros.

- Mesmo? – bateu palmas. – Então toque algo!

Arregalei meus olhos.

- Não, não, não!! – neguei rapidamente. – Faz muito tempo que nem encosto em um piano e...

- Ora, Vamos! O máximo que vai acontecer é sair uma música terrível e eu garanto que não será nada demais. – desafiou.

Suspirei derrotada. _Edward, cadê você?_

Levantei e caminhei lentamente até o instrumento. Me sentei no banco e encarei as teclas. Me virei para trás e Esme sorria animada para mim. _Beleza._

Respirei fundo e comecei a tocar uma música que, mesmo se passasse mil anos sem tocar, eu lembraria das notas.

_Smile_ do _Charles Chaplin_. **( música no youtube: .com/watch?v=JyndsXYvRAE ).**

Meus dedos tocaram levemente o piano e sorri ao constatar que ainda sabia a música perfeitamente bem.

"_Smile, __Though your heart is aching ( sorria, embora seu coração esteja doendo), Smile, Even though it's breaking ( Sorria, mesmo que ele esteja quebrado) , When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by ( Quando há nuvens no céu, você sobriviverá), If you smile ( se você apenas sorrir) , Through your fears and sorrow, smile ( com seus medos e sofrimentos, sorria) , And maybe tomorrow You'll see the sun come shining through for you ( e talvez amanhã você verá o solver brilhando para você)" _ - cantei seg_ura e fechei meus olhos enquanto apreciava o momento. – "Light up your face with gladness, (ilumine o seu rosto com felicidade), Hide ev'ry trace of sadness, (esconda qualquer ratro de tristeza), Altho' a tear may be ever so near, (embora uma lágrima possa estar tão próxima), That's the time you must keep on trying (esse é o momento que você tem que continuar tentando)."_ – continuei.

"_Smile_," – a voz rouca de Edward cantou e abri meus olhos para encontrá-lo ao se sentando ao meu lado no banco. –_ "What's the use of crying? (qual é a importância de chorar? ), You'll find that life is still worhwhile, ( você descobrirá que a vida ainda vale a pena), If you just smile ( se você apenas sorrir)." _– cantou.

Dedilhei mais algumas notas, porém sem realmente olhar para o piano. O meu foco eram os olhos verdes de Edward que queimavam nos meus.

"_That's the time you must keep on trying (esse é o momento que você tem que continuar tentando)." – _voltamos a cantar juntos. – "_"Smile_,_ What's the use of crying? __(qual é a importância de chorar? ), You'll find that life is still worhwhile, ( você descobrirá que a vida ainda vale a pena), If you just smile ( se você apenas sorrir)."_

Terminei a música e um silêncio bom se apoderou do lugar. Eu e Edward não desviávamos os olhos um do outro.

- Você lembra. – disse, emocionada.

- Ainda é a música que me acalma. – confessou, sorrindo docemente para mim para depois se inclinar e beijar a minha testa com carinho.

- Nossa... – a voz de Esme, que assistia tudo, saiu deslumbrada. Me desprendi com dificuldade dos olhos de Edward e me voltei para ela que também estava com os olhos mareados. – Foi a música mais linda que eu já ouvi.

Sorri sem graça.

- Obrigada. – agradeci.

- Mãe... – Edward começou a falar, enquanto arrumava uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha. – Acho que vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. – voltei novamente para ele, surpresa. – Não tem sentido ficar em um hotel, não é mesmo? – completou.

Ela se pôs de pé, alegre.

- Oh, meu filho! Não sabe como fico feliz com isso! – beijou a testa dele. – Vou agora mesmo arrumar o quarto de vocês! – e antes que pudéssemos dizer alguma coisa, ela saiu saltitando.

- Edward... – chamei.

- Eu falei com o meu pai, Bella. – contou. – Ele não se lembrou de mim ainda. – o sorriso de antes diminuiu um pouco. – Mas eu me sinto tão bem aqui... Quando eu ouvi a voz dele, notei o tamanho da minha saudade e o quanto eu ainda preciso deles.

Sorri e o abracei fortemente.

- Muito obrigado por ter tocado a música. – sussurrou em meus cabelos e o senti aspirar meu perfume.

- Quando a sua mãe pediu para eu tocar, não poderia ter escolhido outra. – também aspirei seu perfume.

- Nunca irei me esquecer de quando você tocou essa mesma música e disse que sempre que eu estivesse triste ou precisando de alguém...

- Eu tocaria ela para você. – completei sorrindo. – Faz tanto tempo! – disse, me afastando para ver seu rosto.

- Foi no início da faculdade. – sorriu saudoso. – Quando tudo começou... – beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

Isso me lembrou a minha conversa com Esme um pouco antes e fiquei séria.

- O que houve? – afagou meu rosto.

- Desculpe se te fiz sofrer por causa das minhas inseguranças antes. – soltei de uma vez. Ele pareceu surpreso de início, depois me apertou em seus braços.

- Não faça isso. – pediu, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Se eu não fosse tão egoísta, a nossa história poderia ter sido cem por cento feliz. – minha voz saiu sufocada e escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

- Nunca ouviu que todo o grande amor só é verdadeiro se for triste? – começou a me embalar gentilmente. – Então, não se preocupe com isso, porque no final nós sempre vamos ficar juntos e, se possível, nos amando mais a cada dia.

É. Não tinha jeito: Edward era o meu único e verdadeiro amor. Ouvir as suas palavras me absolvendo de todo o sofrimento que lhe causei e saber que ele realmente nunca vai desistir da gente é tudo o que eu precisava para seguir em frente e me permitir amar e ser amada.

**Edward POV.**

Depois de muito tempo eu me sentia mais leve. Não posso me considerar feliz ou dizer que não sou culpado por tudo que meus pais passaram, contudo sinto que aos poucos tudo vai se encaixar.

Estava sentado na varanda da casa de minha mãe assistindo ela e Bella recolherem algumas flores do jardim.

- Cuidado, querida. – alertou Esme. – Essas rosas têm espinhos bem grandes.

- Pode deixar. – assentiu Bella. – Que cor a Senhora quer?

- Bella... – cruzou os braços, séria.

- Opa! – tampou a boca. – Sem Senhora, tudo bem. Reformulando: que cor você quer? – riu.

- Pegue apenas das amarelas. Vou ir lá nos fundos recolher algumas orquídeas.

- Orquídeas? Eu amo orquídeas! – sorriu sincera.

- Ótimo. Irei pegar mais então. – e saiu.

Bella continuou compenetrada em colher as rosas amarelas que minha mãe pediu. Ri ao ver o quanto ela cuidava para não se espetar.

- Esse jardim é lindo, não? – a voz de meu pai me assustou. Ele parou atrás da cadeira em que eu estava e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Sim. É muito lindo. – concordei.

- Eu tinha uma casa que tinha um jardim todo de rosas coloridas. Não havia essas outras espécies de flor, eram apenas rosas. – contou.

Eu conhecia esse jardim. Era o da antiga casa deles, onde eu cresci e vivi até tudo começar a desandar.

- Peter! – Esme exclamou animada, trazendo uma cesta repleta de orquídeas azuis. – Que bom que resolveu aparecer!

Ele apenas sorriu para ela e acenou com a cabeça. Provavelmente não a reconhecendo direito.

- Ai,droga! – resmungou Bella e vi que ela havia machucado o dedo com os espinhos.

- Bella! Está tudo bem? – minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

- Está sim. – sorriu e veio até nós três. – É só um pouco de sangue. Onde tem curativo?

- No banheiro. – Esme a pegou pela mão. – Venha que eu vou te ajudar. Eu deveria ter lhe dado luvas!

- Está tudo bem. Mesmo.

Quando elas iam entrar na casa, Peter chamou a nossa atenção.

- Olhem! – apontava para o céu. Todos nós olhamos, mas não havia nada. – Não são lindos? São os pássaros mais lindos que já vi.

Minha mãe suspirou.

- São as medicações. O médico disse que poderia dar alucinações, mas não são freqüentes. – explicou.

- Não é lindo? – perguntou de novo.

Olhei novamente para o céu e não vi nada.

- São lindos mesmo. – Bella concordou, se afastando de Esme e parando ao lado de meu pai. – Olhe aquele ali! – apontou para o nada assim como ele. – Que cor mais linda!

- Azul é uma cor muito bonita mesmo. – concordou o meu pai.

- O Senhor quer pegar um deles? – perguntou.

- Não! – apressou em responder. – Eles são feitos para serem livres!

- Concordo. – sorriu para ele.

Sorri também ao ver o que Bella estava fazendo. Ela concordava com as alucinações de meu pai, para que ele não se sinta mal quando souber que ninguém mais vê o que ele vê.

- Foram embora. – disse Peter.

- Eram muito bonitos mesmo. – apertou o dedo que ainda sangrava um pouco. – Bem, eu vou lá fazer um curativo nisso aqui. Se eles voltarem, me chame!

- Pode deixar.

Elas entraram na casa e Peter veio se sentar ao meu lado no banco.

- Grande menina. – comentou.

- É mesmo.

- Você deveria tentar alguma coisa com ela. Vocês dois são gente boa.

Sorri amplamente para ele.

- Vou pensar no assunto.

Logo Bella e minha mãe voltaram e terminaram de arrumar as flores.

Mais tarde as duas foram para cozinha fazer a janta. Bella parecia muito animada com tudo isso.

Fiquei na sala, enquanto Peter estava no seu quarto novamente.

Carlisle chegou.

- Olá, Edward! – cumprimentou educado.

- Olá.

- Vejo que irão ficar aqui.

- Se não tiver problema.

- Nenhum, imagine. – se sentou ao meu lado no sofá. – Onde elas estão?

- Na cozinha fazendo a janta e me proibiram de entrar lá.

- Esme gostou muito de Bella. – sorriu.

- Pois é. – sorri também.

- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo, Edward. Foi realmente importante para a sua mãe e para o seu pai.

Assenti um pouco constrangido.

- Não tenho sido um bom filho nesses últimos tempos. – disse.

- Ninguém é perfeito. – deu de ombros.

Ri involuntariamente.

- O quê? – indagou curioso.

- Bella me diz a mesma coisa sempre.

- Tente acreditar um pouco nela. – piscou para mim. – Eu garanto que Esme não tem nenhum ressentimento por você. Ela está transbordando de alegria por você estar aqui. E acredite: ter vindo visitá-la foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito.

- Espero que eu consiga me redimir por tudo.

- Você não tem o que se redimir. – colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Apenas seja filho dela.

Assenti.

Eu gostei desse cara.

**Bella POV.**

- Me passa o sal, por favor? - pediu Esme.

- Claro. – caminhei até o balcão e peguei o pote de sal. – Aqui está. – entreguei.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu. – Então você só tem uma meia-irmã?

- É... Na verdade duas, eu acho.

- Acha?

- Longa história. – dei de ombros e fui cortar o pepino. – Esse é o prato preferido de Edward.

- Você parece saber muito sobre ele. – comentou.

- Ah... Nós praticamente moramos juntos na faculdade, então...

- E agora? Moram juntos?

- Não. – neguei. – Eu moro com meu pai, minha madastra e a minha meia-irmã.

- Ela é mais nova que você? – colocou a massa na panela.

- Não. Oito meses mais velha. – coloquei o pepino na tigela.

- Mais velha?

- Longa história. – repeti, começando a cortar o queijo para por na massa.

Ela riu.

- Você é legal, Bella.

Sorri para ela.

- É sério. – insistiu. – Você é especial para o meu filho, então é especial para mim também.

- Obrigada.

- Eu que agradeço você por ter mostrado ao Edward que ele é e sempre será amado por mime pelo pai dele.

- Mas... – comecei a falar.

- Não precisa negar. Eu sei que sem você ele não teria vindo. – voltou a sua atenção para a massa. – Edward se culpa demais por tudo que aconteceu no passado. Não é certo isso.

- Você deveria dizer isso para ele. Talvez pare de se culpar. – aconselhei.

**Edward POV.**

Bella e Esme fizeram o meu prato preferido para a janta e todos nós comemos alegremente.

Meu pai e Bella se deram muito bem. Pareciam duas crianças brincando um com o outro.

Carlisle era uma pessoa muito legal e passando esse tempo com eles, vi que também é de importância fundamental na vida da minha mãe.

- Vamos lá! É fácil, gente! – reclamou Bella enquanto continuava a fazer mímicas na nossa frente.

Eu, minha mãe, Carlisle e Bella estávamos jogando mímicas de filmes. Meu pai estava sentado olhando pela janela.

Bella apontou para o anel em seu dedo.

- Ahhh! – gritei. – _Senhor dos Anéis_!

- Isso! – bateu palmes. – Agora vai você.

Me levantei e ela sentou em meu lugar. Pensei em um filme e sorri ao me lembrar de um.

Comecei a fazer os gestos. Fingi que dormia e acordava e apontei para o relógio.

- Tempo de Despertar! – Bella adivinhou antes que qualquer um pudesse abrir a boca.

- Isso não vale! Até em mímica vocês estão conectados. – resmungou Esme e nós dois rimos.

- É que o seu filho, Esme, me enganou durante anos dizendo que tinha visto esse filme e não viu! – contou Bella fazendo cara de má para mim. – Foi ver só esses dias... Acredita?

- Ah, mas eu assisti, não assisti? – passei as mãos no cabelo, fazendo cara de coitado. Todos riram.

E assim ficamos até dormir.

Meu pai conversava com todos animadamente e continuava contando histórias do seu passado. Em nenhum momento pareceu me reconhecer.

Quando já estava bem tarde, eu e Bella recolhemos para o quarto de hóspedes e dormimos abraçados na cama de casal. Me sentia mais tranqüilo, porém não em paz.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Resolvemos voltar para Chicago antes do almoço mesmo com a minha mãe insistindo para almoçarmos lá. Mas era bom que chegássemos cedo, já que no outro dia tínhamos que trabalhar.

- Foi tão bom te ter aqui. Edward! – Esme dizia agarrada em meu pescoço. – Da próxima vez venham passar mais tempo! Nós podemos fazer até uma viagem juntos! – convidou.

- Pode deixar, mãe. – sorri.

- Menina! – era assim que Peter chamava Bella. – Você é muito boa, viu? Esse moço tem sorte de ter você... - se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Você já deu aquela investida nela que nem eu disse, certo? – ri e concordei com a cabeça. – Ótimo!

- Muito obrigada. – Bella agradeceu, o abraçando.

Enquanto minha mãe se despedia dela, fui me despedir de Carlisle.

- Tchau, Edward. – apertou a minha mão. – Foi um prazer.

- O prazer foi meu. – disse. – E... Muito obrigado por ter ajudado a minha mãe quando eu não fiz isso.

- Eu a amo.

- Eu sei. – assenti. – E fico feliz por isso.

Bella foi junto com eles levar as malas até o táxi e eu fui dar um abraço no meu pai.

- Tchau, Peter. – falei o abraçando.

- Tchau.

Quando me afastei dele, senti segurar o meu pulso.

- Edward? – pareceu surpreso. Meu coração gelou. – Meu filho! Quanto tempo! – e voltou a me abraçar.

Respondi o abraço me sentindo feliz. Ele lembrou de mim e parecia não ter ressentimentos.

- Você já está indo? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi. – Mas eu volto... Logo. – prometi sinceramente.

- Foi muito bom te ver.

- Foi bom te ver também, pai.

Nos abraçamos de novo.

Segui para o táxi.

- Edward... – minha mãe me chamou antes que eu pudesse entrar no carro.

- Sim?

- Você tem que parar de se culpar pelo passado da nossa família. – começou me encarando profundamente. – E se isso for te fazer feliz: _eu te perdôo, meu filho._ Mesmo que eu não te considere culpado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e a abracei com toda a minha força.

- Eu te amo, Mãe.

- Eu sei. E eu também te amo. – beijou minha face.

Entrei no táxi, me sentando no banco traseiro ao lado de Bella.

Abanamos para os três e seguimos rumo ao aeroporto.

Respirei bem fundo, apreciando a sensação.

- É bom respirar novamente, não é mesmo? – ela sorria para mim.

Passei o braço pelos seus ombros, a fazendo recostar a cabeça em mim.

- Obrigado. – beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Não houve resposta, senti apenas seus braços apertarem mais o meu corpo.

Era isso que eu precisava. Minha mãe não me culpa e meu pai ainda gosta de mim. Carlisle é um bom homem e Bella esta ao meu lado.

Isso é o que eu chamo de _paz de espírito_. Finalmente.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Bella POV.**

Chegamos a Chicago e decidimos cada um seguir para a sua casa. Dentro de algumas horas tínhamos que trabalhar e, como o meu turno começava um pouco antes, resolvi ir para casa tomar banho, guardar as roupas que eu tinha levado para Toronto e descansar um pouco.

Estava distraída procurando a chave em minha bolsa quando vejo uma mulher sentada em frente à porta da minha casa.

Me aproximei,confusa.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntei.

Ela se levantou rápido e notei que estava grávida. _Bem _grávida.

- Aqui é a casa da Isabella Swan, certo?

Assenti.

- Sim, sou eu. Em que posso ajudá-la? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu sou_ Rachel Martin_. A sua irmã.

Deixei a bolsa e a mochila caírem no chão.

_Merda._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Olá!**

**Eu sei que ainda estou demorando, mas é porque mesmo sem as aulas ainda estou em função do ENEM.**

**Por isso mesmo não vou responder as reviews hoje, mas eu agradeço cada uma e agradeço também a todas as novas leitoras! *--***

**Amanhã termina o ENEM e, se Deus quiser, as coisas ficarão mais calmas e os capítulos serão mais freqüentes.**

**Mil beijos,**

**Muito obrigada,**

**Isa.**


	15. Rachel Martin

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 14: ****Rachel Martin****.**

"_Nunca esqueça: a vida também perde a cabeça." – Millôr Fernandes._

**Bella POV.**

Por que quando eu preciso de ajuda ninguém está em casa?

Alice sumiu.

Minha madastra desapareceu.

Meu pai não esta em lugar nenhum.

Eu? Em casa sentada no sofá olhando fixamente para a mulher grávida que resolveu me contar que é minha meia-irmã e que vai me dar uma sobrinha em apenas um mês.

Não é lindo?

O que eu quero mais? Duas meias-irmãs grávidas, sendo que uma eu mal precisei aguentar toda a gravidez dela, porque a moça já chegou se apresentando junto com o bebê.

Ah claro! E o fato de não ter tido a mínima noção da sua existência é apenas um detalhe.

- Então você nasceu um ano antes de mim? – perguntei pela terceira vez seguida.

- Sim. Eu morava com o meu pai, mas ele morreu quando eu tinha dezessete anos. – contou. – Então eu comecei a me virara sozinha e assim cresci. Quando descobri que estava grávida, me perguntei como seria se eu soubesse que a minha mãe me deu irmãos.

- Mas então a Isobel te abandonou? – a interrompi.

- Sim. – afirmou. – Mas eu tenho certeza que ela não faria isso com você! – se apressou em dizer notando a minha cara de choque.

- Como eu vou saber? – dei de ombros. – Ela morreu quando eu nasci. Tive sorte do meu pai me colocar na família dele.

- Teve mesmo. O meu pai me deixava na casa da mãe dele nos cinco primeiros anos da minha vida até ele tomar coragem e se separar da mulher.

- Ele também era casado?? – me coloquei de pé, rapidamente.

- S-Sim. – gaguejou, surpresa pela minha reação. – Algum problema? – continuou hesitante.

- Não! – voltei a me sentar. – Só descobri que a minha mãe era uma _puta._

- Isabella... Não fala assim.

- Rachel, ela dormia com dois caras CASADOS ao mesmo tempo, engravidou de um em uma bimbada mal dada com ele, daí você nasceu e te largou por aí. Um ano depois ela resolveu transar sem camisinha com o outro cara casado e eu nasci! – falei tudo em um fôlego só. – É óbvio que ela era...

- Ela é a nossa mãe. – me interrompeu.

- Eu nunca a tive como uma mãe.

- Porque ela morreu.

- E você porque ela te deixou.

- Eu não pensei que você tivesse um coração tão frio. – falou baixinho, um pouco pasma.

Respirei fundo. Eu sabia que eu tinha um bom coração, eu apenas não aceito o fato da minha mãe ter sido tão promíscua.

- Lembre-se que nenhuma de nós duas convivemos com ela para saber exatamente o que ela pensava ou queria. Vai ver ela estava arrependida e talvez ela amasse os dois.

- Amava os dois?

- Sim. As pessoas podem amar mais de uma pessoa, sabia?

- É. Talvez... - suspirei e me encostei no sofá. – Eu preciso ligar para uma pessoa. Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não. Estou bem, obrigada.

- Já volto. Fique à vontade. – subi as escadas e entrei no quarto.

Olhei para o telefone. Ele deve estar dormindo por causa da viagem...

Me sentei na cama.

Suspirei e peguei o aparelho.

- _Alô?_ – a voz sonolenta de Edward atendeu.

- Você estava dormindo, né? Esquece! A gente se vê no hospital! Tchau!

- _Bella!! Calma, não tem problema! Mesmo... Agora me conte o que aconteceu._

Dava uma raiva quando ele fazia isso. Não precisava me lembrar o quanto me conhecia bem.

- Rachel Martin está sentada no meu sofá lá no andar de baixo. – disse com a voz nervosa.

-_O quê????_ – pediu assustado. – _Mas... Como?_

- Ela resolveu vir atrás de mim. – contei. – E eu realmente não to me sentindo bem com ela. Parece que ela sabe mais da minha vida do que eu e quer me dizer o que sentir ou deixar de sentir e isso ta me deixando nervosa. – eu atropelava as palavras.

- _Estou indo para a sua casa._ – anunciou. Abri a boca para protestar. – _Nem perca o seu tempo dizendo que não. Já estou na porta de casa._

**Edward POV.**

Levei um susto quando acordei com o meu celular tocando e Bella despejou um monte de coisas malucas que aconteceram nas últimas horas.

Eu sentia na voz dela que estava confusa e aprisionada. Provavelmente cheia de novas dúvidas e os sentimentos emaranhados.

Não pensei duas vezes em ir ao seu encontro. Sei bem o que pode acontecer se Bella não saber como agir e tudo que eu não queria era que as crises de TOC dela e os seus medos voltassem à tona.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse à sua casa.

Toquei a campainha.

- Edward! – abriu a porta um tanto esbaforida. Sorri torto para ela.

- Oi. – a abracei. Senti o seu coração acelerado e nesse momento eu quis bater nessa tal de Rachel. Quem ela pensa que é para deixar Bella assim?

Entramos e não demorou muito para eu avistar a tal meia-irmã sentada no sofá. Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada.

- Bella... - chamei baixinho, ela se aproximou.

- Sim? – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Você não me disse que ela estava grávida.

- Fazer o quê? Todo mundo resolveu me dar sobrinhos esse ano. – disse com o seu típico humor ácido quando está nervosa. – Rachel, esse é Edward. – apresentou.

- Muito prazer. – se levantou e apertou a minha mão.

Assenti e me sentei ao lado de Bella no sofá de frente para a Rachel.

- Eu... Eu vou ver se o café está pronto. – Bella saiu e entrou na cozinha.

Cuidei os seus movimentos e suspirei aliviado quando constatei que ela não contava os passos que dava. Isso era um bom sinal.

- Ela tem TOC, né? – a voz estridente me assustou.

- Como assim? – pedi confuso.

- A Isabella... – fez um sinal com a cabeça apontando para a porta da cozinha. – Ela tem TOC, não tem?

- Sim. – afirmei hesitante. – Mas faz muito tempo que ela não tem uma crise.

- Isso é bom.

- Sim. – repeti.

A mulher olhava cada canto da sala como se analisasse, porém eu não conseguia achá-la com jeito de interesseira. A forma como alisava a barriga que – pelo o que aparentava – já devia estar nos seus seis meses e o olhar um pouco arredio fez com que eu achasse que ela vivia um conflito interno.

- Você conhece bem a Isabella? – perguntou de repente.

- Sim.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Muito tempo.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- Ela está com medo de mim. – falou um pouco pesarosa.

Não pude deixar de rir.

- Digamos que não é bem medo... - tentei explicar.

- Eu falei demais. Não deveria ter contado tudo sobre a minha vida e sobre a nossa mãe. É um baque muito grande para ela.

- Não se preocupe. – a tranqüilizei. – A Bella esta bem. Eu garanto. – sorri.

- Bella... – murmurou. – Só você a chama assim?

Ri mais uma vez.

- Não. Ela não gosta que a chamem de Isabella.

- Um ponto a menos para mim.

- Você consegue. – pisquei brincalhão.

- Olha Edward, pelo jeito você se preocupa de verdade com a Isabella, então eu quero deixar bem claro que só estou aqui, porque eu queria dar uma espécie de família para essa menininha que está vindo ao mundo. – passou a mão na barriga. – E a Bella era a minha única esperança. Eu ganhei uma herança da minha avó e então pude investir na procura por ela e ainda tenho dinheiro suficiente para uns três meses depois que o bebê nascer. Ou seja, eu não quero dinheiro... Eu só quero alguém a mais na vida da minha filha que não seja apenas eu.

- Te entendo.

- Eu fui criada com o meu pai, que morreu na minha adolescência, e com a minha avó. Sempre fui muito sozinha e eu não quero isso para a minha filha também.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para falar, a porta foi aberta rapidamente revelando uma Alice exaltada, usando uma calça e um top. e mostrando a barriga de quase cinco meses completamente riscada de batom. Só então fui notar que o seu rosto também estava rebocado.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritava.

- Meu Deus do céu, o que foi dessa vez? – Bella saiu da cozinha, trazendo uma bandeja com xícaras de café. – Alice? O que é isso? – perguntou segurando o riso, largando a bandeja na mesa de centro.

- COMO O QUE É ISSO?? – esperneou. – ISABELLA, SÃO QUASE DEZ DA NOITE E VOCÊ NÃO PARECEU NO MEU CHÁ DE BEBÊ!!!!

- Ops. – colocou a mão na boca. – Minha culpa! Desculpa, eu esqueci completamente.

- COMO ESQUECEU?? VOCÊ ME DEIXOU SOZINHA NA TOCA DA LEOA!!!!

- É cobra e você que decidiu fazer lá o tal chá. – se aproximou da irmã, limpando o rosto dela com um guardanapo. – E você esta ridícula.

- Quem precisa de inimigos tendo você como irmã?

- Meia-irmã. – corrigiu Bella.

- Que seja! – deu de ombros. Olhou por cima de Bella e pareceu notar a nossa presença. – Olá, Edward! Olá... Você! – sorriu.

- Ela é a Rachel. – começou Bella. – A minha meia-irmã.

- Meia-irmã? – a baixinha arregalou os olhos. – Como assim meia-irmã? Eu que sou a sua meia-irmã!!

Com essa eu tive que rir.

- E ela esta grávida também! – apontou para Rachel indignada. – Bella! Eu que sou a sua meia-irmã grávida!!

- Menos, Alice. – revirou os olhos. – Parece que os hormônios da gravidez não estão te fazendo bem. – voltou a se sentar ao meu lado.

- O que você está fazendo? – indagou parando na frente de Bella.

- Oi?

- Quem vai me ajudar a tirar esse monte de batom do meu corpo??

- Fala sério, Alice. – reclamou.

- É... – Rachel chamou a atenção de Alice. – Se você quiser, eu posso ajudar. O meu foi mês passado e também quase morri para tirar esse batom da minha barriga.

- Mesmo? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo. – afirmou a outra.

- Então vem cá! – Alice prontamente juntou Rachel pelo braço e a arrastou para o andar de cima.

- Agora eu tenho duas grávidas confabulando no meu banheiro. – resmungou Bella.

Ri, beijando sua testa.

**Alice POV.**

- Nossa, você realmente tem pratica com isso! – elogiei, vendo o último risco de batom sumir do meu rosto graças a uma loção que Rachel me emprestou.

- Foi a única coisa que limpou direito.

- De quantos meses você está?

- Seis.

- Um a mais que eu. – disse. – Vem cá... Como você surgiu,em?

Ela riu.

- Eu mandei uma carta para Bella faz algum tempo.

- Ah sim! – bati na minha testa. - Me lembro! Ela tinha comentado...

- Pois é...

- Bem, espero que você seja uma boa meia-irmã para ela.

- Como assim?

- Eu brigo com ela o tempo inteiro e há pouco tempo nós mal nos falávamos, mas a Bella é gente boa, sabe? – isso era o tipo de coisa que eu nunca diria para a Bella.

- Nossa, parece que todo mundo quer proteger ela. – comentou.

- Como eu disse: ela é gente boa.

- Pode ficar tranqüila. A última coisa que eu quero é fazer algum mal para ela.

- Você veio por causa do bebê, né?

- Sim. – assentiu. – Eu quero dar uma família para ela.

- Eu te entendo. Quando descobri que estava grávida, o termo família pesou bastante.

- Esse bebê é tudo para mim. – confessou.

- Mais uma vez eu te entendo. – sorri, acariciando a minha barriga.

**Edward POV.**

Estava deitado na cama de Bella lendo um livro. Irei passar a noite aqui.

Essa tal de Rachel Martin realmente parece ser uma boa pessoa.

Acho que não quer dinheiro mesmo. Me convenci com a sua versão sobre querer uma família para a filha. Não é nada fácil crescer sem uma.

_Acho que dessa vez Bella teve sorte e uma boa pessoa cruzou o seu caminho._

**Alice POV.**

Gargalhei mais uma vez quando Rachel terminou a sua história sobre como descobriu a gravidez.

Não a conheço direito ainda, mas ela compartilha das mesmas inseguranças que eu sobre o futuro.

_Para mim, ela é apenas mais uma mulher pedindo ajuda nesse momento tão delicado nas nossas vidas._

**Bella POV.**

Dentro de duas horas começava o meu plantão e Edward resolveu dormir aqui.

Enquanto arrumava as minhas coisas e o assistia lendo na minha cama, cheguei à conclusão que eu não sei o que pensar sobre Rachel.

Ela me faz lembrara de coisas ruins e me conta coisas que eu não queria saber.

Contudo, ela parece apenas querer conhecer a sua única parente de sangue nesse mundo.

_De qualquer forma, ainda não consigo confiar nela._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Olá queridas de minha vida!**

**Bem, o capitulo não foi dos melhores, mas eu realmente não tinha muito mais o que por nele. O próximo já esta feito, então tudo depende das reviews e da minha beta me mandar ele betado ^^**

_**Respondendo reviews de quem não tem conta no FF:**_

_**Yara: **_**O importante é que você leia e eu poste, certo? Uahauhaua Beijosss! E muito obrigada por ler! ;***

_**B. Lautner: **_**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews lindas, viu? Mil beijoss! ;***

_**Maríllya: **_**Obrigada linda! Eu que agradeço por você ler! Mil beijos! ;***

_**Sunshine: **_**Pois é, grávida! O que será que vai dar, em? uahauhau Beijoss e muito obrigada por ler! ;***

_**Duda: **_**Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou! Espero que continue gostando! ;) Mil beijos, viu? ;****

_**Camila:**_** Eu estou trabalhando nisso, mas ainda não posso dar certeza se vai ter uma continuação em Tudo é Novo Outra Vez! Beijoss! ;***

**É isso,gente! Espero que continuem gostando! ^^**

**Mil beijos,**

**Isa**


	16. Sem medo de Voar

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 15: ****Sem medo de Voar.**

"_Renda-se como eu me rendi. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como eu mergulhei. Não se preocupe em entender: viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento." – Clarice Lispector._

**Bella POV.**

- Alguém quer alguma coisa? Eu estou indo ali no Joey's comprar café. – ofereceu Emmett passando pela recepção.

- Café preto e puro. – resmungou Jasper que estava atirado em uma maca no corredor mais dormindo do que acordado.

- Monk?

- Não,obrigada. – disse e voltei a minha atenção para papelada na minha frente.

- Bom dia à todos! – Edward adentrou o PS alegremente.

- Caiu da cama foi? – comentou Linda, a enfermeira, divertida passando com um soro.

- Não. – olhou no relógio. – Eu estou no horário, certo? – perguntou confuso.

- Certo. – respondi, me virando para ele. – Mas podia ter ficado em casa. Isso aqui está mais para uma casa mal assombrada do que para um hospital. Nem um paciente de trauma e cinco crianças vomitando foram os nossos atendimentos até agora.

- Agora que eu cheguei os moribundos chegam junto. – riu e beijou a minha testa.

- Não fala que atraí. – a voz abafada de Jazz fez com que virássemos para ele estirado na maca.

- Cara... – Edward se aproximou. – O que aconteceu com você?

- A Alice está dando uma canseira nele. – brinquei.

- Eu juro que eu nunca pensei que esse negócio de mudança fosse dar tanto trabalho. – reclamou voltando a cara amassada para a gente.

- Nem olha para mim! – levantei meus braços. – Já disse que eu tenho que ajudar a Ângela na palestra! Fora de cogitação ajudar na mudança.

- Mas a Alice é tua irmã!

- E a Ângela é minha amiga! – rebati. – Além do mais, eu não quero estragar o prazer da Alice em olhar bem para a cara da sua mãe e dizer que está levando o filinho dela de casa. – sorri ironicamente.

- O Jasper está crescendoo... – cantarolou Edward. – E aí,cara? Pronto para juntar as trouxas com a baixinha?

- Eu engravidei ela. Isso é apenas um detalhe. – revirou os olhos, nos fazendo rir.

- Trouxe café e trabalho para gente! – anunciou Emmett entrando junto com os paramédicos e um cara ensangüentado. – Jared chame o Wyle, Bella e Edward comigo!

E assim fizemos.

- Atropelamento. Traumatismo no pescoço, peito e quadril esquerdo. – começou o residente assim que entramos na sala de trauma. – Edward! O que devemos fazer? – indagou na sua posição de professor.

- Raio-X, morfina e soro. Endireitar a coluna cervical e chamar um ortopedista. – ditou seguramente.

- O que estamos esperando? – pegamos cada um uma ponta da maca. – Na minha contagem: 1,2 e 3. – removemos para a mesa do trauma. – Bella?

- Endireitei a coluna cervical. – avisei.

- Ótimo. Chamem o ortopedista e Linda! – chamou. – Prepare o Raio-X.

- Claro. – e saiu da sala.

- Ele estava sozinho? – perguntou Dr. McCarty para a outra enfermeira, Gloria.

- Não. Uma moça veio o acompanhando. – entregou a seringa de morfina para Edward. – Morfina. – ele injetou.

- Quer que eu fale com ela? – sugeri, tirando as minhas luvas.

- Por favor, querida Monk. – assenti e saí da sala indo em direção a sala de espera.

- Quem veio acompanhando o Sr... – olhei no prontuário. – Barnett? – chamei assim que entrei no lugar cheio de gente.

- Eu!

E para minha surpresa quem era?

- Rachel? – levantei uma sobrancelha. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava andando na rua e chamei o resgate quando o filho da mãe que atropelou ele saiu sem prestar socorro.

- Ah. – me limitei em dizer. – Você está bem? Quer uma água ou algo do gênero?

- Não, não. Esta tudo bem. – colocou as mãos nas costas.

- Venha eu te levo até a sala dos médicos onde o sofá é mais adequado para uma grávida de seis meses. – a conduzi.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

- Bom trabalho, gente! – parabenizou Emm. – Vocês dois estão melhorando a cada dia!

- Valeu. – Edward sorriu torto.

- Vou checar um paciente. Valeu gente! – e foi.

- Você não tem noção de quem está na sala dos médicos agora mesmo. – falei, parando em frente a Edward.

- Quem?

- Rachel. –contei e o vi arregalar os olhos de surpresa. – Ela que pediu o resgate para o nosso atropelado.

- Nossa... – passou as mãos no cabelo. – Ela está bem?

- Sim. –afirmei.

- Bom dia, casal! – a voz animada de Ângela cumprimentou. – Como estão?

- Angie, são sete da manhã ainda! – olhei no relógio. – A palestra é só de tarde.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou ansiosa, então resolvi chegar antes.

- _Bem_ antes. – frisou Edward.

- Detalhes. – deu de ombros. – Então? Querem ir comer alguma coisa? – convidou.

- Nós estamos trabalhando... – disse.

- Oh! Claro! Certo, certo... – ela realmente estava nervosa. – Bem, eu vou ir lá repassar tudo da palestra e tal...

- Ângela! – chamei, mas ela já havia se mandado.

- Ela está nervosa. – constatou.

- É. – concordei. – Vamos trabalhar antes que briguem com a gente.

**Edward POV.**

Tinha Acabado de atender um paciente quando Jasper me parou no corredor.

- Olha só... - tirou do bolso uma caixinha com um anel. – Então? Será que ela vai gostar?

- Você vai fazer o pedido hoje? – perguntei, pegando a caixinha e olhando mais de perto a jóia.

- Eu estou preparando tudo para hoje à noite. Será a nossa primeira noite no nosso apartamento, então...

- Ela vai amar, cara! – dei uns tapinhas nas suas costas. – Parabéns!

- Hey vocês!! – Bella chegou gritando e grudou cada um de nós pelos jalecos. – Vamos! – começou a nos arrastar.

- Para onde? – fez Jazz confuso.

- Como para onde? – indignou-se. – A palestra da Angie!!

- Já esta na hora? – tentei olhar no relógio, mas ela puxava bem pela manga do braço que ele estava.

- Sim!! Começa daqui quinze minutos!

E na velocidade do Flash da Liga da Justiça, nós adentramos o auditório do hospital sendo largados, em seguida, sentados em uma das poltronas onde já havia um bom público se acomodando.

- Só saem daqui se o bipe de vocês tocar dizendo que é um acidente nuclear e que a cidade inteira só poderá ser salva por vocês e pelo superman! – decretou e correu para cima do palco onde Ângela estava.

Instantes depois Bella se aproximou do microfone.

- Muito obrigada pela presença de todos aqui. - agradeceu. – Esperamos que esta palestra ajude vocês e tire as suas dúvidas. Com vocês, Ângela Weber. – entregou o microfone para Ângela, descendo e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Boa tarde gente! – começou Angie simpática. – Bem, a idéia de fazer essa palestra surgiu quando eu me via cansada do dia-a-dia do lupus e a minha amiga Bella Swan, a que me apresentou, deu a idéia de eu canalizar as minhas energias em ajudar quem tem e quem quer saber sobre a doença. – explicou. – Eu gostaria que vocês fossem fazendo perguntas ao longo da apresentação, assim ninguém fica com dúvidas.

"O lupus é uma doença auto-imune e eu sei que muitos de vocês não sabem o que é uma doença auto-imune. Chamamos de doença auto-imune quando o sistema imunológico da pessoa, que deveria proteger o corpo das coisas ruins, cria anticorpos que atacam tecidos e órgãos sadios."

"O lupus é difícil de diagnosticar, assim como a maioria das doenças auto-imunes. A dificuldade vem porque os sintomas que surgem são muito parecidos com os de outras doenças e médicos acabam tratando por outro motivo. Dores nas juntas, fadiga, manchas na pele são alguns dos sintomas."

Um homem levantou a mão na platéia.

- Sim? – falou Ângela.

- O lupus se apresenta da mesma forma em todas as pessoas? – indagou interessado.

- Não. Para maioria, digamos assim, o lupus é uma doença que ataca algumas partes do corpo, mas em outras pessoas ele pode vir de forma muito agressiva, podendo atingir a pele, juntas, rins, coração, sistema nervoso, sangue e também outras partes.

- É crônica? – outra pessoa perguntou.

- Sim. Infelizmente, todas as doenças auto-imunes não têm cura ainda. Aqui nos EUA existe uma fundação, a AARDA **¹, **que tem como objetivo conseguir fundos e voluntários para assim conseguir na justiça direitos de pesquisas e dinheiro para futuras curas dessas doenças.

"Outra coisa que é realmente importante é o diagnóstico precoce. Mas, como dito antes, o lupus e as demais doenças desse tipo são muito trocadas com outras mais comuns, então o que se pede é que você conheça o histórico médico da sua família **²**. Gente, isso é de extrema importância, porque se a sua avó tiver lupus, se a sua mãe tiver, se alguém da sua família tiver é uma grande chance de outras pessoas da tua família também terem. Sem falar que se você souber o histórico da sua família é muito mais fácil de explicar para o médico e ajudá-lo a encontrar a verdadeira causa para a sua doença."

- Uma pessoa que tem o lupus pode levar uma vida normal? – uma mulher sentada mais no fundo indagou.

- Bem, eu fui diagnosticada com 18 anos de idade e eu vou estar mentindo para vocês se eu disser que a minha vida continuou a mesma. Não, é mentira. Mas se formos tratados corretamente temos condições de levar uma vida praticamente normal. As que não se tratam acabam tendo sérias complicações podendo até levar à morte.

"Os cuidados do dia-a-dia são muitos e devem ser seguidos à risca sim. É muito importante o uso diário do protetor solar, ter todo o cuidado do mundo para engravidar e ter o mesmo cuidado com os anticoncepcionais, porque eles podem causar um novo surto. Uma coisa que é fundamental é o equilíbrio emocional. É extremamente importante que a pessoa esteja bem com si mesmo e com o resto e pedir ajuda quando não se sentir assim. Aliás, eu acho que isso é importante até para quem não tem uma doença auto-imune, certo?"

- É verdade que o lupus não afeta homens? – outra pergunta.

- Não, não é verdade. Homens também podem ter lupus, mas é uma chance muito menor mesmo. As mulheres são as mais afetadas por essa doença rara que normalmente aparece entre os 15 e 30 anos da mulher. Lembrando que dificilmente aparece em meninas que ainda não menstruaram.

E assim a palestra seguiu: Angie segura de si e pronta para ajudar àqueles que estavam com dúvidas. Todos gostaram muito e tudo saiu um verdadeiro sucesso.

- Acho que no final de tudo, independente se você tem uma grave doença ou não, você não pode desistir de viver. Nós vimos hoje o quanto é importante saber o que é o lupus e as outras doenças auto-imunes, mas também vimos o quanto é complicado viver com essas enfermidades. Eu não desisti de viver mesmo nessas circunstâncias e é muito importante que ninguém desista. E se você tem a saúde necessária para viver, é mais do que justo que você agradeça à vida, vivendo ela da melhor forma possível. Assim como eu agradeço sempre por ela ter me dado a chance de seguir em frente _sem medo de voar_.

E com essas palavras a nossa amiga encerrou o seu trabalho e todos do auditório levantaram batendo palmas, satisfeitos com o que ouviram. Olhei para Bella que sorria da mesma forma que eu: cheia de orgulho.

**Bella POV.**

Eu estava radiante.

Tudo tinha saído perfeitamente bem e a administração do hospital pediu mais cinco sessões da palestra da Ângela.

Faltava uma hora para sair do plantão e havíamos combinado que iríamos todos ao Joey's comemorar.

Anotava umas coisas em um prontuário quando entrei na sala dos médicos e encontrei uma cena um pouco estranha.

Rachel estava sentada no sofá e Edward, sentado ao seu lado, fazia carinho na sua barriga.

- Você ainda está aí. – disse, largando o prontuário na mesa e indo pegar café.

- Sim. – respondeu ela.

- Venha, Bella! – chamou Edward animado. – O bebê está mexendo! Coloque a mão para sentir.

- É... – fiquei um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Eu não queria tocar na barriga dela.

- Bella! Edward! – Linda entrou na sala. – Está chegando um trauma e precisamos de ajuda!

Salva pelo acidente!

Juntei o prontuário e saí rapidamente de lá.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Saímos da comemoração passando da meia-noite e não quis ir para casa, então fui embora junto com Edward, que por sinal conversou até demais com a Rachel durante a janta. ( sim, ela também foi.).

- Onde anda essa cabecinha? – ele perguntou, alisando as minhas costas cobertas apenas pelo fino lençol.

- Eu estava pensando nas coisas que a Ângela disse ao final da palestra. – suspirei pesadamente e me virei de frente para Edward. – Eu preciso de uma mudança na minha vida. Sei lá. Talvez me mudar seja uma opção, sabe? A Alice está morando com o Jasper agora e logo eles irão até casar no papel. Eu não tenho uma relação tão perfeita assim com Charlie e Renée para dizer que seja bom morar só com eles e, além do mais, eu preciso de um canto meu. Já está mais do que na hora de eu tomar vergonha na cara e ir viver a minha vida por conta própria. – confessei.

- Alguém está querendo abrir as asinhas e voar. – sorriu para mim.

- Eu realmente quero voar. – deitei no seu peito nu.

- E eu te apoio completamente. – apertou os braços em volta de mim. – Mas enquanto você não toma essa grande decisão, eu tenho um jeito muito mais rápido de te fazer voar.

- É mesmo? – instiguei. – E o que seria?

- Você quer mesmo saber? – se colocou em cima de mim e começou a beijar o meu corpo.

- Definitivamente. – minha respiração estava ofegante.

- Então vem cá que eu vou te levar para as nuvens. – riu maroto e tomou meus lábios avidamente e apaixonadamente.

E naquela noite eu voei junto com Edward.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

* * *

**¹: **A **AARDA** é uma fundação não governamental que realmente existe nos EUA. Site da AARDA: aarda . org De lá eu tirei muita informação.

**²:** Em 2007, a atriz **Kellie Martin **estrelou uma campanha falando sobre a importância do histórico familiar.

* * *

**A fic Reação de Coragem surgiu a partir da história de vida da atriz Kellie Martin. Hoje foi explicado tudo da melhor forma possível sobre o lupus que foi a causa da morte da irmã da Kellie – Heather Martin – quando ela tinha 19 anos em 1998. Segundo Kellie, a irmã apresentava os sintomas, mas a família era desinformada sobre o assunto e por isso só começaram a notar algo realmente errado quando o lupus já estava bem avançado (Heather morreu dois meses depois por não ter sido diagnostica a tempo). Hoje a atriz é a representante do lupus pela a AARDA, participando de vários projetos e ganhando prêmios pelo seu trabalho. Ela luta para que todos saibam o que são as doença auto-imunes para que outros não passam pelo o que ela passou.**

* * *

**Olá gente!**

**Realmente espero não ter demorado tanto dessa vez. **

**Esse capítulo eu posso considerar o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter feito a história. Era para esse capítulo que eu montei toda a fic. Todas as informações sobre lupus e doenças auto-imunes foram recolhidas de sites e livros confiáveis e eu confirmei a mesma informação em mais de uma fonte.**

**Se alguém ver algo errado,por favor, não relute em avisar que eu farei as devidas correções.**

**O próximo capitulo já está prontinho e mais uma vez só depende de vocês com as reviews e da minha beta. =)**

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**B. Lautner:**__**Ai,querida! Sinto te desapontar, mas não sei se terá outra lemon. Eu não sou boa nisso e também não é o que eu mais gosto de escrever. Mas talvez mais adiante, ok?**_

_**Duda:**__** A vida da Bella é mesmo BEM agitada!E eu te garanto que cada vez vai ficar pior! Uahau Beijoss!**_

_**Maríllya:**__** A Rachel vai ser uma incógnita por mais alguns capítulos. Logo tudo se esclarecesó não sei dizer se vai ser bom ou ruin isso. :p Beijoss e MUITO OBRIGADA por todo o carinho de sempre!**_

_**Bella1212:**__** Postei! Muito obrigada por ler! Espero que continue gostando! ;***_

_**Sunshine:**__** Aos poucos tudo irá se esclarecer... Espero! Uahuahau ;****_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

**Beijos, gente!**

**E até a próxima!**

**Isa.**


	17. A Calma antes da Tempestade

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 16: ****A calma antes da Tempestade.**

"_Não acrescente dias a sua vida, mas vida aos seus dias." – Harry Benjamin._

**Bella POV.**

_**Um mês depois...**_

Despertei lentamente, sentindo o cheiro de café passado que pairava no ar.

Olhei para o lado e Edward não estava mais na cama.

Levantei, vestindo a camisa branca de botões dele e a minha calcinha vermelha, e rumei à cozinha do apartamento de Edward.

O encontrei de costas para a porta usando uma boxe preta, concentrado em arrumar uma cesta de frutas.

- Meu Deus... – falei, me aproximando. – Se todo o dia eu acordar e encontrar um homem desses na cozinha, eu vou cortar a minha dieta. – o abracei por trás, espalmando minhas mãos no seu peito nu.

- E se todo dia eu acordar e for abraçado por uma mulher dessas na cozinha, eu definitivamente vou largar a medicina e virar cozinheiro. – virou-se rapidamente, me enlaçando pela cintura e me beijando com paixão.

- Na verdade... – sussurrou por entre os meus lábios. – Não pode ser qualquer mulher, tem que ser _você_. – e desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço. Fechei os meus olhos sentindo o momento.

Alisando as suas costas, ri ao sentir os arranhões das minhas unhas deixados na noite passada.

- Está rindo, é? – mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Depois da uma olhada no seu pescoço. – riu também.

- Eu sei muito bem as marcas que você deixou ali, Cullen. – retruquei, sussurrando na sua orelha. – E eu só espero que a gola da minha blusa cubra.

- Eu posso deixar mais em baixo, se você quiser. – ofereceu com aquela voz rouca e sexy ao mesmo tempo em que me colocava sentada no balcão da cozinha, colocando-se por entre minhas pernas.

Não respondi, porque a minha boca estava muito ocupada em beijar a sua urgentemente.

O som do telefone de Edward tocando acabou quebrando o amasso na pia da cozinha.

Ele pegou o aparelho resmungando algo sobre "Bem na parte boa..." ou algo do gênero.

- Alô? Oh! Bom dia, Rachel! – me aproximei ao ouvir o seu nome. – Sim, ela esta aqui sim. Só um minuto. – me passou o telefone. – Rachel.

- Rachel?

- _Oi Bella!- _saudou. – _A Alice praticamente me obrigou a te ligar e..._ – ao fundo eu pude ouvir um "_cala a boca"_ da baixinha. – _Bem, hoje nós vamos fazer a ultra-sonografia dela para ver se finalmente o bebê abre as perninhas e mostra de que sexo é e ela me pediu pra te convidar para ir lá. É de tarde, às duas horas, mas o Jasper vai também e é lá no hospital então se você for pode ir com ele._

Por um momento fiquei sem fala e depois acabei dando um risinho. Essas duas juntas...

- Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com o Jasper.

-_ Tudo bem, então. Tchau, Bella._

- Tchau Rachel. – desliguei.

- E então? – indagou Edward colocando a cesta de frutas na mesa da cozinha.

- Ela ligou em nome da Alice, apesar da Alice estar do lado dela, mas tudo bem. – me sentei à mesa.

- Mas porque ela que ligou? – continuou, também sentando.

- Nesse último mês elas se aproximaram demais até. Rachel e Alice fazem tudo juntas, principalmente o que é relacionado à gravidez. – contei. – E eu e a Alice ainda temos as nossas rusgas, né Edward?

- E o que tem isso a ver? – me serviu de café.

- Ela só me convidava para as coisas, porque ela não tinha mais ninguém para chamar. Agora ela tem Rachel que se dá muito melhor com ela. – dei de ombros e comecei a mexer o café com a colher.

- É impressão minha ou temos alguém com ciúmes aqui? – riu, tocando o meu nariz.

- Não são ciúmes! – tentei negar. Ele me olhou. - Tudo bem, talvez um pouco. – admiti. – Mas eu gosto da Rachel, sabe? Eu só tenho dificuldades para chegar e falar com uma pessoa... Especialmente se ela parece saber mais do que eu sobre a minha mãe ou o meu passado.

- Não é que ela sabe mais que você, Bella. – disse. – É que ela foi criada de uma forma muito diferente de você. É normal que ela acabe sabendo mais sobre a sua mãe.

- É... Pode ser.

- E você não tem dificuldades para falar com as pessoas!

- Tenho sim! – teimei.

- Não tem não! – rebateu. – Na primeira vez que nos vimos você foi muito simpática comigo.

- Interesses hormonais estavam em jogo, baby. - defendi e só então notei o que tinha dito. Começamos a rir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – recuperou o fôlego. – E com os pacientes? Você interage muito bem com eles.

- É profissionalismo. – insisti.

- Então vai te catar Isabella Swan! – mandou rindo. O acompanhei.

Passado o momento "pegação de pé", me concentrei em comer uma maçã.

- O que? – perguntou já sabendo que a minha mente estava longe.

- A Alice vai ver o sexo do bebê hoje.

- Ah que bom! Espero que dê para ver dessa vez.

- Pois é, ela já esta com seis meses e ainda não deu pra ver. – dei outra dentada na maçã.

- Ela te ligou para te convidar para ir, não é?

Assenti.

- Viu? Ela gosta de você. – afirmou. Não respondi.

- Sabe, eu acho que eu ando sendo muito dura com a Rachel. Nesse um mês que ela esta convivendo com a gente, ela nunca me deu motivos para suspeitar dela. – larguei a maçã em cima da mesa e voltei a falar. – Ela alugou o próprio apartamento, se mantém completamente sozinha, cuida diretinho da gravidez, cuida da Alice também, é simpática e não se mete onde não é chamada. – listei. – Talvez eu devesse quebrar o gelo e ser mais legal com ela. Não tão distante.

- Eu acho uma boa. – concordou. – E além do mais, o que pode acontecer de tão ruim? – pegou minha mão. - E não é tempo de mudanças? Então! É uma boa hora para fazer novas amizades, ainda mais se ela for sua irmã.

- É... – suspirei.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Chegamos ao hospital junto com uma ambulância. Jasper saía para receber o paciente.

- Hey, Jazz! – cumprimentei. – Muito trabalho?

- Normal para um sábado. – falou, colocando as luvas.

- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu Edward, apontando para a ambulância que estacionava.

- Não, obrigado. É apenas uma senhora que não consegue sair de casa para vir para o hospital. – contou.

- Hey, pupilos! – Emmett chamou, descendo da ambulância e vestindo o uniforme azul-marinho dos paramédicos. - Jasper, Srª. Adams, abdômen rígido e dores.

- Pode deixar! – ele começou a levar a maca. – Olá, Srª. Adams! Eu sou Jasper Hale e irei cuidar da senhora hoje. – se apresentou adentrando o PS.

- Turno com os paramédicos? – perguntei para o Dr. McCarty.

- É, faz parte do rodízio da residência.

- Você não parece muito animado com isso. – comentou Edward.

- Esses paramédicos me deixam louco! – reclamou. – Eles ficam dizendo que é muito pior trabalhar na rua do que na emergência! Quem eles pensam que são? Esse PS é um inferno!! – dizia exasperado.

- Hey, grandão! – um dos paramédicos gritou. – Vamos! Temos um chamado para atender.

- Viram,só? Tchau, até depois. – e seguiu rumo a ambulância extremamente emburrado.

- Ele é uma figura. – ri com Edward.

_**-**_

_**-**_

Quando finalmente entramos no Chicago Memorial Hospital tudo parecia realmente normal, como disse Jasper.

Eram os bebuns de costume, a gritaria corriqueira, a correria diária, o fedor de sempre... Tudo na incrível paz do inferno que é essa emergência.

- O que temos de bom para hoje? – pedi, me encostando ao balcão da recepção.

- O cardápio do dia tem: cabeça aberta esperando sutura, prego preso no pé, tonturas e enjôos e um ataque de asma. – falou Fred largando os prontuários em cima do balcão.

- Eu fico com a cabeça e as tonturas e enjôos. – anunciei. – O resto é todo seu, meu amor. – ri pegando as fichas e saindo rumo ao trabalho.

**Edward POV.**

Era incrível como Bella estava feliz e tranqüila nesses últimos tempos.

Ela está disposta a se dar bem com as duas meias-irmãs grávidas e está quase terminando a reforma no apartamento novo dela. É evidente o quanto tudo está mudando, só espero que não seja para pior.

- Edward! – a voz de Ângela chamou a minha atenção.

- Angie! – a abracei. – O que faz por aqui?

- Nefrologista no 5º andar.

- Nefrologista? Está tudo bem com os teus rins? – indaguei preocupado.

- Sim, sim. – sorriu. – Na medida do possível, né? Mas esta tudo bem, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Acho bom mesmo, mocinha. – baguncei os seus cabelos.

- Ta bom, Edward. – riu, se desvencilhando. – Até.

- Até.

Fui para o quarto 3 que era onde o paciente do prego no pé estava.

- Olá, Sr. Anthony. – saudei. – Como vai o senhor hoje?

- Bem.

- Sou Edward Cullen e vim aqui para dar uma checada no seu pé.

- Está doendo um pouco, mas nada demais. – disse.

- Tudo bem, me deixe dar uma olhada.

Comecei a analisar o ferimento. Não era grande coisa.

- Bem, vou retirar o prego, depois limpar o ferimento e o senhor precisa tomar uma vacina antitetânica, ok? – assentiu. – Já volto.

Saí do quarto e logo avistei a enfermeira Gloria.

- Hey, Gloria! Você me ajuda com a retirada de um prego?

- Claro.

- É no quarto 3. – olhei por cima de seus ombros e avistei Bella olhando uns exames com cara de preocupada. – Você leva o kit para lá? Eu já vou.

- Ok.

Fui na direção dela.

- Bella? O que houve?

- A paciente com enjôos e tonturas. – mostrou o prontuário. – Treze anos e grávida.

- Nossa...

- O pior é que suspeitamos que seja o padastro dela o pai.

- Como assim? – arregalei meus olhos de surpresa.

- Estupro.

- Meu Deus... – passei as mãos nos cabelos. – E agora?

- Eu estou esperando a assistente social, enquanto o Dr. Wyle esta enrolando nos exames da menina.

- Boa sorte. – beijei sua testa. – Eu tenho um paciente para ver, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa me chame.

- Pode deixar.

**Bella POV.**

As horas passavam e nada da assistente social aparecer.

O Dr. Wyle disse que era normal.

Já havia suturado a cabeça que eu tinha para suturar e atendido mais uns seis pacientes além de um trauma que chegou e eu ajudei.

- Bella! – Jasper abanou para mim no corredor. – Você não vem?

- Para onde? – perguntei confusa.

- A Alice não avisou da ultra-sonografia?

- Ah, claro! – bati na minha testa. – É que eu estou com um caso complicado e acabei esquecendo...

- Tudo bem se não puder ir.

- Não! Espera só um instante. – me aproximei do balcão da recepção. – Fred! Se a assistente social chegar você me bipa, ok?

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada. – enganchei no braço de Jasper. – Vamos futuro papai?

_**-**_

_**-**_

Chegando no segundo andar que era onde ficava o Centro Obstétrico, vimos Rachel e Alice sentadas na sala de espera.

- Olá, meninas! – cumprimentou Jazz, beijando o rosto de Rachel e dando um beijo rápido em Alice.

- Que bom que veio! – comemorou Alice e, para a minha surpresa, se levantou e veio me abraçar.

Retribui um pouco sem jeito.

- Imagina, Alice. Eu gosto muito desse ser que esta aí dentro. – passei a mão pela sua barriga em uma tentativa de aproximação. Ela sorriu.

Me sentei ao lado de Rachel que também parecia bastante ansiosa.

- Escuta, ninguém fez bolão pro sexo do bebê? – perguntou Jasper.

- Na verdade... - tirei uma folha do bolso do jaleco branco. – Sim.

- Mas eu não fui avisado! – resmungou.

- Mas você é o pai! Você não conta! – retruquei.

- Por quê?

- Porque você tem o pressentimento paterno. Assim como a Alice tem o pressentimento materno. – virei a folha para Rachel. – Quer entrar no bolão? É só colocar o teu nome, que sexo você acha que é e a quantia em dinheiro.

Ela pareceu um pouco chocada com a minha demonstração de interesse por ela. – Eu no lugar dela também estaria.

Rachel aceitou a folha e colocou a sua aposta.

- A Drª. Courburny vai atendê-la agora, Srª. Swan. – avisou a secretária.

Nós quatro entramos no consultório.

- Olá, Sr. Hale! – cumprimentou a ginecologista que nós conhecíamos bem dos corredores do hospital. – Srª. Swan! Como vai? – apertou a minha mão. Sorri em resposta. – Bem, por favor, Alice pode se deitar ali.

A minha meia-irmã assim o fez e prontamente levantou a blusa. A Drª. Couburny colocou o gel e começou o exame.

- Vamos ver se hoje ele se mostra para gente,em? – brincou.

Logo o som do coraçãozinho do bebê tomou conta da sala. Olhei para cada um presente e vi que o aquele som fazia o mesmo efeito que fazia em mim: nos deixava maravilhados.

Alice derramou algumas lágrimas que logo foram limpas por Jasper que segurava sua mão. Rachel também ficou emocionada.

Sentindo aquele momento eu fiquei me perguntando como Alice e Rachel devem estar se sentindo. Como deve ser carregar um ser dentro de ti ou a responsabilidade que deve ser criá-lo depois do nascimento. Imaginem um pingo de gente completamente dependente de você e com todo um caráter para ser formado que também só depende de você. Não sei se seria uma boa mãe. Mal sei cuidar de mim mesma...

- Ora,ora! Ele resolveu nos presentear! – apontou a médica para o monitor. – Estão vendo isso aqui?

Alice assentiu e Rachel também. Eu e Jasper sorrimos um para o outro quando notamos que dava para ver o sexo.

- Parabéns, vocês terão uma linda menina.

- Oh meu Deus! – Alice se debulhava em lágrimas. – Uma menininha! Nós vamos ter uma meninha!

- Vamos sim, meu amor. – Jazz beijou a sua testa. – Uma linda menininha.

O meu bipe resolveu apitar para estragar o clima de felicidade.

- Desculpem. – disse olhando o bipe. – Eu tenho que descer, é a assistente social do meu caso. – me aproximei de Alice e beijei sua testa também. – Parabéns, mamãe.

Ela abriu mais o sorriso para mim e eu me retirei do consultório.

_**-**_

_**-**_

Saí andando rápido do elevador rumo à recepção.

- Jared! Onde está a assistente social? – pedi ansiosamente.

- Ela está lá no quarto 6 falando com a família já.

Fui correndo – literalmente – para lá.

Quando cheguei o Dr. Wyle não estava lá e a cena não era das melhores.

- VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! – o padastro gritava, enquanto policiais tentavam segurar ele.

- São ordens. Nós temos suspeitas e só assim poderemos averiguá-las. – tentava a assistente social.

- FOI VOCÊ, NÃO FOI? – o homem quase cuspia na minha cara. – MAS EU VOU SAIR DESSA! NÃO FUI EU!!

No canto da sala a filha e a mãe estavam encolhidas e abraçadas. Fiz sinal para a assistente que foi até elas e tirou-as de lá.

- O Senhor tem que se manter calmo. – mantive meu tom de voz normal. – Assim não vai ser preciso usar a força.

- EU TO POUCO ME LIXANDO! – ele continuava a espernear nos braços do policial. – EU NÃO FIZ NADA CONTRA ELA! EU NÃO A ESTUPREI!!

- Se você tem a ficha limpa mesmo não vai se importar de ir bater um papo com o delegado. – eu disse.

Os policiais foram retirando ele do quarto e quando ele passou por mim ele me olhou com um ódio tão intenso que senti meu corpo inteiro tremer.

- SUA VACA! – ele berrava pelos corredores enquanto o levavam para a saída. – SUA VAGABUNDA! ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! SUA VADIA!

Fiquei parada ouvindo aquele monte de xingamento direcionado a mim até o homem sumir porta a fora junto com os policiais.

- Bella? – a voz preocupada de Edward veio atrás de mim. – O que houve?

- Mais um cliente satisfeito. – me virei para ele e sorri pequeno.

**Edward POV.**

Depois do barraco que o padastro pedófilo fez, Bella e a assistente social ajudaram a mãe e a filha. Bella levou a menina até o andar da obstetrícia para ela fazer um aborto (**N/a: **Nos EUA o aborto é legalizado.) e ficou com ela até o final do procedimento.

- E aí, meu amor? – envolvi a sua cintura e beijei sua testa assim que ela se aproximou de mim.

- Deu tudo certo na medida do possível. – contou. – Nunca dá certo em uma situação dessas, né? Mas a menina vai ficar internada essa noite e amanhã ela e a mãe irão para um abrigo que cuidará delas.

- Viu? Você conseguiu ajudá-las. –sorri.

- Pois é... – encostou a cabeça em meu peito e eu apertei o abraço.

- GENTE! – Emmett entrou o PS. – Assim, quem topa jogar baseball?

Mesmo achando estranha a pergunta, eu, Bella, Jasper, Linda e o recepcionista Jared aceitamos.

- Beleza! Os residentes novos irão cobrir os turnos de vocês por umas quatro horas e vocês vêm comigo. – sinalizou a porta.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Seguinte: eu marquei um jogo contra os paramédicos e quem ganhar é o que trabalha no pior lugar. Eu _preciso_ de vocês. –falou rápido.

- Emmett a gente tem trabalho... – assinalou Jazz que estava mostrando o hospital para Alice e Rachel.

- Já disse que os residentes novos cobrem vocês por quatro horas! – bateu o pé. – Vamos logo!

Todos nós nos olhamos e resolvemos o obedecer.

Depois de pegar as nossas coisas na sala dos médicos nós três mais a enfermeira Linda e o Jared seguimos Emm até a baia das ambulâncias.

- Vem junto Allie. – convidou Jasper. – Você fica assistindo o jogo da arquibancada. – ela sorriu e aceitou prontamente.

- Por que você também não vem Rachel? – me assustei ao ver Bella a convidando. – Você faz companhia para Alice. Vai ser divertido.

- Am... Claro!

E assim fomos para o tal gramado.

- Seguinte: o nosso único objetivo é acabar com o pessoal de azul, fechado? – Dr. McCarty instruía enquanto vestíamos nossas camisetas vermelhas. – Eu confio em vocês.

Rimos do seu desespero e logo estávamos todos em campo.

- Vamos lá, gente! – ele gritava.

- Vai lá, Jared! – Linda gritou assumindo o seu lado competitivo.

O nosso recepcionista foi lá lançou a bola, o cara de azul bateu nela e Bella a pegou jogando em seguida para mim, mas o time adversário chegou na base antes que terminássemos a jogada.

Emmett pegou a bola e largou na mão de Jared de novo.

- Vai! – mandou já irritado com o lance perdido.

E mais uma vez ele lançou a bola, o cara acertou para logo sair correndo e a bola cruzou o campo bem alto.

- Peguei! Peguei! – gritou Bella correndo e dando um pulo juntando a bola no ar.

- Isso aí, Bellinha! – Jasper a agarrou pela cintura e a rodopiou aos risos dela.

- Vamos lá time! – Emmett incentivava.

Emmett jogou a bola para o rebatedor dos paramédicos e o cara errou. Os gritos de comemoração de Alice e Rachel fizeram com que todos nós ríssemos.

Me preparava para pegar a bola quando vi Ângela chegando. Abanei para ela.

- Olho na bola, Edward! – brigou Em.

Uma mulher forte da equipe azul jogou a bola, rebateram, Jazz correu para a outra base e Bella correu por três bases.

- Corre, Bella! Corre! – os gritos finos de Alice chamavam a atenção.

Bella continuou correndo até Jasper, batendo na sua mão quando chegou.

- Uhul! Bella! Bella! – as grávidas se juntaram com Angie e torciam com direito a dancinha e tudo. Ela olhou para mim sorrindo e dando de ombros.

- Linda! Entra no meu lugar! – pediu e saiu em direção à arquibancada.

**Bella POV.**

Eu estava me divertindo muito, mas cansei.

Caminhei para arquibancada onde as meninas estavam.

- Nossa, Bella! Não sabia que você jogava tão bem! – elogiou Ângela. Apenas sorri.

- Tome. – Rachel me ofereceu uma garrafa de água. – Você está ofegante.

- Obrigada. – aceitei, abrindo e dando um gole.

- Ah. Meu. Deus! – exclamou Alice mostrando o campo. – Olhem aquilo! – e começou a rir. Segui a direção que ela indicava e me juntei às gargalhadas.

Edward, Jasper e Emmett comemoravam um ponto marcado correndo pela quadra imitando um avião. A coisa mais ridícula do mundo.

- São umas crianças... - balancei a cabeça, rindo ainda.

- Gente, está muito bom, mas eu vou indo. – anunciou Rachel, se levantando.

- Já? – minha outra meia-irmã fez beicinho. – Quer que eu peça para o Jasper te levar?

- Não! Imagina! Eu pego um táxi aqui na frente. – disse. – Tchau, garotas!

- Tchau! – dissemos juntas.

- AHH! CORRE EDWARD! – berrou Ângela. Olhei o jogo e ele corria feito um doido.

Sentei na arquibancada rindo e sentindo toda a calma que aquele momento de descontração proporcionava.

_**-**_

_**-**_

- Então? Como foi o jogo? – indagou Fred assim que chegamos na emergência.

- Ganhamos de lavada daqueles projetos de médicos! – comemorou Emmett.

- Eu vou lavar o rosto e me trocar. – avisei, indo em direção à sala dos médicos.

Ouvi o rádio apitar e parei para ver o que era.

- _Chicago Memorial na escuta. _- atendeu Linda.

- _Acidente envolvendo dois carros e um ônibus. Estimativa de 15 vítimas em cinco minutos para o Chicago Memorial, correto?_

- _Correto._ – confirmou. – Gente! Temos um acidente em massa chegando em 5 minutos! Vamos organizar tudo!

E sem nos arrumarmos começamos a trabalhar junto com nossa equipe. Não demorou muito para que começassem a chegar os feridos.

- Mulher de 30 anos, queimadura de 2º e 3º grau. Trinta por cento de pele. – apresentou Dr. Wyle. – Edward!

Os dois foram para o trauma.

- Mão machucada, perda de dois dedos da mão. – Emmett disse. – Jasper!

Um homem chegou com o pescoço imobilizado.

- Por favor, fique parado. – pedi tentando examiná-lo. – Você pode ter quebrado o pescoço!

Ele continuou se mexendo.

- Ou pode ter fraturado a coluna e nunca mais andar. – ele parou na mesma hora.

- Grávida de sete meses, encontrada presa nas ferragens de um carro, sem identidade, responde à estímulos,mas está desacordada. – levantei o meu olhar para ver o trauma que chegava e entrei em estado de choque.

- _É a Rachel_! – gritei.

Saí correndo em direção à maca dela ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi o primeiro trovão da tempestade que se armava lá fora.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Pois é, que coisa, não? :p**

**Seguinte: o próximo vai vir realmente muito rápido, então a notícia boa é que vocês não terão que esperar muito para saber o que acontecerá com a Rachel.**

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Maríllya: Ai como fiquei feliz em saber que te ajudei na prova!* -* Sobre a Rose, ela irá aparecer mais sim, não demora muito. E tudo bem, nem esquenta com a viagem! Espero que se divirta! Beijoss! ;***_

_**Y Farias: Olá querida! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e concordo plenamente com a importância do diagnóstico precoce e correto. Confesso que não pensava muito nisso até conhecer a atriz Kellie Martin, mas agora acho de fundamental importância! E boa sorte no futuro! Quem sabe nós duas não seremos colegas de profissão na medicina? :p Beijoss! ;***_

_**B. Lautner: Tudo tem o seu tempo, amor. Acredite: algo irá acontecer! Beijosss ;***_

_**Duda: Tente entender que o Edward ainda tem um certo medo que a Bella desista deles. E ela disse que queria um espaço dela, então... Aguarde e confira! Beijosss! ;***_

_**Milla: Olá! Seja bem vinda, querida! Espero que continue gostando da fic, viu? *--* Logo o mistério de Rachel Martin era revelado uahauahu Beijos!;***_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

**Beijos, gente!**

**E até **_**bem**_** breve, portanto mandem reviews! Uahau**

**Isa.**


	18. Tempestade

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 17: ****Tempestade.**

"_Não pode chover para sempre. O céu não pode cair para sempre. E embora a noite pareça longa, suas lágrimas não podem cair para sempre." – Filme 'O Corvo'._

**Bella POV**

O hospital estava agitado. O acidente foi bem feio.

Eram sangue, gritos e desespero por toda a parte... Inclusive dentro de mim.

Enquanto eu ouvia as ordens do Dr. McCarty e do Dr. Wyle, tentava me convencer de que a paciente entre a vida e morte era apenas mais uma e não _Rachel Martin_. Tentava fingir que o sangue em minhas luvas não era dela e que o bebê que tentávamos salvar não era a minha sobrinha.

Não me entenda mal, mas quando tratamos de alguém que conhecemos além dos quartos de um hospital, tudo fica mais... _Difícil_.

Estávamos na sala de trauma número 2. Tudo estava uma bagunça, como sempre fica quando o paciente é grave. A impressão que me dava era de que o hospital inteiro estava dentro daquela sala, fazendo de tudo para mantê-la viva.

Edward e Jasper iam e vinham com os materiais necessários e eu ficava lá: colocando tubos, tirando tubos, injetando medicações, ligando para a obstetrícia.

Eu fazia tudo. Eu estava completamente alheia.

A única coisa que me passava pela cabeça era como eu era distante dela, como eu não fazia questão de tê-la comigo, como eu nem queria ela na minha vida. Nem ela, nem o bebê. O quanto eu a considerava um problema... _E o quanto eu tinha medo de perdê-la agora, de não poder salvar ela nem a sua filha._

- Assistolia! – a enfermeira Linda avisou, olhando no monitor que começava a apitar.

- Droga! – resmungou Emmett. – Bella! Carregue em 200!

- Ok! – respondi prontamente, arrumando o desfribilador. Vi quando Edward começou a fazer as massagens e quando Dr. Wyle pediu mais medicamentos para Jasper. – Pronto! – entreguei as pás para ele.

- Afasta! – deu o choque, mas aquela linha reta no monitor não mudava. – Como vai o feto?

- Os batimentos estão caindo! – disse Jasper, olhando no monitor do bebê.

- Eu vou ligar para a obstetrícia de novo! – Linda correu para o telefone que ficava na parede da sala.

- Vamos lá, Rachel! – Edward dizia durante as massagens cardíacas. Dava para ver os pingos de suor na sua testa.

- 300! – mandou Dr. McCarty novamente. Carreguei e lhe entreguei. – Afasta!

E um som que eu nunca pensei que eu fosse gostar tanto de ouvir começou a tocar.

- Sinais vitais normais. – anunciou Edward satisfeito.

- On...Onde... – Rachel despertou confusa e como por instinto parei ao seu lado.

- Hey, Rachel! – afaguei seus cabelos. – Não tente se levantar, ok? Você esta muito machucada, mas nós estamos tomando conta de você.

- A minha filha! – pediu preocupada. Olhei o monitor do bebê.

- Ela parece estável. Estamos esperando a obstetra, mas os nossos exames mostraram que ela esta bem. – garanti.

- Ok... – olhou para os seus braços cheios de tubos e passou a mão na testa machucada. – Eu prefiro nem saber como está o resto do meu corpo...

- Você vai ficar bem. – prometi.

- Rachel, você está gravemente ferida e nós precisamos cuidar de você e do seu bebê. Eu quero que você faça o que eu pedir, ok? – falou Dr. Wyle.

- Eu vou atrás da obstetra. – na verdade eu precisava sair um pouco dali. – Eu já volto...

Quando me vi no corredor, arranquei as luvas sujas das minhas mãos e me encostei na parede.

- Bella? – Edward parou na minha frente.

- Você viu o que acabou de acontecer? – minha voz saiu um pouco desesperada demais.

- Ela está estável agora.

- Mas o coração dela parou! Ela quase morreu! – passava as mãos pelos cabelos freneticamente. – E o bebê? Podia ter morrido também!

- Hey, hey... – sussurrou me abraçando. – Estamos cuidando das duas e tudo vai dar certo. O pior já passou.

- Espero... – murmurei. – Eu vou atrás da obstetra. – me afastei e sai caminhando, mas Edward me segurou pelo braço.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – sorriu. – Vai tomar um ar. Rachel irá precisar de você inteira.

- Certo. – assenti. – Obrigada.

- Estou aqui para isso. – beijou a minha testa e rumou ao elevador.

Cheguei à recepção e tomei um gole do café de Jared. Olhei para a rua pela porta da emergência e vi a chuva que caía. _Uma verdadeira tempestade..._

Ajeitei o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço e saí, parando em baixo da parte coberta da entrada das ambulâncias. Estava frio, porém não me importei. Respirei fundo o ar fresco da chuva e fiquei lá de olhos fechados, tentando relaxar um pouco.

- Você é Bella Swan, certo? – uma voz feminina muito irritada surgiu do nada. Abri meus olhos e me deparei com uma loira extremamente bonita que logo identifiquei como a mulher do Dr. Emmett McCarty.

- Sim. – respondi educadamente.

- Lembra de mim?

- Claro. Rosalie McCarty a...

- Esposa do Dr. McCarty. – ele completou a minha frase. – Quer dizer que você sabia disso? Você é bem mais piranha do que eu pensava...

- Oi? – disse completamente perdida. – O que disse?

- Ora não me venha com isso, Swan! – tirou da bolsa um lenço sujo de batom vermelho. – Eu sei que isso é seu!

- Oi? – repeti.

- Emmett vive falando de como os estudantes de medicina dele são bons. – elevou a voz. – É óbvio que você deve ser a melhor, não é mesmo?

- Olha aqui eu não sei o que você esta insinuando, mas se for o que eu estou pensando saiba que isso não tem cabimento algum! – me defendi.

- E ainda nega! Sua vadia!

- Vadia é a mãe! – retruquei meio sem pensar e segundos depois os dedos de Rosalie estavam estralando no meu rosto.

- Bella! – a voz preocupada de Jasper chamou da porta do hospital. – Está tudo bem? – indagou assim que viu o ódio no rosto da loira e eu esfregando o rosto.

- Não. – falei prontamente. – O que houve?

- _Rachel esta entrando em trabalho de parto._

- O QUÊ? – gritei exasperada, já começando a correr para dentro do PS.

- Ahh volta aqui que eu ainda não terminei o que eu tinha para fazer! – a mulher me grudou pelos cabelos e, no impulso de me livrar logo dela, a empurrei fazendo com que ela caísse de bunda e na chuva.

Nem olhei para trás, apenas continuei correndo.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? – perguntou Jazz correndo ao meu lado.

- Nem eu sei. – empurrei a porta do trauma 2 – O que esta acontecendo?

A cena que vi era horrível: tudo quanto aparelho dentro daquela sala apitava, as enfermeira andavam de um lado para o outro, o chão estava coberto de sangue.

- Rachel, não empurre! Não empurre! – mandava Dr. McCarty.

- AHHHHHHHHH! – gritou.

- Outra contração. – assinalou Edward.

- Ta doe- en - do... – ela gemeu de dor, apontando para a região do tórax.

- Você quebrou três costelas no acidente, é normal. – garantiu. – Respire fundo e não empurre! As drogas já foram injetas e as contrações irão parar.

A obstetra entrou na sala e, depois de ser posta a par do quadro, começou a fazer o seu trabalho.

- Bella... – Rachel chamou baixinho. Parei ao seu lado. – Se qualquer coisa acontecer comigo...

- Nada vai lhe acontecer. – a interrompi.

- Se acontecer – insistiu. – O nome do pai da minha filha é Thomas Dale e o número dele e endereço estão na minha carteira.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – a tranqüilizei mesmo não gostando do rumo da conversa.

- Obri... – antes de completar, ela apagou.

- A oxigenação esta caindo! – avisou Linda.

- Droga! Uma costela deve ter perfurado o pulmão. – constatou Emmett. – Entubar, Bella!

- Eu?

- Vamos! Vamos! – mandou de novo.

- Eu preciso fazer uma cesariana agora, senão o bebê morre. – alertou a obstetra.

Olhei para Edward que devolveu o olhar confiante. Juntei o tubo e me posicionei para entubar.

- Estou vendo as cordas. – ajeitei o tubo. – Entrei! – imediatamente Jasper começou a ventilar.

- A oxigenação está aumentando. – falou a enfermeira.

- A mãe está estabilizada, eu preciso que se preparem para a cesariana. – a médica disse. – Os batimentos do feto estão muito baixos, precisamos ser rápidos.

E quando eu menos percebi, a barriga de Rachel já estava aberta.

- Eu preciso de mais duas unidades de O- ! – pediu Emmett.

- Eu estou ocupada, desculpa. – mostrou Linda que segurava o sugador.

- Eu vou! – e saí de lá, correndo rumo ao banco de sangue.

Quando peguei as duas unidades uma mulher parou na minha frente.

- Nem vem! – desviei. – Seja lá quem você for eu não dormi com o seu marido!

- Srª. Swan! – a voz dela era suplicante. – Sou eu, a mãe da Nina.

Parei ao lembrar da menina de 13 anos estuprada pelo padastro que havia atendido mais cedo nesse mesmo dia.

- Olha, me desculpe eu tenho que levar isso para... – não consegui continuar ao vê-la chorar.

- Eu sei que ele machucou a minha filha, mas eu não quero que ele vá preso. – largou de uma só vez. – Eu o amo!

- Bella! O sangue! – gritou Jasper da porta do trauma.

- Então, me desculpe, mas você é tão suja quanto o seu marido. – a olhei firmemente. – E me dá licença, porque eu tenho uma vida para salvar.

E deixei a mulher no corredor.

- Aqui! – pendurei as unidades e vi que tinha algo de errado com o bebê. – O que está acontecendo?

- Ele esta enrolado no cordão umbilical. – contou Edward que ajudava a obstetra a tirar o bebê.

O monitor do feto voltou a apitar.

- A Oxigenação está muito baixa, doutora. – informou Linda.

A minha respiração acelerou e tudo que eu vi eram os números caindo na tela.

- Swan! Segure firme aqui! – indicou o corte da barriga de Rachel. Ela queria que eu segurasse bem aberto. Assim o fiz.

Logo a menininha foi tirada, mas sem choros ou algo parecido. Ela estava molinha e a cor dela era quase roxa.

- Ela não respira! – e a médica e Edward a levaram para um berço aquecido ao lado e começaram a tentar ressuscitá-la. Ele a entubou, enquanto a outra fazia massagens cardíacas apenas com dois dedos de tão pequenina que ela era.

- Assistolia! – e dessa vez era Rachel. Comecei a fazer as massagens cardíacas desesperada.

- Afasta! – e Emmett dava choques e de nada adiantava. Já era a quinta tentativa. – Vamos fazer uma traqueotomia!

E quando vi já tinha sido empurrada para longe e abriam o peito dela. O som da serra serrando o osso externo fez o meu estômago dar voltas.

- 300! – e agora ele usava o desfibrilador interno, com pás menores e choques direto no coração.

- Sem mudanças. – a enfermeira dizia.

- 350! – outro choque.

- Nada.

E assim foi por minutos.

- Há quanto tempo? – pediu Dr. McCarty.

- Quase 20 minutos...

- Bella, eu sinto muito. – Jasper disse parando de bombear o oxigênio.

- Horário do óbito: 05:26 a.m. – declarou Emmett. – Sinto muito.

Eu continuei parada onde estava, enquanto desligavam os aparelhos.

- Bella... – Jazz tentou tocar o meu ombro, mas eu dei um passo para trás, escorregando pela parede até cair sentada no chão.

Senti uma única lágrima caindo e a enxuguei rapidamente, sentindo o rosto ficar mais molhado ainda. Olhei para as minhas mãos e percebi que ainda estava de luvas e elas estavam sujas de sangue. _Sangue de Rachel_. Que estava gora no meu rosto também.

- Como vai o bebê? – perguntou Linda.

- Ela está respondendo bem. – contou satisfeita a médica. – Logo poderemos tirar ela do tubo. _É uma menina de fibra._

Menina de fibra...

Sem mãe.

"_O nome do pai da minha filha é Thomas Dale e o número dele e endereço estão na minha carteira."_

- A carteira! – me levantei do chão. – Na carteira dela está o número do pai da menina! Eu preciso ligar, eu preciso...

- Hey, Bella! – os braços fortes de Edward me rodearam. – Você precisa se acalmar e se limpar, ok? Jasper liga por você.

- Não. – neguei com a voz abafada pelo seu peito. – Eu quero fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, então. – não negou. – Mas primeiro nós vamos lá no banheiro limpar o seu rosto e te tirar dessas roupas de trauma sujas... – a sua voz era tão macia que eu não tive como dizer que não

_**-**_

_**-**_.

Eu mal sentia minhas pernas quando Edward me levava para o banheiro. Ele me guiava com uma mão nas minhas costas e me desviava das coisas e pessoas.

- Te achei, sua vagabunda! – aqueles cabelos loiros estavam na minha frente novamente. – O que houve com o seu rosto? O tapa que eu dei foi tão bom assim, é? – riu sarcasticamente.

A raiva subiu pelo meu corpo e me atirei em cima dela, dando tapas e puxando seus cabelos.

- Bella! Bella! – Edward me pôs de pé. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas não é uma boa hora para isso. – ele deu uma mão para Rosalie levantar. – E não perturbe, por favor.

Não me dei ao trabalho de explicar para ele, só me deixei ser puxada pela mão.

- Eu sinto muito, meu amor. – falou, limpando com uma toalha molhada o sangue em meu rosto.

- Eu nem sei o que sentir agora. – murmurei. – Foi tudo tão rápido. Eu ainda me lembro dela horas atrás gritando na arquibancada e eu pensando como me aproximar mais dela, como dar uma chance para ela...

- É... – ele agora afagava as minhas bochechas. – Foi realmente inesperado.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- O que é para eu supostamente fazer agora? – quase implorei por uma resolução.

- Você disse que sabe como entrar em contato com o pai da menina, então isso vai ser a primeira coisa que vamos fazer. – ditou. – Depois a gente vê o que faz de acordo com o que o pai vai querer...

- É, parece ser o mais correto mesmo. – concordei.

- E você? Como está?

- Já disse que nem sei o que sinto. – prendi meu cabelo em um coque com as próprias mechas. – Eu só quero resolver tudo logo.

- Tudo bem. – segurou a minha mão e começou a me guiar para sair do banheiro.

- Edward. – o parei.

- Sim?

- Me abraça?

Ele me trouxe para si, me protegendo nos seus braços e a paz foi tão grande que foi inevitável as lágrimas.

Edward balançava carinhosamente os nossos corpos e afagava os meus cachos castanhos.

_**-**_

_**-**_

Eu encarava o telefone na minha mão e tentava formar algo decente na minha cabeça pra contar para o tal Thomas Dale o que havia acontecido.

Está certo que nesse tempo que convivi com Rachel ela nunca falou dele, contudo não seria eu que ia julgar algo. Principalmente agora.

Disquei o número que estava anotado na caligrafia - um tanto parecida com a minha - dela.

Um toque.

Dois toques.

Três toques.

- _Alô?_ – a voz grave atendeu. Tomei ar e respondi.

- Thomas Dale?

- _É ele._ – resmungou. – _Escuta, são seis horas da manhã e eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem esta falando então..._

- Isabella Swan. – o cortei. – Eu sou a meia-irmã da Rachel.

- _Oh! Então quer dizer que ela realmente te encontrou?_ – o tom debochado na sua voz fez subir um arrepio pela minha espinha.

- Pois é.

- _Segundo a velha da vó dela, ela vem te procurando desde a morte do pai. A Rach perdeu o pai nova ainda... Pelo o que eu saiba. _ – riu. – _Então? O que houve? O que a menina do coração mole quer agora?_

Fiquei muda por um instante digerindo tudo aquilo. Como assim ela sempre me procurou? Mas ela tinha dito que me procurou só agora...

- _Alô? Alô? Olha, moça fala logo, porque eu não quero perder tempo de sono com as frescuras da Rachel. Faz uns seis meses que eu nem vejo ela. Desde a morte da velha ela se fissurou mais ainda em te achar, já que a velha não tava mais lá pra proibir, né? Aliás... Você também é "dada" como a mãe de vocês? Por que a velha sempre dizia que você deveria ser uma pu..._

- A Rachel morreu. – falei de uma vez

- _Ow..._ – por um momento eu achei que ele fosse ceder. – _Como? Caiu no banheiro e rachou a cabeça? Porque ela sempre foi aluada..._

Doce engano.

- Foi um acidente de carro.

-_ Ah! Entendi tudo! Você esta me ligando por causa da criança, não é? Ela ainda estava grávida, certo?_

- Sim. Ela nasceu prematura, mas daqui umas semanas ela vai ganhar alta.

- _Faz o que você quiser com a criança._

Caí sentada no sofá da sala dos médicos com isso.

- Como assim? – tentei manter minha voz normal.

- _Eu nunca quis essa criança. Para falar a verdade eu estava achando que ela tinha se livrado dela, mas a Rachel sempre teve aquele coração bom demais, sabe? Um mole para tudo, só queria ajudar todo mundo... Uma estúpida perdida no mundo. Não servia para mim. Assim como essa criança não serve._

A frieza na sua voz era algo inexplicável.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- _E você pergunta para mim?_ – gargalhou. – _Faz o que você quiser, querida. Eu vou é voltar a dormir e deixo bem claro que eu não vou pagar nada de enterro ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Nem me procura mais que daqui não sai nada. Mais alguma coisa?_

- Na-ão. – gaguejei um pouco de surpresa, um pouco de raiva, um pouco por não saber o que fazer.

- _Então ta, boneca. Bom falar contigo. Beijos._ – e desligou.

Fiquei atônica sentada no sofá. Que tipo de ser humano é esse?

- Bella! – Edward entrou na sala bastante animado até. – Estão tirando a bebê dos tubos. Vem ver!

_**-**_

_**-**_

Estávamos todos com roupas esterilizadas em volta do leito da UTI neonatal. Alice havia chegado a pouco e estava apoiada em Jasper. Ela estava muito abalada com tudo.

- No 3. – avisou a médica. - 1,2 e 3.

O tubo foi tirado e logo ela se mexeu, fazendo com que todos nós nos encantássemos.

- E o pai? – sussurrou Edward no pé do meu ouvido.

- Ele nem quer saber dela. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Como assim? – a sua voz elevou um pouco.

- Ele disse para eu dar um jeito nela e nunca mais ligar para ele.

- Ela é tão linda... – Alice comentou emocionada.

Me aproximei mais e sorri involuntariamente quando eu admirei mais de perto aqueles traços tão meigos da bebê.

Não dava para tocar, porque ela estava na incubadora ainda e isso me deu uma sensação de impotência que só fez piorar quando ela começou a chorar.

Olhei para a enfermeira desesperada.

- Você pode colocar a mão ali naquela abertura e acariciar a barriguinha dela. – me entregou luvas.

As coloquei sem pensar duas vezes e comecei a fazer círculos na barriga da menininha. Foi como mágica: ela parou de chorar.

- Você leva jeito para isso, Bella. – o comentário de Jasper fez com que eu saísse do transe.

- Parabéns mamãe. A sua filha é linda. – uma outra enfermeira que passava disse sorrindo gentil para mim. Devolvi o sorriso um pouco incerta.

- A Rachel ia gostar de conhecer a filha. Ela esperava tanto por isso. – falou Alice e notei que ela chorava um pouco. Jazz afagou seu ombro.

- Ela me procurou durante anos. – comecei, ainda alisando a barriguinha dela. – O pai da menina disse que ela só não vinha ao meu encontro, porque a avó não deixava. Ela dizia que eu devia ser uma vadia feito a minha mãe. – senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. – Ele disse que ela gostava de ajudar as pessoas e que tinha um bom coração. – tirei a minha mão e me afastei, pois o choro veio incontrolavelmente. – E agora ele não quer nem saber da filha. Quer que eu me livre dela ou algo assim.

- Bella... Calma... Shh... - Edward veio ao meu encontro, me aninhando. – Você está a mais de 36 horas sem dormir, que sabe é melhor descansar?

- Eu fui tão injusta com a Rachel... – continuei. – Se tivesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer por essa... – de repente tudo ficou claro. – É isso! – me afastei de Edward. – É isso!

- Isso o quê? – indagaram confusos.

- Eu sou a única parente de sangue que a Rachel tinha.

- Bella, você não esta pensando em... - Edward começou já sabendo a minha decisão.

Encarei pela janela a chuva que parava de cair lá fora e limpei minhas lágrimas antes de me virar para eles e comunicar:

- _Eu vou criar a filha dela._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Então? Vivos? Desculpem por isso, mas já estava nos planos desde sempre. **

**Lembram da reviravolta na vida da Bella que eu prometi? Então, está aí. Agora só nos resta saber o que vai acontecer a partir de agora... (eu sei uhauahu) ^^**

**Sobre a Rosalie: agora ela apareceu e daqui alguns capítulos vai voltar a aparecer. Digamos que ela será uma esposa bem ciumenta, mas tudo se resolve.**

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Duda**__**: **__e então? O que achou da Rachel agora? Resolvi mais um pouco do mistério? Todo o mistério? :p uahauahua Beijossss! ;*_

_**Milla**__**: **__a Rachel morreu, mas o bebê está bem... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijossss ;**_

_**Sunshine**__**: **__e agora? O que pensa da Rachel? Deu para conhecer ela melhor pelo telefonema? Uahauahaua Beijoss! ;*_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

**Gente, os dois próximos já estão prontos, então vou fazer assim: ou eu posto o próximo mais tarde e posto o capítulo de natal (sim, tem um capítulo de natal) amanhã cedo ou eu posto amanhã o próximo e posto o de natal dia 25 mesmo. ****Depende das reviews!**** E eu nem peço muitas, em? Como o tempo é curto no mesmo dia tem que ter no mínimo ****dez reviews****. ^^**

**Beijoss!**

**Isa.**


	19. Um Lindo Caos

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 18: ****Um Lindo Caos.**

"_Quando ela nasceu, ela trouxe um lindo caos junto com ela, que é agora parte da minha vida." – Kellie Martin, atriz sobre a sua filha de três anos._

**Bella POV.**

_Um mês._

Exatamente um mês se passou desde o nascimento da filha da Rachel e da morte dela.

E o tempo passou e tudo está tão diferente que, para mim, parece ter passado no mínimo um _ano _ao invés de um _mês_.

A Bebê ficou vinte e um dias no hospital antes de vir para casa (**N/a:** foi o tempo que eu fiquei quando eu nasci.) e a decisão que eu havia tomado naquele dia, permaneceu em pé.

No tempo em que ela ainda estava internada, o apartamento que eu comprei e estava em reforma ficou pronto. Me mudei há uma semana de vez e acabei montando um quarto que seria da pequena.

Meus pais não acreditaram em mim quando disse que pretendia criar uma criança, alegando que eu nem sei o que é isso para começar. Alice se assustou a princípio, mas logo me ajudou a comprar roupinhas a mais e coisas que a Rachel ainda não tinha providenciado, afinal o nascimento foi dois meses antes do previsto.

Jasper apenas concordou e Emmett disse que me apoiaria com horários melhores no hospital nos primeiros meses. Quando Ângela soube, sorriu para mim e falou que para ela não foi surpresa nenhuma o meu ato.

Edward... Bem, Edward está mais nervoso do que eu. Quando avisei que cuidaria da minha sobrinha nunca pensei que ele fosse se colocar ao meu lado dessa forma. Todos os dias, não importando se trabalhamos até tarde e tudo que queremos é uma cama, ele vem para cá para me ajudar com ela. Chega a ficar acordado de madrugada para que eu durma e fique bem para o próximo plantão.

_Eu ganhei na loteria._

Hoje eu estava de folga de noite e trabalhei apenas de manhã. Alice cuidou da bebê para mim.

O telefone tocou, fazendo com que eu desligasse o fogo e deixasse a mamadeira em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Alô?

- _Como vai tudo?_ – a voz suave de Edward perguntou do outro lado. Ele estava de plantão o dia inteiro e só saía em algumas horas.

- Bem, ela está dormindo agora, mas daqui alguns minutos ela abre o berreiro pedindo mama. – suspirei. – E como vai tudo aí?

- _Normal. Nada demais._ – podia o ver dando de ombros.

- Vai para casa hoje, Edward. Você deve estar cansado e aqui não é o lugar mais tranqüilo para se descansar. Ela está naquela fase bem chatinha e precisa de atenção a noite inteira.

- _Por isso mesmo! Amanhã você pega cedo no hospital, precisa dormir_. – retrucou.

- Mas você trabalhou o dia inteiro! E não tem desculpa! Vai dormir e ponto final! Deixa que da bebê cuide eu. – mandei.

- _Isso tudo é para se ver livre de mim, é Dona Bella?_ – riu.

- Eu só quero que você descanse. – pedi com a voz manhosa. – Eu que inventei isso de criar uma criança, você não precisa se comprometer dessa forma.

E antes que ele pudesse responder Jared o chamou para atender um paciente grave.

- _Eu tenho que ir._ – disse. – _Mas essa conversa não terminou aqui._ – e desligou.

O choro vindo do quarto começou e lá fui eu pegar a mamadeira e tentar botar ordem no caos que eu mesma criei.

_**-**_

_**-**_

- Dorme nenê que a Cuca vem pegar... – comecei a cantar, mas parecia que ela não gostava muito da música. – Ai, eu deveria ter aceitado aquele CD de músicas infantis que a Alice queria me dar.

O choro continuava e eu a embalava do meu jeito desajeitado.

- Shh... Shh... Está tudo bem, bebê. Tudo bem. – ela havia acabado com uma mamadeira cheia. – Nossa, você é faminta, em? – passei a mão na sua cabecinha e ela ficou quietinha, com os olhinhos me encarando curiosos.

Sorri e a coloquei no meu ombro, para fazê-la arrotar. Só que mais uma vez eu havia esquecido de colocar um paninho e mim antes disso e mais uma vez eu fui vomitada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – limpei sua boquinha. – Fique aí quietinha que eu vou limpar essa sujeira que você fez, ok? – e a deitei no berço.

Foi eu fazer isso que o berreiro voltou.

- Ótimo. – olhei para os lados sem saber o que fazer. – Eu só preciso me limpar, ok? É rapidinho, eu já volto. – falava para ela que, obviamente, não parecia entender. – Tudo bem... – tirei a minha blusa, ficando só de sutiã, e a peguei colocando o seu corpinho quente de encontro ao meu.

Comecei a andar pela casa a embalando. Não sabia se estava fazendo direito ou não. Não sabia se ela estava gostando ou não.

Eu estava cansada, já que não dormi direito, fui trabalhar e voltei sem conseguir dormir. Foram poucas horas dentro do hospital comparadas com as de costume, contudo se vê cada coisa lá dentro e a pressão é tanta que cansa igual.

Ela parou de chorar, então sentei na poltrona da sala na intenção de aliviar as pernas.

E mais uma vez o choro voltou.

- Eu posso te embalar sentada... – falei, mas mesmo sim não adiantou. Respirei fundo e me coloquei em pé de novo, andando pela casa mais uma vez.

- O que você tem, em? – a olhava procurando explicações. – Você também não deve saber, não é mesmo?

O telefone voltou a tocar e dessa vez deixei cair na secretária eletrônica.

- _Bella! É o Jasper, parece que você esqueceu de assinar uma ficha, então eu assinei no seu lugar. Era da paciente com o braço quebrado... Só estou avisando caso te perguntarem amanhã. Beijos._

O que eu faria sem os meus amigos, em?

Comecei a sentir um cheiro que, nos últimos dias, já havia me familiarizado.

- De novo, hein mocinha? Vamos trocar essa fralda.

Fui para o quarto dela e a deitei em cima da cama por cima de uma toalha. A deixei ali esperneando enquanto pegava fralda, lenços umedecidos e o talco.

Eu já havia feito isso algumas vezes desde que ela veio para casa, então poderíamos dizer que a parte de limpar foi tranqüila.

Quando fui passar o talco vi que a embalagem ainda estava lacrada, mas eu esqueci que essas coisas vêm com trava de segurança e quando fui puxar a tampa veio uma nuvem de pó branco na minha cara fazendo com que quase todo o meu corpo ficasse sujo e mais metade do chão que era de carpete. L-i-n-d-o.

Por incrível que pareça, a pequena parou de chorar depois do meu pequeno acidente.

- Você é uma traíra, sabia? – falei a encarando e passando o resto do talco que tinha no pote.

A vesti novamente e voltei a minha tentativa de fazê-la dormir, esquecendo completamente de pôr alguma blusa e me limpar.

Assim que o seu corpo entrou em contato com o meu senti o quanto estava quente. Na mesma hora entendi o que era toda a manha e a inquietação: _cólica._

Corri para o armário de remédios e me deparei com tudo vazio. Óbvio, mesmo sendo estudante de medicina eu não me preocupei em comprar remédios para a nova casa.

Ainda com ela em meus braços fui para o telefone e pedi que a farmácia entregasse o remédio para febre. Dentro de alguns minutos eles chegariam.

E quando eu sentei no sofá e a vi tão mal eu confesso que tudo que eu queria era alguém ali comigo me dizendo o que fazer para acalmar o sofrimento daquele serzinho.

Olhei para o telefone e pensei em ligar para Edward, porém logo desisti. Eu tinha dito que queria que ele descansasse e ligando para ele no meio do trabalho não é o que eu chamo de deixá-lo descansar.

Depois de alguns minutos o porteiro interfonou avisando que o entregador chagou, corri para a porta com a bebê e a abri assim que ouvi a campainha.

- Isabella Swan? – perguntou olhando o papel.

- Sim.

- Assi... – ele parou de falar assim que me olhou e na mesma hora eu tingi de vermelho. _Eu estava só de sutiã e completamente suja de talco._ – Assine aqui, sim? – voltou a olhar para o chão.

Assinei em uma velocidade vampiresca e bati a porta morta de vergonha.

- Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso... – murmurei perplexa comigo mesma.

Nem tive tempo de ficar muito chocada, porque a minha preocupação era dar o remédio logo para ela e vê-la melhor.

Depois de medicada, me sentei na cadeira de balanço do quartinho dela e comecei a balançar para acalmá-la em meu colo.

Resolvi não cantar, já que ela parece não gostar das minhas músicas, então apenas fiquei ali sussurrando que tudo passaria e que eu estava ali com ela.

Vi os seus olhinhos irem pesando e fechando e comecei a sentir aquele gostinho de poder dormir um pouco enquanto ela dorme.

Doce ilusão.

O meu celular começou a tocar e ela despertou berrando no mesmo instante.

Amaldiçoei até a última geração do desgraçado que me ligava e atendi o aparelho.

- Fala. – disse ríspida.

- _Bella! É o Emmett!_

- O que houve agora? – me botei de pé, apoiando o telefone no ouvido e embalando a pequeninha.

- _Ela está chorando muito, né? _– comentou.

- Apenas fala o que você precisa para eu _tentar_ fazê-la parar. – implorei.

- _Um paciente seu que veio ontem disse que você falou para ele tomar dez comprimidos de analgésico._

- DEZ? – gritei. – Impossível. – peguei a mamadeira e tentei dar na boca dela.

- _Sim. Nós achamos que ele é um drogado que falsifica as receitas para conseguir remédios._

- Mas igual! As receitas passam pelos supervisores, certo? – ela recusava a mamadeira.

- _Certo. Por isso mesmo, eu preciso que você escreva um relatório sobre esse paciente para eu entregar para eles e resolver tudo._

- Olha, Emmett eu nem... – ela se mexeu, fazendo com que a mamadeira caísse me molhando e queimando um pouco meu braço. – Droga!

- _O que houve?_

- Nada, nada! – respondi irritada. – Eu preciso do nome desse paciente. – peguei um paninho e me limpei. Voltei a embalar ela.

- _Eu posso te passar agora... Só um minuto. _ – e me deixou esperando.

Continuei com o telefone no ombro e ela continuou berrando. Começou a me bater um desespero, cansaço e a parte que o leite pegou ardia um pouco. Agradeci por ela não ter tomado, pois estava quente demais e eu nem havia testado.

Quem eu queria enganar? Eu não sei fazer nada direito!

E com esse pensamento me deixei cair chorando junto com ela.

- _Bella?_- voltou a me chamar. Solucei. – _Bella?_

- Emmett, passa tudo para o Edward que ele me passa depois, ok? – pedi, logo desligando.

Me sentei com ela nos meus braços no chão do quarto e a acompanhei nas lágrimas.

Já havia dado remédio, comida, atenção, limpado as fraldas... O que mais faltava?

O meu peito gritava _desespero_.

Eu olhava para aquele pedaço de gente e esse sentimento só aumentava. Eu não era capaz de cuidá-la. Os meus pais tinham razão...

Fiquei uma meia hora nessa situação e me levantei.

A coloquei no berço, mesmo com ela chorando. E destrambelhei a falar para ela, como se ela pudesse entender...

- Olha só, eu sei que eu sou péssima nisso, ok? Eu sei que você está com dor e febre, mas logo vai passar eu prometo. – minha voz saía esganiçada pelo nervosismo. - Eu _quero_ cuidar de você. Eu realmente quero isso. Mas não é fácil, sabe? Poxa! Eu já fui vomitada, tomei banho de talco e só talco mesmo, porque eu estou há quase dois dias sem conseguir tomar banho direito, eu me queimei e ainda tenho essa porcaria de trabalho para tomar conta! – eu andava de um lado para o outro. – Mas você sabe o que é pior nisso tudo? – me voltei para ela. – É te ver chorando e não conseguir parar. Não pelo barulho, pelo trabalho ou por me incomodar, mas sim porque _eu não consigo te ver assim._ Eu estou aqui para te proteger e se não consigo fazer uma cólica passar, imagine te proteger desse mundo louco que te aguarda. – suspirei e me aproximei do berço. – Eu sei que eu não sou a sua mãe, eu sei que não é a minha voz que você ouvia de dentro da barriga e eu sei que eu nem fui uma boa tia para você e nem uma boa irmã para a sua mãe quando você ainda não tinha nascido, contudo eu estou disposta a ser agora. Talvez seja um pouco tarde, mas eu sei que eu posso consertar isso. Pelo menos a parte da tia. – ri sem humor. – Mas quem eu quero enganar, né? Nem um nome eu fui capaz de te dar ainda! Quem em sã consciência deixa um bebê por um mês ser chamada de "bebê"?

- Bom, isso a gente pode dar um jeito. – dei um pulo e me virei para porta, encontrando Edward encostado no batente e sorrindo para mim. – Eu adoraria ajudar a escolher um nome para essa princesinha. – ele se aproximou e a pegou no colo e ela parou de chorar.

- Eu odeio vocês dois. – declarei e saí andando para a sala.

- Por quê? – perguntou divertido.

- Por quê? – repeti, me virando para os dois. – Você, porque está sempre calmo como se fosse normal eu sujar a casa inteira de talco, me queimar e atender o cara da farmácia usando sutiã. E ela, por ter parado de chorar no instante em que você tocou nela. Você tem noção de quanto tempo eu levei para _não_ obter sucesso nenhum com isso? – me sentei emburrada no sofá.

- Você atendeu o cara da farmácia assim? – e ele estava rindo de mim.

- Tudo bem, eu te odeio mais do que eu odeio ela. – mostrei a língua.

- Ela está quase dormindo... – comentou vendo a respiração dela ir se acalmando e sentando ao meu lado.

- Sabe, eu sei que ele é gostoso e tem uma voz que acalma a gente, mas isso é realmente injusto pequena. – falei para ela.

- Obrigado. – riu.

- Cala a boca.

- Dormiu. – se levantou. – Vou levá-la para o berço.

Assim que ele sumiu, eu me atirei deitada no sofá.

- Vem cá, vem... – os seus braços me envolveram e me colocaram no seu colo.

- Eu estou suja. – disse.

- Não me importo. – deu de ombros.

- Ai... – resmunguei quando a parte queimada tocou no seu braço.

- Está doendo muito? – perguntou, examinado o lugar.

- Não. – olhei para a queimadura novamente e me senti culpada.

- O que houve? – indagou, acariciando os meus cabelos.

- Eu me queimei quando fui dar mamadeira para ela. – contei. – Eu nem testei para ver se estava quente. Eu poderia tê-la queimado ao invés de me queimar... – senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Não faça isso, meu amor. – me abraçou. – Não se culpe. É normal, você é marinheira de primeira viagem.

- Eu podia ter machucado ela. – as lágrimas caíram. – Eu sou péssima nisso.

- Mentira. Você sabe disso. – beijou meus cabelos. – Eu não conheço ninguém melhor para cuidar da bebê.

- Você não vale. – resmunguei e me afastei um pouco. – Você me ama.

- Amo mesmo e eu tenho certeza ela também já te ama.

- Vo- você acha? – gaguejei.

- Tenho certeza. – sorriu.

Respirei fundo e me ajeitei no seu colo.

- Nós precisamos de um nome. – disse. – Me ajuda?

- Claro. – me aconchegou. – Alguma idéia?

- Não sei... Eu gosto de Anna.

- Me lembra aquela colega pentelha da faculdade.

- Verdade. – concordei. – Susan?

- Muito adulto.

- Mas ela vai ser adulta um dia. – ri.

- Tudo ão. – riu junto. – É muito sério.

- Kerry?

- Horrível.

- Então dá você uma idéia! – reclamei.

- Bem... Abby?

- Não. – neguei. – No casamento dela irão a chamar de Abigale e isso é horrível.

- Carol?

- Apelido de Caroline que é nome de uma tia minha que eu odeio.

- Samantha?

- O apelido vai ser Sam e Sam é nome que pode ser tanto homem quanto mulher e eu não gosto disso.

- Lucy?

- Comum demais.

- Jeanie?

- Idem.

- Então eu não sei! – desistiu.

- Eu queria homenagear a Ângela... – confessei. – Mas eu não queria dar o nome dela de Ângela, porque daí seriam duas Ângelas.

- O nome todo da Angie é Ângela Margaret.

- Margaret? – torci o nariz. - Que tal... Maggie? Maggie de Margaret!

- Maggie... – repetiu o nome. – Gostei!

- Maggie Rachel. – completei. – Ela precisa ter algo da mãe.

Edward sorriu sinceramente.

- Ficou bonito. – elogiou.

- _Maggie Rachel_... – saboreei o nome. – _Maggie..._ – sorri. – Gostei também.

E um choro já bem conhecido tomou conta do apartamento.

- Maggie chama! – ele fez menção de se levantar, mas fui mais rápida.

- Eu cuido dela. Vá tomar banho, depois você a coloca para dormir.

- Mas você está mais suja que eu. – retrucou sorrindo maroto.

- O que eu posso fazer? – dei de ombros. – Faz parte do meu caos diário a partir de agora.

_Um lindo caos._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**OLÁ! =)**

**Então, hoje como é véspera de natal aqui em casa ta uma loucura, mas como eu tinha prometido que até hoje eu postava outro capítulo: aqui está!**

**Eu realmente não vou conseguir responder a reviews hoje, mas se tudo der certo amanhã eu posto o CAPÍTULO DE NATAL (*--*) e respondo todo mundo. ^^**

**Mil beijos e FELIZ NATAL POVO LINDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO!**

**(LLL)**

**Isa**


	20. Acontece um Milagre Aqui

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 19: ****Acontece um Milagre aqui.**

"_Que é o Natal? É a ternura do passado, o valor do presente e a esperança do futuro." – Agnes M. Pharo._

**Bella POV.**

_Natal._

Época em que as pessoas mostram o amor verdadeiro, em que os milagres acontecem e que todas as coisas ruins são esquecidas.

Mentira.

Época em que as pessoas correm para cima e para baixo, se endividam até os cabelos e brigam ainda mais com os outros por causa do stress.

A verdade dói, não é mesmo?

Nunca dei importância para natal ou ano novo. Na verdade, nunca gostei mesmo disso.

E esse ano tinha tudo para ser a mesma coisa, a não ser pelo fato que há quase três meses eu resolvi criar Maggie e que nesse exato momento eu e Edward estamos indo para o meu apartamento com um carro lotado de presentes. _Para ela._

- Eu ainda acho que ela é pequena demais para tudo isso. – disse.

- Dá para me deixar mimar um pouco a pequena? – reclamou dirigindo.

- Você não acha que foi exagero termos comprado um urso maior do que eu para ela?

- Acho. – concordou. – Mas um dia ela cresce e daí não vamos ter que nos preocupar em comprar um urso do seu tamanho.

Parei de falar ao ouvir a palavra _crescer _e os verbos conjugados na segunda pessoa do plural.

- Bella? – ele ria encarando o meu rosto distante. – Para onde você foi agora, meu amor?

- É que... – balancei a cabeça. – Eu me dei conta que a Maggie irá crescer um dia.

- Você pensou que ela seria um bebê para sempre?

- Na verdade... Sim. – confessei. – Eu estou tão focada no presente que esqueci que eu tenho todo um futuro com ela. E isso realmente me assusta.

- Nós vamos conseguir. – acariciou meu joelho antes do sinal abrir e ele dar a partida.

E mais uma vez o _"nós"_ estava presente. Suspirei e me aconcheguei no banco do seu volvo prata.

_**-**_

_**-**_

- ALICE! – gritei assim que abri a porta do apartamento e me deparei com ela varrendo o chão com aquela barriga enorme de nove meses. – O que diabos você acha que está fazendo? – larguei as sacolas no chão e fui até ela, tirando a vassoura de suas mãos.

- Eu só estava tentando deixar a sala limpa para você. – respondeu um pouco surpresa. – Afinal é natal e você não anda com tempo nem para fazer as unhas.

Olhei para minhas mãos ainda com luvas devido ao frio que fazia lá fora.

- Daqui a pouco você também não terá. – sorri vitoriosa. – E além do mais, essa criança pode nascer a qualquer momento e eu não quero ser a responsável pelo trabalho de parto.

- Tudo bem, Senhora Certinha. – bateu continência me fazendo rir um pouco.

- É a convivência com o Edward. – a voz de Jasper vindo do corredor me fez dar um pulo de susto. – Meu Deus, isso tudo é para mim? – brincou segurando Maggie nos braços e apontando para a pilha de caixas e sacolas que Edward terminava de colocar para dentro.

- Deve ter algo aí para você. – disse. – Mas a maioria é para essa princesinha aqui. – a peguei dos braços dele.

- Nossa, mas não é muita coisa para um bebê de colo? – assinalou Alice, colocando as mãos nas costas em sinal de cansaço.

- Foi o que eu disse para o Edward. – o encarei severamente.

- Eu já disse que eu só quis mimar a pequena! – deu de ombros. – É o primeiro natal dela, me deixa quieto.

- Sim? E daí ano que vem? Você vai dizer que é o segundo natal dela e por isso vai mimá-la? – entreguei Maggie para Alice e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não vejo problema em querer dar presentes para ela, Bella. – revirou os olhos.

- Eu vejo! – esbravejei. – Ela não pode se criar tendo tudo que quer!

- Mas quem disse que ela vai ter tudo que quer? – rebateu. – Ela vai ter tudo que precisa!

- Ela não precisa de tudo isso.

A risada de Jazz fez com que nos calássemos e virássemos para ele.

- Jasper? – pediu Alice também sem entender nada.

- Meu Deus do céu! – colocou a mão na barriga de tanto que ria. – Vocês estão parecendo uns verdadeiros pais brigando desse jeito! – se atirou no sofá. – E olha que a Bella nem estava grávida há três meses atrás. – e voltou a rir.

Alice riu também.

Olhei para Edward ainda séria, mas logo comecei a rir também quando ele abriu aquele sorriso torto.

- Parece que alguém resolveu dar sinal de vida... - avisou a minha meia-irmã sorrindo para a bebê em seus braços.

- Hey, princesa. – sussurrei, a embalando. – Dormiu bem?

E mais uma vez Jasper começou a rir.

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei.

- Definitivamente vocês são os pais dessa criança. – apontou para Edward. – Olha a cara de babão do cara assistindo vocês duas.

Edward corou e saiu desconversando rumo ao quarto. Sorri internamente.

_**-**_

_**-**_

- Vocês têm certeza que não querem ficar aqui? – indaguei pela terceira vez.

- Sim, Bellinha. – Jazz me deu um abraço. – Sabe como é, primeiro natal na casa nova...

- Só vocês dois... - fiz cócegas na sua barriga que se esquivou. – Só não esquece que ela está quase parindo.

- Para de me lembrar disso que eu fico mais nervoso.

- Faz como eu: torna-se pai de uma hora para a outra que nem dá tempo de ficar nervoso. – Edward brincou e riram juntos.

E eu fiquei parada. Ele realmente tinha se intitulado _pai_ da Maggie? E isso me faz _mãe_ dela? E isso nos torna..._ Pais_?

- Bella? – o cutucão dele no meu ombro me despertou. – Viajando de novo, né? – bagunçou meus cabelos. – Alice e Jasper já estão indo.

Os abracei.

- Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal.

E depois de muitos "felizes natais" eles foram.

- Eu tenho que ligar para a minha mãe e o meu pai um pouco antes da meia-noite... – parou de falar ao ver que eu não desgrudava os olhos dele. – O quê?

- Você disse que... - o choro de Maggie me interrompeu.

- Deixa comigo! – e foi para o quartinho da pequena.

Suspirei e fui para cozinha. Eu disse que eu ia fazer um peru assado para a gente, mas eu não acreditava que fosse conseguir. Edward disse que acreditava em mim, então...

A parte do recheio até não foi tão difícil, já que eu fazia com Renée desde que eu me conheço por gente. Dei uma temperada e tentei enfeitar o prato em que ele seria assado.

Dizem que peru demora a assar, então eram quatro da tarde quando o coloquei no forno.

- Você está parecendo uma verdadeira cozinheira encarando o forno desse jeito e vestindo esse avental de vaquinha. – Edward comentou divertido, encostado no batente da porta.

- Cala a boca. – ralhei rindo. – E a Maggie? – tirei o avental.

- Dormindo.

- Certo. – envolvi sua cintura e ele circulou os braços em volta de mim. – Esqueci que ela é encantada por você.

- Só ela? – falou colando seus lábios meus.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – disse quando nos afastamos e juntamos nossas testas.

- O quê?

- Eu sou completamente apaixonada por você. – declarei e vi o brilho em seus olhos verdes.

- E eu espero que isso nunca passe. – completou, tomando meus lábios em mais um beijo cheio de amor.

_**-**_

_**-**_

Maggie estava dormindo fazia uma meia hora apenas, contudo eu já sentia falta dela.

- Edward... – chamei um pouco manhosa.

- Fala, amor. – respondeu animadamente, pendurando algum enfeite na lareira.

- É normal eu estar com saudades da Maggie mesmo que ela esteja dormindo a apenas meia- hora?

Ele se voltou para mim e sua expressão era gentil.

- Completamente. – garantiu. Apenas assenti.

- O que você está pendurando aí? – me levantei do sofá e espiei por cima de seu ombro. – Meias?

- Sim. Meias para nós recolhermos os doces amanhã de manhã. – sorriu satisfeito.

- Você não teve infância, não? – puxei de leve seu cabelo.

- Tive. – mostrou a língua. – Só quero uma desculpa para comer doces amanhã de manhã.

Ri.

- Mas são três meias... – apontei.

- Sim. – concordou. – Uma é da Maggie.

- Ela ainda não come doces. – resmunguei.

- A gente come por ela. – beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

Dei mais uma olhada nas meias e meu coração parou ao ler os nomes que tinham em cada uma: _papai_, _mamãe_ e _Maggie_.

- Você... – engoli seco. – Você mandou fazer elas? – tentei parecer indiferente.

- Sim. – deu de ombros. – Em uma loja lá perto do hospital.

- Você... – parei de falar ao sentir um cheiro horrível de plástico queimado. Na mesma hora tive um estralo. – AH MEU DEUS! – berrei e saí correndo para a cozinha. – EU ESQUECI DE TIRAR OS MIÚDOS DO PERU!

Desliguei o forno e retirei a ave de lá. O cheiro de plástico derretido tomou conta do lugar. Peguei uma faca e comecei a cutucar a parte de dentro e constatei o que eu já desconfiava: os miúdos vinham em pequenos saquinhos plásticos para você retirar e usá-los em outra coisa. O problema é que esqueci desse detalhe e coloquei no forno com tudo. E tudo derreteu. _Beleza._

- O que... – Edward parou de falar assim que me viu mexendo naquele encororabo que ficou dentro do peru. – Você esqueceu de tirar os miúdos?

Não precisei nem olhá-lo para saber que ele segurava o riso.

- Vai fundo. Ria. – incentivei, ensacando o negócio e jogando fora.

- Não, imagine. – parou ao meu lado.

- Que tal pizza? – sugeri, virando meu rosto para vê-lo. Assim que os nossos olhares se cruzaram foi inevitável não cairmos na gargalhada.

- Ah meu Deus, eu sou um desastre! – falei rindo ainda e me abraçando a ele que também ria.

- Não, você não é. – discordou. – Você só anda com essa cabecinha muito longe... – beijou meu rosto.

Parei de rir e respirei fundo.

- É. – concordei e me retirei da cozinha me sentando novamente no sofá da sala e encarando aquelas meias penduradas na lareira.

- Você gostou? – senti sua mão em meu ombro. Ele estava hesitante. Resolvi não discutir todas as minhas perguntas, me colocando em pé e circulando o sofá até o alcançar.

- São lindas. – dei um selinho nele e fui para o quarto de Maggie que ainda dormia.

Ele não me seguiu. Edward me conhece bem o suficientemente para saber quando me deixar sozinha.

Me sentei na cadeira de balanço ao lado de seu berço e me perdi em admirá-la.

Maggie parecia serena, sonhando com algo bom, eu espero. O macacãozinho de veludo vermelho contrastava lindamente com a sua pele pálida. O subir e levantar do seu peito era tão calmo que me fez relaxar no mesmo instante.

Estiquei minha mão e acariciei de leve seus cabelos loirinhos. Tão linda...

- Parece que vai nevar...

Levantei minha cabeça e sorri para Edward que fazia o mesmo em nossa direção.

- Que bom. – disse e ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Sim, eu não gosto de neve e nem frio, mas eu acho legal natal com neve.

- Porém você continua odiando o natal. – riu baixinho, se aproximando do berço e acariciando a barriguinha da pequena.

- É. – concordei. – Eu realmente não consigo acreditar nas histórias bonitas e nem nos milagres que dizem que a data trás.

- Ela está dormindo faz tempo... - comentou, checando se ela estava com febre.

- Fica tranqüilo, ela está bem. – garanti.

- Ela só está cansada dessa vida puxada de bebê de três meses de vida. – falou brincalhão.

- Claro. – me levantei e o abracei.

Me aconcheguei em seu braços e afundei meus rosto em seu peito, aspirando ao seu perfume maravilhoso. O senti respirando nos meus cabelos e fechei os olhos.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. – sussurrou, sabendo os meus sentimentos.

Não respondi.

- Aliás, _já está dando certo._ – afirmou.

O encarei e depositei um beijo em seu maxilar.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada por estar em mais essa loucura comigo. – agradeci, apertando meus braços ao seu redor.

- Mas quem resisti à essa princesa? – mostrou Maggie. – Ou melhor: quem resiste a essas princesas? – repetiu, se referindo a mim.

Nos beijamos com devoção e só paramos quando a campainha tocou.

- Quem será? – disse, saindo do seu abraço e indo atender a porta. Era o porteiro.

- Boa noite, Senhorita Swan. – saudou. – Vim entregar a correspondência, porque amanhã eu não trabalho. Ferido, sabe como é?

Agradeci e fechei a porta.

Comecei a passar carta por carta e parei em um envelope vermelho com a caligrafia de Rachel e endereçado a mim.

Lembrei que Alice havia dito que ela tinha feito cartões de natal para as pessoas e que ela se encarregaria de mandá-los mesmo com a morte de Rachel.

Respirei fundo antes de abri-lo.

O cartão era lindo e tinha desenhos de papais-noéis e pinheiros. Quando abri levei um susto com o texto enorme escrito. Onde foi parar o bom e velho "Boas Festas"?

" _Querida Bella,_

_Eu sei que lhe dei um susto aparecendo tão repentinamente na sua vida este ano. Me desculpe por isso, mas eu não peço desculpas por ter passado tanto tempo da minha vida tentando te encontrar._

_Você tem um coração bom. Você é uma pessoa muito especial. E eu realmente sinto orgulho em ter achado você e descoberto que é a minha tão esperada meia-irmã._

_Não se culpe por sermos tão diferentes e distantes no momento. Fomos criadas separadas e você nem sabia da minha existência, não é mesmo?É completamente normal, _minha irmã_. E eu tenho a absoluta certeza que antes do que esperamos teremos _uma ligação muito forte_ uma com outra e ela será _inabalável_._

_Aproveitando o espírito natalino – eu sei que você não acredita nisso, mas eu acredito. – quero te agradecer por ter me dado a chance de entrar na sua vida e pelas pessoas maravilhosas que eu conheci através de você. Sempre fui muito sozinha e, pela primeira vez, não me sinto mais assim._

_Eu estou feliz, Bella. Pronta para receber o _meu pequeno milagre_ que é a minha filha e pronta para compartilhar essa felicidade com você._

_A única coisa que desejo é que a mesma venha em dobro na _sua _vida e que este seja o primeiro de muitos cartões natalinos que vamos trocar._

_Mais uma vez: _muito obrigada.

_Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo._

E aproveite os milagres da vida, porque eles são os verdadeiros milagres.

_Com amor,_

_Rachel Martin."_

Quando li a última linha, enxuguei a última lágrima que escorria.

Vi as meias na lareira e sorri sem medo para o título de _"mamãe"_. Eu devia isso à Rachel e à Maggie que já fazia parte do centro do meu mundo.

Ela e o homem que agora a trazia desperta em seus braços.

- Parece que alguém acordou para dar Feliz Natal, Bella. – sorria me passando a bebê.

Passei os dedos pelas suas feições tão perfeitinhas e beijei sua testa.

- _Meu pequeno milagre_. – declarei.

_**-**_

_**-**_

- Olha a pizza! – avisou Edward animadamente, colocando duas caixas de pizza sobre a mesa.

- Que bela ceia eu fiz, em? – abri uma e peguei um pedaço.

- Ano que vem a gente tenta o peru de novo. – riu.

- Me lembre de pedir sem miúdos!

Um grunidinho chamou a nossa atenção para Maggie que estava sentada cheia de almofadas e devidamente presa na cadeirinha especial.

Parecendo notar que a olhávamos ela prontamente formou uma bolha com a sua própria baba que estourou logo em seguida.

- Bella... – chamou manhosamente.

- Fala, amor. – respondi, limpando o rostinho dela.

- É normal eu achar isso fofo?

Me voltei para ele com a expressão gentil.

- Completamente. – garanti.

- Olhem! – apontou para janela. – Está nevando!

A tirei da cadeirinha e fomos até a janela ver os flocos brancos caírem.

Edward envolveu minha cintura, encaixando o rosto em meu ombro.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor. – desejou.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor. – e virei meu rosto de lado para lhe dar um beijo, contudo ele virou na mesma hora e tudo que fizemos foi dar com os narizes um no outro. Começamos a rir.

- Que belos _pais_ bobos você foi arranjar, em Maggie? – falei para ela que nos encarava curiosamente com seus olhinhos claros.

Ele parou de rir e colocou um sorriso bobo nos lábios, seu olhar fixo em mim.

- O quê? – pedi.

- Você disse.

- O quê? – repeti.

- _Pais_. – beijou minha testa.

- É isso que nós somos, não é mesmo? – indaguei um pouco curiosa e um pouco hesitante.

- Sim. – abriu mais o sorriso. – É isso que nós somos. – e apertou mais os braços na minha cintura.

- Eu te amo. – falei. – Demais.

- Eu também te amo. – fez carinho na cabecinha de Maggie que agora dormia no meu colo. – Eu também te amo, princesa.

Eu que sorri abertamente dessa vez, recostando meu corpo no de Edward e embalando docemente a _nossa filha._

Nós três ficamos assim, assistindo a neve cair e aproveitando da presença um do outro e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: _eu acredito em milagres de natal._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Aqui está o capítulo de Natal que eu prometi. Espero que tenham gostado! ^^**

**Não vai dar para responder as reviews ainda, desculpem :x**

**MAS MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO, LINDOS!**

**E FELIZ NATAL! \o/**


	21. Com bebê Ficam três

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 20: ****Com bebê ficam três.**

"_A felicidade é a certeza de que a nossa vida não está passando inutilmente." – Érico Veríssimo._

**Bella POV.**

- Alguém está a fim de perder a licença médica? – perguntei me aproximando da recepção onde Emmett, Edward, Jasper e Ângela conversavam.

- Como assim? – Dr. McCarty pediu confuso.

- Eu tenho um paciente na cortina três que é um drogado viciado em morfina e que quer desesperadamente uma dose. – comecei. – Ele já derrubou água na Linda, tentou ficar nu e a pouco quase me enforcou. – todos arregalaram os olhos. Dei de ombros. – Eu desviei a tempo. – garanti indiferente. – O fato é que eu estou à procura de um residente solidário a fim de matar um paciente para mim! – sorri inocentemente.

- Isso não é sério, né? – indagou Angie cautelosamente.

- Olha, eu posso ser tudo, mas ainda não me tornei uma sociopata! – revirei os olhos. – Mas, por favor, me deixa passar esse paciente par aquele estudante pé no saco que fica gravando tudo em um computador? – supliquei à Emmett.

Ele riu.

- Vai fundo, garota! – bagunçou meus cabelos.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada! – quando me virei feliz da vida ao som das risadas dos outros dei de cara com Rosalie McCarty.

- Olá. – saudou. Automaticamente fechei meus olhos. – Você está bem?

- Estou esperando o tapa na cara. – falei.

- Você realmente tem um humor ácido. – assinalou. – Bem que Emmett disse.

- Ahh! – esbravejei. – Porra, Emmett! Para de falar em mim para ela, porque senão eu vou começar a apanhar até a morte nas ruas por algum cara alto e forte contratado pela sua mulher!

- O que foi que você tomou hoje, Bella? – Jasper pediu divertido.

- Três latinhas de Red Bull. – contou Edward. Mostrei a língua para ele.

- Essa é a vantagem de não amamentar. – assinalou Ângela.

- Amamentar? – a loira pareceu se interessar. – Você tem filho?

Suspirei impaciente.

- Digamos que no dia em que você resolveu me acusar por uma mancha de batom vermelho, eu estava me tornando mamãe. – sorri ironicamente.

- Você não estava grávida! – apontou ultrajada.

- Que bom que você conseguiu notar isso! – mantive o sorriso. – E, honestamente, eu não quero perder o meu tempo com uma loira metida que bate nas pessoas e que acha que eu dou para o marido dela.

- OUCH! – ouvi Edward, Jasper e Ângela falarem atrás de mim.

A mulher continuava parada na minha frente.

- Por favor... – fiz menção de passar e ela segurou o meu braço. – Ah Meu Deus! – me virei para eles. – Alguém explica para essa mulher que eu não dei para o marido dela?

- Não precisa. – a voz cortante dela fez com que eu voltasse para a mesma. – Eu sei que não foi você.

Arregalei meus olhos.

- Sabe?

- Sei. – concordou. – O batom era meu e eu que tinha limpado no lenço dele... Mas esqueci.

A vontade de rir veio à tona e trinquei os meus dentes para não gargalhar na cara dela.

- Me desculpa, ok? – pareceu doer para ela falar isso.

Assenti.

- Não vai dizer nada? Nem brigar comigo?

- É que se eu falar muito eu vou acabar rindo da sua cara. – confessei e voltei a fechar a boca.

- Você é... é... – ela parecia não achar palavras.

- Única? – sugeriu Edward.

- Eu estava pensando em dizer "perversa". – respondeu.

- Eu? – agora a ultrajada era eu.

- Sim!

- Emmett! – chamei, já que ele não falou nada desde o início. – Dá um jeito nessa mulher, porque ela ainda não viu a fúria da Bella que passou a noite tentando achar um repertório de música que a filha gostasse e dormisse e que tomou Red Bull para vir trabalhar. – olhei para ela. – Essa sim é _bem_ perversa.

- Bella... – disse Jasper. - Que gosto tem?

- O quê?

- O veneno... Ele ta escorrendo no canto da sua boca. – riu da própria piada.

- Vai te catar! – devolvi rindo também. – Mas Rosalie, não esquenta não. Todo mundo faz coisas impensadas... E eu nem tenho o que desculpar. Todo mundo erra, esquece. – tranqüilizei. – Mas vê se ouve mais o teu marido a partir de agora. – aconselhei. – Agora dá licença que eu tenho trabalho para fazer. – e me retirei.

**Edward POV**

Foi simplesmente um show o que Bella e Rosalie fizeram na recepção.

A minha pequena simplesmente arrasou com a mulher com categoria e depois ainda aceitou as desculpas dela. Foi hilário!

- Nossa, a Bella está com tudo, em? – comentou Angie.

- É...

- A maternidade fez para ela. – Jazz brincou. – Só espero que Alice não fique mais temperamental do que já é depois que o bebê nascer.

- Cara, se ela ficar mais temperamental... Coitado de você. – bati no seu ombro.

- Muito obrigado pelo apoio.

- Aliás, pra quando é o nenê? – perguntou Ângela animadamente.

- Para qualquer momento! – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – E eu nem gosto de pensar nisso...

- Vai dar tudo certo. – o acalmei.

- Edward! – chamou Linda. – Você viu a Bella?

- Ela tinha ido atender pacientes...

- O cara da morfina esta me enlouquecendo e...

- CALA A BOCA! – todos nós nos viramos em direção ao grito feminino e ficamos boquiabertos com a cena de Rosalie dando bolsadas no tal drogado. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR DROGAS AQUI, SEU VAGABUNDO!

- Alguém segura essa mulher antes que ela mate o cara... – disse Jasper.

- Uma hora ela para... – não dei muita bola.

Nesse meio tempo Bella estava vindo e parou ao ver a cena.

- Mas que diabos...

- Ela gosta de bater. – disse simplesmente.

- É, eu sei que sim. – se voltou para Jasper. – Escuta, a sua "namorada-noiva-mulher" grávida me ligou umas seis vezes. – mostrou o celular. – Agora eu não consigo falar com ela. Alice te ligou?

- Não... – tirou o celular do bolso e arregalou os olhos. – Oh Meu Deus! Dez ligações perdidas dela!

- Ótimo. – revirou os olhos. – Temos uma grávida surtando por Chicago agora...

- Ela pode estar entrando em trabalho de parto. – sugeriu Ângela.

- Cala a Boca. – os dois responderam juntos. Eu ainda não descobri quem fica mais nervoso quando o assunto é o parto de Alice: Jasper ou Bella.

- Gente, ela está com nove meses. Isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento. – falei e recebi duas caretas em resposta.

- Mas não _neste_ momento. – rebateu Jazz.

- É, não _neste_ momento. – reforçou Bella.

Ri e balancei a cabeça.

- AHHHHHHHH!- mais um grito típico da emergência adentrou o hospital e antes que pudéssemos pensar em ir ajudar os xingamentos vieram. – SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! EU TO PARINDO AQUI E VOCÊS SOMEM??

É... Parece que Angie estava certa.

**Bella POV.**

Eu estava nervosa e os gritos ora bravos ora desesperados de Alice não me ajudavam em nada.

Ângela praticamente arrastou a gente para a sala de trauma. Olhei para o meu amigo prestes a ser pai da minha sobrinha e constatei que ele estava mais branco que um papel.

- ISABELLA!

Gelei.

Quem inventou a regra que nos momentos mais complicados sempre chega uma mãe que só serve para complicar tudo mais ainda?

- Oi, mãe... – falei desanimada para a mulher esbaforida que entrava na sala.

- Você trate de dizer para o seu amigo recepcionista que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que assinar papelada enquanto a minha filha pare! –esbravejou.

Jared vinha logo atrás com uma cara de culpa.

- Tudo bem, eu cuido disso depois. – sorri amigavelmente para ele.

- AHHHHH! – minha irmã gritou. – Quando vão me levar para a obstetrícia?

- Não dá mais tempo, Alice. – avisou Edward a examinando. – Já está com dez dedos de dilatação.

- O QUÊ?? – levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. – Eu não vou ter a minha filha aqui! Não vou mesmo! Eu seguro, mas nesse PS ela não nasce.

Jasper resolveu se mover e parou ao lado da futura esposa, garantindo que não havia com o que se preocupar.

- Mas eu não querooo... Aiinnn... - reclamou por entre os gemidos.

Então eu entendi.

O problema não era ter o bebê no PS e sim as lembranças que isso trazia para ela.

Rachel morreu dando à luz aqui, nesse mesmo lugar e por mais que as circunstâncias eram completamente diferentes, isso estava assombrando Alice.

Me coloquei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Alice. Vocês duas ficarão bem, vai dar tudo certo. – disse.

- Você promete? – pediu chorosa.

- Prometo. – garanti.

E outras contrações junto com mais gritos.

- Você precisa ajudar Emmett e Edward a colocar essa menina no mundo. E tem quer ser agora, ok? – a encorajei.

Ela apenas assentiu e apartou minha mão com tanto força que pareceu quebrar meus dedos.

Não me importei.

- Vamos lá, Alice! No três: um, dois, três! – contava Dr. McCarty.

Jasper pegou a câmera da minha madastra e começou a gravar tudo. Reneé chorava a cada força que a filha fazia e eu me concentrei em passar calma a minha meia-irmã.

- Você consegue, meu amor! – incentivou Jazz.

- Vai lá, baixinha! – completou Edward, ajudando Emm.

- Cala a boca e tira a cabeça do meio das minhas pernas! – rugiu por entre os dentes, fazendo todos rirem momentaneamente. – E eu não sou baixinhaaaa... – gemeu.

- Tudo bem, respire fundo. – pediu Emmett. – Junte toda a sua força que já está coroando!

- Só mais um pouco, Alice. – sussurrei, acariciando seus cabelos.

- AHHHHHHHHH!

E um choro tomou conta do lugar.

- Parabéns, papais! – disse Edward enquanto passava a tesoura para Jasper cortar o cordão umbilical.

- Oh Meu Deus! – ouvi a minha mãe dizer, mas estava ocupada demais admirando a cena de Alice e Jasper babando na cria.

Tentei me afastar para lhes dar privacidade, contudo Alice segurou mais forte a minha mão, me fazendo olhar para ela.

- Obrigada. – falou emocionada.

- Pelo o quê? – indaguei perdida.

- Por ter me ajudado durante a gravidez e por ter ficado ao meu lado mesmo com todas as nossas diferenças.

Fiquei sem palavras, sorrindo e me retirando apenas antes que as lágrimas em meus olhos fossem notadas.

- Muito emoção? – perguntou Edward divertido quando saiu da sala de trauma e se juntou a mim no corredor.

- Não, é que caiu algo nos meus olhos. – desconversei.

- Claro, claro. – riu.

- Deu tudo certo. – suspirei aliviada, ignorando sua ironia. – Só Deus sabe o quanto eu pedi para que Alice e Jasper conseguissem passar por isso.

- Agora começa uma nova etapa na vida deles em que deixam de ser dois para ser tornar três.

- É. - concordei. – E eu perdi a minha babá. – ri ao me dar conta que Alice não poderia mais cuidar de Maggie.

Parei ao pensar nela e pelo olhar de Edward ele também se deu conta da mesma coisa que eu.

- Cadê ela?? – falamos juntos.

Voltei para a sala e puxei Reneé pelo braço.

- Ai, Bella! O que é isso?

- Onde está a Maggie? – minha voz estava em pânico.

- Calma, Bella. – Edward passou a mão nas minhas costas e se voltou para a minha mãe. – A Maggie estava com a Alice, você veio com ela, então você viu a Maggie. Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei.

A minha vontade era de voar no pescoço dela.

- Como não sabe?? – gritei.

Emmett, Jasper e Alice me encararam surpresos. Caminhei até a minha irmã.

- Alice, eu sei que você só quer curtir a sua filha, mas eu preciso saber onde está a minha! – implorei e ouvi um risinho desacreditado vindo da minha madastra.

- A mamãe entrou com ela nos braços, eu tenho certeza disso! – contou preocupada.

- RENEÉ!! – berrei. Ela me olhava assustada.

- Eu não lembro com que eu a deixei. – assumiu.

Naquela hora eu perdi o chão.

Um misto de emoções tomaram conta de mim.

Raiva. Dor. Desespero.

Raiva da mulher na minha frente não ter cuidado da minha filha.

Dor por me dar conta que realmente Reneé não acreditava em mim como mãe e não se importava com Maggie.

Desespero por não saber onde a minha pequena estava.

No segundo seguinte eu havia saído correndo pelos corredores do hospital sem dar ouvidos aos chamados de Edward ou às ordens de Emmett para o obstetra que chegou para cuidar de Alice.

Eu precisava da _minha filha_. Eu precisava achar Maggie.

Não encontrava aquele rostinho angelical em lugar nenhum. Ninguém sabia dela.

E enquanto meus pés andavam depressa, minha mente divagava sobre o quanto eu _não me dou bem_ com a minha mãe. Mãe... Reneé nem minha mãe de sangue é, oras! Mas sempre disse que eu era a sua filha. Então porque largou a minha sem ao menos saber aonde?

A verdade é que Alice é mais importante para ela. Mas eu estou longe de culpá-la por isso, afinal eu sou a filha fora do casamento e eu sou a bastarda que atravessou a vida daquela família. Sorte minha ter conseguido ser adotada por ela e estar onde eu estou.

Contudo isso não faz a mínima diferença quando essa _'mãe - super -carinhosa - de grande coração'_ não protege uma das únicas coisas que eu realmente prezo na minha vida.

Meu coração quase atravessava o meu peito quando resolvi checar a sala dos médicos.

E ele falhou uma batida quando eu vi Maggie sendo embalada por... _Rosalie_.

- O que você está fazendo com a minha filha? – eu sei que não foi o mais educado, mas a situação não ajudava.

- Ela é sua? – respondeu e o seu tom era... doce? – Ela estava com uma enfermeira que precisava atender um paciente e eu me ofereci para cuidar dela enquanto isso. – contou.

Baixei a guarda no mesmo instante.

- Obrigada. – agradeci um pouco constrangida e me aproximei da loira com os braços esticados. – Posso pegar ela agora?

- Oh! Claro, claro... – me passou Maggie e imediatamente meu coração se acalmou.

A pequenina me encarava atentamente com seus olhinhos um pouco mais claros que os meus. Sorri ternamente.

- Então você é mesmo mãe? – falou mais curiosa e afável do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Pois é... –dei de ombros. – Às vezes nem eu acredito nisso.

- Ela é linda. –elogiou. – Como se chama?

- Maggie.

- Bonito nome.

Apenas assenti.

- Graças a Deus! – Edward disse assim que adentrou a sala. – Onde ela estava?

- Aqui mesmo. – expliquei. – Rosalie cuidava dela.

Ele arregalou os olhos um tanto surpreso, depois aliviou a expressão e sorriu.

- Muito Obrigado. – agradeceu à loira. – E você mocinha... – pegou as mãozinhas de Maggie. – nunca mais faça isso, ok? – brincou.

- Não foi culpa dela. – resmunguei.

- Bella... Era um momento de correria, ela não fez por mal. – tentou acalmar as coisas.

- Eu não vou discutir com você, mas eu sei que você sabe que a Reneé não tinha o direito de largar a nossa filha assim. – ditei com a voz calma.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Outra hora a gente conversa isso. – beijou a minha testa e a de Maggie. – Agora eu tenho que voltar lá e ver se precisam de mim com a Alice. Ela está um pouco... _nervosa_. –riu.

- Eu já vou lá dar uma força, só preciso ajeitar tudo aqui.

- Não precisa ter pressa. – sorriu, acenou para Rosalie e saiu da sala.

- Então vocês são os pais dessa menininha? – indagou ela.

- Pois é...

- Vocês são casados?

Abri a boca para responder, porém não sabia o que falar.

Bom, eu e Edward não dormimos mais em casas separadas desde que eu saí de casa e a pequenina entrou nas nossas vidas, dividimos as contas e decidimos tudo juntos sobre o futuro da Maggie.

Será que isso nos faz casados?

- Bem... Ela é nossa. – respondi sem responder realmente. Eu não sabia a resposta.

- Bella! – a enfermeira Linda abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro. – Está chegando um acidente de carro. Parece que são duas vítimas, precisam de você.

- Obrigada, Linda.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Eu não teria tempo de deixar Maggie na creche do hospital.

- Eu posso te ajudar se você precisar. – sugeriu, sabendo o meu dilema.

- Você poderia deixar ela na creche do hospital? É no sexto andar. – pedi um pouco hesitante.

- Claro. – sorriu. – Digo que você virá pegá-la no final do plantão?

- Isso. –assenti. – Se precisar de leite tem a mamadeira dela na bolsinha ali. – apontei para a pequena 'mala' que estava no sofá. – Meus telefones e os de Edward também estão ali dentro. E diz que se precisarem qualquer coisa é só bipar.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – pegou Maggie e pendurou a bolsa no ombro. – Eu prometo que eu vou deixá-la lá com segurança e garantir que ela fique bem.

- Muito obrigada. Mesmo.

- É o mínimo, não é? – deu de ombros. – Eu soube o que aconteceu naquele dia em que eu te acusei e bati em você. Eu sinto muito.

- BELLA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZNEDO AÍ? VEM!! – berrou Emmett da porta.

- Estou indo! – olhei de novo para Rose. – Obrigada de novo.

E saí seguindo o Dr. McCarty.

- Rose está cuidando da bebê para você? – perguntou ele quando corríamos até as ambulâncias.

- Ela vai levá-la para a creche por mim.

- Ela é uma boa pessoa, Bella. – garantiu. – Ela só não anda nos melhores anos da vida dela.

- Acho que eu entendo bem o que é isso. – ri de escárnio. – Tudo passa, Emm.

- Espero. – piscou para mim e correu para a ambulância que chegava.

- Mulher de vinte anos, fratura na bacia e alguns ferimentos pelo corpo. – apresentou o paramédico.

Edward e o Dr. Wyle atendiam o outro paciente que chegou na outra ambulância.

Depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Um barulho de derrapada, luzes fortes na minha direção e os braços fortes de Edward me empurrando para o outro lado, fazendo com que rolássemos pelo chão.

- Você está bem? – sua voz preocupada perguntou no meu ouvido.

- S-im... – gaguejei pelo susto. – Obrigada.

De repente me situei em tudo que estava acontecendo e vi que um carro desgovernado tinha quase me atingido, dando com tudo no muro do hospital.

Emmett e a enfermeira tentavam reanimar a paciente, enquanto Dr. Wyle já adentrava junto com outra enfermeira a emergência levando a outra mulher praticamente morta.

- Tudo em cima, Monk? – pediu Dr. McCarty fazendo massagens no peito da paciente.

- Sim. Estou bem. –disse me levantando junto com Edward e ajeitando o meu jaleco. – A gente checa se o motorista esta bem.

- Ótimo! – falou e entrou correndo para salvar a vítima do acidente de carro.

Eu e Edward corremos até o carro que tinha a frente completamente estraçalhada e saindo uma grande fumaça.

Olhei para dentro e vi que era uma moça na direção e ela estava sozinha. Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada pelo trinco.

- Deixa comigo. – alertou Edward, dando a volta no carro para ver se conseguia abrir o outro lado, sem sucesso. Ele voltou para o lado da motorista, tirando o jaleco e o envolvendo no braço. – Se afaste, Bella.

Fiz o que ele mandou. Logo o meu superman quebrou o vidro com o próprio braço.

- Pronto!

- Uau! – brinquei, colocando meu braço para dentro do carro e verificando os sinais vitais da moça. – Estão fracos. – avisei. – Precisamos de ajuda para tirá-la daqui.

- Gloria! Traga uma maca e traga Jared junto! – gritou para a enfermeira que saía do PS.

Em segundos o recepcionista e Edward a tiraram do carro e a imobilizaram em uma maca.

- Jared! Agora chame o Dr. McCarty. – pedi. Afinal, nós dois éramos apenas dois estudantes de medicina.

- Ele está preso em um trauma!

- Apenas avise o que estamos fazendo! – mandei.

- Qual é a sala de trauma vazia? – indagou Edward.

- A três. – disse Gloria.

- Então, trauma três!

Corremos para lá e logo que entramos ela começou a ter uma convulsão.

- Ela está convulsionando!

Segurei a cabeça dela de modo que não se machucasse.

Gloria segurou seus braços, enquanto Edward aplicava a medicação.

Logo ela se acalmou.

- Sinais vitais normalizados. – avisou a enfermeira.

- Como está a produção de urina? – perguntei.

- Muito baixa. – levantou a bolsa e me mostrou ela praticamente vazia.

- Os rins dela estão em colapso. – constatou Edward.

- Gloria, cheque se ela está na lista para transplante. – disse enquanto via a reação das suas pupilas. - E peça uma tomografia.

- Assistolia! – apontou Edward no mesmo instante que os aparelhos apitaram.

Me coloquei a fazer as massagens cardíacas.

- Carregue em 250! – pediu.

- Pronto! – a enfermeira entregou as pás.

- Afasta!

O choque foi dado, mas ela não voltou.

Emmett chegou nessa hora.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- A paciente chegou desacordada, sem reação, pouca produção de urina e teve uma convulsão que foi controlada rapidamente. – contei, um pouco ofegante pelo esforça nas massagens.

- Carregue em 300! – voltou a pedir.

- Pronto!

- Afasta!

E os batimentos regularizaram.

- Bons batimentos. – mostrou Gloria.

- Meu Deus... – assoviou Emm. – Vocês são mesmo apenas dois estudantes de medicina? Bom trabalho, pupilos!

Sorrimos sem jeito.

-

-

-

-

- Soube que você deu um show lá embaixo. –começou Alice assim que abri a porta do seu quarto na maternidade.

- As notícias correm, não é mesmo? – me sentei na poltrona ao lado. – Então... Como se sente?

- Bem. – sorriu. – Eu estou feliz.

- E eu estou feliz por você, minha irmã. – peguei sua mão.

Quando vimos o que estávamos fazendo, nós começamos a rir.

- Quando que eu pensei que fosse te chamar de irmã? – ri.

- E quando eu pensei que iria gostar de ouvir isso? – gargalhou.

- Acho que maternidade muda as pessoas mesmo.

- Concordo.

- Onde está a minha sobrinha? – olhei para o bercinho vazio.

- Jasper foi fazer as vacinas. Daqui a pouco eles chegam.

- E já escolheram o nome dela? – pedi curiosa.

- Ainda estamos na dúvida, mas amanhã teremos a resposta.

Assenti.

- E a Maggie? – perguntou e notei que ela estava com saudades.

- Edward foi buscá-la na creche do hospital. – expliquei. – Rosalie estava cuidando dela.

- Rosalie? A mulher do Emmett? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É. – ri mais uma vez.

- Puxa...

- Hey, Bella. – Edward abriu a porta com o nosso anjinho nos braços. – Pronta para ir?

Me voltei para Alice.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fiquei?

- Sim. Obrigada. – agradeceu. – Jasper fica com a gente. Amanhã já estamos de alta.

- Ótimo.

- Vocês já estão indo? – reclamou Jazz chegando junto com a enfermeira que carregava a filinha deles.

- Sim. Hoje o dia foi emocionante. – falou Edward divertido.

A enfermeira deitou-a no berço e saiu.

- Hey, pequenininha. – me aproximei pegando sua mãozinha. – Amanhã nós estaremos de volta, ok? – olhei para a minha meia-irmã. – Ela é linda, mamãe.

- Eu sei. – sorriu orgulhosa.

- Bom, boa noite para vocês. – desejei. – Amanhã nós vamos vir para buscá-los.

- Tudo bem. – Jasper me abraçou e apertou a mão de Edward.

- Tchau, gente.

Quando saímos olhei para o homem maravilhoso ao meu lado levando a criança mais perfeita do mundo dormindo nos braços, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

- O quê? – seus olhos esmeraldas se chocaram com os meus docemente.

- Nada.

- Sei.

Ri de leve.

- Eu estava apenas... admirando a minha _família_. – declarei.

Um brilho passou por seu olhar e a mão livre circulou a minha cintura.

- Então vamos para casa. – falou.

Seguimos nós dois com a nossa bebê. E nós _três _fomos para casa.

-

-

-

-

**Não, vocês não estão sonhando! Realmente é um post!**

**Não tenho nem como pedir desculpas por tantaaa demora assim, mas aconteceram MUITAS coisas: viagem fora de hora, vestibular e até catapora eu consegui pegar!!**

**Mas ta aí! O capitulo não foi betado, porque a beta anda um pouco ocupada e eu precisava postar logo.**

**Aviso que a fic não irá demorar muito para terminar. =(**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e mil desculpas pela demora! Não vai mais acontecer se depender de mim.**

**Desculpem,mas não vai dar pra responder as reviews ainda. Espero conseguir no próximo!**

**Beijoss! o/**

**Isa**


	22. Fé

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 21: ****Fé****.**

_"A força mais potente do universo? - A fé." – Madre Teresa de Calcutá._

**Bella POV.**

O choro de Maggie no quarto ao lado me fez despertar rapidamente.

No modo automático, me sentei na cama procurando os chinelos e tentando fazer meus olhos se abrirem mais.

- Deixa que eu vou. – falou um Edward também sonolento, já se levantando.

Me joguei na cama novamente.

Logo comecei a ouvir através da babá eletrônica Edward conversando com ela.

-_ Hey, pequena._ – sua voz calma começou. – _Você está querendo matar a sua mãe no cansaço, não é?_

Ri baixinho.

- _Porque você não dorme um pouquinho, hein?_ – aos poucos o choro foi diminuindo. – _Seus olhinhos são lindos, sabia?_

Me levantei e fui para o quarto dela. Parei no batente da porta admirando a cena do homem que eu amo embalando a nossa filha.

- Vá descansar, Bella. – mandou sem desviar o olhar de Maggie.

- Como sabia que estava aqui? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sempre sei.

Dei de ombros e me aproximei dos dois.

- Ela está quietinha, mas não dorme por nada. – contou. Encarei seu rostinho compenetrado nas feições do pai sem um indício de que dormiria.

- Acho que ela está ocupada demais analisando o seu rosto. – ri. – Não a culpo, é lindo mesmo.

Ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo para mim. Devolvi o sorriso um pouco envergonhada.

- Será que se eu cantar alguma coisa ela dorme? – sugeriu.

- Ela não vai pregar os olhos até querer fazer isso. – disse. – Ela tem o sangue da minha família nas veias dela. Pode ter certeza que ela é cabeça dura.

- Estou ferrado, então. – se fez de preocupado.

- Vai te catar, Cullen! – bati de leve em seu ombro, brincando.

- Agressiva. – mostrou a língua.

Maggie sorriu.

- Ela está sorrindo? – mostrei. – Oh Meu Deus! Ela realmente gosta desses pais bestas que ela arranjou.

- Claro que gosta! Nós somos demais. – fez cara de convencido.

- Claro, claro... – fiz menção de segurar ela.

- Heyyy! – fez beicinho. – Deixa ela aqui, poxa!

Ri baixinho.

- Tudo bem, papai. Ela é toda sua. – levantei meus braços e fui saindo em direção ao nosso quarto.

Me recostei na cama e contei até cinco.

Edward entrou no quarto com Maggie nos braços.

- Será que a gente pode ficar aqui? – pediu sorrindo timidamente.

Assenti divertida.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, se recostando também. Os olhinhos da pequena alertos como nunca.

- Então... – começou.

- Sim?

- Tudo bem! Eu confesso: não sei o que fazer. – seu tom era desesperado.

- Bom, eu também confesso que não sei o que fazer. – o meu tom era calmo.

- E você está calma assim? Ela pode sofrer de algum distúrbio sério de sono que ela nunca mais irá dormir na vida! O que fará ficar doente ou quem sabe cair no vício das drogas. – despejou tudo rápido.

- Menos, Edward. – disse assustada.

- Tumores no cérebro fazem as pessoas não dormirem? – continuou.

- Bem menos, Edward.

- Ela pode ter nascido com algum desvio no cérebro mesmo. Talvez nem aja um tumor! Oh meu Deus! Temos que procurar um especialista fora do país. Quem sabe na Alemanha?

- Quase nada, Edward.

- Mas...

- CHEGA! – mandei.

- Exagerei, né?

- Muito.

- Ela não dorme... – resmungou.

- Canta. – sugeri.

- Mas você disse que ela só vai dormir se querer.

- Bem, talvez ela quer dormir com alguém cantando.

- E por que _eu_ que tenho que cantar? – retrucou.

- Porque eu já tentei cantar várias vezes e ela não gosta das músicas que eu canto.

Ele respirou fundo e começou: (**/watch?v=V1Gn0e7kvTA** )

_- __"__Darling you´ve got to let me know / Should I stay or should I go? / If you say that you are mine / I'll be here 'til the end of time / So you got to let me know / Should I stay or should I go? "_

Tranquei o riso olhando para ele cantando compenetrado. Ele estava mesmo tentando fazer Maggie dormir cantando _The Clash_?

- _"It's always tease tease tease / You're happy when I'm on my knees / One day is fine, next is black …"_

Maggie começou a pescar e Edward me olhou pedindo ajuda para lembrar da letra.

- _"So if you want me off your back / Well come on and let me know / Should I stay or should I go?"_ - completei.

Quando vimos que estava funcionando, nos animamos e emendamos um coro.

_- "Should I stay or should I go now? / Should I stay or should I go now? / If I go there will be trouble / An' if I stay it will be double / So come on and let me know__."_

- Ela dormiu! – apontei feliz.

- Agora só resta saber se foi por ter gostado ou ter odiado a nossa apresentação. – riu.

- Shiuuu! – fiz. – Ela pode acordar! Leva ela pro quarto antes que todo o nosso esforço tenha sido em vão.

Edward levantou e foi cuidadosamente colocá-la no berço no quartinho dela.

Quando voltou se atirou na cama ao meu lado.

- Sabe, você daria um bom roqueiro. – ri.

- Porque você não vira para o lado e dorme? Sabe temos um plantão daqui algumas horas e temos que buscar a Alice no hospital também. – se fez de bravo.

- Sim, senhor. – me ajeitei na cama e me virei de costas para ele.

- Você vai realmente dormir virada de costas para mim?

- Você que mandou eu me virar. – respondi, já com vontade de rir. Eu não conseguia me fazer de brava com ele por muito tempo.

- Bom, então eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso. – murmurou. Milésimos depois seus braços fortes me abraçavam e sua respiração batia no meu pescoço.

- Bem melhor. – falei satisfeita. Ele estreitou o abraço.

Me virei de frente para Edward e toquei seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Quando eu estava conversando com Rosalie, ela me perguntou uma coisa... – comecei.

- O quê?

- Ela perguntou se nós éramos casados. – um brilho diferente passou por seu olhar. – Eu... Bem, você ainda tem o seu apartamento, certo? E você só fica aqui no meu, porque você quer ajudar com a Maggie e...

- Você está divagando. – concluiu sorrindo maroto.

- Estou. – suspirei.

- E você só faz isso quando está nervosa.

- E daí? – tentei parecer indiferente.

- Você está querendo me pedir em casamento, Srª Swan? – levantou uma sobrancelha de uma forma sexy.

Minha respiração trancou. Eu estava? É, eu estava...

- Bom... – as palavras sumiram da minha boca. – Talvez. – ótimas palavras, Isabella.

- Bom, quando você quiser me pedir avisa, porque assim eu peço você antes.

Me limitei em assentir e me aconchegar no seu peito.

Eu seria capaz de ser uma _esposa_?

-

-

-

-

- Alice, sem drama. – pedi pela décima quarta vez.

- Mas eu estou falando sério! – bateu o pé. – Agora eu vou entrar em casa e vou ter que cuidar de um bebê e eu realmente vou ser uma mãe e...

- Você consegue, maninha. – coloquei uma mão em seu ombro. – Se eu sou mãe, você tira de letra.

- Claro. – revirou os olhos.

- Agora eu realmente acho que você deve entrar antes que o Jasper ache que você raptou a filha de vocês e foi viver no Marrocos.

- Marrocos, Bella?

- O quê? Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. – dei de ombros.

**Edward POV.**

- Jasper, sem drama. – pedi pela décima quarta vez.

- Mas eu estou falando sério! – bateu o pé. – Agora a Alice vai entrar por essa porta e eu vou ter que cuidar de um bebê de verdade e eu realmente vou ser um pai e...

- Você consegue, cara. – coloquei uma mão em seu ombro. – Se eu sou pai, você tira de letra.

- Claro. – revirou os olhos.

- Agora eu realmente acho que é melhor você arrumar essa cara de dor, porque ela vai entrar e pensar que você desistiu de tudo e vai fugir pro Egito se continuar assim.

- Pro Egito, Edward?

- O quê? Foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça. – dei de ombros.

- Olá, vocês... – Bella entrou com Alice segurando a bebê logo atrás.

- As poucas malas já estão lá dentro, viu? – avisei.

- Obrigada, Edward. – Alice agradeceu.

Um silêncio se instalou entre nós quatro.

Bella mantinha uma expressão divertida de quem estava prestes a rir. Alice embalava – quase chacoalhando – a filha. Jasper trocava o peso dos pés um tanto nervoso e eu... Bem, eu me perguntava como que chegamos até aqui?

Quero dizer, eu e Bella pais e Alice e Jasper também. Nunca que eu pensei que a menina com quem eu trombei e derrubei os livros fosse se tornar a minha possível esposa e que o calouro que pedia ajuda para chegar na sala se tornaria o meu melhor amigo e quase casado com a irmã da minha possível esposa. Nossa, a vida muda, hein?

- Bom! – Bella bateu palmas uma vez. – Nós temos que ir, certo Edward?

- Certo. – afirmei.

- Vocês podem ligar se precisarem de qualquer coisa. – garantiu.

- Obrigada, gente. – disse Jazz.

Nós despedimos e antes de fechar a porta, Bella virou-se para eles sorrindo.

- _Fé_. – falou. – Com fé vocês vão se sair bem. Eu garanto.

**Bella POV**

- Edward... – resmunguei, quando entrávamos no PS. – Já disse que Maggie está bem na creche do hospital e que eu não vou pedir para Reneé tomar conta dela.

- Você sabe que ela gosta da Maggie. – insistiu. – Foi um erro o que aconteceu ontem, mas era uma situação atípica.

- Não me interessa! Ela não tinha o direito de perder a minha filha! – falei um pouco alto demais fazendo com que quem estava na recepção nos olhasse. – Olha, eu não confio mais nela. Não tem como eu largar a minha filha com alguém que eu não confio. – terminei com a voz mais baixa.

- Você disse para a Alice ter fé. – lembrou. – Mas você não está tendo fé na sua mãe.

- Ela que nunca teve fé em mim, Edward. – retruquei. – Fred! Eu atendo essa alergia da sala 3. – avisei olhando o quadro de atendimento. – E, por favor, se você ama tanto a Reneé fique com ela. – cuspi para Edward e saí para fazer o meu trabalho.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar enquanto andava pelo corredor.

- Bella! – alguém chamou.

Me virei rapidamente me deparando com Ângela vestindo aqueles terninhos.

- Angie! – saudei. – O que faz aqui toda arrumada? – sorri.

- Eu estava dando uma palestra quando me chamaram. – contou tristemente.

- Chamaram? – pedi confusa. – Como assim?

- A paciente do acidente de carro.

- Do acidente... – bati na minha testa. – Ah! Claro! A moça que quase me atropelou ontem à noite na frente do hospital.

- Ah, foi você? – olhou para os próprios pés. – Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem... Edward me empurrou e eu ainda estou viva. – ri, porém ela não. – Tudo bem, o que houve?

- Ela é uma das pessoas com lupus que freqüentam as minhas palestras e as reuniões que fazemos para conversar.

- Ah... – foi tudo o que saiu. – Sinto muito.

- Você sabe por que ela bateu o carro?

- Não... – admiti. – Era final do meu plantão e a Alice havia ganhado a bebê, então logo eu fui embora. Fizemos só os primeiros atendimentos.

- Ela teve uma convulsão. – disse e na mesma hora eu entendi.

- Oh, Angie! – a abracei. – Você sabe que em algumas pessoas o lupus ataca de forma mais agressiva, certo? – me afastei e a encarei. – E isso não vai acontecer com você.

- Mas o lupus só chegou no cérebro dela e tomou o corpo dela daquela forma, porque ela não se cuidou. Ela não me ouviu ou ouviu o seu médico! Ela simplesmente largou o tratamento sem contar para ninguém e quando indagávamos porque ela estava com problemas renais, ela dizia que era a medicação! – desabafou. – Eu me pergunto se vale a pena fazer tudo o que eu faço para ajudar os pacientes de lupus se eles não fazem nada.

- Hey, hey... – peguei seu queixo para ela olhar para mim. – Você faz um ótimo trabalho com essas pessoas, Ângela. O caso dessa menina...

- Sam Florrick. – me interrompeu. – O nome dela é Sam Florrick.

Assenti.

- O caso da Sam foi uma exceção. – continuei. – Você sabe disso.

- Eu não sei de mais nada. – e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Vem cá. – a peguei pela braço e a levei para a sala dos médicos.

Assim que entramos Angie se agarrou no meu pescoço e começou a chorar.

Tudo bem que colocar _fé de menos_ nas pessoas pode ser um problema, contudo colocar _fé demais_ também machuca.

-

-

-

-

O dia não estava sendo fácil.

Casos conturbados chegavam sem dar tempo para descanso. A equipe estava agitada, brigando por tudo e estávamos com falta de pessoal.

Pouco falei com Edward depois da nossa pequena discussão no início do dia e Ângela fazia plantão ao lado do leito de Sam na UTI.

E eu comecei a achar que talvez eu não fosse _capaz_. Talvez eu não fosse tão boa estudante de medicina e talvez eu não fosse tão boa mãe. Quem sabe era bom mesmo não me casar com Edward... Eu poderia não ser tão boa esposa também.

Quando finalmente consegui me sentar e descansar por exatos cinco minutos, eu me dei conta que talvez Reneé e Charlie não acreditam em mim nunca, porque eu não tenho potencial para ser tudo isso.

_Fé_.

Eu mando os outros terem fé, mas não tenho fé em ninguém... E ninguém tem em mim.

A verdade nua e crua.

- Bella? – levantei meu rosto na direção de um Edward parado na minha frente com as mãos no bolso do jaleco. – Está chegando um trauma...

- Uhum. – assenti. – Eu já vou...

- Você ainda está chateada pelo que eu disse sobre a sua mãe? – perguntou hesitante.

- Não. – sorri pequeno. – Esquece.

- Então... – sentou-se ao meu lado na maca que eu estava no meio do corredor. – Por que esta carinha?

- Nada. Pensando, só isso. – me coloquei em pé. – Vamos, temos trabalho para fazer.

O atendimento era simples e não demorou muito.

Eu estava na recepção preenchendo a papelada de sempre quando Fred disse que alguém estava procurando por mim.

- Mãe? – falei surpresa com a figura parada na minha frente.

- Oi, Bella.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu vim... – suspirou. – Eu vim saber como esta a Maggie.

- Bem. – me limitei em responder.

- Você deixou ela na creche aqui do hospital?

- Sim.

- Porque você não deixou comigo? Eu posso muito bem cuidar dela enquanto você trabalha!

A encarei seriamente.

- Tudo bem! – levantou as mãos para alto em sinal de rendimento. – Eu sei que eu falhei ontem perdendo ela pelo hospital, mas... Bem... Você deveria ter prestado atenção nela quando entramos. – acusou.

Abri e fechei a boca diversas vezes, completamente pasma com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Inacreditável. – soltei. – Você veio até aqui para dizer que a culpa foi minha por _você_ ter perdido a minha filha ontem? – bati com as mãos no balcão na recepção. – Saí daqui.

- Eu só estou dizendo que talvez você precise de mais ajuda para cuidar da Maggie. Ou quem sabe... – largou o ar. – Bella, você nunca foi das pessoas mais certas, me entende? Talvez você devesse esquecer esse negócio de ser mãe da Maggie.

- O que você está sugerindo? – indaguei não querendo compreender o que ela havia insinuado.

- Você devia botá-la para adoção.

Assim que a última palavra foi dita, eu simplesmente dei a volta no balcão, agarrei seu braço com força e a arrastei porta a fora.

- Você me machucou! – reclamou quando a larguei.

- É mesmo? Que bom! – sorri cinicamente. – Agora vai embora e não fala nunca mais comigo, _Reneé_.

- Eu sou a sua mãe, Isabella!

- Não é não. – neguei veemente e entrei novamente no hospital.

Alguns ainda me olharam curiosos, mas ninguém perguntou nada.

- Fred! Eu vou descansar um pouco, tudo bem? Diz para o Dr. McCarty que eu não demoro. – avisei e entrei na sala dos médicos, me atirando no sofá.

Comecei a chorar de pura raiva. A vontade que eu tinha era de socar a cara dela.

- Bella! – Edward abriu a porta preocupado. – Você está bem? – sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou minha mão.

- Sim, só estou com raiva! – esbravejei. – Daqui a pouco passa. – tentei conter as lágrimas, mas não dava.

- Fred me disse as coisas terríveis que a Renee disse para você. – disse. – Me desculpe por ter, de alguma forma, ficado no lado dela.

Olhei para ele e sorri, mesmo que chorando ainda.

- Você não precisa se desculpar com nada. – garanti. – E também... Talvez ela tenha razão.

- Como assim?

- Talvez eu não seja tão boa quanto eu achei que pudesse ser. – expliquei, fungando. – Talvez eu nunca seja uma boa médica e muito menos uma boa mãe ou esposa.

- Ora,por favor! – sua expressão era séria. – Bella, você tem sido a melhor mãe do mundo para a Maggie! Você ajudou a Ângela a ficar mais feliz consigo mesma e... - sorriu sincero. – Bom, você me trouxe de volta para a vida!

- Eu? – pedi descrente.

- Sim, você. – tocou o meu nariz. – Ou não se lembra o quanto me ajudou com os meus pais? Você tem que parar de achar que não é uma boa pessoa. _Você faz mais pessoas felizes do que você pensa._

- Você acha?

- Bom, não fui eu que ajudei a minha irmã a conquistar tudo que ela tem agora. – sorriu.

- Mas... Então porque ninguém acredita em mim? Porque os meus pais não colocam fé em mim? – e as lágrimas voltaram.

- Porque a vida é assim, Bella. – afirmou. – Não é como nos filmes ou em alguns seriados de TV que no final tudo dá 100% certo. Talvez você nunca mais volte a falar com os seus pais como antes, mas eu garanto que você terá uma galera colocando muita fé em você.

- E quem seria essa galera?

- Eu, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ângela... A _Maggie_. – ele levou os dedos ao meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam. – E todos nós precisamos tanto de você, meu amor. Você não tem idéia do quanto.

O abracei forte, aspirando seu cheiro que sempre me acalmava.

- Pede. – falei quando nos afastamos.

- Pedir o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Me pede para casar com você. – sorri abertamente quando vi o seu sorriso enorme.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou a minha mão direita.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você quer casar comigo?

Me ajoelhei na sua frente.

- E tudo que eu mais quero nesse mundo.

E nos beijamos cheios de amor, companheirismo e fé de que tudo daria certo. Nós faríamos dar.

-

-

-

-

Já era final do plantão quando vi Angie sentada ao lado da porta do quarto de UTI que Sam estava.

- Hey, você. – chamei baixinho. – Tudo bem?

- Ela morreu faz meia hora. – contou.

Me sentei ao seu lado no chão e deitei sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Sinto muito, Angie. Mesmo.

- É, eu também. – olhou para mim. – Eu pensei no que você disse e... Eu vou continuar com o meu projeto sim.

- Fico feliz por você. – disse sincera.

- Afinal quem sou eu para condenar Sam por não ter tomado os remédios? Não é fácil ser forte, não é mesmo?

- Não, não é nada fácil ser forte. – concordei. – Por isso se orgulhe de você por ser, Ângela. E bola para frente...

- Sim. – assentiu. – E você? Como está? Pronta para a formatura?

- Nossa! Nem me fale... Daqui quatro meses nós seremos médicos de verdade. – ri nervosa. – Que medo, hein?

- Você será uma ótima médica, Bella. Todos vocês serão. – me abraçou. – Como você é em tudo que faz, certo?

- Obrigada. – agradeci. – Obrigada por também acreditar em mim.

- Você merece. – me encarou. – Que brilho diferente é esse no seu olhar?

- Credo, Ângela! Nem quando você está mal você para de ler as pessoas.

- Fazer o quê? É o meu dom. – deu de ombros. – E então?

- Eu e Edward vamos casar. – contei, sem conseguir conter a alegria em minha voz.

- Oh meu Deus! – me abraçou novamente. – Parabéns! Que grande salto de fé e coragem, Dona Bella!

- Não é tão difícil quando se tem alguém para te ajudar.

- É verdade.

-

-

-

-

- Fique quietinha aí mocinha. – mandou Edward terminando de colocar Maggie na cadeirinha do banco traseiro.

- Então? Como foi o plantão? – perguntei quando ele tomou seu lugar no banco do motorista.

- Você também estava lá, Bella. – riu.

- Verdade. – ri de volta.

- Como está a Ângela? – pediu dando a partida no carro.

- Confiante, como sempre. – falei. – Ela se abalou, mas não deixou a peteca cair não.

- Parece até alguém que eu conheço. – me olhou rapidamente.

- Pois é. – sorri.

O meu celular tocou e vi no visor que era Alice.

- Hey, Alice! – saldei. – Tudo em cima?

- _O dia foi um caos, mas foi um..._

- Lindo caos. – completei, já sabendo bem o que isso queria dizer.

- _Isso mesmo._ – riu. – _Bom, eu liguei para dizer que escolhemos o nome da nossa filha._

- Oh! Só um minuto. – coloquei no viva voz. – Pronto estamos todos ouvindo.

- _O nome dela é Ella Swan Hale._

Bati palmas enquanto Edward assoviava.

- É um lindo nome, Alice. – elogiei.

- _Obrigada_._ Agora eu tenho que desligar e..._

- Espera! – meio que gritou Edward. – Nós também temos algo para comunicar.

Sorri para ele.

- _Então, só um minuto._ – ouvimos um barulho. – _Pronto, está no viva voz e todos estamos ouvindo._

- _O que é?_ – a voz impaciente de Jasper perguntou.

- Bem... Nós vamos nos casar. – comuniquei e foi a vez deles baterem palmas e assoviarem.

- _Parabéns!_ – falou Alice.

- E vocês? Quando vão finalmente casar? – indagou Edward prestando atenção na estrada.

- _Depois da formatura. _ – respondeu Jazz.

- Formatura... Jesus! – suspirei e todos rimos.

Um choro de bebê começou ao fundo.

- _Temos que ir._ – avisou Alice. – _Boa sorte, gente._

- Para vocês também. – desejei, desligando em seguida.

- E quando que você pensou que um dia conversaria assim com a sua irmã. – começou.

- É verdade. – concordei. – Tudo é uma questão de fé com uma pitadinha de coragem. – ri.

E eu finalmente posso afirmar com todo o meu coração: _eu tenho coragem de ter fé._

* * *

"_**I am beautiful no matter what they say (eu sou linda não imposta o que digam) / Words can't bring me down (palavras não podem me colocar para baixo.) / I am beautiful in every single way (eu sou linda de qualquer forma.) / Yes, words can't bring me down (sim, palavras não podem me colocar para baixo.) / So don't you bring me down today (então não me coloque para baixo hoje.)"**_** – **_Beautiful, Elvis Costello._

* * *

**Olá!**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo. Prometo não demorar muito com os próximos dois mais o epílogo. Sim, a fic está terminando, galera. =(**

_**Respondendo reviwes:**_

_**L. : **_**Muito obrigada por ler,viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beijoss! ;***

**Beijosss, gente!**

**Isa**


	23. Boa Sorte

**Reação de Coragem **

**Conceitos básicos e necessários:**

**Doenças auto-imunes: ****O nosso corpo tem uma defesa natural que sabe o que é do nosso corpo (órgãos e todo o resto que temos dentro da gente) e o que não é e pode nos fazer mal. A doença auto-imune ocorre quando o nosso sistema de proteção começa a atacar o próprio corpo como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Em cada doença ele ataca de uma forma diferente.**

**Lúpus:****O Lupus Eritematoso Sistêmico (LES) é uma doença crônica de causa desconhecida****, onde acontecem alterações fundamentais no sistema imunológico da pessoa, atingindo predominantemente mulheres. Uma pessoa que tem LES, desenvolve anticorpos que reagem contra as suas células normais, podendo consequentemente afetar a pele, as articulações, rins e outros órgãos. Ou seja, a pessoa se torna "alérgica" a ela mesma, o que caracteriza o LES como uma doença auto-imune**. _**(retirado do site: lupusonline)**_

**Alzheimer ou Mal de Alzheimer****: Doença que acomete inicialmente a parte de memória no cérebro, fazendo com os portadores de Alzheimer esqueçam de lembranças, pessoas e coisas. Ainda não existe cura, mas já existem drogas que tentam retardar a evolução da doença. Afeta todos os grupos da sociedade, não tendo influência a classe social, o sexo, o grupo étnico ou a localização geográfica. Embora seja mais comum em pessoas idosas, também as pessoas jovens podem ser afetadas. (fonte: abraz. com . br**_** )**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 22: ****Boa Sorte.**

"_Nada nesse mundo é nunca mais". – Cazuza_

_4 meses depois..._

**Bella POV.**

Jasper andava de um lado para o outro com Ella nos braços, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo com Maggie.

Estávamos no apartamento de Alice e Jazz, esperando Emmett chegar para irmos para a _nossa formatura_.

Pois é, depois de quase seis anos em função de faculdade e estágio, hoje nós três nos tornaríamos _médicos_.

Por ser a única mulher do grupo, eu que deveria ser a surtada do dia, mas Edward e Jasper fazem questão de fazer as honras.

- Sabe, nós podíamos ter dito que encontrávamos o Emm lá mesmo. – resmungou Edward dando mais uma volta no sofá.

- Sabe, você poderia me passar a Maggie? Ela só tem sete meses e não merece ser rodopiada pela sala por você. – falei tentando recuperar a minha filha.

- Não. Ela está bem aqui. – e voltou a andar.

- Jasper, cuidado com a Ella! Ela ainda é bem pequena... – choramingou Alice também tentando recuperar a filha.

- Ela tem quatro meses. Ela já é uma mocinha. – respondeu Jazz indo da porta da cozinha para a porta de saída do apartamento.

Nos entreolhamos e resolvemos sentar no sofá.

- E você? Não está nervosa? – indagou a minha irmã.

- Eu não tenho nem espaço para estar nervosa. – apontei para os dois e ri.

- Fato.

A campainha tocou.

- É ELE!- berraram.

- Se vocês berrarem mais uma vez as meninas vão abrir o berreiro e eu juro que eu não vou fazer nada para fazê-las calar a boca. – ameacei.

- Oi, Emmett! – cumprimentou Alice quando abriu a porta. – E... Oi, Rosalie. – completou surpresa.

Me virei e dei de cara com a loira. Sorri honestamente, afinal nós já havíamos feito as pazes, certo?

- Bem, acho que agora podemos ir. – disse me colocando de pé. – Por favor, me passa a Maggie! – implorei.

- Tudo bem. – me entregou-a um pouco a contragosto.

Seguimos cada casal com seu carro, nos encontrando na entrada da faculdade.

- Nossa, parece que foi ontem que você me atropelou com todos aqueles livros. – comentou Edward olhando para o campus que tanto frequentamos.

- É verdade... – brinquei com os cabelos de Maggie. – Pronto, Dr. Cullen? – brinquei.

- Só depois do diploma, meu amor. – riu, enlaçando a minha cintura e nos conduzindo até o resto do pessoal.

O nosso grupo entrou conversando animadamente no auditório da Universidade.

A mãe de Jasper veio junto com as tias dele falar com ele. Paparicaram a Ella tudo que podiam e eu podia jurar que nem a Srª Hale e nem Alice estavam com vontade de brigar, afinal até sorriram uma para a outra.

Emmett e Rosalie foram pegar lugar para sentarem bem na frente.

Eu e Edward ficamos lá em volta da Maggie que crescia tão rápido que eu mal lembrava quando que ela tinha aprendido q ficar em pé com Edward segurando suas mãozinhas.

- AH!- Ângela apertou a minha cintura por trás, fazendo com que eu desse um pulo. – E então, quase doutores? – fez graça.

- O que você tomou hoje? – indaguei. Ela me mostrou a língua. Pode?

- Só estou feliz, Bellinha. – pelo tamanho do sorriso devia estar mesmo. – Vocês estão de formando, estamos todos bem, vivos e...

- Tudo bem, quem é ele? – a interrompi. Edward riu.

- Ele quem? – se fez de desentendida.

- Você está vendo o mundo cor de rosa. – apontei. – Eu conheço esse sintoma. Quem é o felizardo por quem você esta apaixonada?

- Você não conhece... – desenhou círculos com o pé direito no chão. – Mas vai conhecer um dia desses...

- Acho bom mesmo! – brinquei.

Começaram a chamar os formandos para tomarem seus lugares e passei Maggie para Angie. Ela ficaria com ela enquanto isso.

Já estávamos quase chegando nos nossos lugares, quando encontramos os pais de Edward e Carlisle.

- Oh! Ainda bem que conseguimos falar com vocês antes da cerimônia! – falou Esme se agarrando em Edward e me puxando junto para o abraço forte e carinhoso dela.

- Cadê aquelas roupas de formatura? – perguntou Carlisle divertido.

- Acho que vão nos fazer vestir logo. – Edward riu junto com ele.

- Ora! A menina dos pássaros! – Peter sorriu para mim. – E o bom moço que esteve lá em casa esses tempos!

- Ele ainda lembra da gente? – sussurrou Edward para a mãe. Ela assentiu feliz.

- E aí, Peter? Como vai tudo? – o abracei.

- Muito bem. – garantiu.

- Tudo bem? – Edward sorriu o abraçando também. Vi que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Tudo na santa paz de Deus. –respondeu fazendo todos rirem.

- Acho que vocês devem ir. – disse Esme. – Depois nos falamos melhor, tudo bem?

Assentimos e quando já estávamos indo eu parei e me voltei para a minha sogra novamente.

- Esme! – chamei. – A Maggie está ali. – apontei para Ângela junto do resto sentados mais a frente.

- Obrigada. – sorriu um pouco emocionada. Ela só conhecia a neta pelo computador.

Vestimos aquelas roupas ridículas de formandos e fomos nos sentar em nossos lugares.

Edward me deu um beijo na testa quando nos separamos, afinal era por ordem alfabética dos sobrenomes e nenhum de nós três ficamos muito perto do outro.

A cerimônia começou e o primeiro a subir foi Edward.

Ele recebeu o diploma e colocaram o chapéu nele. Poxa, até assim ele fica lindo.

Ele se voltou para mim e eu gesticulei com a boca um "_eu te amo_" que foi respondido da mesma forma.

Depois foi Jasper que tremia feito vara verde. Ri do meu bom e velho amigo de sempre.

E quando chegou a minha vez, eu pisei com segurança em cada passo até o palco e sorri sincera no momento em que – com o diploma e o tal chapéu na cabeça. – eu vi Edward me encarando amorosamente e depois vi Esme e Ângela segurando os bracinhos de Maggie fazendo ela abanar para mim.

Dei mais alguns passos e já estava na escada para descer novamente. Levantei e minha cabeça e vi que Charlie estava na porta do auditório sozinho e não fazia menção de entrar.

Não sei se ele notou que eu o vi, mas depois que me sentei e voltei a olhar para trás ele não estava mais lá.

Suspirei. Pelo menos eu posso dizer que o meu pai foi na minha formatura.

Passou mais alguns minutos e tudo terminou. Jasper, Edward e eu nos encontramos e eu fui esmagada no suposto abraço coletivo, já que eu fiquei no meio dos dois.

Logo as nossas famílias e amigos vieram nos abraçando e felicitando.

- Ela é a criança mais doce que eu já conheci! – babou Esme segurando Maggie nos braços.

- Obrigada, Esme. – sorri sincera.

- Posso ficar mais um pouco com ela? Eu sei que provavelmente a outra avó também quer, mas eu conheci ela hoje. – pediu.

- Claro que pode. – falei. – A outra avó não vai nem se importar. Ela nem esta aqui mesmo. – minha voz ficou um pouco mais fraca.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – indagou.

- Fique tranqüila. – tentei sorrir.

Emmett apareceu me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Então? Todo mundo indo pro Joey's para comemorar? – convidou.

E quando eu vi, lotávamos duas mesas do bar na frente do hospital.

**Edward POV.**

Minha mãe não cansava de mimar a neta e nem de dizer que estava feliz pelo meu noivado com a Bella. O anel que ela usava um dia pertenceu a minha mãe e isso só fez a felicidade de Esme aumentar.

- Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu filho!

- Obrigado, mãe. – a abracei.

- Você viu como o seu pai está melhor? – apontou para a mesa de sinuca em que Alice e meu pai travam uma batalha contra Rosalie e Ângela.

Ri com a cena.

- É. – concordei. – Fiquei muito feliz quando vi que vocês três vieram. – me referi ao Carlisle também. Eu tinha uma admiração muito grande pelo namorado da minha mãe.

- Não podíamos faltar. – sorriu, mas seu sorriso se perdeu um pouco quando sua visão focou em algo atrás de mim. – Ela está bem?

Me virei e encontrei Bella sentada ao lado de Emmett que contava alguma piada para Carlisle que, por sua vez, ria. Ela ria também, porém timidamente... Sem muita vontade.

- O pai e a mãe dela não foram na formatura. – disse, sem desviar o olhar dela. – Eu não pensei que ela fosse se importar tanto.

- O assunto _pais_ sempre é um dos que mais toca a gente.

- Eu vou lá falar com ela. –beijei a sua testa e segui em direção a Bella.

- Quer dar uma escapada? – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- E a Maggie?

- Ela esta muito entretida com Jasper e seus canudos coloridos. – mostrei o meu amigo que colocava canudos no nariz fazendo a nossa filha gargalhar.

- Então, vamos. – pegou a mão que eu oferecia e saímos para o lado de fora do bar.

- Amanhã quando nós entrarmos por aquela porta, nós vamos ser residentes e não simples internos. – suspirou, encostada na parede do Joey's e olhando para a porta da emergência do Chicago Memorial Hospital.

- Pois é... – me encostei ao seu lado. – Você vai mesmo começar o rodízio na UTI pediátrica?

- Sim. – disse. – Eu quero começar com algo parecido com a especialidade que eu quero e como não tinha vaga ainda na UTI normal...

- Então, você é mesmo uma futura intensivista **¹**? -ri.

- E você um futuro oncologista! – respondeu também rindo, mas senti que não chegou aos seus olhos.

- Eu sei que você está triste por causa dos seus pais. – falei, pegando a sua mão. – E o pior de tudo é que eu não tenho nenhuma palavra de conforto para te ajudar agora, porque eu sei que quando se trata de pais não tem nada que ajude.

Bella começou chorar de mansinho e eu a aconcheguei nos meus braços.

- Ele foi. – contou. – O Charlie estava lá na porta na hora que eu estava recebendo o diploma.

- Viu,só? Ele se importa com você.

- Mas mesmo assim ele prefere ficar no lado da mulher do que participar de verdade da formatura da filha bastarda.

- Pare de se referir a você dessa forma, Bella.

- Mas é verdade! – se afastou um pouco de mim para me olhar. – Eu sempre me senti uma intrusa naquela casa e naquela família. Eu sabia que no fundo o fato de não ser filha da Renee e sim de uma aventura do meu pai ia pesar um dia mais do que pesava na rotina. – suspirou. – Eu só não pensei que seria tanto assim.

- Mas você sabe que nenhum dos dois te odeiam. – enxuguei algumas das suas lágrimas.

- Eu sei. – assentiu. – Eles só não querem fazer parte da minha vida e eu vou ter que conviver com isso.

- Eu queria poder te dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. – confessei. - Mas a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que nada é para sempre. Tanto boas quanto ruins as coisas mudam de alguma forma o tempo todo... Nada é perdido nessa vida.

- O que eu posso fazer? – deu de ombros. – Eles não gostaram muito da Bella que sabe cuidar de si e dos outros.

- Bem... – parei na sua frente e espalmei uma mão em cada lado de seu corpo na parede. – Eu gosto muito dessa Bella. – ela sorriu e eu tomei seus lábios carinhosamente.

Uma tosse forçada fez com que nos afastássemos.

- Desculpem, mas o Emmett está dançando em cima da mesa e eu realmente acho que vocês deveriam ver isso. – falou Ângela um tanto encabulada.

**Bella POV.**

Não contive a gargalhada quando vi o residente que nos ensinou tudo se requebrando ao som de Macarena em cima de três mesas juntas no meio do bar.

- Hey, pupilos! – abanou para gente.

- Veeemmm! – Angie me puxou pelo braço e quando vi já estava em cima das mesas também junto com ela e Emm.

Em um ato de desespero, puxei Alice que estava parada ao lado das mesas rindo sem parar da situação.

E eu não sei se foram as poucas cervejas que tomei ou a felicidade de Emmett dançando aquilo, mas segundos depois estávamos nós três acompanhando seus passos enquanto os outros riam e batiam palmas.

- EEEEEEEEEEE! MACARENAA! AHHHHHHH!

Em uma das viradinhas vi Rosalie batendo palmas e assistindo a gente sorrindo. Estiquei minha mão para fazê-la se juntar a nós.

E assim foi: nós quatro com Emmett liderando a fila dançávamos sem errar um passo.

Em um dado momento desci sendo seguida pelos outros em um trenzinho um pouco desencontrado. Os outros foram se juntando e nós esquecemos completamente que estávamos em um lugar com outras pessoas.

Quando acabou todos caíram na risada e Jasper pediu uma rodada de palitinhos de queijo para todo mundo.

Esme não se incomodou em ficar com Maggie dormindo nos seus braços e Alice se divertiu tirando fotos de Jazz com Ella nos braços.

Me sentei ao lado de Ângela e pedi uma coca-cola.

- Deu um show lá em cima, hein Dona Ângela? – cutuquei seu braço, brincando.

- Você não sabe do que sou capaz! – riu.

- Eu acho que eu nunca te agradeci por fazer parte da minha vida,né? – larguei de repente.

- Imagina, Bella. – corou.

- Mas é verdade! – peguei suas mãos. – Foi você que começou a me mostrar o caminho certo que eu tinha que seguir. Provavelmente sem você, eu não seria quem eu sou hoje.

- Você sempre foi quem você é hoje, Bella. Só que agora você sabe o que quer. – disse. – E não fui eu quem mudou você ou qualquer coisa parecida. Foi _você_ que quis melhorar.

- Obrigada. – a abracei.

A festa foi até mais tarde e eu até joguei sinuca com o pai de Edward que, mesmo esquecendo muitas vezes da gente, estava muito bem e nem aparentava ter Alzheimer.

Quando deu dez horas da noite, nós resolvemos ir embora, já que Maggie dormia fazia tempos e estávamos cansados.

Esme disse que ela iria com Carlisle e Peter nos visitar no outro dia, porque ela queria saber mais sobre o nosso noivado e dar presentes que ela trouxe para Maggie.

Eu estava gostando de saber que faria parte daquela família.

-

-

-

-

- Bella? – Edward chamou no escuro do quarto. Ele deve ter notado que eu não dormia de jeito nenhum. – O que houve?

- Eu posso viver sem a aprovação deles. – falei.

- Vem cá... – me aconchegou nos seus braços. – Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso... Quem sabe eu converso com Renneé e Charlie ou...

- Não. – o interrompi. – Eu não vou ficar mendigando por eles, Edward. Mas eu não estou mais com raiva, sabe? Eu me conformei. – o olhei. – Eu sei que Charlie sempre vai ser meu pai, afinal ele foi na formatura, não foi? Eu posso não conviver com ele, mas eu sei que ele é meu pai de alguma forma. – me sentei na cama e fitei a parede. – E, além do mais, eu tenho tantas pessoas que me amam e que fazem parte da minha vida. Nós vamos nos casar e nós temos uma filha. Eu tenho uma irmã e uma sobrinha e o meu bom e velho amigo Jasper é meu cunhado agora. Vou levar Emmett como um grande amigo eternamente e até Rosalie pode ser uma futura amiga minha apesar de tudo. E tem a Ângela que eu sei que, do jeitinho dela, sempre vai estar lá para me dar um puxão de orelha se necessário.

Edward me abraçou por trás e repousou o queixo no meu ombro.

- Eu tenho tudo que eu preciso, Edward. – constatei. – Tudo está se encaixando, meio desajeitadamente, porém está. Finalmente.

- E o que a gente faz quando tudo parece estar se encaixando? – perguntou deitando e me aconchegando novamente no seu peito.

- Nós desejamos _boa sorte_ a nós mesmos e esperamos pelo futuro.

- Boa sorte, minha Bella. – beijou meus cabelos.

- Boa sorte, amor.

* * *

**¹: **_**Intensivista – **__especialidade da medicina que cuida de pacientes na UTI._

* * *

**Oi!**

**Tenho uma notícia não muito boa para dar para vocês: o capítulo que acabaram de ler foi o último da fic. =X**

**Eu sei que eu disse que teria mais um capitulo, mas por falta de tempo não vai dar para fazer mais um. Então, ****O PRÓXIMO SERÁ O EPILOGO!**

**E daí sim Reação de Coragem chega ao fim. =/**

**A boa notícia é que o epílogo não demorará a vir. Eu garanto. ;) E nele tudo que não foi resolvido nesse capitulo, será resolvido. (ou não uahua)**

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Y. Farias: **_**Muito obrigada, querida! Espero que continue gostando! Beijoss! ;***

**O resto respondido por e-mail.**

**Beijos,gente!**

**Isa**


	24. Epilogo A Maior Dádiva

**Reação de Coragem**

**-**

**-**

**Epílogo: ****A Maior Dádiva.**

"_A felicidade não se resume na ausência de problemas, mas sim na sua capacidade de lidar com eles." – Einsten._

**Bella POV.**

O quanto nós somos capazes? O quanto nós somos capazes de realmente fazer a diferença? Ou simplesmente o quanto nós somos capazes de dizer "_eu sou capaz_"?

Eu não sabia o quanto _eu_ era capaz até conhecer Ângela no meu primeiro dia como estudante de medicina no Chicago Memorial Hospital, há exatos dois anos atrás.

Talvez não tenha sido apenas a "menina do O Iluminado" e seus conselhos repentinos, talvez tudo tenha sido fruto das minhas decisões e da minha _coragem_.

O fato é que eu mudei. E para melhor.

A minha vida mudou também. E para muito melhor.

Claro, vou estar mentindo se vir aqui e contar a história feliz da garota que resolveu se entregar ao seu amor, adotar uma menina e se tornar uma grande médica e dizer que ela viveu feliz para sempre em um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Infelizmente, ninguém aqui é a Cinderela que casa com o príncipe e vive sem problemas.

Isso é vida e vida é sempre... complicada.

Rosalie e Emmett, por exemplo, nunca pararam com aquelas brigas deles, mas a forma como eles se olham cheios de amor no final é o que verdadeiramente importa.

Alice deve estar um mês sem falar com a sogra, o que acaba gerando problemas no casamento, contudo ninguém consegue fazer aqueles dois passarem mais de uma hora sem saber do outro. Os planos de um irmãozinho para Ella começaram desde que ela completou dois anos, só estamos esperando a cegonha avisar.

Esme e Carlisle tiveram que internar Peter em uma clinica especializada no tratamento de Alzheimer. Nos últimos anos ele piorou muito e não reconhece mais ninguém. Edward disse que às vezes ele lembra de coisas bem antigas e que olha para ele sabendo que Edward é seu filho. Eu prefiro acreditar que seja verdade.

Ângela abriu um instituto junto com o hospital para doenças auto-imunes. Faz um ano que eu faço a minha residência em imunologia **¹** lá. Eu poderia estar no meu último ano de residência como intensivista, mas a vontade de ajudar Angie e seus projetos foi maior e eu resolvi recomeçar.

Edward e Jasper estão terminando suas residências final desse ano. Jasper vai seguir os passos de Emmett na emergência do hospital – alguém tem que honrar as raízes – e Edward já está fazendo um nome como oncologista **²**.

Eu e Edward? Bem, meses depois da formatura nós nos casamos e desde então moramos no meu antigo apartamento junto com a nossa linda filinha de dois anos e meio. Brigas ocorrem por coisas do dia-a-dia, mas quando a coisa aperta, nós temos amor o suficiente para dar a volta por cima. Maggie está a cada dia maior e maior. Ela fala perfeitamente e idolatra o pai. É o nosso maior orgulho.

Nesses dois anos falei com Reneé apenas nos aniversários de família. O natal e outras datas comemorativas optei por passar com a família de Edward que é aonde eu me sinto bem. Charlie vem uma vez por mês nos visitar e ver a neta, nada muito íntimo. Mas pelo menos ele telefona durante o ano também.

- Drª. Swan! – a voz de Lygia, a enfermeira do meu setor, me despertou dos meus devaneios.

- Sim? – disse, ajeitando o jaleco e guardando o caderno onde escrevia.

- Estão te chamando no quarto cinco.

- Obrigada.

Segui andando calmamente por entre os corredores do sétimo andar do Chicago Memorial e quase ri ao pensar na correria típica da emergência que Jasper deveria estar no térreo desse mesmo prédio.

- Boa noite. – sorri para Susan, uma paciente internada há uma semana, porque precisava fazer diálise em função que seus rins pararam por causa do lupus. – Como está se sentindo hoje, Susan?

- Cansada. – riu sem humor. – Será que você pode fechar a porta? Eu... Eu não gosto dela aberta.

- Você também não gosta de janelas abertas, não é? – levantei uma sobrancelha. – Pensa que eu não noto que você está contando quantas vezes a sua mão bate na cama? Ou que você não se move do meio da cama? – me sentei nos pés da cama, amassando lençol e fazendo ela arregalar os olhos. – São só lençóis.

- Eu... Eu sei.

- Se eu te contar que eu também tenho TOC, o que você me diz?

- Que você está mentindo. – riu. – Você não parece ter nenhum transtorno obsessivo.

- Certo. – disse. – Agora eu realmente estou bem. Na verdade faz dois anos que eu não tenho crises sérias de TOC, contudo eu ainda tenho a doença e, às vezes, eu me deixo levar pelas minhas manias ainda.

- Como você controla? Digo... Eu fico assim quando eu estou mal ou nervosa. Com essa história toda do lupus ter chegado aos meus rins eu me deixo levar pelo o que o meu cérebro quer fazer.

- Eu sei. – assenti. – É difícil controlar mesmo. No meu caso eu tenho ajuda das pessoas que vivem comigo, especialmente do meu marido. – sorri. – Digamos que ele me resgata quando eu quero me afundar nesse mundo. Ah! E eu vou ao psicólogo uma vez a cada quinze dias. – ri. – Olha só! Uma médica não deveria contar isso para os pacientes... – brinquei.

- Não sei se consigo... – abaixou o olhar depois de rir um pouco.

- Consegue sim! – encorajei. – Eu posso conseguir uma consulta com o psiquiatra do hospital se você quiser. Já é um começo e eu garanto que vai te ajudar até no tratamento contra o lupus.

- Se você diz...

Olhei no relógio e o meu plantão havia terminado há seis minutos. Edward deveria estar me esperando para irmos para casa.

- O meu plantão acabou, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa você tem o meu número. – beijei sua testa. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Drª. Swan.

- Bella. – corrigi, já fechando a porta e piscando para ela.

-

-

Em alguns minutos eu já estava no andar da oncologia e sorri ao constatar que eu ainda sinto saudades dele todo o dia que eu não o vejo.

- Drª Swan. – cumprimentou a secretária do andar. – O Drº. Cullen está atendendo um paciente no último quarto do corredor, ele disse que quando você chegasse você poderia ir até lá.

- Obrigada.

Quando olhei pelo vidro da porta não pude evitar o sorriso ao ver o meu marido conversando com um menino de uns oito anos, já carequinha e deitado na cama, e sua mãe sentada logo ao lado. Eles pareciam prestar bastante atenção nele.

O menino notou a minha presença, fazendo Edward sorrir para mim e fazer um sinal com a cabeça para que eu entrasse.

- Com licença... – pedi, entrando no quarto. – Eu posso te esperar lá fora. – sugeri, não querendo incomodar.

- Essa que é o meu anjo. – Edward me apontou, ignorando o que falei. – Não disse que eu também tinha um? – olhou sorridente para o menino.

- Eu pensei que _você_ fosse o meu anjo. – sorri, entrando no assunto.

- Vocês podem ser um o anjo do outro. – deu de ombros o menininho.

- Você é muito esperto. – cheguei mais perto da cama. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Scotty.

- Prazer, Scotty. – estendi a minha mão para ele que apertou. – Bella.

- Bonito nome. – elogiou a mãe que estava admirando a cena até então.

- Obrigada. – agradeci um pouco envergonhada com o elogio repentino.

- Sou Elizabeth, a mãe dele. – se levantou e apertou minha mão.

- Prazer.

- Você também trabalha aqui no hospital? – perguntou.

- Sim, mas em outro andar.

- Ah. – sorriu. – Que pena, vocês fazem uma bela dupla.

- Nós _somos_ uma bela dupla. – Edward corrigiu divertido. – Bem, Scotty o meu plantão acabou, mas amanhã bem cedinho eu estou de volta para vê-lo, ok?

- Ok.

Ele fez um carinho na cabeça do menino e apertou a mão da mãe.

- Até mais.

Sorri para os dois e me retirei junto de Edward.

- Você faz um trabalho tão bonito com os seus pacientes. – falei, quando caminhávamos pelo corredor em direção ao seu armário.

- Você também faz um ótimo trabalho com os seus. – disse, tirando o jaleco e pegando sua pasta. – Vamos? – estendeu o braço para que eu enganchasse nele.

- Vamos.

Passamos pela recepção nos despedindo da secretária.

- Vamos ter que descer até a emergência, porque o meu carro ficou no estacionamento lá de baixo hoje. – avisou.

- O que aconteceu com a sua vaga?

- Tinha um carro no lugar quando cheguei e eu estava atrasado para ver um paciente e eu não tinha tempo para brigas, então o Jared me cedeu a vaga dele, porque ele esta vindo de trem essa semana. – contou.

- Nem que você tivesse tempo para brigar, você brigaria. – zombei.

- Você faz isso por mim, não é? A Rose sabe bem disso. – retrucou, rindo e lembrando de quando eu conheci Rosalie e briguei com ela por estar na minha vaga.

- Bobo. – mostrei a língua para ele.

As portas do elevador se abriram e sorrimos ao encontrar Simon lá dentro.

- Vejam se não é o meu casal preferido! – falou.

Simon era imunologista e trabalhava junto comigo. Era ele o tal namorado que a Ângela contou na formatura e que agora era noivo dela.

- Chegando para o plantão? – perguntei.

- Alguém tem que trabalhar aqui, não é? – brincou.

- Como vai a Ângela? – indagou Edward.

- Ótima! Faz meses que ela esta em perfeita saúde e cada vez mais animada para o casamento!

- Ela está muito feliz. – comentei.

- Eu também. – garantiu.

O elevador parou no andar de Simon e mais alguns instantes estávamos no coração do hospital: a emergência.

Assim que colocamos os pés no lugar o barulho tomou conta, o cheiro característico, o sangue, a correria... Em pensar que eu gosto disso.

- Vejam se não são os meus eternos pupilos! – gritou Emmett quando nos viu. – Vieram dar uma mãozinha?

- Não. Cortando caminho para o estacionamento. – respondeu Edward.

- Falta de pessoal? – indaguei, enquanto andávamos os três até a saída.

- Sim. Metade da equipe pegou uma gripe e temos dois de férias. Estamos atolados. – explicou.

Foi ele terminar de falar que uma maca entrou sendo carregada por paramédicos.

- Mulher grávida de 9 meses de gêmeos, estava em um acidente de carro!!

Emmett correu para acudir a moça que entrava em trabalho de parto. Eu e Edward nos entreolhamos.

- Você está muito cansada? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Não... – estralei meus dedos. – A babá está contratada para ficar mais de uma hora ainda...

- Eles estão com falta de pessoal...

- Nós deveríamos ajudar...

Nos olhamos novamente e saímos correndo em direção a sala de trauma numero dois onde estava a paciente.

- Não empurre! – mandava Jasper.

- Não consigo! – respondia a mulher.

- Então? Do que mais precisamos, Srª. White? – perguntava Emm para a mais nova estudante de medicina.

- Monitor fetal. – sussurrei para ela.

- Ah, sim! Monitor fetal! – disse.

- Vocês não querem não participar doutores? – perguntou Jazz.

- Achei que você nunca ia perguntar. – respondi e nós dois colocamos os aventais, luvas e óculos de proteção.

- Muito bem! Empurre! – mandou Edward.

E assim ela fez.

- Força, amor! Força! – dizia o marido que havia chegado a pouco.

- Estou vendo a cabeça! – avisei.

Não demorou muito para o primeiro bebê sair.

- É uma linda menina. – declarou Edward a entregando para mãe que chorava de emoção.

- Agora só falta um. – disse Jasper.

- Ela está perfeita! Completamente saudável! – falou Emm.

A enfermeira Linda, que ainda trabalhava na emergência, cuidou dela e chamou a obstetrícia.

- A Drª. Corbun está a caminho. – anunciou.

- AHHH! – gritou a mãe.

- Outra contração! – mostrou a estudante de medicina.

- Os batimentos cardíacos do bebê estão caindo. – avisei.

- Isso é sério? – indagou o pai.

- Pode significar problemas. – explicou Jasper.

- Vamos lá! Empurre! – mandou Edward.

- Empurre bem forte, mãe! – encorajei.

- Mecônio! – apontou Emmett assim que o bebê saiu.

Edward cuidou para que não chorasse.

- O que é mecônio? – pediu o pai desesperado.

- É um líquido viscoso que fica nos intestinos do feto e temos que cuidar para ele não aspirar. – expliquei.

- É outra menina. – anunciou Jazz.

- Porque ela não está chorando? – perguntou a mãe.

- É intencional! – explicou Edward levando ela para a pequena maca ao lado. – É para ela não aspirar o mecônio.

Ele e Linda aspiraram o narizinho dela com uma bombinha e continuaram a cuidar da bebê.

- Tem um pouco de sangramento! – avisou a estudante de medicina.

Quando me virei para ver, vi um rio de sangue saindo do meio das pernas da paciente.

- Isso é a placenta? – perguntou, mostrando o que saia.

- Não. É o útero! – tentei empurrar o útero para dentro de novo. – Nitroglicerina na veia, agora! – pedi. – O útero dela está invertido e precisamos colocá-lo no lugar para diminuir o sangramento. – mostrei para a estudante que prestava atenção. – Droga! – resmunguei quando vi que o útero não volta para o lugar. Peguei a mão dela. – Aqui. Empurre com força, muita força! – mandei.

Cada vez que ela tentava, a mãe urrava de dor.

- Duas unidades de sangue! – pediu Emmett.

- Cadê a Corbun?? – disse Jasper exasperado.

- Entrou! – falou a estudante de medicina.

- Entrou? Ótimo! Agora mantenha a sua aí dentro, segurando firme. – indiquei. – Coloque todo o seu antebraço aí dentro. – ela assim o fez.

- O que temos aqui? – chegou a Drª. Corbun.

- Gêmeos. A segunda bebê estava com mecônio, mas já chamamos a pediatria e a mãe reduzimos o útero invertido. – ditou Emmett.

- Ótimo. – destravou a maca. – Vamos levá-la para cirurgia e estancar o sangramento.

- Já posso tirar o meu braço? – pediu a Srª. White.

- Fiquei com ele aia te a cirurgia. – falei.

- Ok.

E eles seguiram porta a fora, deixando um rastro de sangue. O pai seguiu atrás.

- Vocês não perderam o jeito, hein? – brincou Jasper, tirando todas as roupas de trauma.

- É como andar de bicicleta. – retrucou Edward, rindo.

- Ótimo trabalho! – Emmett nos deu um abraço de urso. – Assim eu até sinto falta dos velhos tempos.

- Eram bons tempos. – comentou o meu marido. – Agora nós temos que ir. Temos uma pequena nos esperando em casa.

- Bom plantão para vocês. – desejei.

-

-

-

- Maria! Chegamos! – anunciou Edward quando entramos no nosso apartamento.

- Ela dormiu faz duas horas. – contou. – Está um anjinho.

Pegamos ela e eu segui para o quarto da minha filha.

Me aproximei da sua caminha e acariciei seus cabelos.

- Isso é uma coisa que eu nunca irei me acostumar. – a voz aveludada que eu nunca cansaria de ouvir veio da porta.

- O quê? – pedi confusa.

- Vocês duas juntas. – chegou mais perto. – É simplesmente a visão mais linda que se pode ter.

Sorri abertamente.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – suspirei cansada.

- Eu também. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- É uma pena que só temos um banheiro... – comentei me fazendo de desentendida e indo em direção ao mesmo.

- Pois é... Uma pena. – seus braços fortes me agarraram pela cintura e quando vi estávamos aos beijos de baixo da água do chuveiro.

-

-

Gemi de satisfação quando me aconcheguei no seu peito e aspirei o seu cheiro maravilhoso.

- Isso foi fantástico. – murmurei.

- Como sempre.

Bati de leve no seu braço, mas caí na gargalhada em seguida junto com ele.

O telefone começou a tocar e eu atendi rapidamente, antes que acordasse Maggie.

- Alô? – voltei a me deitar com Edward. – Ângela! Que surpresa! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Será que dá para você colocar no viva-voz? É do interesse do Edward também._

Coloquei, achando estranho.

- Tudo bem. – falei. – Conta logo o que é!

- _O meu casamento é daqui há um mês e eu ainda não escolhi os padrinhos..._ – começou. – _Bem... Vocês querem ser os padrinhos do meu casamento com o Simon?_

Automaticamente levei minha mão à boca de surpresa e de emoção. Edward sorriu e respondeu por nós dois.

- Com todo o prazer, Ângela. Afinal, vocês foram do nosso também. – lembrou.

- _Obrigada! Muito obrigada._ – vi pela voz carregada dela que ela chorava emocionada. O que eu fiz? Chorei também.

- Droga, Ângela! Pare de chorar! – resmunguei.

- _Eu vou desligar, está bem?_ – choramingou. – _Obrigada de novo._ – e desligou.

- Vadia... – reclamei, enxugando as lagrimas ao som dos risos de Edward.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – falou, acariciando o meu rosto. – Eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo.

- Nossa! O que te levou a tomar essa decisão tão repentinamente? – fiz graça.

- Além de ter a mulher mais linda do mundo apenas de roupas intimas na minha cama nesse exato momento? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Boboca.

- É sério, Bella. – deitou-se de barriga para cima na cama. – O que eu quero mais? Eu tenho o emprego dos meus sonhos, os amigos dos meus sonhos, a filha dos meus sonhos... – virou-se para mim. – Sou casado com o único e verdadeiro amor da minha vida... – sorri sem graça. – Tenho problemas? Sim. Lido com muita tragédia no meu trabalho, me incomodo, não sou reconhecido pelo meu pai e os seus pais continuam afastados da gente, contudo... Tudo fica tão pequeno quando eu faço um balanço do resto, sabe?

- Sei. – concordei. – Eu me sinto da mesma maneira.

Ouvimos um barulho de algo sendo arrastado e olhamos para a porta. Me levantei, coloquei um roupão e fui ao encontro da pequena que segurava um urso pela mão que arrastava no chão.

- Mamãe... – choramingou, esfregando os olhinhos.

- Vem cá, meu amor... – juntei ela no meu colo e a carreguei até a cama, onde Edward afastava as cobertas para que colocasse a nossa menina no meio da gente.

Não deu nem tempo de perguntar se ela queria algo e ela se ajeitou rapidinho, puxando minha mão com ela e se voltando para o pai, se aconchegando nele.

- É... Nós conseguimos. – sussurrei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

- E você ainda duvidava disso? – sorriu.

- Eu queria ter toda essa sua confiança... – coloquei minha cabeça no seu ombro, abraçando Maggie que segurava a minha mão.

- Você tem uma coisa que serve mais do confiança.

- E o que é?

- _Coragem_. – beijou meus cabelos. – Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço e eu amo você por isso e por muitas outras coisas.

- Eu também amo você, Edward. – declarei. – E eu não teria toda essa coragem se eu não tivesse _você_.

E essa é a minha teoria de vida: _tenha coragem_.

Não importa se é um desafio pequeno ou grande na sua vida e nem o tamanho do impacto que isso pode causar. Apenas tenha coragem e faça isso valer a pena, de um jeito certo que mesmo dando errado pareça certo.

Arrisque como eu arrisquei.

Se abra para a vida como eu me abri.

Se permita aprender como eu me permiti.

E se permita ter medo também... Não é bom quando não sentimos medo, significa que não é importante.

Sinta falta do que passou, mas não esqueça do que virá.

E tente ao máximo ser feliz.

A vida _nunca_ vai ser perfeita, porém você pode dar um jeito de deixá-la mais... Aceitável.

Esta é a história da _minha_ vida, da _sua_ vida, da _nossa_ vida...

Esta _é_ a vida: uma eterna _Reação de Coragem._

E ela é a nossa maior dádiva.

Muito obrigada.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

_Esposa, mãe, residente de imunologia e humana._

* * *

"_**Generosidade. Seja generoso com o seu tempo, com o seu amor, com a sua vida... Seja generoso sempre." – Mark Greene (seriado ER, 8ª temporada, episódio "On The Beach".).**_

* * *

**E Reação de Coragem chegou ao fim.**

**Nisso tudo, eu espero que vocês tenham tido um bom tempo lendo essa história e quero agradecer com todas as forças toda a vez que recebi um elogio ou um agradecimento pela fic vindo de vocês.**

**Eu não fiz essa história sozinha. Vocês foram fundamentais.**

**Provavelmente, Reação de Coragem será a minha última fic publicada, pelo menos por um tempo. Irei aposentar as chuteiras para me dedicar aos estudos e poder ser uma médica no futuro.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui e saibam que CADA UM DE VOCÊS fizeram parte de um momento muito legal da minha vida e que eu vou sempre lembrar.**

**Para deixar claro que não estou abandonando ninguém vou deixar o meu twitter para quem quiser entrar em contato. Quem não tem, pode mandar um PM que será um prazer ler vocês.**

**TWITTER: /Isadora _ C _ (tirem os espaços.)**

**Ah, sim! Quem puder pesquise sobre a atriz Kellie Martin que me inspirou para a fic – irão conhece rum grande ser humano – e assistam ER (Plantão Médico), acreditem: faz bem para saúde. Uahauahauhaua**

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez.**

**Amo vocês,**

**Isa.**


	25. Capítulo Bônus

**Oi, gente! Lembram de mim?**

**Eu sei que terminei Reação de Coragem faz meses, mas eu estava relendo as reviews de vocês e decidi fazer um capítulo bônus como agradecimento a todas as coisas lindas que vocês me desejaram quando finalizei a fic e disse que iria me afastar para estudar e poder me tornar uma médica.**

**Meus dias estão realmente corridos e ando estudando muito. Tenho pouco tempo para me dedicar a escrever – o que eu sinto muita falta. Escrevo algumas oneshots,mas só quando dá um tempinho. (estão todas postadas aqui e são todas ExB).**

**Então... Vamos ver como está a nossa família linda?**

****

"_A única magia que existe é estarmos vivos e não entendermos nada disso. A única magia que existe é a nossa incompreensão."._ – **Caio Fernando Abreu.**

****

Em momentos como esse, eu me pego pensando sobre as nossas _perdas e ganhos_. A vida muda e tão rapidamente...

O maior exemplo disso é a chegada de Maggie nas nossas vidas há dez anos atrás. Inacreditável, não é mesmo? Dez anos.

Eu mesma não acredito quando olho para Edward e vejo as marcas do tempo... Nossa, já passamos dos trinta anos. O engraçado é que quando eu tinha uns dezesseis, afirmava que eu poderia morrer aos trinta. Por quê? Bom, eu acreditava que até chegar lá eu já teria feito tudo que deveria ter feito e conquistado tudo que queria.

Doce ilusão.

Hoje com trinta e seis anos, uma filha de doze e um marido que está comigo há uma década, eu vejo que todo esse tempo não é nada.

- Hey, Maggie! Maggie! Volte aqui! – gritei, sentada com a minha enorme barriga de oito meses em uma maca do Chicago Memorial Hospital.

- Mas eu quero saber onde está o papai. – choramingou a minha doce filha pré-adolescente.

- Ele já deve estar chegando. – prometi e ela sentou-se ao meu lado na maca.

- Dói? – indagou de repente.

- O quê? – pedi confusa.

- Carregar os meus _irmãos_ aí dentro. – apontou para a minha barriga.

Ri e passei a mão pelos seus longos cabelos cacheados.

- Não dói,não. – disse. – Mas, às vezes, eles se mexem muito. – contei.

- Daí é quando o papai faz carinho na sua barriga e fica falando com eles? Para eles se acalmarem? – sorriu.

- Exatamente. – devolvi o sorriso.

Nós duas viramos ao som da porta da emergência sendo aberta por uma maca e um homem gravemente ferido sendo trazido por Edward, Jasper e Emmett.

- E aí vem seu pai... – comentei. – Maggie... – chamei, mas ela já estava quase em cima da maca para ver o paciente.

- OW! – largou séria. – Mãe! Ele está sangrando demais! – apontou, contudo sem estar assustada. – O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele estava no acidente em que seu pai e o tio Jasper estão trabalhando esta noite, lembra? – comecei.

- Claro que lembro! Estamos aqui há horas esperando pelo papai, porque ele teve que ir trabalhar na rua hoje. – enumerou firme. – O tio Emmett está com pouco pessoal para ajudar no acidente, Mãe? Por isso que o papai teve que ir?

- Como você sabe disso tudo? – ri.

- Oras! Eu já cansei de ouvir vocês falando que tiveram que ajudar o tio Emmett na emergência por causa do movimento. – deu de ombros.

- Eu me esqueço como você é atenta, pequena. – beijei seu rosto.

- MÃE! – deu um pulo para trás. – Para com esse negócio de "pequena"! Eu não sou mais criança, ok?

- Eu sei. – murmurei. – Vá procurar alguma coisa para passar o tempo até seu pai estar pronto. – sugeri.

Maggie sorriu sinceramente e me pediu para ir falar com o recepcionista Jared (sim, ele continua aqui), enquanto esperávamos Edward terminar de atender o paciente. Concordei e me perdi em analisá-la com os seus trejeitos exagerados como os de Alice, seus olhos expressivos como os meus e a sua alegria e simpatia como Rachel.

Sorri involuntariamente ao me lembrar da minha meia-irmã que se foi desse mundo de uma forma tão trágica, mas que me deixou um presente tão lindo. Já havia se passado dez anos desde que tudo aconteceu e eu ainda posso me lembrar de cada detalhe daquele dia em que descobri que teria uma filha.

E agora, tempos depois de ter escolhido ser imunologista e ter me casado com Edward, vejo que ser feliz não é questão de sorte e que mudar não é privilégio. Agora já tenho mais de trinta anos e não sou a mesma Bella de antes... Desde que resolvi viver de verdade eu nunca me fechei para mudanças e acredito que é exatamente isso que me mantém em equilíbrio suficiente para conseguir ser feliz e completa.

- Acho que ela entrou em transe, pai. – a voz de Maggie me despertou e aumentei o sorriso ao me deparar com ela agarrada na cintura de Edward, ambos sorrindo para mim.

- Precisa de ajuda para levantar? – brincou o meu marido.

- Muito engraçado, mocinho. – revirei meus olhos. – Você sabe muito bem que não é a genética da minha família que têm gêmeos, então a culpa não é a minha por estar tão grande. – estiquei minha mão para ele me ajudar a sair da maca.

- Bobinha. – beijou a minha testa assim que me colocou de pé.

- Vamos, Maggie? – disse me virando para ela. A minha filha estava distante. – Maggie?

- Ah! – pareceu despertar. – Vamos, vamos.

Edward olhou rapidamente para mim e se abaixou para ficar do tamanho dela.

- Filha... – começou. – Se você não quiser, não precisa ir.

- Não! Eu quero! – afirmou. – Só estou com um pouco de medo... Sei lá. – deu de ombros, insegura.

- Bom, é por isso mesmo que nós vamos estar lá com você. – afaguei seus cabelos.

Maggie nunca quis ir visitar o túmulo da sua mãe biológica. Ela gostava das fotos que mostrávamos a ela, lia repetidamente o cartão de Natal com a caligrafia de Rachel, porém nunca quis ir ao cemitério.

Semana passada, Alice sugeriu de fazermos uma missa em homenagem a Rachel Martin, afinal faz dez anos. Aceitamos. E foi então que Maggie disse que queria ir também.

Ela foi e prestou muita atenção em tudo que foi dito sobre a sua mãe e quando chegamos em casa ela comunicou que gostaria de ir ver o túmulo dela. E é para lá que estamos indo.

- Bella? – a voz de Edward me despertou. – Ela vai ficar bem. – acariciou o meu joelho.

Já fazia uns quinze minutos que estávamos os dois no carro olhando Maggie de longe. Ela parecia estar conversando com o túmulo. Eu ri baixo.

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Ela sempre teve mais fé nas coisas do que eu. – apontei para a nossa filha. – Eu nunca acreditei que, se eu falasse com o túmulo, quem morreu me ouviria.

- Ela não está falando com o túmulo. – assinalou. – Ela está falando com a Rachel.

- É. Pode ser. – dei de ombros.

Os bebês começaram a se mexer incontrolavelmente dentro de mim.

- OW! – comecei a acariciar a barriga. – Sabe, eu sei que o espaço aí dentro não é dos maiores, mas dá para vocês não ficarem brigando tanto?

- Eles estão se mexendo? – Edward indagou já com os olhos brilhando.

- Vai que é tua, papai. – brinquei.

- Hey, pequenos. – ele se virou para a minha barriga. – Eu sei que vocês querem sair logo daí de dentro e conhecer a mãe de vocês, mas nós vamos ter que combinar que ainda falta um mês, ok? Então, por favor, não judiem da mamãe dessa forma. Ela ama vocês. – falava calmamente. – Eu amo vocês.

Suspirei.

- O quê? – me encarou sorridente.

- Eu odeio você. – sibilei.

- Como? – se ajeitou ereto novamente.

- Primeiro a Maggie, agora eles... – comecei. – Você sempre é o preferido dos meus filhos. Isso não vale. Mesmo. – cruzei meus braços, fingindo indignação.

- _Seus_ filhos? – chegou mais perto.

- Uhum. – afirmei com a cabeça, olhando fixamente para frente para não rir. – _Meus _filhos. Só meus.

- Ah, é assim? – se fingiu de ultrajado. – Você merece um monte de cócegas por essa, mocinha!

- NÃO! – coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito. – Eu estou grávida. Lembre-se disso.

- Boba. – disse, segundos antes de me beijar.

- Eu te amo. – falei assim que nos afastamos.

- Eu também te amo. – beijou a minha testa. – Para sempre.

- Acho que nós deveríamos ir lá... – voltei a olhar Maggie. – Já deu bastante tempo.

- Tudo bem. – ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta, me ajudando a sair.

Fomos caminhando em direção ao túmulo de Rachel calmamente. Não queríamos estragar o momento de Maggie.

- Bem, acho que eu contei isso tudo só para você saber que eu estou bem. – ouvimos a nossa filha falar quando estávamos mais perto. Edward passou um braço pela minha cintura e ficamos um pouco afastados escutando. - A minha mãe ou a sua irmã... Que seja! Ela é a melhor mãe do mundo! Você não poderia ter tido tanta sorte em ter alguém tão boa quanto ela para cuidar da sua filha. Que nesse caso sou eu. – ela riu e eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas pelo o que ela havia dito. – E no pacote ainda tem o melhor pai do mundo. – sorri para Edward que me trouxe para mais perto. – Sério, ele é tão engraçado! E eles se amam tanto... É tão lindo poder dizer que eu sou filha deles. Dá orgulho, sabe? – estufou o peito.

Tentei limpar as lágrimas, mas desisti no instante seguinte que eu notei que o meu marido também chorava de mancinho.

- E agora eu vou ganhar mais dois irmãos. – bateu palminhas. - São dois meninos e o papai me garantiu que eu vou continuar sendo a princesinha da casa. – se levantou. – Bom, eu já vou indo, mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou voltar aqui mais vezes agora. Foi bom falar com você. – ajeitou uma rosa branca em cima da lápide. – A tia Alice me disse que você gostava de rosas. – sorriu. – Agora eu vou ir mesmo. A minha mãe deve estar surtando já. Tchau.

Quando ela se virou e nos viu sorriu um pouco envergonhada. Edward se aproximou dela e envolveu seus ombros.

- Foi lindo o que você disse, filha. – falou, enquanto iam em direção ao carro.

Eu fui em direção ao túmulo de Rachel, beijei a palma da minha mão e encostei na lápide.

- Muito Obrigada, irmã. – falei.

- Ô MANHÊ! – Maggie chamou. – Eu quero sorvete. Vem! Vamos chamar a tia Alice e o tio Jasper!

Ri e fui caminhando em direção aos dois.

- Você quer é fazer bagunça com os seus primos. – acusei, divertida.

- A gente podia chamar a tia Angie também... Sabe, ia ser legal se o John também viesse. – se referiu ao filinho de Ângela e Simon.

- Você não tem jeito, não é? – baguncei seus cabelos.

- Vamos, amores da minha vida. – Edward abriu as portas e fez nós entrarmos. – Mas já vão abrindo espaço, porque pelo jeito esse carro irá encher!

Nós três rimos.

Juntos e felizes.

****

_"Quem diria que viver ia dar nisso?"_ – **Caio Fernando Abreu.**

****

**Espero que tenham gostado! Ficou pequeninho, eu sei. Mas foi mais para agradecer vocês mesmo e relembrar um pouco desse universo que eu gostava tanto de escrever. =)**

**Mil beijos, gente!**

**E nunca desistam do que vocês querem e acreditam! Eu sinto na pele todo o dia o preço por não desistir, mas eu sei que vale a pena.**

**Isa.**


	26. CONTINUAÇÃO DE RC

**Oi, alguém aí?**

**Bem, para quem acompanhou Reação de Coragem e sente falta do fic, trouxe um presentinho (atrasado) de natal para vocês :)**

**Começo a postar hoje um short fic de três capítulos, chamada **_**Quando é preciso voltar**_**, contando de uma ceia de Natal que acontece cinco anos depois do capítulo bônus – e quinze anos depois da fic inteira – onde Bella vai enfrentar Charlie e Renée depois de todos esses anos com essa relação complicada.**

**Sugiro uma releitura de Reação de Coragem antes de lerem Quando é preciso voltar, porque aparecem muitas referências aos acontecimentos da fic, então ficará mais fácil o entendimento. Principalmente, o papel de cada personagem na história. :)**

**Beijos, gente! Vejo vocês lá! É SÓ IR NO MEU PERFIL!**

**Isa**


End file.
